


Equinox

by M_Shiroi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Comfort, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura-centric, Loneliness, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Romance, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 148,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Shiroi/pseuds/M_Shiroi
Summary: ItaSaku (Post Uchiha Massacre) AU: Climbing through the ranks of Konoha, Sakura finds herself with the invitation to join ANBU and a chance to learn from one of the most renowned and legendary ninja in the world. Despite her efforts to grow stronger however, she finds the world isn't as black and white as it looks and that some truths are easier to hide than others.





	1. Chapter I

**Equinox – an Itachi & Sakura story**   
**By: MitsukiShiroi**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter I – Autumn**

* * *

" _Do you know? The speed at which a cherry blossoms falls… is 5 centimeters per second. At what speed must I live to be able to see you again?" – 5cm per second_

* * *

Locking the door to her home, Haruno Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of the fall morning's crisp air. Clouds scuttled across the sky and the sun would break through in bursts, as she made her way to the crowded main street. Spiraling leaves fell in herald of the coming winter and her thoughts drifted to the ceremony she was about to attend. Jounin, at long last.

She couldn't help but smile brightly to herself while checking her new uniform and flak jack to see if everything was still neat and tidy. All her hard work had led to this very moment—all the crying and the days she spent in the hospital, after overusing her chakra in her enthusiastic efforts to learn a new move as soon as she could were now forgotten.

The chilly autumn wind raced through the main street of Konoha, multitudes of leaves whorled into frenzied tornadoes all around her. Gold, scarlet and deep brown were summoned for transitory dances before being deposited once more on the sidewalk. She looked before them in awe while tying her hair in a high ponytail. Autumn had always been her favorite season. She always thought it was like the world began anew—leaves would slowly fall from the trees, leaving the forests around Konoha barren, then snow would descend for a long period of time and cover everything in a pristine white blanket. After that would be the start of a new year, when the first buds would appear on the trees and the flowers in the fields surrounding the village.

"Sakura-chan!" she could hear a familiar voice ringing out.

She turned around and faced the blond-haired boy that came bounding toward her with a big grin plastered on his face. "Naruto," she said in greeting as she waved a little.

"Good morning!" he said when he caught up with her, quickly enveloping her in a bear hug. He laughed when she protested and let go of her. "What, jounin don't hug?" he teased.

"Not this one!" she said while whacking him gently over the head.

"Where is that teammate of ours anyway?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head, while quickly searching the perimeter. "I thought he'd be with you!"

She shrugged. "I haven't seen him yet. You know how he is. He'll turn up at the ceremony hall looking calm and collected and think we're the nutjobs for assembling so quickly hours before it even began."

Naruto chuckled, his electric blue eyes excited. Because of his departure from Konoha a couple of years back, he had missed several opportunities to reach Chuunin and by the time he had returned, every single one of them had advanced in rank. He had been the only Genin and though he never admitted it, he had worried about it. His dream of becoming the Hokage was put on hold while he strived to become stronger.

The first Chuunin exam he participated in after returning to Konoha turned out to be a huge success and he was promoted to the next rank. Just in time too. They had left for an A-Rank mission, regarding scouting out a renegade group called Akatsuki in the River country and the Sixth Hokage had been so pleased with their performances and reports when they returned that all three of them had been promoted to Jounin. The insight and fighting prowess of their team was slowly but steadily becoming renowned all around Konoha as they were referred to as the new Legendary Three.

Though it had been hard for her to come to terms with her newfound popularity, and it had been twice as difficult on her dark-haired teammate. Naruto had thrived in the love of the townspeople. Having been alone most of his life, rejected and outcast, he had shed tears of happiness the first time people came up to him to compliment him or just to say hello. He was being acknowledged, even without becoming the Hokage and yet, and that was all he ever really wanted.

"Earth to Sakura?" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of her face. She blinked momentarily as she realized that she had been completely spacing out while Naruto had been sharing a story with her.

"Sorry Naruto," she said quickly. "I'm afraid my head was elsewhere."

She missed the fleetingly sad look in his eyes. "That's okay. It wasn't a very interesting story anyway." He laughed a little and she smiled.

They turned a corner and came face to face with a tall, stone gate that led to the Uchiha district. In the years since the horrible tragedy that took place within those walls, the place had become run-down as its owner had decided to move elsewhere, not being able to live with the memories that haunted him ever since that day. It had become Konoha's black sheep—all three Hokage that had been active since the massacre couldn't find it in their hearts to tear down the district, nor would they ever get permission. And so it had stayed exactly how it was found, a relic of that past.

"Did you see Uchiha?" two boys who were headed in the opposite direction whispered. "He's going to be at the ceremony! Can you believe it? He's one of the best shinobi around!"

Naruto huffed at that and Sakura laughed as she grabbed the collar of his vest and dragged him with her. "Come on Mister Jealousy, we're going to be late for our own ceremony."

"I know someone else is going to arrive even later than we are," Naruto sighed.

She couldn't help but smile. "He probably will be."

Naruto was right. As they arrived in the Hokage's Administration building's annex for the ceremony, they were told to wait a little longer as the Hokage himself hadn't made an appearance yet. "Told you," Naruto said.

"He's never going to change," Sakura shook her head.

As she surveyed the waiting chambers, Sakura noticed that only half of the shinobi required to be attend at the formality were present. She chuckled a little. Apparently most shinobi had caught onto the Hokage's habit of being late for almost everything, especially meetings, and arriving with a silly excuse.

"We should've arrived later too," Naruto said, his tummy growling. "I could've had something to eat before coming here."

"Out of cup ramen?" she laughed.

"Yes." The look of despair Naruto shot her was both hilarious and endearing at the same time. Sometimes it was still hard to believe the boy she had grown up with was twenty years old now. It felt like forever since she had seen the squinty eyed, loud boy for the first time as he ran toward her to profess his undying love and ask her out on a date.

With a small poof of grey smoke in the middle of the chambers, the Sixth Hokage entered the room quietly. His lone eye crinkled in a somewhat apologetic smile, he raised his hand to the rest of the room. "Sorry I'm late. It seems I got lost on my way here."

"That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura bellowed at the same time as they pointed at their former teacher.

With affection did she look at Hatake Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, dressed in his ceremonial robes as he readjusted the hat on his head. His mask had been swapped with a crimson one to go with the red robes he had received when he was appointed Sixth Hokage. Though Sakura thought there was nobody who would better serve as the Hokage, apart from Naruto perhaps, Kakashi looked utterly out of place as he was being escorted by Shiranui Genma to the hall.

She watched as his white cloak billowed with every step he made, the vermillion colored kanji that spelled out "Sixth Hokage" on his back rippling with every move he made. None of the other Hokage had embroidered their position on the back of their cloaks, except the Fourth. Perhaps it was a tribute to his fallen teacher.

Genma looked over his shoulder while he chewed on his senbon and surveyed the dozen shinobi around him. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation? You should've gotten those already."

With a start, the shinobi idly sitting there stood and quickly followed their Hokage.

"I have to get used to seeing him in his ceremonial clothes," Sakura said before sighing.

"He looks ridiculous," Naruto said with a trademark pout.

"He's the Hokage," Shikamaru's lazy voice sounded from behind them. They turned to see the Nara shinobi walking behind them, his hands pocketed as he sighed.

"Could you take Asuma seriously if he was promoted to Hokage?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he grinned. Shikamaru pondered over it for a second, undoubtedly going over all the memories he had of his laid back teacher back in his Genin times.

"No," Shikamaru answered honestly, rubbing a hand over his face. "Definitely not."

"I didn't know you were promoted, Shikamaru," Sakura said. "When did this happen?"

"Oh **,** the Fifth and Sixth been trying to force it down my throat since I became a Chuunin," Shikamaru shrugged. "I've been refusing because it's too troublesome but my old man forced me to become a Jounin anyway, so here I am."

Naruto laughed. "That's Konoha's laziest shinobi for you. It's ' _troublesome_ ' to become a Jounin."

"Is anyone else up for promotion from the Konoha Twelve?" Sakura asked, belatedly noticing she hadn't asked anyone else.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ino, Kiba and Hinata," he counted. "After this ceremony, all of the Konoha Twelve will be Jounin."

"Feels like ages ago since that first Chuunin exam," Sakura sighed as they entered the hall.

The left and right side of the ceremonial hall were filled with places for the audience—older Jounin, the village elders, special Jounin and some seats were for ANBU members, if they wanted to scout for new blood in their ranks. The other side of the room had been opened too,the Daimyou and other important business people entered through there, eager to see the new batch of Jounin. These promotions always served as another way of upholding Konoha's military strength. Most of the contractors had their eyes set on several shinobi during the Chuunin exams. For them to pave their way through the ranks to Jounin would only be beneficial for them.

To the far back of the hall, between the places for the Konoha shinobi and other important people, were three seats. Kakashi sat down on the center seat. The other three seats were occupied by Koharu and Homura, the village council elders. Genma took a place behind the three of them as he signaled for them to be seated on the cushions that were laid down before the Hokage. Nine places, Sakura counted.

Half of the group behind her split off and sat with the public, while the others walked to their designated seats. Sakura took a seat in the front row, placing herself beside Naruto and keeping one place open for the third member of their little gang.

More people walked into the room and soon, most of the audience's seats had been filled. Sakura could feel a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ino's smiling face. "Hey, forehead girl," she said sardonically. "I didn't think we'd be promoted at the same time."

Despite recognizing Ino's jibe for one of affection, Sakura couldn't help but sneer just a little. "My, Ino-pig, you probably bribed someone to get here, didn't you?"

Just as Ino was about to reply, Sakura noticed her dark-haired team mate walking in. "Over here!" she mouthed, waving at him.

He stood in the door opening for a moment longer, surveying his surroundings before noticing Sakura's waving arm. His dark eyes remained blank as he made his way to the center of the room and sat down beside her. "Hello," he said.

"Yo, Sai!" Naruto said, a little too loud. "Where were you?"

"I'm on time, aren't I?" Sai asked, a little dumbstruck.

Sakura sighed. "It's normal for teams to go to these sorts of things together," she explained, clamping a hand over Naruto's mouth. "That's what we do."

"Oh," Sai replied, still looking a little blank. "I'm sorry."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little inwardly. Though having been a part of their team for years now, Sai had been trained by Danzou to be an ANBU Root member and as such, had been forced to throw away every emotion he had and adopt a blank look on life. Live for the mission, that was all he could think of until he ran into the both of them and decided he liked those human emotions, even though it was hard for him to understand them all.

Having made the decision to quit Root, Sai joined their team as a full-time member and seeing as he didn't officially rank as a Konoha shinobi, he was forced alongside Naruto to participate in the Chuunin exams and wait until he got his promotion for Jounin.

Though he had started out as a temporary replacement for… she couldn't even think of his name anymore without hurting, Sai had turned out to be an invaluable member of their team. So she smiled at him before her gaze was sidetracked by the ANBU members that had just arrived.

Six of them sat in a neat little row just in front of the other Konoha shinobi, all wearing their vests and masks. Some of them were watching the nine Chuunin that were about to be promoted, creeping her out a little as they watched her every single move behind the patternedporcelain of their masks.

Though ANBU members were typically anonymous and covered by cloaks with hoods, being in the comfort of their own village and selected members of the shinobi community, it seemed they didn't have to hide their identities as much as they usually did. One of them, she could easily recognize. His coffee colored hair hung loose and framed his mask which resembled a hawk. The Hyuuga clan's crest was stamped on the right side of his white vest, the yin yang a dead giveaway. She could almost feel his piercing pearl white eyes on her as he scanned her quickly and nodded briefly.

"Is that Neji?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Pretty sure it is," Sakura replied in kind.

"These are all ANBU captains," Sai said quietly. "Recruiting is part of their jobs."

"Do you recognize any of them?" she asked.

Sai shook his head. "Apart from the Hyuuga and Uchiha standing out, I wouldn't know. Root was completely separated from ANBU as a whole."

' _Uchiha?_ ' she thought as she scanned the members again until she spotted a familiar symbol. ' _That's him!_ '

He sat in the middle, back straight as he looked forward and didn't once glance into their direction. His raven hair was half hidden by the weasel mask he wore. The white vest hugged his lean chest perfectly and she couldn't help but admire his ANBU tattoo and the way the dark lines contrasted starkly against his pale skin. The Uchiha logo was stamped on his vest in exactly the same place as Neji's Hyuuga symbol had been.

Surprisingly, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He had been gone on missions around the border for a long time after the massacre had taken place and as such, seeing the Uchiha member was extremely rare.

Apparently, he had begun to notice her scrutiny as he turned his head toward her. Feeling caught red-handed, she nodded and watched him carefully as he seemed to tilt his head a little and return the nod.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as Kakashi demanded attention from the room by raising from the chair. Looking around her, the last of the Chuunin had arrived. She gave Hinata an encouraging smile as she turned back to her former teacher while he hurried through an obligatory little speech and had them all come up to him to receive their new uniforms, while some of them had gotten a small scroll with theirs.

"Haruno Sakura," one of the village elders called out and she stepped forward, feeling immensely proud of her achievements. She walked to the Sixth Hokage and smiled as she noticed the crinkle of his eye. Even though he had long since stopped being her teacher, he was still proud of his former students. "Congratulations Sakura. I knew you could do it," he whispered quietly as he handed her a new uniform and to her surprise, a scroll. "Open it when you get home," Kakashi instructed with a nod.

She bowed deeply and walked back to her seat, reveling in the applause she got and smiling brightly at her friends. As she sat down again, Hinata was called out and Sakura noticed she hadn't gotten a scroll when she returned to her seat. Kiba on the other hand, did get one.

Still busy contemplating the meaning of the scrolls, Sakura almost missed the next name called out: "Murano Takumi."

Confused, she glanced at Naruto as the both of them looked around to see 'Takumi' stand up. Much to their surprise, Sai stood from his place and calmly walked to the Hokage, accepting his clothes before shaking his head when Kakashi tried to offer him a scroll as well. With a deep bow, he walked back to his place and sat down.

"Your name is Takumi?" Sakura and Naruto both whispered in surprise.

"I told you before, Sai is a fake name," Sai simply said as the next person was being called. Shikamaru stood and walked to the Hokage.

"Takumi," Naruto rolled the name in his mouth. "Doesn't suit you."

"Sai is fine," Sai shrugged.

"Sai it is," Sakura said. "Why didn't you accept the scroll?"

Sai raised his eyebrow and just signaled at the ceremony. More curious than ever, she watched how Shikamaru and Naruto both received scrolls and sat down again. The ceremony ended with Ino, who hadn't gotten a scroll, and after a round of applause, they stood up and shook the hands of the Konoha shinobi and the Daimyou and other guests who had attended.

Last to come up were the ANBU Captains, who had formed a tight formation and walked past the nine shinobi, congratulating them and offering them words of wisdom as they passed. As Neji reached Naruto beside him, she could hear the blond and the Hyuuga bickering friendly about something and Sai had left her side, apparently recognizing one of the captains as he walked over to say hello, leaving her alone.

Just as she was about to walk away, an ANBU Captain pushed through the crowd, shaking one of the hands that were extended to him quickly. ' _Uchiha!_ ' she thought, panicking as he made a beeline toward her.

He extended a gloved hand and as she shook it, she could feel the heat of his body soaking into her hands. "Congratulations," his soft, velvety voice sounded muffled by the mask, but it was still clear enough to make out the words. It felt strange to look at someone's masked face and not seeing what was underneath it.

"Thank you," she said, trying to sound as calm as she could. The man standing before her was a legend—a shinobi as powerful as the Hokage, maybe even more so **,** yet he had refused to position when it had been offered to him. Though she was a Jounin, presumably the same rank as this man, she couldn't help but feel like a Genin all over again in his presence.

He relinquished his hold in her hand as he looked her over one more time. "You were trained by Tsunade, correct?"

She simply nodded. "That's right."

The Captain nodded and tapped on the scroll she was holding with two fingers, coming in a little closer. "Think about it. We'd be honored to have you."

' _Honored to have me…?_ ' she thought with confusion as the Uchiha took a step back and bowed slightly. She returned the bow and when she looked up, he had vanished; only a few stray leaves from his teleportation jutsu remained.

Confused, she stared at the scroll again, keen on opening it. But Kakashi had warned her to wait and for some reason, she thought it would be prudent to blindly follow his orders on this one. She put the scroll in her kunai pouch and walked out with the rest of the group after shaking another Captain's hand.

"Sakura," Ino came up to her and whispered. "Did I just see you talk with Captain Uchiha?"

She looked at Ino who looked positively jealous. Apparently he hadn't congratulated every single one of the new recruits. "Oh yes, he did."

"Ohh, the way you're saying that as if it's the most normal thing in the world!" Ino hissed, obviously peeved. She sighed and shook her head as if she tried to clear her mind. "Listen, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba planned a party for Naruto's birthday at his place. Sai is going to distract him so we can finish setting up."

"Naruto's… birthday?" Sakura blinked as if she couldn't comprehend what Ino had just said.

"It's October 10th. It's Naruto's birthday today," Ino said, eyeing Sakura.

Feeling like an absolute idiot, she thought back of what had happened not an hour ago. How Naruto had been gleefully talking to her about something and she had completely missed everything he had said. ' _That's okay. It wasn't a very interesting story anyway_.'

Smacking herself in the head for missing this, she looked at Ino. "What else needs to be done?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Chouji was putting up stuff with Lee. Kiba was going to help them out after the ceremony and Shikamaru and I are going to help out. Hinata will take care of the cake, so all you need to worry about is to get there in time and get the man a present!" Ino said, patting her shoulder. "It's at Naruto's place, around 16:00. We'll be inside so just knock on the door!"

She nodded and quickly jogged away. "Shikamaru, let's go! We have a mission!"

"A mission?" Naruto called out from behind Sakura as Shikamaru walked past her with a knowing look in his eyes. She smiled and nodded slightly. "Who goes out on a mission after being promoted!"

"We can have our own little party, Naruto," Sai piped in, effectively stopping both Sakura and Naruto from walking. "What is that place you like so much again? We can have lunch there."

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto was distracted in an instant. "Oh yes, Miso ramen. Let's go!"

"I can't!" Sakura said hastily as he grabbed her hand in an attempt to drag her along with him. "I have things to do." Wracking her brain for a last-minute plausible excuse, she looked at Sai, hoping he would have the sense to stall for her. Apparently he hadn't counted on her leaving the three of them so he stared back at her, not understanding. ' _Idiot!_ ' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"The Sixth asked if I could do some volunteer work at the hospital after the ceremony today," she lied through her teeth, knowing that if Naruto would confront Kakashi with this, she'd immediately be caught. But she trusted Kakashi's sense more than Sai's in this regard and hoped that he would cover for her, if only a little.

"Is that so?" Naruto said, absolutely bummed out. Not only had she completely forgotten about his birthday, she was unable to even come celebrate their new promotions as a team. ' _Sorry Naruto_ ,' she thought as she dashed off, waving at both men. ' _I'll make it up to you tonight!_ '

* * *

Sighing in relief, Sakura finished packing the medicine pack she had made for Naruto. Inspired by the medicine pack Kakashi always seemed to carry around with him that was filled with really everything she could ever need for first-aid, and the fact that she wouldn't be around Naruto as much as she used to be to heal him, she figured this would be a practical gift for him, along with a dinner at Ichiraku.

As she was about to slip the pack into her kunai pouch, her fingers brushed the scroll that still sat there, waiting for her to open it. Having completely forgotten about it, she pulled it out and eyed it briefly before opening it. Her eyes skimmed over the delicately written kanji and she read the whole thing three times before she finally got it. "It's an invitation for ANBU," she said softly, almost not believing what she had read.

' _Sai refused since he didn't like to be an ANBU member anymore, he said so… Shikamaru for his tactician's mind no doubt, Naruto because he was turning into an amazing all-round Shinobi, Kiba because of his tracking skills… me because of my medic training?_ ' Her thoughts flew to the Uchiha captain.

' _Think about it. We'd be honored to have you_.'

Still not being able to believe her luck, she read through the scroll again, which cordially invited her to enter ANBU. Their first meeting would be the very next day, early in the morning. If she refused to join, she could ignore the invitation and live her life as a Jounin. But ANBU… An elite group that worked directly under the leadership of the Hokage. Naruto would definitely accept this—in fact, she knew nobody invited would turn this down, except perhaps Shikamaru.

"Hokage's Administration building, room seventeen at six am," she repeated to herself. Nodding, she hid the scroll in her futon and dashed out of her house, already running late. Images of herself as an ANBU plagued her mind during her walk to Naruto's house. To wear the white vest and be considered the elite, the crème de la crème of the lead shinobi, it seemed like a far off dream to her and yet, now within her grasp.

She reached Naruto's house quickly, happy that she didn't live too far from him and as she knocked on the door, Kiba immediately opened it up. "You got one too, right?" he said, voice well below a whisper.

"Yes," she answered, surprised.

Kiba grinned. "Gonna go for it?"

As she looked into Kiba's proud eyes, she found that they reflected what she was feeling on the inside. How on earth could she possibly refuse?

"Yes," she said calmly, though she wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

"Good!" he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her inside the house.

She smiled at the gesture, realizing how close all of the Konoha Twelve had become during the recent years. They'd been through so much—Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha, the death of the Third and the Fifth Hokage, both within the short time span of a few years. They'd grown up together and were forced to become full-fledged ninja together. It was only natural for them to bond as they were.

Thus, Sakura, with a big smile on her face, helped Shikamaru hold Chouji back from the delicious looking cake Hinata had brought with her when she arrived. She laughed as Shikamaru complained about how troublesome birthday parties were and she teared up when Naruto returned from his lunch with Sai only to find his closest friends awaiting him with presents and cake and tissues as they noticed he became teary eyed.

They spent the evening playing games and taking pictures and giving Naruto his first alcoholic beverage as he was finally able to legally have a drink. They laughed when he spat it out and fed him some more, which culminated in him sitting next to Hinata and hitting on her, as well as the poor Hyuuga heir fainting as he came a little too close to her face. Naruto had panicked and shook her while Kiba fanned her a little and the both of them wondered why on earth she would always faint while in Naruto's vicinity.

With a smile still etched on her lips, she said goodbye to Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji, who'd been the last ones to stay there through the long night. Even Neji had made a quick appearance, gifting him with something but he had warned Naruto not to open it just yet—only when he found himself alone, prompting the other guests to laugh their asses off as they questioned what on earth the Hyuuga had brought. She had never seen Neji blush before but she was sure his face would have worked as a light house.

She entered her little apartment and went straight for bed, programming her alarm clock to five am. As she opened the window, Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of the Konoha evening and thought to herself that everything seemed perfect.

The moment she laid down in bed, Sakura immediately drifted off to dreams of ANBU and a captain with the Uchiha logo on his chest.

* * *

She arrived at the administration building early in the morning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. Yawning, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she walked through the long hallway and reached room seventeen. She shivered despite her warm Jounin uniform and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

She entered and spied a table in the middle of the room. Naruto was standing there and looked over his shoulder in surprise when he saw her entering. "Sakura!" he called out. "I didn't know you got an invitation!"

The two ANBU members at the table were rummaging through the papers as she closed the distance. "Good morning," she said to Naruto and both ANBU members. They nodded in response.

"Haruno Sakura?" one of them asked.

"Yes."

"Left door," he said, handing her a file as he signaled to a wooden door on the left side of the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the other ANBU member asked.

"Yes!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Left door."

Naruto grabbed his file and smiled at Sakura, circling around her as he quickly ambled to the door. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little—she was absolutely sure he hadn't slept very much and had to have had a hangover from all the liquor he had been forced to consume, but nothing seemed to stop his energy. Naruto was through the door before she could reach it and as she entered, she found a simple room with scrolls adorning the walls and three seats in the middle of the room.

One, was already taken.

To her complete astonishment, Shikamaru sat in the left chair and looked at the both of them. "Yo," he said simply.

Naruto started laughing as he sat down beside the Nara clan's member. "I can't believe it. Are you lying to us? You didn't want to become a Jounin but here you are as an ANBU member?"

"Ugh," Shikamaru said, pressing a hand against his head. "You wouldn't believe how troublesome my parents are. My mom especially. When she found out I got offered to join ANBU, she badgered me until I said yes."

"Now that's the spirit," Sakura laughed with Naruto. "Glad to know we only have people who voluntarily joined."

"Number one coward, was it?" Naruto said, grinning still.

They went still as the door opened behind them and the three of them turned around.

There, in the doorway, stood the Uchiha. Dressed in the same attire as the previous day, he had now added a midnight blue colored scarf to his ensemble and a katana that was strapped to his back. "Good morning," his deep voice sounded.

"Good morning," all three of them greeted.

"Welcome to ANBU," he continued as he closed the door and circled around them. He stood still in front of the three of them and observed them momentarily. "From today on, you'll be part of a special branch of the Leaf ninja. All of you and your comrades have been hand-picked by the Hokage to join these special forces. From today on, I will be acting as your squad leader. Any questions?"

The three of them sat dumbfounded. The idea of a legend leading their squad was breathtaking. Vaguely, Sakura realized she would've probably had the same reaction to Kakashi, had she had any idea of who he was before he stepped into her life.

Taking their silence as a reply to his answer, the Uchiha captain continued. "First, let's introduce ourselves."

"Can you start us off, Captain?" Shikamaru answered. "Introducing ourselves is such a hassle without knowing what you want us to say. Your name would be useful."

Naruto grinned beside him and Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little herself. Surprise came when their squad leader chuckled briefly. He reached behind his head to loosen the strings that held his mask in place and unconsciously, all three of them leaned forward a little as the squad leader grabbed the edges his mask and pulled it away slowly.

Beneath the mask was a pair of the most beautiful midnight blue eyes she had ever seen, framed by long lashes. Deep tear troughs lined his face and made him look a little older, although on the whole, Sakura was certain he was maybe five years older than the three of them. His lips were thin and one side was still up in amusement, though it faded slightly with each passing second. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was when the mask was fully pulled away from his face and his raven bangs framed his handsome features.

"My name," he said, his dulcet, deep tone embracing the air. "Is Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Chapter rewritten on 27-07-2013._  
  
This is a repost from fanfiction.net. As FF.net seems effectively dead I figured I might as well start moving all my works here. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
  
See you next time!  
  
\-- M.S.


	2. Chapter II

* * *

**Chapter II – Winter**

* * *

The streetlights were misty in the light snowfall, dimly illuminating the snowflakes that danced in the cold mid-winter air. Sakura shivered as she pulled her cloak closer to her body, gazing up at the milky moon which looked like an ornament hung in the midnight sky. All around their little group, grass had paled and stiffened with frost while icicles decorated the now barren trees. Roof tops glittered and sparkled with ice and she couldn't help but be hypnotized by the winter wonderland around her.

"Oh!" she uttered as she slipped on the icy road, struggling to regain her balance.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said, turning around. His breath came out in white clouds from the cold, the hood of his cloak covering his head.

"I'm fine," she said, spotting how Shikamaru and Itachi had both ceased their movements to check up on her. "I just slipped."

Slightly embarrassed, she glanced at their squad captain. He was wearing a long, midnight blue scarf that billowed softly in the breeze, but that had pretty much been the only protection he was wearing from the wintry weather. Even now as the biting cold chilled her fingers into clumsy numbness and the cold seeped into her toes and spread painfully throughout her feet, she wondered how on earth someone could survive like that.

"How much further do we have to go?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at their captain. Itachi stood still and looked at the road ahead of them, apparently measuring the distance.

"We're close to an inn where we can take shelter. If we stop here, we'll have to camp out," Itachi's warm voice drifted over the cold winter air. As if on cue, the wind picked up, blinding the night with ice-white dust. She pulled her hood over her head and bent over slightly as she caught up with the three men, all the while protecting herself from the snowfall.

Itachi stood calmly on the middle of the bridge, Shikamaru by his side as he surveyed the landscape. He glanced at Sakura, his exquisite dark eyes resting on her as he assessed whether she was alright to continue. With an encouraging nod and a minimal smile, he signaled for them to trudge on through the snowy countryside.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and moved his hand over her shoulder and upper arm, trying to warm her. "Next time we do a mission in the Water country during winter, we're refusing."

"Hear, hear," Shikamaru said, sighing deeply.

Ahead of them, Itachi snorted quietly as he listened to them complaining about the weather. Having spent the better part of six years working near the borders during ANBU missions, he had spent a lot of time in the colder countries and had gotten used to the extreme weather. The three new ANBU members however, had spent most missions in the Fire Country with its mild climate and the Wind Country, which was mostly a desert. Still, they were holding up nicely and Itachi had calculated it would only take them a little longer to reach the inn he was aiming for.

The mission had called for them to walk most of the way to the small island on the eastern border of the Water country. When running like they usually would, their chakra signatures would be picked up by any rogue ninja's spies or chakra sensors. Itachi was adamant in avoiding combat as much as they could—sometimes he still wondered whether there was a place for him in ANBU, being the pacifist that he was. That being said, he was still perfectly capable of turning his heart into stone and be the merciless killer the job required him to be from time to time.

He exhaled quietly as he went over the mission details once more. A known member of the renegade group called Akatsuki had hailed from the Water country and it was rumored he still frequented the outlying areas with his partner. While avoiding the Hidden Village of Mist, they'd have to circle around the main island to get to the rugged countryside where Hoshigaki Kisame was rumored to spend his days now and spy on his activities. If possible, they were to incapacitate him and bring him back to Konoha, or to kill him.

Despite the group of three that trailed behind him being in ANBU for three months now, they hadn't had an assassination mission before and he was quite content with that. He had read up on the three of them when they joined ANBU and despite having plenty of combat experience, their hands were still clean. He hated doing the so called 'red test'. To make things worse, the roseate kunoichi was a medic. Forcing her to fight to kill was plain cruel, but such was the shinobi way of life.

"Come on kids," Itachi chuckled, as he listened to the angry responses from his team while they lumbered through the snowfall. He couldn't help but smile. Being a big brother was normal around the three of them—they were a few years younger and much less experienced. Though they had initially been intimidated beyond belief to work with them, he had quickly put them to ease with his calm disposition. It made working together that much easier.

"Captain," Sakura said as she caught up with him.

"Yes, Sakura?" he said, looking into her emerald eyes. She was quiet for a moment and Itachi realized she was ascertaining how he was holding up. Being a medic, she couldn't help but check up on the three of them as often as she could to see if she could provide any relief.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

He smiled fleetingly, waving away her concerns. "I'm used to this weather," he said. "I prefer it, actually."

She looked at him, incredulous, and shook her head as if not understanding him at all. He was about to ask her something when he noticed something. A chakra signature coming closer and closer to them. By the looks of it, the three members with him had noticed it too and were scanning the environment surreptitiously.

Furtively, he looked at the little gang around him, satisfied to see any trace of them being shinobi gone—the cloaks he had picked out covered everything and made them look like they were natives of the Water country.

He could see a couple coming from one of the houses ahead of them and signaled for the ANBU group to keep moving, knowing they would be a lot less conspicuous if they weren't the only ones out that night. Reaching into his backpack, he grabbed a cloak of his own and wrapped it around him, covering his head with the hood as he glanced at Sakura who seemed to be on to something. "They're to the right," Sakura whispered quietly. "About three of them."

"Don't worry about it," Itachi said calmly. "Pretend to be focused on the road only. If they catch onto us keeping an eye on them, it'll drawn suspicion toward us."

As they started to cross one of the many bridges that would lead them toward the village of Mist, Itachi's eye was caught by a movement close to them. "Sakura," he called out.

"Yes captain?"

"Don't use your strength. And Naruto, no Rasengan. We're taking them down quickly and quietly."

"Sir!" they replied.

The couple that had been walking in front of them vanished out of sight as they turned a corner. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned to face his team. Mentally gauging how long it would take for them to start their attack, he started counting. _'Ten… Nine…_ '

Their adversaries were making their way towards Itachi now. He could almost hear them. A supernatural sense of calm dawned on him as he smiled at his team. "I was just wondering whether you had been here before?"

The three stared at him but immediately caught on. ' _Five… Four…_ '

"We haven't been here before," Naruto said. Itachi could see the blond was eager for a good fight, he was surveying the surroundings with the sense of a fox going out for the kill. "But we've been to the Wave Country before, right, Sakura?"

' _Three… Two…_ '

"I've been here before," Shikamaru said, his brown eyes sharp. Itachi recognized the way Shikamaru was going through strategies through his head just by the way the Nara clan member stared at him right now. "With Asuma and the rest." A confident smile followed—Shikamaru was done strategizing.

' _One._ ' Itachi activated his Sharingan just as their opponents came flying in from three different directions. He whirled around, disappearing out of sight as the first tried to hit him with a poisoned kunai. Venom dripped onto the ground as he stood still, baffled that his opponent had vanished. As he looked to his left, Itachi's fist connected with his face, snapping his neck as he was sent flying over the slippery cobblestones.

Glancing at his partners, Itachi was relieved to see Shikamaru and Naruto both handling one more ninja and Sakura was ready in a fighting position, up against a ninja at least twice her size. Contemplating whether or not to help her out, he focused on her hand and noticed she was drawing chakra to it for a medical ninjutsu. She would be fine.

His adversary came at him again and Itachi merely glanced at him, trapping him in one of his illusions while the boys rounded up their own fight, Shikamaru piercing their opponent with his Kagenui technique, effectively binding him to the ground. Itachi knocked his challenger out, tossing him against a tree while the boys did the same. He glanced at Sakura's fight, satisfied to see she had knocked him out and was using her superhuman strength to bring him to the same tree so that they could bind the three of them together. "These are missing nin from Mist," Shikamaru commented. "I'm pretty sure two of them are the Demon Brothers and the other one is known as the Ice beast."

Itachi nodded. "They're in my Bingo Book. Chuunin level, all three of them. They used to work for Momochi Zabuza until he was killed." He glanced over her shoulder at Sakura and Naruto. "If my information is correct, you should know them."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "They gave me my very first heart attack."

Sakura laughed at the experience. "And mine." She looked at Itachi. "What are we going to do with them, Captain?"

"Mist ANBU patrols around here regularly. I'm sure they'll find these three soon enough," Itachi said, tying the last knot. "We on the other hand, should get moving. We're still on a mission here."

He stood from his position and looked at the three of them. "Good work."

Naruto and Sakura smiled while Shikamaru grinned sheepishly. Despite it not being the hardest situation they had been in, to hear a compliment from their squad leader was rare and considering what a legend he was, extremely flattering.

Itachi hurried them along the path and before long they encountered the inn he had been thinking about. He led the three of them inside and paid for the rooms. "We're leaving at seven a.m. tomorrow. Make sure you're ready to go by then," he instructed.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Sakura was lying still in her futon, her eyes closed to the world, but her mind kept wandering to the day's events. Sighing deeply, she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep and got up. She slid the door to her room open carefully, tiptoeing through the hallway that would lead to the courtyard. As she turned around the corner, she was surprised to see Itachi sitting at the far end of the hallway, resting against the wall with some tea in his hands as he watched the snow drift from the sky and piling on the statues in the quad through the glass windows.

Wondering whether or not to turn back to her room, Sakura took a hesitant step backwards.

"You can join me, Sakura," Itachi said, his eyes never moving from the scenery outside.

Not seeing any other choice, Sakura walked over and sat down beside him. He poured a cup of tea for her from a pot he had on his other side and offered it to her. With a small smile, she accepted the tea. "I couldn't sleep. It's so quiet."

"People usually can't sleep when it's too noisy outside," Itachi remarked, observing her briefly. "This snow dampens a lot of the sound though. It's only natural for a shinobi to think something is off when there's so little to listen to."

"Hmm," she said, taking a sip of her tea. The hot liquid permeated through her body, warming her almost instantly. With a sigh of relief, she leaned against the wall and watched the snowflakes drift down slowly in what seemed like a mid-air waltz.

She took a moment to look at her squad's captain. Similar to her, he was leaning back while watching the scenery outside. The scant shadows cast by his lashes flickered against his cheeks while he seemed far off into some corner of his memories, his thin lips an indecipherable line. Being this close to him, Sakura couldn't help but smell the unique scent that belonged to her captain, a fresh forest air, mixed with the thick scent of cinders and something else that she couldn't describe as anything other than mouthwateringly masculine.

He became aware of her scrutiny of him and looked at her, searching with his deep blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked, a hint of concern in his velvety, baritone voice.

Suddenly very much aware of the fact that she had been staring, she shook her head vehemently. "No, sorry. I was just thinking."

Itachi smiled gently. "Anything in particular?" he asked.

Momentarily wondering whether she could or couldn't ask about his clan, she stared at him, gauging and assessing how much she could pry, before chickening out and taking the easy road. "The mission."

"What about it?"

"Can you tell me about Akatsuki?"

Itachi poured himself another cup. "A group of nine members, possibly more. All of them high-leveled shinobi, missing-nin. Objectives are unknown as of yet, but the Sixth deemed it important for us to keep an eye on them, hence our tracking of Hoshigaki Kisame. A group of dangerous shinobi gathering forces is risky, and since we've just established a nice balance between the countries and there hasn't been conflict for a while now, it seems prudent that we move to eliminate any threat to this peace before it has a chance to inflict any damage."

"Have you witnessed the Fourth Shinobi war?" she asked him.

"I was four years old at the time, but I'd seen enough by the time it ended," Itachi said calmly. "Then the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha followed right after. There's been a lot of destruction and death in this world."

"Did you see the Nine-Tails?" Sakura asked, sitting upright. The Nine-Tails was almost a legend. It had attacked the village just after she had been born and vanished as quickly as it had come. She had just been a little baby when the monstrous fox had launched its attack and couldn't remember a thing about that night.

Itachi shook his head a little. "No. I was busy taking care of something."

Sakura laughed quietly. "More important than the Nine-Tails?"

"My brother."

"Oh," she said. ' _Foot in mouth situation, Haruno!_ ' Suddenly for a loss of words, she didn't know how to continue except forward, and she gathered all her courage to do exactly so. "Can I ask you what his name was?"

Itachi remained quiet for a while, downed the last of his tea and stood up. "You should go to bed. We're leaving in a couple of hours." With that, he stepped over her legs and started walking down the hallway. Just before turning around the corner, he looked over his shoulder. "Sasuke."

She looked to meet his eyes, but he had disappeared from the hall.

* * *

It was dark outside when they assembled and snow was still falling, clumps of wet flakes drifting down, the air moist and thick. The sidewalk felt mushy underfoot as they walked away from the warm inn in a tight formation. Naruto glanced at her every now and then having noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Is it that bad?" she said when he looked for the fifth or sixth time.

He giggled. "You look terrible."

"I'm so glad to see the years with Jiraiya still haven't made you knowledgeable about a woman's heart," she said testily. "I wouldn't know what to do without your compliments."

Naruto laughed a little harder. "I'm just being honest."

"Psst," Shikamaru said, creasing his eyebrows as he looked at Naruto. "You remember how hard she can punch you, right? Maybe a little less honesty next time."

"When did you turn into a woman's best friend?" Naruto grinned, bumping his shoulder against Shikamaru. "Don't tell me Ino likes it when you lie to her."

"Aaahh," Shikamaru exhaled, shaking his head. "Forget I said anything."

They laughed as they slogged behind Itachi through the wet snow. Sakura couldn't help but let her thoughts fly a little as she remembered their short conversation of the previous day. When they had first started out as a team, she thought Itachi's gentle character might just have been something she misinterpreted, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized he really was a gentle man. Incredibly strong and fiercely loyal to their hometown, but he wasn't the kind of person that liked to get into fights like Naruto did, or the kind of person that would easily kill another. He could, most definitely, but he didn't want to. It was a trait she didn't see in many shinobi apart from herself and she had felt a certain kind of kinship toward their captain because of that.

Everything he did seemed amazing to her, really. She sighed and shook her head. Having heard the stories of his fighting prowess and how he was on par with the Hokage and could definitely function as a one-man army, Sakura had come to think that though there was probably a core of truth in there, the stories must've been grossly exaggerated. It wasn't until one of their first missions together that she saw how amazingly quick he was, how strong his genjutsu were and how he could form seals so quickly that she barely had any time to see them.

Inspired by what they had seen, the three of them had tried their hardest to please their captain, learning new moves from him every day as well as new tactics and it had kept them alive through several precarious situations. He certainly was an amazing captain. It was no wonder he was asked to join ANBU even though he had just become a teenager.

Faintly, she thought back of their first day, in which he had asked for them to introduce themselves. After laughing heartily at Shikamaru's dream of becoming an average ninja living an average life with an average paycheck and an average looking wife and hearing Naruto's dream of becoming the Hokage again, Itachi had asked her what her ambitions were and she had been absolutely dumbfounded. What did she want? She had entered the academy because of her family and went through school getting the best grades. She had been below average as a shinobi, downright terrible really before Tsunade had taken pity on her and took her under her wing. Becoming stronger so that she wouldn't be forced to watch anyone else protect her had been her goal and now she had accomplished it. What was next?

To Sakura, the question was as if she stood at the edge of the abyss and was looking down into the unknown.

In the months following that first day and the missions she had accomplished with her team members, the answer still wouldn't come to her and continued to haunt her every day. At some point, she had begun to think what Itachi's answer to the question would be. He seemed content to be an ANBU Captain and lead his team and he had refused the position of Hokage, so that hadn't been his ultimate dream either. What was? The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was dealing with an enigma. For someone who seemed to surprisingly open, he had kept details of his life to the bare necessities. In the end, the only thing she knew about him was that his name was Uchiha Itachi and that he had been an ANBU member since an early age.

She quivered, not appreciating how the cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the tide on a frigid winter beach. She was sure her lips were tinged with blue and the soft clattering of her teeth like an incessant pneumatic drill was driving her insane. How Itachi and the other two men could stand it, she really didn't know.

Itachi stopped in his tracks then, surveying the area around them as he turned around. "We're not too far from Mist now, so we're going to make a detour. Though they're our allies, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention so beware of any shinobi in your immediate vicinity and take care not to alert them. We're on an S-Class mission after all."

"Sir!" the three of them said in unison as they followed him without question.

Sakura watched their team captain as he strutted through the snowstorm without even blinking an eye, wondering briefly if he had ever been injured. During their missions together, the three of them would return with minor injuries but their squad leader had always been miraculously unharmed. It was almost as if nobody could ever touch him.

As she looked him over, she couldn't help but compare him to Kakashi a little. They were both about the same height, but she was sure Kakashi weighed a lot more than Itachi did. Their former teacher had been more muscular whereas Itachi had a light, lean build. She watched him carefully as he signaled for them to stop. "We're going to take a rest at the tea house up ahead," Itachi said. "This will be the best place we'll encounter before reaching the outlying areas of the Water Country. Make sure you rest up and stock up on enough food. Beware though; the proprietor is a singing bird."

"A what now?" Naruto's reply came. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Someone who relays every bit of information he has to whoever pays him the most," Shikamaru said, scratching his head as he looked at the blond shinobi. "An informant."

"I know what that is!" Naruto defended himself.

"A 'singing bird' is Konoha's term for informants," Sakura said, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder to help him calm down a little. She smiled as he looked at her and turned to her captain. "So in other words, we'll have to stock up on food and rest there for a little while but make sure the owner won't notice we're shinobi or mention anything else that he could communicate to whoever is paying him for information."

"This area is mostly populated by either farmers or criminals," Itachi said, nodding at Sakura. "There is a high chance that Akatsuki might be paying the bill for the information."

Shikamaru was quiet for a brief moment, obviously contemplating something. He raised one of his hands. "Question." When Itachi nodded for him to continue, Shikamaru spoke, "If he's looking out for ninja, wouldn't we stand out a little too much as we're traveling in a four-man cell? I'm sure there aren't a lot of travelers that come down this road."

"That's right," Itachi said. "Which is why we're going to split into two separate groups."

"Let me guess, one of the groups is camping out here?" Naruto said, looking at his teammates in despair. "We're going to freeze!"

"We're shinobi," Sakura said in an attempt to pacify Naruto, though she was absolutely not looking forward to this, she understood the reasoning behind it. They weren't able to travel at the speed they usually did and their stocks were running low. If this was the last stop before they would reach the country side and possibly run into some Akatsuki members, resting up and restocking their supplies was absolutely prudent. "Survival is what we're good at."

"So, who is going inside and who is staying here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid the proprietor knows my face well enough to know I'm not an ordinary traveler," Itachi said. "So I'll be staying outside." He observed their little team. "Sakura is staying with me."

"Pink hair, huh?" Sakura sighed, resigning herself to a night in the cold.

"Leave your gear with us," Itachi instructed the two boys. "Spend the night there and see if you can catch any rumors going around regarding Akatsuki. If you run into any trouble, raise your chakras. I'll come help."

"Alright," Shikamaru said. "Where do we meet up tomorrow?"

Itachi pointed into the direction of the tea house. "About five kilometers north from the teahouse, there are a few cliffs there. You'll get there by simply following the road. We'll be waiting for you by the side of the road at eight a.m. tomorrow."

The boys nodded and stripped themselves from their gear, leaving everything in Itachi's hands. With a final nod, they walked toward the tea house. Itachi and Sakura watched them go and waited for a few minutes after the boys entered. When no sign of danger came, Itachi turned to Sakura. "Sakura, we're going to make a small detour so that they won't see us from the tea house."

"Yes, captain."

He led them down a small path that twisted into the bleak forest surrounding them. Just as she was about to ask him how they would get rid of the footprints, the snow started falling again. "It snows throughout most of the day during this season," Itachi said, as though he could read her mind. "Our footprints will be covered up in a matter of minutes, especially if it'll pick up later."

She nodded and looked at the icicles that hung from the leafless branches on the trees, mesmerized by the way the wintertime sunlight would hit the crystallized water and reflect onto the powdery snow, a dazzling assemblage of glittering stars. Though she hated the cold, she couldn't deny how incredibly stunning the world looked when it had frozen over.

They reached the cliffs in barely any time at all and Itachi had left her alone for a brief moment, scouting to see if he could find some kind of shelter in between the rocks. He signaled for her then and she hiked towards him, happy to know that they'd at least have a roof over their heads during that night.

He stood in the opening of a small cave which by the looks of it wormed its way half a kilometer into the crag. Its general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor. As she took a step inside, Sakura watched as her shadow dissolved into the surrounding darkness. In the distance she could hear the sound of dripping water while her footsteps echoed softly throughout the cavern. "We can stay close to the entrance," Itachi's soft voice woke her from reverie. "With this much snow, there won't be any dry wood to make a fire with."

"Right," she said. "We should set up for the night then."

Itachi simply nodded.

* * *

Sakura woke in the middle of the night with a small start. Taking a moment to observe her surroundings, she noticed that the cave was now alight with a dim glow. Sakura turned and saw a small fire built next to her bedroll, the glowing embers leaping and twirling in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends.

She glanced around the cavern and spotted her team leader sitting near the entrance of the cave as he perused the perimeter. He met her eyes briefly, obviously noticing she had woken up and she was startled to find them to be the deepest color of crimson she had ever seen. "Is something wrong?" she asked with alarm tingeing her voice, grabbing one of the kunai she kept under her backpack.

The crimson faded from Itachi's eyes as he shook his head. "No. I was just checking if I could find any chakra signatures nearby."

"Oh," she said.

"There are none," Itachi answered her unspoken question.

She looked at the fire again, realizing he had probably built one just for her, even if it meant that there would be a higher chance of them getting discovered by enemies. It would explain why he was keeping his Sharingan on to keep an eye on the perimeter. He really was a kind man, even if he tried to hide it from them. With a smile, she stood, wrapping her cloak around her as she walked towards him and sat down. "Thank you for the fire."

"You were freezing," Itachi said evenly.

She laughed softly. "I guess I'm not as used to the cold as you as."

Sakura was close enough to feel the heat of his body radiating off his skin and reveled in the feel of it as she scooted a little closer to her captain. "Can I ask you something?" she looked up at him, gauging his reaction.

He looked at her, midnight blue eyes inscrutable in the faint light. "Of course."

"How old were you when you joined ANBU?"

Itachi blinked as if confused, but answered. "Thirteen. I was promoted to captain half a year later."

"And how old are you now?"

Itachi chuckled softly, the sound of his sonorous and masculine voice sending shivers down her spine. He looked at her with a small smile on his face. "What brought this about?" he asked simply.

"You know so much about the three of us, yet we know nothing about you, captain Uchiha," she said softly. "I'd like to learn more about you." The second she finished speaking, she realized how much that had sounded like a little girl with a huge crush on her teacher and she had hoped he wouldn't pick up on that. If he did, he ignored it.

"I'm twenty-five," Itachi said, the slight curl of his lips still present on his handsome face. "My birthday is June 9th, if you were wondering about that."

She had and felt caught by him—as if he could see right through her. Sakura averted her eyes and did the mental math. Itachi had been an ANBU member for over twelve years. It was almost mind boggling. Twelve years ago, she was still learning how to throw a shuriken while this man was already doing the highest rank missions available and leading teams. No wonder she felt like a Genin in his presence.

The fire behind them started to flicker violently and went out. Sakura let out a small disappointed sigh.

"I won't be able to make another one," Itachi said as he looked at her. She could tell he was analyzing her, wondering what was going on in her mind at that precise moment. He liked doing that and possessed an immense foresight that would always help him discover what she was thinking about or what she wanted even before she knew herself. For a short moment, she wondered whether he had deduced yet that she didn't want to move from her place next to him. Perhaps she _had_ been developing a small crush for her captain over the past couple of months.

Eyes widening, she quickly rose from her spot next to Itachi and walked back where she had slept. Cursing herself for even thinking such a thought, she calmed herself down and looked at Itachi. "How much time do I have left before my guard duty starts, captain?" she asked as she lay down again, rearranging her cloak around her.

"About two hours," came Itachi's reply.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the frigid air that penetrated her skin and chilled her blood. She shook under her cloak, whishing she had just slept through whatever sound had woken her so that she had been warm for a little longer and didn't have to fight this intense cold.

She lost track of time while lying there, rubbing her hands against her arms in an attempt to warm at least a small part of her body and was about to go to Itachi to ask him to go to bed early so that she could at least make herself useful when she felt something warm being draped over her body.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Itachi tucking his own cloak around her, the heat of his body still clinging to the thick fabric. He sat down beside her, pressing his leg against her back, allowing her to soak the warmth up like a sponge. "Ca-Captain…" she whispered, not really sure what to say.

"You're shivering, Sakura," Itachi said, as though that was some universal answer for whatever it was she wanted to say to him. She opened her mouth to say something to him, anything, but couldn't find any words. The little amount of heat he could bring her was extremely welcoming and she could feel herself doze off contently.

After what felt like only minutes, she woke up again, astonished to find the first rays of sunlight entering the cave. She blinked in confusion, not understanding why Itachi hadn't woken her up when she noticed him standing just outside, looking slightly bothered. That's when she felt them—two chakra signatures making their way to them fast. One was monstrous, Sakura hadn't ever felt anything like that before. The other, strangely familiar.

She grabbed her gear and fastened it to her skirt, leapt out of the cave's entrance and landed beside her captain in the thick snow. Sakura stared at him, his Sharingan blood-red and contrasting starkly against the austere backdrop. Sakura noticed he was elevating his chakra, probably calling out for Naruto and Shikamaru in his own way.

"Akatsuki?" she asked.

"Most likely," Itachi said serenely. Momentarily, she saw something flicker through his eyes, hesitation perhaps, or trepidation, but Itachi was a master of the poker face and his features soon turned into an expressionless mask. "Sakura, you stay back. If there are two of them, I want to find out what their abilities are before we launch an attack of some sorts. You're our precious medic after all."

"Right," she said, worry laced in her voice. Just as she was about to ask her captain exactly what his plan was, two figures landed in the snow not too far from them. Dressed in long black cloaks adorned with red clouds and straw hats with bells jingling from the side that obscured their faces, they walked toward the pair of Konoha ANBU. The fresh snow cracked under their sandals as they came closer to the both of them and stopped a few meters away.

"Uchiha Itachi is it?" the tallest man asked. Standing at about two meters tall, the man removed his hat and revealed a blue-grey skinned man with round eyes and gills on his cheeks. He smirked broadly, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. She recognized the forehead protector of the Hidden Village of Mist, though this one had a slash through the middle, apparently indicating his affiliation to Akatsuki. A large, bandaged sword was strapped tightly to his back. This was the monstrous chakra she had felt—even Naruto, who was notorious for having an immense chakra reserve throughout the entire Fire Country didn't come close to what this guy was packing.

"Correct," Itachi replied. If he was intimidated or eager for battle, he didn't show anything. Sakura admired his abilities to completely mask his emotions for a quick second before turning back to the men in front of her.

"You must be Hoshigaki Kisame," Sakura spoke, keeping her voice steady. "One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and member of Akatsuki."

"Oh, what's this?" Kisame said, as if he noticed her for the first time. "You have heard of me. What an honor."

Ignoring Kisame for a moment, she looked at the shorter man. He seemed to be close to Itachi in height and hadn't spoken as of yet. At that precise moment, Kisame turned to his partner and said out loud, "So this is him, huh? The resemblance is striking."

' _What?_ '

"Hm," said the second man in what she gathered was mock amusement. He raised his hand and lifted the straw hat from his head, revealing raven-colored hair, spiky in the back and bangs that framed his face. His eyes looked onyx from where she was standing and an arrogant smile played around his thin lips as he kept his eyes on her squad captain. The resemblance was uncanny indeed.

She turned to Itachi, eyes wide as she asked him the question without speaking. Itachi remained quiet for a while longer as he observed the young man standing in front of him and then spoke, "It's been a while, Sasuke."

* * *

 _**A/N:** _ _Oh yes, I love driving you all crazy with another cliffhanger!_

_I'm amazed at how easy this story seems to flow in my head. Trying to write a nicer version of Itachi where he isn't forced to keep on the cold façade is a nice change for one._

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!_

_See you next time!_

_\- M. Shiroi_


	3. Chapter III

* * *

**Chapter III – Spring**

* * *

The snow cracked under her feet as she inched closer to her captain. "Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked out loud, watching the handsome young man carefully. His onyx eyes flickered to hers briefly before returning to his brother's.

"So this is your older brother?" Kisame grinned, finding this whole scene rather amusing. "What do you want to do, Sasuke-san?"

Crimson bled into Sasuke's onyx eyes as he quickly made some hand seals. Her eyes widened as she realized he was forming the seals for Chidori—Kakashi's signature move. Sakura started to accumulate chakra to her hands as she crouched down into a battle stance. She was certain he was going after Itachi by the way his red eyes glared at her squad captain, angry and obsessed.

' _How does he know that move anyway?!_ '

"What do you see with that Sharingan of yours?" Itachi asked calmly. Sakura briefly looked at him, noticing how completely calm and collected he stood there while his brother was preparing to kill him.

"What do I see?" Sasuke said mockingly, the blue hues of the Chidori lighting his face. "With these eyes of mine, there's one thing I can see clearly. Itachi—it's your death!"

"Make it happen then," Itachi replied coolly.

She barely had time to realize Sasuke was sprinting through the snow towards Itachi, the loud chirping of birds catching her off guard. Cursing loudly, she made some seals of her own, activating a medical jutsu. She was about to jump in front of Itachi to slow Sasuke's progress when Itachi grabbed her shoulder and pushed her aside. Startled, she whirled around to see Itachi grab Sasuke's hand, dodging the kunai the younger Uchiha had thrown while simultaneously pulling Sasuke towards him and punching him in the gut.

"Don't move, kunoichi," Kisame's voice rasped from behind her, his heavy sword now resting on her shoulder. "This is a battle between Uchiha brothers. Let's not interfere."

"I won't… But that doesn't mean I won't be fighting," Sakura said, looking over her shoulder. Kisame grinned at her, exposing all of his razor sharp teeth. Utilizing her speed, she pushed the sword away as she moved to punch the swordsman. He dodged her with ease, surprising her as she thought he'd be a lot slower lugging that sword around.

' _By the looks of him, he prefers melee fighting and judging from that chakra reserve of his, this'll be a hard battle unless I keep my distance…_ ' she thought, analyzing her opponent quickly. ' _I'm at a disadvantage, being a melee type myself but lacking the reserves for a long, drawn-out battle._ '

A blood-chilling cry came then and she quickly glimpsed over her shoulder to see that Itachi had broken the younger Uchiha's hand, the latter holding onto it as he fell down to the ground on his knees, sinking away in the deep snow. Itachi stood there, watching over him. A cursory glance over his body told her he hadn't been hurt at all.

"You don't have time to be looking over your shoulder, kunoichi," Kisame's voice came and she quickly rolled away as his sword came crashing down, leaving a deep hole in the frozen ground. Forming hand seals, she ran past the sword up to Kisame and pressed her hand against his stomach, pushing her chakra inside his body in an attempt to sever several arteries. His body promptly turned to water. ' _A water clone!_ '

She turned around quickly, sensing he had reappeared and watched him as he made several hand seals. ' _I know this sequence! He's going to use a water technique so far away from an actual water source?_ '

Remaining as calm as she could, she looked around the vicinity, searching for a place to hide. Just as she was about to scramble back towards the cliffs, Itachi appeared in front of her. Kisame had finished his technique but instead of one, two water dragons came out of nowhere and collided into each other. Kisame laughed a little as water drizzled down from the skies.

"So you know water techniques too. That Sharingan is very convenient," he grinned.

Sakura looked back at where she had last seen Sasuke and Itachi fight and found the younger Uchiha sprawled on the ground. He was conscious, but seemed like he was worlds away. ' _Genjutsu?_ '

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Itachi's smooth voice drifted. "We have orders to capture you."

The missing ninja didn't look impressed as he peered at Sasuke's comatose body. "I guess he wasn't up to par with you. That's too bad. I'm sure he would like to finish what he tried to do all those years ago."

"It's not over…" Sasuke's voice came. Stunned, Sakura realized he must've broken the illusion Itachi had cast. He was trying to stand up, his eyes ever fixated on his older brother. Sakura's medic eye roved over him. ' _Two broken ribs, a broken hand, the genjutsu apparently inflicted a lot of psychological damage, he's shaking on his feet and in no condition to fight anymore. It's over._ '

"It's over, Sasuke," Itachi said, echoing her thoughts. "You can't form anymore seals with that broken hand." His eyes were still fixed on Kisame's tall form, never even looking at his younger brother. Sakura could tell by the way Itachi was tensing that he was preparing for another move when Kisame's eyes suddenly shot up to the heavens above.

"Looks like that's it for today's entertainment," Kisame said. He moved quickly to the younger Uchiha's side, grabbed Sasuke's functional hand and helped him stand straight. Kisame observed both ANBU members with his beady eyes as his mouth twisted into another sickening sneer. "We'll be leaving now."

"I don't think so!" Sakura said, taking that moment to punch the ground. It cracked and shook, causing Kisame to lose focus momentarily in order to regain his balance.

Itachi took that moment to dash to the both of them in an attempt to cease their movements, but in a split second, a third Akatsuki member appeared in front of him. This one wore a bright orange mask and stopped Itachi with a small wave of his hands. "No, I don't think so!" he said cheerfully, echoing Sakura's words while traversing the distance to the other two members with haste, taking a hold of them and disappearing again with a quick 'bye bye!'

"Sakura?" Itachi spoke.

Already on it, Sakura tuned into the chakra levels around her, trying to see if she could locate the three members, but they seemed to have completely vanished. "Nothing. Shikamaru and Naruto are close, but those two are the only ones I can sense."

Itachi didn't speak but continued to stare into the direction where the three Akatsuki members had stood only moments before. He turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked calmly, walking towards her.

"I'm fine… Thank you for your help," she said.

Itachi seemed to be far away in thought as he nodded and while she was extremely curious about the whole situation between him and Sasuke, she remained quiet, not wanting to pry. The Sharingan faded from his eyes, turning blood-red back into the comforting and tranquil midnight blue. "How far are Shikamaru and Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe five minutes. Probably less."

She walked to one of the kunai she had thrown into Kisame's direction and pocketed it, suddenly feeling extremely cold despite the morning mist fading away. "What do we do now, captain?" she asked softly.

"We make for Konoha. Mission failed," Itachi said calmly. "They're on to us now and we've completely lost their trail. Let's return and report to the Sixth. We'll make a new plan from there."

She sighed as she sat down on one of the rocks near the cliffs and awaited Naruto and Shikamaru's arrival.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Sakura stood in a field of green, admiring the colorful flowers that decorated the meadow. The clear blue sky was adorned by a blinding sun, warming her body as the last of the clouds disappeared. Raising her arm, Sakura wiped away a line of sweat while grabbing a few kunai. Hyper aware of her surroundings, she could hear the rustle of wind blowing through the high grass, Naruto's soft breathing as he watched her, Shikamaru's gentle snoring and Uchiha Itachi's heady smell as he stood behind her, correcting her stance.

"One more time, Sakura," Itachi whispered.

"Sir," she said in acknowledgement and jumped.

Her chakra fueled leap hurdled her thirty meters into the sky. She turned when gravity pulled her back to the ground, plummeting headfirst to the unforgiving forest floor. Halfway through her fall, she tossed the first two of her kunai, then three, another two and finally, she let one kunai hit another one, deflecting it into a different direction. The sound of all eight kunai hitting the targets was immensely satisfying to her as she landed lithely on her feet.

"Wow, Sakura!" Naruto called out. "You hit all eight!"

Itachi was walking around the trunk where the eighth target was located. He had insisted on placing one of the targets in their blind spots to train them to become even better in what seemed to be ninja basics. Leave it to Uchiha Itachi to go beyond what was formerly known as the perfect technique and make up his own. It had worked though; they'd all managed to hit the target, although none of them had been able to hit the bull's eye.

Until now that is.

Itachi stepped away from the stalk, holding the wooden target in his hand. To her complete astonishment, Sakura saw she had hit the bull's eye. "I did it?" she asked, baffled. Naruto rose in enthusiasm, waking Shikamaru as he jumped over the Nara clan member and dashed to Itachi and the target.

"I can't believe it! You did it!" Naruto said, excitement lighting his eyes.

"Well done, Sakura," Itachi said, calm as ever.

She grinned broadly. "Thank you," she said. She grabbed the target Itachi was holding, eyeing her work proudly before grabbing the kunai and pulling it out. Itachi had been working with them for several months now to improve the basics. Naturally, all three of them thought it was utter nonsense until they saw Itachi in action—even the simplest thing like throwing a kunai or building traps had become a work of art in the capable captain's hands.

He was a better strategist than Shikamaru, his ninjutsu far exceeded Naruto's as well as his capability of being the most unpredictable ninja alive and his taijutsu was on par with Sakura's. No wonder he was called the Uchiha genius. Still, the three of them had grown immensely. Naruto's basics had always been shabby but he'd become much stronger under Itachi's tutelage, even being able to make the Rasengan without the help of another clone. Shikamaru's strategic jutsu had been enhanced and Itachi had been working on helping Shikamaru improve his taijutsu tremendously.

As for Sakura, he finally did what Kakashi never had the time for—help her become stronger in genjutsu. They had trained regularly, Itachi teaching her the basics of genjutsu and how to break them as well as casting them and seeking out the right opportunities to strike, or simply on how to keep them locked in a genjutsu without her opponent even realizing they were stuck in an illusion. That, along with regular sparring sessions between her and Lee to increase her stamina and to become better at taijutsu turned her into a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't the weak kunoichi who had to be protected all the time by others. Now, she was the one protecting them.

Sakura watched their captain as he woke up Shikamaru and sent him to the field to show him how much progress he had made over the weeks in the kunai practice.

They had returned from their failed mission three months ago and Itachi had filed the mission report on his own. Sakura had told Shikamaru and Naruto exactly what had transpired between the Uchiha brothers and the other two members of Akatsuki, but none of them had been able to work up the nerve to ask Itachi exactly how his relationship with his brother had become so distorted, though they had a pretty good idea.

Eventually, Sakura had made her way to the archives with Kakashi's permission and found the file on Uchiha Sasuke. To her surprise, she noticed he had been the same age as her and had enrolled in the academy in the same year she had, though she had absolutely zero memories of him. He had left Konoha when he was still a kid, just after the Uchiha massacre and that was the last they heard of him. His file even had a stamp that said 'presumed dead' in big, bold crimson letters on the front and Sakura had stared at them for a long while, wondering whether Itachi had known he was still alive or not.

Apart from the whole issue between the Uchiha brothers, life had continued much in the way it had before, with the notable exception of Itachi training them more often nowadays in an attempt to boost their skills further.

She watched in silent pride as Shikamaru's last kunai missed the target and laughed a little when he came lumbering back to the picnic table where Naruto and Sakura were sitting, complaining about the training being too troublesome. Itachi shook his head as he sat down on the bench beside Naruto and reached over the table to grab one of the snacks.

"Here," Sakura said, immediately lifting one of the plates with onigiri, knowing they were his favorites. He looked at her, a little surprised perhaps, but grabbed one of the rice balls.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Sakura said, her eyes lingering on his for a moment longer. As she became aware she was almost staring at him, she put the plate back in place, aware of the blush that was creeping to her face. Diving into her food as she ignored the conversation that had started between the three men. As the months had passed and she spent more time with Itachi, training and learning from him, she couldn't help but notice she had become increasingly attracted to her squad captain.

It was hard not to though, Inner Sakura agreed with her. The sight after one of their hardest training sessions, when he had removed his shirt after a lengthy taijutsu brawl with her still haunted her mind from time to time. Especially when he had ended up dominating the fight completely and came to a halt on top of her, shirtless and sweating, the strong scent of fire and something she could only classify as 'Itachi' permeating the air. She sighed deeply and shook her head lightly as if trying to shake the memories out of her head. When she opened her eyes, she could feel Itachi's gaze on her, trying to analyze what she was thinking about.

She flashed him a brief smile and whacked Naruto's head after he made some perverted remark about her in her ANBU outfit. "You truly are Jiraiya's student, Naruto," she said, voice tinged with the poorly hidden exasperation.

Naruto grinned widely as he rubbed over his head while apologizing to her. She took a moment to look at him, noticing the subtle differences in the Naruto she had once known and the man he turned out to be. He had grown much taller than her at some point, his hair growing longer and flatter, though his electric blue eyes hadn't changed a bit and still sparked with mischief now and then. Over the years, he had grown quite handsome and she hadn't been the only one to notice. She giggled softly. Hinata's fainting had increased over the years and still Naruto hadn't caught on.

Sakura glanced down and noticed his porcelain ANBU mask hanging from his belt. His mask was truly a masterpiece. A crimson fox painted with curls and swirls which oddly reminded her of the Nine-Tails he kept locked inside of him. "Hey, Naruto, did you paint that mask yourself?" she asked.

"Oh this?" he said, grabbing it and holding it in his hand. "Remember during my birthday, that present that Neji told me not to open in front of everyone else and we all thought it was something sexual?"

"This was it?" Sakura laughed. "Somehow I'm disappointed."

"So was I," Naruto chuckled. "But, he had heard I was offered a position in ANBU so he took it upon himself to make a mask for me."

Itachi stood from the table, wrapping his cloak around his body while grabbing his own weasel mask. "Good work today, everyone," he said, before placing his mask in front of his face. "For tomorrow's mission, I'll be awaiting the three of you in front of the northern gates at seven a.m."

"Yes sir!" all three of them said and with a small nod, Itachi disappeared from the meadow.

"Ah," Shikamaru sighed, leaning back. "He's been killing us with all those missions."

"We've just done twenty-five mission this month," Naruto counted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's only the eighteenth of March," Shikamaru pointed out.

Sakura laughed. "Isn't this the life of an ANBU member? Missions, missions and more missions? It's no wonder Kakashi quit. Must've been too hard for his usual lazy self."

"You got that right," Naruto chortled.

"Hasn't Captain Uchiha gone out on missions on his own too?" Sakura said, pondering over his latest behavior. He would leave them after training completely dressed in ANBU gear, which was something he hadn't done before.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's what I heard from the Sixth. But it seems Akatsuki is on the move and our captain isn't one to just sit still. He's been volunteering for all those extra missions around the village, patrolling and coming back only to sleep a couple of hours and do our regular missions."

"He's definitely going to overexert himself if he keeps that up," Sakura sighed.

"It'll be fine. Kakashi will stop him before that happens," Naruto said, waving her concerns away.

Sakura said nothing and merely stared at the small table they were sitting at. "Can I ask the two of you something?" she said finally, looking from Shikamaru to Naruto. They nodded and sat up straight. "Do you know what happened during that night of the Uchiha massacre?"

Naruto let out a whoosh of air, as though he had been holding his breath. "Well, only the common details. The Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their members, leaving only one person alive because he was out of town during the massacre. Only the captain and his younger brother are left."

"Captain Uchiha had been working along the borders every year since that bloodbath until now. I thought it was to get away from the memories, but since the both of you encountered his little brother a couple of months ago, I'm inclined to think he was hunting down Sasuke," Shikamaru added, taking a bite of his food. "I think part of his legendary status is also because he's the sole survivor of that massacre."

"Well, that, and the fact that he basically took down a whole country by himself," Naruto said. "With just two subordinates, he managed to take down the whole government of the River country after Konoha realized that Akatsuki was pulling the strings there."

"Plus, he's graduated from the Academy after only having been enrolled for a year, became a Chuunin when he was ten years old and was asked to join ANBU when he turned thirteen, making captain half a year later," Sakura listed. It was nothing new, common knowledge around the village. The only other ones to have roughly the same academic records and being able to climb the ranks of Konoha so quickly had been the Legendary Three and Hatake Kakashi himself.

"Do you think Sasuke killed the clan on his own?" Shikamaru interrupted her train of thought, chewing on a toothpick as he looked at her intently, his russet eyes locked with hers. "I was in the same class as him during his brief stint at the academy…"

"You were?" Sakura asked, shocked. "How come I never saw him before?"

"Well, he left after three months, plus the junior classes are divided into three bigger groups till the ones with no talent in being a shinobi are filtered out to make up the final class of academy grunts. You were just in another group, Naruto too. Come to think of it, the only person in my class that ended up graduating was Chouji." Shikamaru pulled his toothpick out of his mouth. "However, what I remember of Sasuke was that he was good, very good actually, but honestly, to imagine a seven year old kid capable of killing a clan filled with Jounin, Chuunin and that Sharingan of theirs. It's hard to believe."

"So he had an accomplice?" Naruto asked, leaning backward while crossing his arms over his chest, nodding. "Makes sense."

"He must've been so sad," Sakura said quietly. "Imagine your younger brother, accomplice or no, slaying your aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews… even your parents. I can't imagine what kind of burden Captain Uchiha lives with."

Closing her eyes, Sakura could vividly remember the way their former team mate used to laugh at her while combing a few fingers through his platinum hair and the way his laurel green eyes would spark with a sense of belonging every time he fought to protect both her and Naruto. The blond next to her was apparently picking up on what she was thinking about as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly at her. "I think we can, Sakura… even though it might not be the same kind of pain."

"Right," she whispered softly.

Naruto suddenly stood, visibly upset. "Oh no! What time is it?"

"About three o'clock, I think," Sakura replied. "Why?"

Running a hand through his long hair, Naruto looked around the vicinity and quickly started to assemble his things, stuffing them in his backpack. "I was supposed to meet Iruka for lunch at Ichiraku at three!" Tossing the backpack over his shoulder, he raised a hand. "See you later!"

"You're still wearing your ANBU clothes!" she called after him when he dashed away.

Sakura laughed softly as she heard the blond shriek in the distance and turned to Shikamaru, who stood from his place at the table and stashed his deer shaped mask in one of the front pockets of his backpack. "I should get back too," Shikamaru said, smirking broadly. "I still have to kick Asuma's ass in Shougi today."

"Or are you going to visit Ino?" she asked slyly, hoping to elicit a reaction from the Nara clan member.

"Is that rumor still circling around town?" Shikamaru said, yawning as he brushed a few strands of his jet black hair out of his eyes. "Ino is way too troublesome a woman for me to handle."

"Or perhaps too pretty to be considered 'average'?" she laughed.

Shikamaru couldn't resist smirking a bit. "Maybe." He paused, obviously pondering over something. "What are your plans for tonight?"

She blinked. "Eh… I planned on just going home, really."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Shikamaru asking for favors was extremely rare.

"I left some documents with the Cryptanalysis team in the administration building… But that Shiho is really troublesome and if I go there, she'll stick to me for the rest of the day. Would you mind picking up the documents?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his temple.

Sakura belted out laughter. "What's this? Shikamaru! You're such a ladies man!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving her comments away. "What do you say?"

"No problem," she snickered. She stood and winked at her team mate. "I'll do it for you."

"I owe you one," he said, waving as he walked away from the meadow.

"Don't I know it!"

* * *

Extremely happy with her decision to wear a tightly fit black sweater and long, dark pants during that particular chilly evening, Sakura climbed the stairs of the administration building. She smiled in acknowledgement as Izumo and Kotetsu walked past her, discussing the upcoming Chuunin exams. Sakura couldn't help but think of her own exam. Had it really been that long since that dramatic first time? Or since that lonely second exam when both her team mates hadn't been there? It felt like yesterday.

She knocked on the door and waited till Shiho's soft voice spoke: "Come in!"

' _I hope she's not expecting Shikamaru_ ,' Sakura thought, feeling sorry for the girl.

Sakura opened the door and noticed to her astonishment that Uchiha Itachi was in the room as well, sitting on a desk while Shiho palmed her way through a thick book with haste. Shiho looked up, pushing her swirl-tinted glasses up as she straightened her untidy sandy hair. "Sakura-san! How may I be of service to you?" she asked, circling around the desk.

"I eh…" she uttered, still surprised to see Itachi there. He was dressed in normal clothes, a simple Jounin's uniform without the flak jacket and the Uchiha emblem on his sleeve. He smiled briefly at her and turned back to the tome he had been reading. "I'm here to pick up what Shikamaru gave you?"

"Oh," the cryptographer said, completely unable to hide her disappointment. She nodded. "Wait a minute please." Walking past Itachi, she moved to the back of the room and disappeared behind some shelves.

"I didn't know you would be here, Captain," Sakura said, inching closer to the Uchiha. Curiosity got the cat and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here so late at night and what it was he was reading.

Itachi looked up from his book and closed it. "I didn't expect you to be here on a Friday night either," the Uchiha said, his midnight eyes blank and yet, tranquil. "No parties to attend or friends to visit?"

"Friday is apparently date-night in Konoha," Sakura forced a smile. "All my friends are on dates."

Itachi chuckled softly. "That happens."

"Can I ask what you're reading?" Sakura ventured carefully.

He held up the book and gave it to her. "Nothing interesting," Itachi said. Reading the title and summary, Sakura had to disagree. A book about the history of the world and more specifically, the foundation of Konoha and the other four hidden villages.

"I think it's plenty interesting," Sakura said, her fingers tracing the title. "How the First gathered all the clans and decided to finally end the era of the warring states and establish a sense of balance." She paused, looking at Itachi's uniform. "Wasn't the Uchiha clan the co-founder of Konoha?"

"That's correct," Itachi said, grasping the book as she held it out for him. "Uchiha Madara, the former head of my clan and Senju Hashirama were childhood friends."

"It's amazing that two clans were able to team up like that and create this village," Sakura said, staring out of one of the windows that overlooked the village. "I don't know very much about its history other than the lessons we got in the academy, but the Uchiha name seems to have faded from all records." She turned around, observing her captain who seemed lost in thought.

"In time, such things happen," Itachi answered calmly just as Shiho resurfaced.

"I found it!" Shiho exclaimed, rushing up to Sakura and thrusting the papers into her hands. "The notes are self-explanatory. Shikamaru-san will definitely be able to figure it out."

"Thank you, Shiho," Sakura said, smiling brightly as she accepted the folders.

Sakura stared at Itachi one last time and turned around. "See you tomorrow, Captain."

"I'll walk you home, Sakura," Itachi said. He glanced at Shiho while standing up. "I trust I can pick up my paperwork next week?"

"It'll be done by then, Itachi-san!" Shiho said with a nervous smile.

Itachi held the door open for Sakura, allowing her to pass through and followed her. They walked through the hallway in silence and descended from the stairs without saying a word. It wasn't until they were outside that Sakura spoke up. "There's no need to walk me home, Captain. I'll be fine."

His midnight blue eyes were inscrutable while he gazed at her and turned his eyes to the dark, night sky, decorated by a simple crescent moon. An owl swept silently overhead when she followed his gaze upward, noticing how the thick clouds had blotted out most of the stars. "It's on my way," Itachi said simply, strutting away from the administration building.

All around them, tiny restaurants and stalls had opened up for the evening, their dim lights reflecting on the cobblestone path. Laughter and drunken speeches drifted on the wind and she couldn't help but smile a little. The smell of freshly cooked foods entered her nostrils, causing her tummy to rumble violently.

"Let's eat something here," Itachi pointed at a small, traditional café.

She bit her lip softly while staring at her squad leader. Itachi had noticed her hesitation and turned around, a tiny smile curling his lips. "Unless you would rather be alone."

The moment the words left his lips, Sakura realized she didn't want to go home and spend another night alone. Even if it was this impenetrable man, she would much prefer his company over the company of a photograph of a dead man and a blond team mate who was off with his male friends prowling the village and their former team leader who had become Konoha's laziest Hokage. "Let's go," she said swiftly.

Itachi slid open the door and beckoned for her to go in, following her. "Two please," he said to one of the girls rushing up to meet them.

"Inside or outside, Uchiha-san?" the girl asked.

"Outside."

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura whispered over her shoulder with a smile while following the girl past the tables on the inside into a narrow hallway. "You come here often?"

"Visiting old-fashioned Japanese cafes is my hobby," Itachi remarked off-handedly. "Didn't you ask what my hobbies were when we introduced ourselves?"

She chuckled. "Nice to finally get an answer."

They were led onto a porch that overlooked a small, traditional garden complete with a bamboo fountain. She sat down on one of the cushions laid out for them on the porch and inhaled the fresh scent of the spring evening. Heaters had been placed on both sides of the veranda, driving away the chill.

Itachi sat down across from her, admiring the garden for a brief moment. When the waitress returned, he simply said, "The usual," and looked at Sakura. "I'd like some anko dumplings please, and tea."

The soft clattering of water falling into the bamboo fountain and the sound of the small tube tipping over and hitting the hard rock underneath with a resounding echo seemed to clear her mind a little. They seemed far away from the bustling world outside and Sakura could see exactly why he liked it so much. Their captain had always been fond of peaceful little places. It tied in with his character.

Even now, when he got his tea, Itachi leaned against the wall and surveyed the landscape. It was hard to believe that he was such a legendary ninja just by looking at him. ' _Then again, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi all didn't display their strengths for the world to see_ ,' she thought. If there was one thing she had noticed about the Uchiha, it was definitely the fact that despite his status as a legendary hero, he had managed to be the most humble person she had ever come across.

"Are you lonely?" she blurted out. While Inner Sakura proceeded to kick her ass mentally, Sakura scrunched her eyes, hoping he hadn't heard. Of course he did though. He was Uchiha Itachi and she felt like she had almost shouted the words at him. All kinds of profanities crossed her mind as she attempt to figure a way out of her current predicament.

His dark eyes swept over her face as though seriously considering what she had asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Sakura began. "I just… I can imagine you…" she ended up sighing and giving up.

"It's fine," Itachi replied, his gaze still fixed on her. "Lonely…" he began, rolling the word in his mouth as though he were tasting it before offering his opinion. "Aren't we all?"

' _I am_ ,' she thought and then recoiled from even thinking such a treacherous thought. ' _It's true though. Turning twenty-two soon and everyone has moved on and is in love or completely focused on their careers, but here I am, still stuck in the unknown with nobody there to comfort me. Always looking out for others now and always protecting those in need, but what about my needs? I've forgotten all about them in my struggle to become stronger._ '

"I… I don't know what to do," she confided, folding her hands in her lap as she stared into the dark brown depths of her tea where her silhouette was outline in its surface. She didn't dare look at her captain in such a moment of weakness. "I think I'm lost."

"Lost?" Itachi asked softly.

Her breathing turned heavy as she fought back her tears. "I've always… I've always been looking at their backs. Naruto's and…" she swallowed. "I made a promise to myself during that first Chuunin exam never to be so weak again that I have to be protected. I wanted them to see my back for once, rather than to be sheltered like a little inept kunoichi who had no special skills or abilities. That's why I took up training with Lee and asked Tsunade-sama for guidance. It's been my one goal in life to become stronger and now that I am, I feel like I'm lost in time, drifting, and I don't know what comes next."

She exhaled and scrubbed her eyes with her hands. "You asked me what my dream was during that first day," she met his peaceful eyes. "And I still don't have an answer."

"What is it that you want then?" Itachi queried.

"I don't know."

"But you're sad."

"Yes."

"And upset."

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Yes."

"And you're angry."

"Yes," she said fiercely.

"Who are you angry with?"

"Myself!" she said, tears springing in her eyes. "I'm angry at _myself_. Not Kakashi, for never teaching me, not Naruto for surpassing me in every way possible, not Kimimaro for leaving me behind and breaking my heart, I'm angry at me because I'm not able to see where I should go to next!" She looked at him, eyes wide. "I'm angry at you for making me say all of this and just sitting there like you understand me!"

"Perhaps I do," Itachi spoke, almost inaudibly.

She sat still, calming herself as tears streamed freely over her cheeks. This wasn't what she wanted. She never wanted to cry or show any sign of weakness in front of Itachi, but he had provoked her to finally say what had been bugging her for months, perhaps even years and it was out and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart. She sniffed, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears and looked at Itachi.

"A strong person is someone that forgives and accepts his own self."

"Even if I'm lost on the road of life?" Sakura asked, smiling to herself as she realized she had used Kakashi's quote from the first time they had met up with him for training. Perhaps her old teacher had felt the same way at that point in his life. "Even if I don't know if I can ever accept the past for what it is?"

"Those who cannot acknowledge their true selves are bound to fail," Itachi said, pushing a napkin into her direction. "I chose to recruit you because you have the ability to see past your mistakes and past obstacles."

She dried her eyes and flashed a water smile at Itachi. "I feel stupid."

Itachi smiled. "It happens."

"You should've been in Ibiki's interrogation squad," she remarked impertinently.

Itachi laughed at this and Sakura couldn't help but smile herself. It was the first time she had really heard him laugh out loud and it felt good. The tension had been lifted from their little talk and Itachi didn't seem to think any less of her, despite crying in front of him.

"Thank you, Captain," she whispered as she managed another smile.

Their waitress took that exact moment to walk in with the food they had ordered and after a quick glance at Sakura's tearstained cheeks, she walked out again, leaving the two of them.

She'd probably made a huge fool of herself, but Itachi ignored it, strangely understanding what it was she was going through. ' _I feel like a teenager all over again_ ,' she thought. Between them, a silence grew, broken only by the incessant ticking of the fountain on the rocks. It wasn't uncomfortable though. She felt completely safe with Itachi and understood. Naruto would never be able to comprehend this particular subject—his tunnel vision led him straight to being the Hokage.

"Why didn't you become Hokage?" she asked, taking a bite of her dango. Somehow, she felt at liberty to ask him more personal questions after her little breakdown and she hoped it wasn't just her imagination,

Itachi observed her while stretching his hand over the table. She tensed as he grabbed a loose strand of roseate hair and pushed it behind her ear again with utter diligence. The small gesture sent shivers down her spine. "There are shinobi who work in the light of day to protect peace and those that thrive in the shadows; nameless shinobi who protect peace from within its darkness. I feel I belong to the latter."

"Is that why you joined ANBU? Nameless, faceless…"

Itachi took a sip of his tea. "Yes."

"Hm," she replied. They sat there for a little while longer, talking about missions and other small things and when they left, Itachi paid for the food and the drinks despite her protestations. ' _This almost felt like a date_ ,' Sakura thought giddily.

Itachi walked her all the way home, stopping briefly in front of the Uchiha district's gate as he peered at his former residence. He moved her along quickly, not looking back once. Her heart ached for him and how lonely he must feel without his parents. While her dad's corny jokes were growing increasingly worse in quality and her mom's speeches about how to cook and clean became more monotonous, the hole the two of them would leave in her heart would be devastating.

"Can I ask you something… about your family?" she attempted cautiously.

"That depends on the question."

' _So that's not a no!_ '

"What were your parents like?" she asked.

Itachi remained silent and just as she was about to tell him it was okay and that he didn't have to answer her inappropriate questions, he spoke. "My mother was a kind and gentle woman. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She would always worry about my homework, telling my younger brother off whenever he wanted to play. And my father… My father was strict. Head of the Konoha police department, if you can still remember them. He worried about practical things and put the clan before everything."

She pictured the both of them in her mind, his mother with a genuine, bright smile and his father with a stern look on his face while Itachi stood in their midst. There was but one piece of the puzzle missing and if she were wise, she would shy away from the subject. And yet, hadn't everyone turned away from this subject and had Itachi been walking around with it in his mind, hurting him with every single step he took in life? She wouldn't know what to say to him to give him aid and she wasn't nearly wise enough to say something to make his pain go away, but she threw her rationalizations to the side and let her reckless side take over as she opened her mouth and drew her breath.

"As for Sasuke…" Itachi started, startling her. "Sasuke was a kind boy. Impulsive and eager to learn more. He would always bother me for shuriken training. In time, he resented me a little for being my father's favorite child."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Don't all younger brothers and sisters?"

"I suppose," Itachi said, turning his dark eyes to her. "Was I right?"

"About?"

"You were about to ask me about Sasuke, correct?"

She sighed. ' _Uchiha Itachi's foresight, ladies and gentlemen_.' Sakura nodded.

They stopped in front of her house and Sakura turned around to see Itachi staring up at the night sky, the dappled dim moonlight falling down around him. In seconds, he would be swallowed up by the dark night that surrounded him, becoming one with the shadows, as he preferred it. "Let's end the questioning about my family for the evening, Sakura," he said, still not looking at her.

' _But you should know that I think you were loved_ ,' she thought helplessly.

Sakura watched as a shadow passed across Itachi's eyes when he finally met her questioning gaze. He looked much younger, much more vulnerable than she had ever seen him before, but she blinked and it was gone and he was back to being the powerful, resilient ANBU Captain. She gazed at him in fascination, wondering what he was thinking and curious as to what he was going to do when he turned around.

"Go to sleep Sakura. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he began to retreat into the darkness of night.

' _Go to sleep Sakura, it'll be over in the morning_.'

Sakura stared at his retreating back, dumbfounded, watching as his raven hair tossed lightly in the evening breeze. Suddenly finding she couldn't bear to be away from Itachi, she walked towards him with shaky legs, trying to catch up with the Uchiha.

He had noticed she was following him and turned around just as Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him. Tossing all reason and etiquette aside, she inhaled Itachi's scent, allowing the smell of fire and rain to overpower her senses and intoxicate her. Surprise came when he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, stroking her bubblegum colored hair. She clenched his dark sweater into her hands, memorizing the feel of the soft fabric and the way his calloused hands felt on her skin as his hand rested on her neck, just under the base of her skull. "Please don't go," she breathed.

He stood still and with her ear pressed against his chest, she could feel the gentle beating of his heart, constant and strong. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. Does that make me weak?"

"No," he whispered, his breath fanning over her ear and neck. "It makes you human."

It wasn't anything sexual and he instinctively knew that. Sakura realized that when he walked into her small apartment and made absolutely zero attempts to undress apart from taking his shoes off before he lay down in her one-person bed. She positioned herself beside him, finding comfort in his warm arms. Sakura had searched far and wide for someone to even show her a little bit of this warmth she had so craved for over the years. She didn't need Lee's puppy eyes or Naruto's former love sick swooning over her. She wanted someone to just hold her and make her feel like she belonged somewhere, if only for a little while.

And so, the pink-haired, lost kunoichi tightly held on to the lonely ANBU Captain, forgetting all about the rest of the world as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

__**A/N: Edited and slightly re-written in 2019.  
  
** _This has turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written, so I cut it in half and the 'Spring' chapter will turn out to be a two-parter! My muse has gone rampant over this little story and I think what would've been only four or five chapters might turn out to be a bit longer in the end._

_**Regarding Sakura:**_ _I always found this an interesting issue that I feel hasn't been explored much in the manga. Her first goal was to be with Sasuke, but Sakura matured immensely as the series progressed and she grew stronger, which was her second goal. What would her goal be after she'd become as strong as she could be? If you guys have any thoughts, please, let me know. I'm very interested to know what you think about this._

_Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!_

_Thank you for the incredible support and till next time!_

_\- M. Shiroi_


	4. Chapter IV

* * *

**Chapter IV – Spring Equinox**

* * *

Itachi had left by the time she woke. Running her hands over the sheets beside her, she found them cold. He had probably left right after she had fallen asleep. Sakura clicked off her alarm and sat up straight in her bed, admiring the beautiful spring day outside.

She felt warm inside. Itachi's soft caresses flooded her mind, making her feel giddy for the first time in what felt like ages. Sakura stretched languidly and made for the bathroom, noticing she only had an hour before they would depart for their mission. She felt a stab of guilt for Itachi, he must've barely slept during this night, all because of her selfish whims.

She washed herself quickly and while toweling her hair dry, she couldn't help but look in the mirror and notice how her reflection had become a little happier since the previous day. Her loneliness had been an issue for a while now and the fact that she was utterly and completely lost… Sakura just hadn't been able to confide her fears in anyone, until now. It felt good to finally release what she had been holding in for so long.

Pulling up her hair in a ponytail, she shot into her ANBU uniform, pulled her white vest over her head and wrapped her dark cloak around her. Lastly, she took her porcelain mask from where she displayed it in her living room, admiring the red lines of the cat that had been drawn on it. With a sigh, Sakura reached for the katana displayed above her fireplace, strapping it to her back. Itachi hadn't told them much about the mission, other than the need to be in full ANBU regalia and prepare themselves for an assassination.

She tied her mask behind her head and pulled up her hoodie. Admiring herself in the mirror, Sakura made sure no signs of her pink hair were visible and made a few hand signs, disappearing from her house.

Reappearing outside, Sakura basked in the warmth of the morning sun as she dashed over rooftops, jumping from one to the other until she reached their assemble point. Itachi was already there, awaiting them with his arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against a wrought-iron fence. As she landed in front of him, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the situation.

What exactly was the right thing to say to her squad leader when he had held her until she had fallen asleep, whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear and allowing her to enjoy the warmth of his body?

Thankfully, Itachi helped her out. "Good morning," he said, voice stifled by his mask.

"Good morning, Captain," she replied, smiling behind her disguise.

"Morning!" Naruto's voice resounded as he jumped from one of the buildings, landing in the middle.

At that precise moment, Shikamaru arrived also, turning around one of the corners as he slowly walked toward their little group, hands pocketed. The only one of their group with his hoodie still down. He hadn't put his hair in a ponytail today and his jet-black hair framed his mask, coming down to shoulder length. "Yo."

"Good, we're all here," Itachi said, walking to the center of the squad. "Our mission today is an assassination. There is a bounty hunter checkout near the south-east border of Konoha, by the sea. Our mission is to take out the bounty exchange master and obtain all of his documents regarding his transactions. Target's name is "Morino Zangei." Noticing Naruto as he cocked his head, Itachi added. "Unrelated to Morino Ibiki."

"Got it," Naruto said.

"Age: Between thirty and forty. Zangei is bald, wears a thick, dark mustache and has a scar running from his forehead over his right eye. Target is not a shinobi but adequate in hand-to-hand combat and with weapons."

"That almost sounds too easy," Naruto remarked.

"Being a bounty exchange master, I'm sure his hideout is going to be tricky," Sakura interjected, tilting her head. "No doubt he'll have booby traps and seals in place to warn him of our arrival."

"Correct," Itachi replied. "This is why we'll be scouting the hideout prior to our attack. Proceed with caution; we want the hideout to be intact for future use."

"Plant spies there to assume Zangei's identity there and help Konoha track down the more notorious bounty hunters?" Shikamaru asked. Itachi nodded and Shikamaru sighed. "Is that going to be our task too?"

"No. The elimination is our only mission," Itachi said. "We'll be working in formation A. When the perimeter is secured, we'll be working with formation D." He looked at Shikamaru. "You'll be in the forward team with me." Itachi looked from Naruto to Sakura. "The two of you will stay behind and watch our backs."

She heard Naruto groan but ignored it. "Yes, Captain."

Running over the details in her head, she quickly recalled the lessons they had in formations. Formation A would be moving in a singular line, Itachi first to keep his eyes on the front, Shikamaru the right, Sakura's eyes would be trimmed on the left and Naruto would be watching the rear. As soon as they would arrive at their destination, they would split in a forward team and a backup team. The forward team would scout out the premise while the backup team would circle the vicinity. ' _Naruto's main jutsu is the Rasengan, which would completely destroy a building if he were to miss and my taijutsu is power based and would reduce the hideout to rubble. That's why he's making us stay behind_.' She felt relieved. No murdering today.

They followed Itachi as he sprinted through the gates over the main road. Sakura smiled behind her mask as they veered off the path into the thick forest that surrounded Konoha, staring up at the green leaves as they passed beneath them, letting the filtered sunlight fall on her masked face in splashes. Inhaling deeply, Sakura felt some of her apprehensions fade away as she smelled the beautiful, fresh scent of the spring forest.

As they passed a group of patrolling ANBU members, they lifted their hands in greeting. Sakura couldn't help but notice the captain of the reconnaissance group, the Hyuuga crest plain on his vest.

"Captain?" she called out.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that some clans wear their clan's symbols on their vests? Aren't we supposed to be inconspicuous?" She was frowning behind her mask.

"We don't have to be as low-key as we are now while we're patrolling the village or working in the village itself," Itachi answered simply. "Only when venturing father away from the city or on top-class missions like the one we are doing now is it mandatory for us to be discreet."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "If she's going to wear her ANBU clothes around the village without a cloak, they'll know right away who she is!"

' _Such is the tragedy of pink hair_ ,' she sighed inwardly.

They rushed past one of the outposts, raising their hands in greeting and increased their speed slightly as the trees became sparse. In front of them stretched a vast expanse of rich, undulating grassland on which Sakura could make out countless small farms. The smoke trail from their chimneys rose into the sky, a plume of dark currents swirling upward until it dispersed.

* * *

The squad had stopped next to a river. The turbid water, swollen by heavy rain, was rushing on rapidly below and all other sounds were lost in the noise of its splashing against the rocks further up ahead. Sakura dunked her hands into the stream, bringing up a handful of fresh water to her mouth as she pulled her mask away with the other.

"How much longer till we get there?" Naruto piped up.

"If we keep this pace up, about half a day more," Itachi said, peering into the distance.

Shikamaru crouched down next to her, refilling his water flask and observed the environment carefully, before turning his masked face to Itachi. "Captain, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What if we find bounty hunters there?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have a mission to accomplish. Fighting others will decrease the chances of that mission succeeding. If there are others, we'll wait for the opportune moment to strike," Itachi said.

' _Not to mention you're not a fan of unnecessary conflict_ ,' Sakura thought, looking at her squad leader. He was the only one that didn't drink from the stream, instead keeping his eyes trimmed on their surroundings. The weasel shaped mask was still firmly in place, vermillion colored decorative lines contrasting starkly against the immaculate porcelain. Faintly, she wondered whether his eyes were the same color now, the Sharingan in place. His hood shadowed most of his face though and she was unable to see his eyes.

Itachi apparently noticed her gawking and looked straight at her, his head tilting ever so lightly to the side, as if to ask her without words what was going on. She shook her head, indicating that she was fine and he nodded in return. ' _That man is way too perceptive_ ,' Sakura thought, sighing softly.

"This mask is ridiculously hot in spring time," Naruto complained, pushing it up a little to splash some water over his face.

"It'll be summer soon," Shikamaru remarked cheekily.

' _Ah yes…_ ' she thought. ' _Konoha's legendary humidity coupled with high temperatures. A perfect combination._ ' Sakura would sweat like a pig even without the heavy cloak enveloping her body or a mask pressed to her face constantly. She was definitely not looking forward to the upcoming season.

"You'll get used to it," Itachi commented.

"Of course," Naruto said, his everlasting optimism evident in his voice.

"Because nobody could become Hokage if they couldn't handle the heat of summer…" Sakura said, laughing. "Am I right?"

"Right!" Naruto said, followed directly by a desperate sigh. He looked up at her, his cerulean eyes fatigued. Sakura laughed even harder as she noticed the sweat gushing down from the side of his brow.

Shikamaru joined in on the laughter. "Oi, oi, don't become too confident. You still have to get through the entire summer."

"Maybe if you ask nicely, we'll be able to borrow Temari-san's fan," Sakura joked.

Shikamaru shook with laughter beside her, apparently imagining the three of them cooling down Naruto with that massive fan while Naruto himself stood from the floor and put his mask back on his face. "Good thing summer is only three months," Naruto stated.

"Yes," Itachi interpolated. "But then there is always next year."

The groan of despair that followed had all four of them laughing as they left the clearing.

* * *

They reached the bounty hunter checkout point as evening fell. The sun sank lower in the sky, draining the light of day away and giving way to the dark of night. Crickets started chirping around them and Sakura could hear the first buzz of mosquitoes, immensely happy with herself that she had remembered to rub repellant onto her skin before leaving—something Naruto had neglected to do. The blond next to her was scratching the back of his neck in frustration now.

The green shrubbery around them now looked almost black, silhouetted and the colors of the landscape seemed muted, as if they had been drained away by an invisible hand. Itachi had instructed for them to look for a place to hide on the forest floor, their shadows would be twice as long in dusk and would be a dead giveaway if anyone happened to notice them. Sakura watched as the sun dipped lower into the horizon until the trees that lined the lane stood as shadowy statues, distinct against the darkening skies until their shadows melted away into the blackness of night.

She raised two fingers, making sure Naruto was watching. He nodded and they both jumped into one of the trees that surrounded the perimeter. As the last light faded, Sakura watched Itachi and Shikamaru as they appeared from the darkness of the forest in front of them and landed in the middle of the building. Their white masks were illuminated by the dim light of the lampposts and Sakura couldn't help but shudder as she noticed how hauntingly otherworldly the two of them looked in that very moment. They had ceased to be the gentle captain and his lazy subordinate and transformed into something much more lethal.

Itachi was looking right into their direction, his weasel mask impenetrable as he raised one of his palms in an angle. She responded by making a horizontal line with her right hand, indicating nobody else was present but the bounty hunter himself. He gestured to her again, raising his left hand but keeping his index finger folded and made a circle in the air with the other. She turned to Naruto, who had been instructed to keep his eyes on the building at all times and has missed the exchange. " _He wants you to circle the perimeter_ ," she signaled wordlessly. Sakura looked up to see the next line of Itachi's instructions. " _Make four kage bunshin and use the sealing method Captain Uchiha taught you_."

Naruto nodded and signaled that he understood, disappearing from the branch instantly. She felt the barrier going up a few minutes later, muting the sounds of the forest slightly. It wasn't a strong barrier at all, but for someone who wasn't able to use ninjutsu, it would suffice. Naruto reappeared then, signaling to Itachi that he had succeeded.

Itachi nodded slowly, turned to Shikamaru and gave him some instructions. The Nara member nodded and disappeared from the rooftop. Itachi looked at Sakura again, gesticulating calmly for her to come down the branch and pick a position near the entrance of the complex. Naruto was to remain where he was, keeping his full attention on his clones and the barrier technique. She jumped down and stealthily made her way to one of the bushes directly in front of the entrance. Itachi landed next to the open doors without making a sound.

Once more, he looked at her and raised his palm in an angle. Understanding him, Sakura focused on the chakra of the people around her, finding only the three of them in the vicinity and a single chakra source she didn't know inside the building. " _If it's him, he is alone_ ," Sakura gestured. " _I can't find anyone else's chakra, but they might be suppressing it_."

Itachi nodded and readied himself to enter the building. A feeling of dread suddenly overcame her as she raised her hands again. " _Captain?_ "

" _What is it?_ " he motioned.

" _Be careful._ "

Itachi stared at her briefly and nodded again, slowly and deliberately, before making his way into the complex.

She waited, her heart beating so loudly she was sure they could hear her back in Konoha. The night remained quiet and as she focused on the chakras of her team mates, she could sense Itachi and Shikamaru both making their way deeper into the complex. She sighed in relief as she felt them encounter each other, knowing that their target would be no match for their team captain and their strategist. Just as she thought that, she could feel Shikamaru's chakra spike, indicating they had started the battle.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto waving at her, trying to get her attention. She looked up, startled to find him panicked. " _The barrier is broken! Someone is coming in!_ " he signaled to her. Then, as if she were in a theater and Naruto was a comedian, he freaked out and pointed at something behind her.

Just as she was about to turn around, she could hear a soft, velvety voice. "Hello there little girl," the man said. Sakura turned around, gripping a kunai in her hand to see a tall man standing behind her. Handsome with slicked back silver hair and distinctive byzantium colored eyes, he grinned at her, almost benevolently, but with a trace of cruelty behind his unusually colored eyes. It took her a full second to realize the man was sporting an Akatsuki cloak, the dark fabric billowing gently in the evening breeze. Around his neck was the forehead protector for a small village she recognized as "Hot Water", one of the villages that had started out as a tiny ninja community but had tossed away its shinobi ways and turned into a regular village instead. He moved slightly and the gleam of a large weapon strapped to his back caught her attention.

"Just who the hell are you?" the man said then, grinning widely now. He looked up towards the building. "Kakuzu, I found sometime interesting!"

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura could see another tall Akatsuki member standing directly in front of the entrance. Whereas the silver-haired man seemed lean, Kakuzu looked muscular and solidly built. He wore a hood and a black mask, covering his entire face except for his eyes. Even in the dim light, Sakura could see that he had strange eyes—jade green irises, surrounding by blood-red sclera. The forehead protector indicated he came from Waterfall.

Fervently hoping Naruto was still hidden in the tree, Sakura jumped into the other direction, pulling their attention away from where Naruto was sitting and pocketed her kunai. She breathed in shock as she noticed the man called Kakuzu was holding a corpse of what looked to be a monk. The scent of decomposition permeated the air and Sakura fought hard to resist the urge to heave, thanking her mask for keeping out most of the smell.

"You go trade in your bounty," the silver-haired man said, smirking as he stepped away from the bushes she had been hiding at onto the road. He reached over his shoulder, releasing a pink scythe from its confines. He pointed the weapon at her. "I need to please Jashin-sama afterall."

"Hidan, your rituals take too much time," Kakuzu said.

' _Ri…tuals…?_ '

"Fuck you, Kakuzu. The only reason we're here in the first place is for you to get your bounty," Hidan replied scathingly.

"Anyone with a brain would know that the world revolves around money," Kakuzu replied. "One of these days, I'm really going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, bastard."

' _They're… very different from Kisame and Sasuke,_ ' Sakura thought, analyzing the both of them. ' _Since he pulled out his scythe, I'm sure that'll be his primary way of attacking me. The other one doesn't seem interested in fighting though…_ '

Hidan scrunched his nose. "I can't tell whether the building just smells like piss or that body, but seriously, it's fucking gross. Take it inside Kakuzu, I'll get rid of this little girl."

"She's ANBU," Kakuzu said, climbing the steps to the door. He looked over his shoulder. "She won't be alone. If you don't watch yourself, you're going to get killed." With that, he vanished into the darkness of the complex. Sakura trusted Itachi and Shikamaru would catch on before he found them.

"As if they can pull that off," Hidan remarked confidently.

' _No time to worry about the captain and Shikamaru… they're going to be fine. It's this guy who'll be problematic._ ' Naruto was still hiding in the bushes somewhere and even if Hidan was completely on his guard, Sakura was sure he would find a way to surprise him anyway. Naruto wasn't called the number one ninja in surprising people for nothing. Accumulating chakra to her hands, she formed some hand seals and formed a chakra scalpel with her hands.

"I plan on ending this quickly," Sakura said, keeping her voice steady.

"You can struggle all you like, but in the end, you'll be sacrificed for Jashin-sama," Hidan said, a zealous shadow passing behind his eyes. "Now, cower in your fear!"

He came sprinting towards her, scythe ready in his hands. He grinned widely, halted and tossed the weapon at her. Utilizing her speed, Sakura rolled to the side, avoiding it. Accumulating chakra to her feet, she dashed to Hidan, sidestepping his scythe as he threw it a second time, jumping out of the way when it coiled around her like a live snake. "It's over!" she yelled as she reached him and shoved her chakra into his chest and lower abdomen, slicing through his arteries and muscles. She rolled out of the way, landing a few meters away from him and watched as blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

He watched her, a bland look in his eyes as he tilted his head and looked down at his chest. Meeting her eyes again, he sighed. "That fucking hurt." As if to punctuate his remark, he coughed up blood, the crimson liquid forming a small puddle on the ground.

' _How is he still standing?!_ ' Sakura thought. ' _I felt my scalpel going through his veins and muscles. His heart is done for! There shouldn't be any more blood flowing throughout his body!_ '

Instead, she watched as he straightened himself and peeked down his Akatsuki robe to look at his chest. "Medical ninjutsu huh? That's why…"

"What are you, immortal?" Sakura asked, keeping her panic away from her voice. They had gone on assassination missions before and she had always used this particular move. It sliced through arteries and muscles and hit the vital organs, killing her opponent in no time at all. It was considered one of the gentle ways to kill a person. Had she missed?

"No shit, Sherlock," Hidan retorted, running a hand through his silver hair. "Now, who the hell are you?"

' _Stall him so that you'll have more time to analyze him, Sakura_ ,' she thought as all kinds of profanities crossed her mind. ' _He's not immortal. It's impossible. He's using a jutsu and like Itachi always said, jutsu always have a weak spot. Now, what is it? Put that brilliant mind of yours to work!_ '

"I'm from Konoha," Sakura said calmly, her mind still racing. "Though it was not my mission to capture or exterminate you, we have orders to attack Akatsuki on sight."

' _Immortal or not, if I cut that head of his off, he won't be able to move_ ,' she thought. ' _But I need him to stay still for a moment. He won't be underestimating my speed anymore after that display. If Shikamaru was here, he would be able to bind him to the ground_.'

Hidan grinned, placing his feet directly in the blood he had coughed up and started drawing on the ground with it, forming a small circle with a triangle in the middle. Sakura watched him as he opened up his robe, showing her his unscarred chest. "Preparations, complete!"

' _He's a long-distance fighter by the looks of it_ ,' Sakura thought, ignoring his taunts as he hurled his weapon towards her again. She rolled out of range as he repeated the attack. ' _That weapon won't come in handy in close-range battle. I need to use that to my advantage_.'

She jumped back, formed some seals and watched Hidan as she seemingly faded from his vision. A large tree formed behind Hidan, wrapping its branches around his body. "What the fuck is this?" she could hear him explain. To Sakura, all she could see was Hidan standing in the middle of the road, immobilized. ' _Thank you, Captain_ ,' she thought as she readied her scalpel again and sprinted to Hidan.

He bit his lip in an attempt to free himself from the jutsu, and succeeded, looking shocked when he noticed how close she was.

With a single move, she cut through his skin, muscles, veins and bones and severed his head. Crimson blood landed on her mask as his head bounded away and came to a stop a few meters away from her. His body plummeted to the unforgiving ground and Sakura exhaled, thanking her lucky stars for asking Itachi for training.

Looking up at the branch where Naruto was seated, she could see him jumping down from the branch. He reached her in a record time, mask pulled away from his face, looking absolutely astonished. "Sa-sakura!" he exclaimed. "You're amazing!"

"An amazing bitch, you mean!" Hidan's voice came and Sakura stared in absolute horror as his purple eyes met hers, blood dripping from his mouth. "This fucking hurts like hell! You cut my goddamned head off!"

Shocked, Sakura was unable to say anything as she took another step backward. Naruto positioned himself in front of her, as if he needed to protect her from a talking head. The both of them stared at the morbid scene for a moment longer as Hidan continued to curse their atheist souls until the building behind them suddenly exploded.

The force of the blast hurled them a couple of meters away, landing the both of them in the bushes. They got up quickly, Naruto moving his mask back over his face as he helped Sakura up and looked at the ruins. Just as she was about to scream for Itachi and Shikamaru, they appeared by their sides. Shikamaru was panting harshly and Sakura could tell he was running low on chakra. Itachi has lost his cloak and stood beside her, ready for battle.

In the middle of the smoking ruins stood Kakuzu and something black that resembled a monster from her nightmares as a child. "What… What is that?" Sakura said, pointing at it.

"This guy summoned it or pulled it out of his body," Shikamaru explain, clutching his arm. Sakura could see a large burn on his upper arm. "It uses fire jutsu."

"His partner?" Itachi said, looking over his shoulder to assess their situation.

"Immortal," Sakura replied. "I decapitated him, but he seems to be still alive."

"This is Akatsuki, huh?" Shikamaru said. He glanced at Sakura as she crouched down beside him, activating a medical jutsu that would heal the injury. The instant relief that her technique gave her didn't go unnoticed as Shikamaru relaxed a little under her touch, relaying all the information they had on Kakuzu to Naruto and Sakura.

"As least it's one down," Naruto said.

Just as Naruto said that, they could hear Hidan asking Kakuzu to bring him to his body, pleading with his partner. Kakuzu complied, picking up Hidan's head while ignoring the insults thrown at his head. He straightened Hidan's body and placed his head on top of it, bickering all the while. When he stepped away, Hidan's head had been reattached to his head, the silver-haired man moving his neck around a little. The sound of his bones cracking chilled her blood as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Hidan turned to her then, menace in his purple eyes. "Little girl…" he almost sang viciously. "I'm going to tear you apart. I'm going to make it hurt and I'm going to make you beg for mercy. I'm going to make you wish you had never cut my fucking head off, that, I promise you!"

And she was scared. She was so, so scared. Her heart pounded so hard she was certain it would fall out of her chest at any given moment as sweat collected behind her mask. She was rooted to the spot as the two of them came closer, her hands clenched and ready to run away, but she couldn't. Shikamaru and Naruto stood in front of her, already discussing a strategy while Sakura struggled to stand up. How was it possible that they were so readily able to accept this monstrosity as reality and move on to the next tactic? Her mind was reeling until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Itachi in close proximity, the dim lights of the streetlamps and the remains of the fire revealing one of his Sharingan behind his mask. "Mind over matter, Sakura," he said, his tranquil voice calming her down. "Stay calm. I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded numbly, breathing in deeply. "We need to separate the both of them," she whispered. The three men turned to her while keeping their eyes trimmed on their adversaries. "If we decapitate Hidan again and leave his head in another place where Kakuzu can't reach him, we'll be able to take him out. As for Kakuzu…" she remained quiet.

"If fire-jutsu is the only thing he's capable of doing, Captain Uchiha shouldn't experience many problems with that," Naruto said confidently. "I'll try to catch him off guard and hit him with a Rasenshuriken, if you can bind him, Shikamaru?"

"My chakra is running low," the Nara clan member said. "But it's worth a shot. Keep analyzing our opponent. I'm sure fire isn't the only thing he's capable of. He's Akatsuki after all."

"Hidan's immortality isn't the only thing to be weary of…" Sakura remarked, looking at the drawing he had made on the ground. "He was preparing for a ritual of some kind… Look at the markings on the ground."

She pointed and saw all three men nodding. "What should we do, Captain?" she asked.

Itachi remained quiet for a moment longer, observing the pair as they bickered with each other. He turned attention back to his crew, seemingly mulling over the facts and nodded. "Shikamaru, take Naruto and lure the immortal one with you. Incapacitate him and wait for me. Sakura and I will stay here to fight the other."

"You don't have time to be chatting around assholes!" Hidan yelled. "I'm going to butcher every single one of you, starting with that bubblegum bitch!"

Shikamaru and Naruto ignored him as they went over their strategy together. Itachi turned to her. "Stay back and analyze the enemy. I have a feeling we'll be needing a medic after this fight. Keep your guard up."

"Yes, sir!" she responded, watching with dread as Shikamaru and Naruto nodded at Itachi and moved to Hidan. The both of them started the fight, luring Hidan away from Kakuzu. Instantaneously, Itachi had vanished into thin air and reemerged next to Kakuzu, a kunai in his hand as he struck. Kakuzu countered, stopping Itachi during the attack while the nightmarish creature behind him opened its mouth.

A fireball larger and hotter than any fire attack she had seen before erupted from the mask's mouth, immediately overwhelming Itachi. Resisting the urge to scream, she knew better than this and knew that Itachi wouldn't be caught in a jutsu like that. Her suspicious were confirmed as crows flew away from where Itachi was standing and gathered in a safe place, Itachi materializing from the flock. He grabbed his mask and pulled it away from his face, revealing his crimson Sharingan.

"An Uchiha huh?" Kakuzu said out loud, keeping his eyes on Itachi. "Family of Sasuke?"

"My younger brother," Itachi responded tranquilly.

"That copy wheel of yours will do no good with me," Kakuzu said. "You're just a kid. It'll take you another hundred years to be able to kill me."

Itachi glanced at Sakura and as she met his gaze, she saw the three commas in his eyes transform into something that resembled pinwheels. He turned his eyes back to Kakuzu who was staring at him with mild interest. "Amaterasu," she could hear Itachi whisper and within seconds, black fire erupted from the bottom of Kakuzu's feet, licking its way up his body. Kakuzu screamed with pain as the black fire wound itself around his body like a great, hungry serpent, devouring him.

Sakura couldn't bear it and looked away from the horrifying sight. Itachi landed in front of her, his Sharingan fading away as he looked into her eyes, silently asking her if she was alright.

"What is that?" she asked, eyes wide as the screams finally died down.

"It's one of the pinnacles of my clan's eye techniques, Amaterasu. It won't stop burning until the target is completely reduced to ash and it cannot be extinguished with fire or any other regular method," he explained quickly, looking over his shoulder. Kakuzu's nightmarish creature stood still, rooted to the spot.

"What about that?" she pointed.

As if hearing her, the beast turned to her and opened his mouth. Itachi and Sakura quickly moved out of the way as a blast of fire came toward them.

Sakura landed not far behind it, gathering chakra in her hand. She sped towards the being, avoiding another one of its fireballs and punched with all her might, flinging the creature into a rock left over from the hideout. The mask cracked and the being slowly disintegrated. Behind her, Sakura could see the black flames had vanished, leaving a pile of ash on the battlefield.

"Sakura," Itachi called out.

She exhaled. "I know!"

The both of them rushed from the battlefield, Sakura homing in on Naruto's chakra, finding them not too far from where they had battled Kakuzu. They sprinted through the dense undergrowth to some towering pines and the clearing beyond. Just before reaching it, Itachi halted, stretching out an arm to stop her advance and signaled for her to be quiet and move up to one of the branches. She followed without question and as they landed, they had a perfect view of the battlefield.

Hidan stood in the middle of the field in a crimson circle much like the one he had drawn before. His skin had changed however and was now black with white spots on his face, resembling a skull and several lines on his arms and feet. He was laughing cruelly, part of his scythe embedded in his stomach.

Naruto stood in front of him, a Rasengan formed in his hands but he seemed to be unable to move. He stared at the Akatsuki member, maskless, hatred in his eyes and tears as he shouted at Hidan, using the most colorful vocabulary she had ever heard from him. And that's when she saw it—Shikamaru was lying behind Hidan, bleeding excessively from his stomach, clutching onto it as he stared at Naruto and Hidan's back.

She almost screamed when she saw her team member lying there, so similar to Kimimaro all those years ago. Sakura had been weak then and unable to save him, but it was different this time. She was ready to jump down and to heal Shikamaru, but Itachi held her back, his hand firm on her shoulder.

"Sakura, he made the same sign in blood when he battled with you, correct?" he whispered, looking at her. She could only nod.

"We're suffering unfathomable pain together! As he dies, his agony radiates through my body and living through it… it is pure ecstasy!" Hidan yelled at Naruto, his zeal clear in his voice. "Lord Jashin, watch me!"

He raised what looked like a spike and jammed it into his left hand. Concurrently, Shikamaru cried out, clutching his hand which had started bleeding. Sakura watched in horror as Hidan retracted the spike from his hand and looked at Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"They're somehow linked," Itachi said, quickly evaluating the situation. "Was he able to do this during your fight?"

"No…" she remained quiet, mulling over her fight with Hidan. "He did mention the preparations being complete when he drew the circle. But his skin hadn't changed color back then."

"Was he standing inside that circle, like he is now?"

"No."

Itachi nodded. "Sakura, once I tell you to go, go straight to Shikamaru and start healing him. Those wounds on his stomach don't look good."

She nodded. "What will you do?"

"I'm guessing he is linked through Shikamaru because of the circle," Itachi deduced. "None of this happened with you since he wasn't standing inside of his circle. We'll try to force him out without causing Shikamaru any more pain. If that doesn't work, we'll improvise."

He remained quiet for a moment, observing the scene. "Go!" he said after a few seconds had ticked by and Sakura rushed to Shikamaru, not meeting Hidan's surprised gaze. Itachi came in next, grabbing Hidan's neck and forcing the silver-haired man to look him straight in the eye. A moment passed and Hidan dropped the spike in his hands.

Sakura lost focus on the pair in front of her, rolling Shikamaru on his back. She removed the mask from his face, allowing him to breathe freely. Quickly forming the seals for a medic jutsu, she pressed down on his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay, Shikamaru," she said, glad he couldn't see the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I'm here for you, you're going to be fine."

' _His injuries are severe, but I can fix this_ ,' she thought, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she assessed the damage. Shikamaru's hand closed in over hers.

"Shikamaru…?" she asked.

"Tell the Captain… not to get hit. His curse activates with blood…" Shikamaru managed, before passing out.

"Captain!" she called out, noticing Itachi had managed to move Hidan out of his circle. He turned his head slightly into her direction, indicating that he was listening. "Don't let him hit you. His curse activates with blood!"

"He licked Shikamaru's blood then turned into that," Naruto supplied.

' _They hit two vital organs,_ ' she thought, starting the healing process. ' _This is fine, I can heal him._ ' She moved her chakra into his body, healing the severed arteries and veins carefully as she watched his face closely. ' _Hold on, Shikamaru!_ '

The image of her former team mate lying on the ground with blood coming from his mouth and the awful sound of him drowning in his own life's blood surfaced with a sudden brutal ferocity, sweeping her away in engulfing despair. She shook her head, not willing to surrender, not ever again as she increased the amount of chakra she was sending to her fingers, hoping to speed up the process.

His skin started to mend beneath her fingers and as she looked at his face again, she was relieved to see his russet eyes fixed on her and a tiny, tiny smile playing on his lips. Sakura could feel her pulse pounding in her temples, her own shallow and rapid breathing gradually returning to normal as she stared at him, smiling through her tears, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to see that. "I'm going to tell Ino about this and she's going to beat you up in my stead," she warned him.

"As long as you won't tell my mom," Shikamaru said softly.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto crouched down beside Shikamaru, smiling gently at him and then at Sakura. "Seems like he's going to be fine."

"He will be," Sakura said confidently, looking over Naruto's shoulder to find… absolutely nothing.

"What about the battle?"

"That silver-haired bastard suddenly up and left. Captain is chasing him to see if we can capture him."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him," Sakura said, quirking an eyebrow as she withdrew her hands from Shikamaru. It was only first aid, they'd have to take him to the hospital, but he wasn't in any danger anymore. Most of the wounds had been closed.

Naruto shrugged. "Captain told me to stay behind."

"I'm surprised you listened."

Naruto beamed at that. "Figured I should try listening for once."

Itachi returned empty-handed just after Sakura had finished telling Naruto about her fight with Kakuzu, describing in detail what Itachi's eye technique was capable of. Naruto rocked back on his heels as he listened, shocked to hear what their captain was capable of. "For such a nice guy, that's really a nasty jutsu," Shikamaru said quietly, listening to their conversation.

"One I don't like using," Itachi said, pushing his mask up so that it rested on the top of his head. He stared at Shikamaru and the place where the wound had been and smiled gently. "How are you, Shikamaru?"

"Deciding whether or not to leave ANBU," Shikamaru grunted as he tried to sit up. Sakura and Naruto supported him, helping him into an upright position. Itachi couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Good job team," he said, resting a hand on Naruto and Sakura's shoulder. "I'm impressed with your analysis on the enemies and how quickly we were able to counter their attacks. And Sakura—" He looked directly at her, midnight eyes warm. "If not for you, we would've lost our friend here today. Thank you."

A blush crept up her throat to her cheeks, warming them. She smiled bashfully as Naruto congratulated her on becoming such a strong shinobi and Shikamaru as he put his hand on her shoulder and thanked her again.

"Did you at least manage to assassinate Zangei?" she asked then, strangely having forgotten all about their target in the hours after their mission took place.

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru said, Naruto helping him upright. "We found him easily. Captain Uchiha knew all the tricks in the book so we bypassed the booby-traps easily and took him down."

"But, I assume his transactions and the rest of the information was lost in the explosion?" Sakura said, looking over her shoulder to see if she could still see smoke coming from the complex.

"Yes," Shikamaru said and winced.

"Alright, time to go back. Naruto, can you carry Shikamaru for a while?" Itachi asked.

"Sir!" Naruto said, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder while his other hand moved around the Nara member's waist and held him tightly.

"Sakura, I'll take you," Itachi said.

"I'm fine, Captain," she protested, but even as she did, fatigue threatened to overcome her. She had used quite some chakra during her battles and even more in order to heal Shikamaru.

He ignored her as he kneeled in front of her, exposing his back to her and motioned for her to climb on his back. ' _All aboard the S.S. Uchiha_ ,' she thought giddily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to link his elbows behind her knees, holding her tightly. Itachi stood effortlessly and motioned for Naruto to lead the way. They set off, jumping carefully from branch to branch.

Feeling her exhaustion fully set in, Sakura carefully put her head down on Itachi's shoulder, smelling the faint smell of embers on his skin as she drifted off.

* * *

When Sakura woke, streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with warmth. The rays tumbled down on strands of grass which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. As she looked up, she noticed the sky was sky blue with wisps of unmoving white clouds—a perfect spring day. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed the dappled sunshine to fall on her face before turning her eyes onto the man carrying her.

He was watching her with a small smile on his face, his dark eyes serene. "Good morning," Itachi said softly.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him. "You can let me walk now, I feel much better Captain." True enough, her chakra had been replenished during her nap but as Itachi stopped in the middle of a clearing to carefully let her down and the source of heat he had been now gone from her body, she had wished she hadn't opened up her big mouth.

"Where are Naruto and Shikamaru?" she asked.

Itachi pointed in the direction they were heading. "Gone ahead of us. Konoha is about an hour away and Shikamaru's condition is stable, but I wanted him at the hospital as soon as possible."

She nodded and followed Itachi as he set off again. He had taken his mask and cloak off, now dressed only in his ANBU uniform. Sakura watched as his ponytail swayed every time he leapt, almost hypnotizing her. Itachi looked back every now and then, making sure she was alright until they reached the village gates.

"Being a shinobi is a hard thing, isn't it?" she said eventually as they walked over the main road to the administration building.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't reply.

"I mean… Most of us kids just enter because it's the only thing to do. Our parents send us off to the academy and if we've even got a smidgen of talent, we stay, become Genin, Chuunin, Jounin perhaps. Some go off to be ANBU members, some to become teachers or special Jounin… People with dreams of becoming the Hokage… And we're so easy to forget that we actually kill people for a living."

Itachi was quiet still and surprisingly, Sakura came to the conclusion she hadn't expected him to say anything. She wanted him to listen. "We think we're right because we're from Konoha. Mist for instance probably think it's right too in every possible way, but because of a difference in way of thinking, they're 'wrong' in our eyes and we judge them for it," she sighed deeply.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage," Itachi spoke quietly. "Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shapes by their beliefs?"

"Doesn't that come down to perspective and opinion?" Sakura asked, looking at him. "Perhaps we are all living in our own world, unified by belief that others might understand our way of thinking." She thought of what Naruto had told her about Jiraiya's dream. "I wish people would someday be able to truly understand each other."

Itachi smiled humorlessly. "In order for that to happen, change must come. People cling on to small things like a status or reputation or a clan. They forget what is most important to them because they stop viewing the world from every possible angle and just look at it from one. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."

"Do you think… it'll ever be possible?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Perhaps," Itachi replied.

She observed him as he led the way to the Hokage's office. A tiny smile played around his lips as he inhaled the scent of spring that saturated the air. He was watching the sky above and the birds that circled around their village, strutting confidently through the gates and into the building. His strides were long and powerful, shoulders squared with his thumbs hooked casually into his pants.

As they reached Kakashi's door, he looked over his shoulder, nodding at her as he knocked on the door.

"Come in…" they heard Kakashi's voice.

He held the door open for her and she smiled at Itachi as she passed the threshold and waved at her old team leader in greeting.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

Sakura watched from her window as the first street lights clicked on just as the first star appeared in the night sky. The moon hung in the sky like a perfect silver orb, illuminating the dark streets. She folded her hands over her window frame and rested her head on them, watching the moonlight that shone through the leaves of the trees that surrounded her house and how the light would dance on the cobblestone pavement.

It had been a week since the assassination mission and the fight against Hidan and Kakuzu. Shikamaru had thankfully made a full recovery and any slight injuries Naruto had were already healed by the Nine Tails' chakra by the time they had returned to Konoha. Of Hidan, there was still no trace, but in the back of her mind, she knew he would be returning for her one day. The look of hatred in his eyes still haunted her now and then.

A stray leaf fluttered in front of her and she stretched one of her hands to grab its stem, spinning it back and forth between her index finger and her thumb.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed, walked to the hallway and put her boots on. As she closed the door behind her, she listened to one of her neighbors playing a soothing tune on his flute. When he stopped, she strolled away from the door, wandering aimlessly through Konoha.

All around her, people were dressed in yukata and other festival clothes, running around, smiling and laughing happily. The cherry blossom festival had begun early this year due to the pink flowers blossoming ahead of time. Yet, Sakura felt… nothing. In the pit of her stomach, she could feel something that could only be described as a void, a hollow and empty space. Faking a smile, she pushed past some crowds into a silent little road, looking at the shops as she passed them by.

Eventually, her meandering took her to an intersection. She looked up to see the moon again, but instead, her gaze was attracted to someone familiar standing on one of the balconies, watching the night sky much like she had done earlier. Sakura could do nothing but stare at him as the seconds and minutes went by.

Finally, he looked down and met her gaze, questioning what she was doing out there on the streets without speaking. She just watched him, stuck in time, until he pointed downwards. Following his finger, Sakura could see a door under the balcony and calmly paced up to it. Just as she reached it, the door opened and Itachi stood there, looking a little bit worried.

"Sakura?" he spoke, soft voice drifting on the wind.

"It's March 28 today," she said, not meeting his eyes just yet. Instead, she focused on the small Uchiha crest on his sleeve. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday," Itachi replied gently.

"I… I know we shouldn't do this, because you're my captain… But please, can I stay with you tonight, like that other day?" She didn't dare look at him. "As a birthday present?"

For the longest time, Itachi remained quiet. Averting her eyes from him completely, she settled on watching a caterpillar make his way over one of the cobblestones of the road. ' _I'm an idiot_ ,' she thought, repeating it over and over in her head. ' _That was a one-time thing, I knew that. He never mentioned again nor did he need to. Then why did my feet lead me here? I'm such an idiot_.'

"I'm sorry," she spoke, faking a bright smile. "Forget about it." She turned to walk away, feeling tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill when Itachi spoke.

"Sakura," he said simply.

Sakura turned to find him leaning against the door, allowing her to walk in. The look in his eyes was warm and understanding as he beckoned her with his hand. Swallowing, she quickly walked to the door and squeezed past him, hearing the door lock behind her while she attempted to remove her boots.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, her hands shook and she was unable to keep her balance. Sighing, she sat down on the floor and fought with the fastening until Itachi crouched down before her and closed his hand over hers. Not looking at her, he pushed her fingers away and opened the clasp himself, sliding her boot slowly off her calf, his warm fingers brushing against her cold skin, sending shivers down her spine.

He unclasped her other boot, his warm breath fanning over her legs as he pulled the heavy fabric away from her shapely legs, his fingers trailing unconsciously over her feet. Itachi stood again, extending hand to Sakura who accepted it, feeling his strong fingers fold around hers.

She trailed behind him as he calmly directed her through his house, stopping in the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head and returned to watching their joined fingers when they crossed the threshold to his bedroom. A single bed stood next to a window in one of the corners, piles of scrolls and other possession neatly stacked in another. On the desk next to her, she could see a picture of four people and as Itachi relinquished his hold on her to open up a window, she boldly picked it up.

A younger Itachi stood on the side of the picture. In the middle was a young boy who she could immediately recognize as Sasuke. To Sasuke's right was a stern looking man with short dark hair and to his left was a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and dark eyes. ' _It's his family…_ ' she thought as she looked up to meet Itachi's eyes.

Sakura almost dropped the picture when she noticed he had moved behind her and was gazing at the picture with the saddest expression she had ever seen on him. He seemed to be longing for them in just that brief instant and Sakura had to fight hard not to cry as she saw something break behind his eyes when he took the picture from her limp fingers and set it back on the desk.

She saw another one as Itachi took her away from the desk, this one illustrating baby Sasuke, held lovingly by Itachi who was wearing a huge smile on his face, seemingly playing with his younger brother. Sasuke's hand was outstretched and caressed Itachi's face with his tiny digits, beaming back at his older brother.

Tearing her eyes away from the picture, Sakura stared at Itachi as he steered her to the bed. She sat down, only slightly uncomfortable as he moved to sit down beside her and stretched almost languorously on the bed. Lying down, she looked into his dark eyes as she softly, gently moved her fingers over his. His fingers were calloused, she noticed, but the back of his hand was like silk when she trailed her fingers up to his wrist and back down, gingerly touching his thumb.

Itachi's arm was propped under his head as he watched her carefully, moving his hand to caress her cheek lightly and to play with a single strand of roseate hair. She moved in a little closer, loving the feel of his rough fingers on her smooth skin and the smell of fire inebriating her. "Captain?" she said almost inaudibly as she reached out to grab a piece of his sweater.

"Hm?" he said in response, still caressing her hair.

"I was wondering… What is your dream for the future?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer for some strange reason.

He traced a sole finger from her temple to her chin and stopped his ministrations, beckoning for her to come closer. She turned around in the bed while he pulled her back, tucking her into his body as his hand wrapped around her tummy. Her mouth went dry as she felt every single part of his body pressed up against her.

And it felt so good. She had truly needed him, longed for him to hold her like he did the week before and something in the way he touched her today and looked at her made her think that maybe, just maybe, he needed her too.

"Forgive me, Sakura," Itachi whispered quietly into her ear, his lips so close to her she could almost feel them on her skin. "I'll tell you one day… but not today."

"Okay Captain," she mumbled, already drowsing.

He watched her fall asleep before closing his own eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and slightly re-writted in 2019.** _

_Thank you for reading and till next time!_

_\--M. Shiroi_


	5. Chapter V

* * *

**Chapter V – Summer's beginning**

* * *

July was moving on toward high summer, she noticed wearily, stretching languorously in bed. Outside the open window, she could hear the noise of cicadas overpowering any other sound that drifted in. Wiping a line of perspiration from her forehead, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the window and the azure cloudless sky that stretched beyond.

"You're awake," Itachi remarked softly, shifting a little in the tiny bed.

"I started drowning in my own sweat, that's why," she remarked cheekily.

Behind her, Itachi chuckled, his deep voice resonating through the small room. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little in response—hearing him laugh was one of the most beautiful things she had heard. If only he did it more often.

She thought about her current situation. Since her birthday, their nightly visits had continued. Sakura would stroll around Konoha now and then and always end up right in front of his house and if he were home, he would let her in, knowing what it was she was searching for. Very rarely however, Itachi would make the first move, walking her home after a mission or taking her out for tea. Inevitably, they'd always end up in a bed. Strangely, it had never led to sex or even a kiss. This was a separate, precious thing they shared together—comfort.

When it started out, one of them would always sneak out before the other one woke, but quite recently, they had started to wake up next to each other. Now that she thought about it, it probably started after Sakura had overslept while staying the night at Itachi's. Finding he didn't mind it, she boldly stayed another night and even had breakfast with him the next day.

With time, Sakura came to know more about the impenetrable man. Such as the fact that he liked to shower immediately after getting out of bed to wake himself up and always had a cup of green tea with his breakfast. He didn't read the paper, despite it being delivered to him on a daily base. His eyebrows would twitch when he found something funny and the right corner of his lip would dip before curling into a smile. And his eyes… his midnight blue eyes would convey the deepest of sorrows when she coaxed him into talking about his family or a spark of anger when anyone threatened the people he cared about, but were usually tranquil and blank. He was the most level-headed man she knew and he was deeply loyal to Konoha, stating several times that no matter what, he would always be Konoha's Uchiha Itachi.

She turned around in bed, facing him. His eyes were still closed, his lashes casting long shadows on his cheeks. Itachi's thin lips parted momentarily, allowing him to exhale softly. Sakura could see his chest rising and dipping with every breath he took, admiring the way his black tank top clung to his lean frame. Moving her eyes back to his, she smiled as he caught her staring at him, his dark eyes sleepy yet instantly aware of his surroundings.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning," he responded in kind, a tiny smile on his lips.

For a second longer, she lived in the moment, watching him as his eyes turned to the window to observe the beautiful summer day. Somewhere deep inside, when their nightly visits had started, Sakura had wanted for him to turn around one day and press his lips against hers, longed for it even. Yet as time passed, she had begun to dismiss that notion to the best of her extent. Itachi wasn't interested in her like that—she was just his subordinate whom he felt a connection with due to the both of them being lonely.

She looked at his ANBU tattoo, feeling the urge to reach out and trace its contours with her finger, but abandoned it quickly. Sakura rolled out of the bed, quickly combing through her bed hair as she walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. A quick glimpse in the mirror told her she looked presentable if a little tired. Walking out of the little room again, Sakura's eyes were immediately drawn to Itachi, who hadn't left the bed yet.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream for the future today?" she queried, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Forgive me Sakura, not today."

She almost laughed at how precise his reaction to her question was. Over the past couple of months, she had asked him about it a couple of times, curiosity nagging in the back of her mind, but he would always dismiss the question for a later time. Briefly she wondered if he was ever going to answer her question, but then she remembered that he promised. And Uchiha Itachi never broke a promise. "We don't have missions today, do we?" she asked, changing the subject with an air of nonchalance.

"No," Itachi said, covering his mouth as he yawned. "We still have a couple of days off."

"Okay… I'll leave you be then," she smiled, pulling her pink hair into a ponytail. With a small wave, she turned around, ready to leave the bedroom when Itachi's voice sounded.

"Let's do some training today," he offered calmly.

She smiled, knowing full well he wasn't able to see it. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded. "The usual place?"

"See you there at one o'clock."

Feeling giddy inside, she nodded one more time and walked out of the house. As the door to his apartment closed behind her, she leaned against it, exhaling happily with a huge grin on her face. Part of her wanted to squash the giddy, lovesick girl she seemed to turn into now and then, but she let it slide most of the time. When was the last time she had felt that someone other than Naruto genuinely cared for her? All her feelings regarding that particular issue had died with Kimimaro and had washed away with the rain that had fallen that day.

It was useless to think about anyway. Uchiha Itachi had no interest in her. Or at least, that's what she was convincing herself of. ' _He allows you into his bed and takes you out now and then. That's not just a platonic interest, Sakura!_ ' She sighed. Then again, he could just be really, _really_ nice.

She laughed as the idea of Naruto in Itachi's bed popped up, chuckling still while walking away from the door and into the sunny day.

Heat pushed in on her and to her dismay, she realized she had said 'yes' to a training with Itachi when the sun would be at its peak. She muttered a curse as she lifted the newspaper she had borrowed from Itachi, letting it cast a pathetic patch of shade over her head while lamenting the fact that it did nothing to counter the almost overwhelming humidity. It was like breathing in bath water. Sweat rolled down her forehead, even more so when she decided to sprint her way back home to take a quick, cool shower.

She waved at Ino who stood outside Yamanaka Flowers, dramatically fanning herself with something that resembled a palm leaf, while the neighborhood boys stood still to watch her. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and be envious at the same time. Turning a corner, she passed the Uchiha district, sparing it a single glance as she walked past it to her home.

Her house felt like a sauna when she stepped inside, cursing the fact that the sun would shine right inside for a couple of hours, effectively turning a relatively comfortable house into an oven. Quickly stripping, Sakura made her way to the bathroom, turned the water on and stepped into the shower cabin. While washing away her sweat and sleep from her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but ponder over her team captain. It felt… comfortable around him. Like she was loved by someone.

' _I have many friends and family members, but if you'll go, I'll be lonely!_ ' her own voice echoed in her mind, thinking back to the day when Kimimaro had decided to leave the village in search of _something_. How she had begged and pleaded for him to stop and come back to the village with him, that he would be happy with her no matter what and that she would make sure every day would be fun.

' _I guess I was right. In the end, he did leave and I was lonely_.' Sakura sighed, rinsing her hair. ' _But, I'm not so lonely anymore. There's a person who understands me… I'm no longer alone_.' The thought startled her as she combed through her wet hair and turned around under the spray of water. She smiled. ' _No… Not so lonely anymore…_ '

Sakura turned the water off and grabbed one of her towels. As she stood in front of her mirror, she wiped away the light spatter of toothpaste she had forgotten to clean the previous morning and looked at herself. ' _My hair is growing out again_ ,' she thought, running her fingers through her pink tresses, noting it reached below her shoulders nowadays. ' _I wonder if he likes long hair…_ ' she thought and then recoiled. ' _Get it together, Sakura!_ '

Still, she couldn't help herself when she threw the yellow, damp towel she had used onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Selecting a crimson one instead, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed, glancing at the clock now and then. Quickly putting on some shorts and a tight, red shirt, she scrutinized herself for a moment longer. Pulling up her roseate hair in a ponytail didn't seem to do, and loose was just impractical. Eventually settling on pinning her hair in a bun, she checked her appearance once more before dashing out of her house with a big smile on her face.

* * *

' _Put that shirt back on, I can't concentrate!_ ' Inner Sakura shrieked and she wholeheartedly agreed.

Itachi stood across from her, panting slightly as he looked up at the sun as if a little frustrated by its warmth. After a lengthy taijutsu sparring session, he had decided to pull his shirt off as he was apparently overheating. What he neglected to think about was that now his sparring partner was feeling feverish and really, there was no decent way to tell him to put that shirt back on. If she was completely honest with herself, she really didn't want him to.

Half-naked and sweaty. And very well built. His muscles shone with perspiration and Sakura could swear he was flexing a little, perhaps unconsciously, but it was enough for her to stare at his muscled torso until he looked right at her and her attention was demanded again when he called out. "Sakura, ready to continue?"

"Yes, Captain!"

They danced around each other for a while, each trying to get through the other's defense. She whirled around as Itachi sent her a kick. He dodged when she punched with all her might and blocked the next kick, immediately grabbing her ankle. He threw her to one of the surrounding trees and Sakura managed to turn mid-air, landing against the bark with her feet and propelled herself to Itachi again in an attempt to gain momentum.

She increased the speed of her attacks and started fueling her punches and kicks with chakra, knowing that with regular taijutsu, she wouldn't be able to keep up with Itachi. Despite training with Lee, Itachi was still the fastest shinobi she had ever seen and his movements almost became a blur when he turned midair and kicked. She blocked, but the force of his strength had her stumbling backwards. All kinds of colorful profanities crossed her mind when Itachi swept her legs out from under her, taking advantage of her mistake. She landed on the unforgiving forest floor with the grace of a dying flower and cursed softly when Itachi turned her around and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, holding a kunai against her throat.

The whole situation would've been infuriating, if not for his strong form on top of her and the line of his body pressed against her. His thin lips had curled in a slight smile while his dark eyes observed her. "You underestimated me," he said, amusement tingeing his voice.

"I don't see you use taijutsu often," she said, eyeing the kunai. He pocketed it immediately. "It's hard to get a good estimation of your strength." She looked at him, trying to ignore the way he ignited her just by brushing his fingers against her skin, or the way he was pinning her down on the floor, his face hovering just above hers.

He leaned in and Sakura was suddenly irrationally scared that he might try to kiss her. Her breathing increased, chest rising and falling rapidly as he moved his mouth to her ear. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Sakura," he admonished and leaned back, smiling calmly now as he stood and extended a hand.

"Lesson learned," she mumbled, taking his hand. She dusted some grass off her shorts and looked at Itachi as he stretched a little. "Are we done training?"

Itachi laughed softly. "You're a sore loser, Sakura."

Sakura pouted a little in response as he walked to the small stream nearby and splashed some water over his face. She sat down on a nearby stump and ran her hand through the high grass, noticing the brown patches from the intense summer sun and lack of rain. The rain season had ended a couple of weeks ago, heralding the beginning of the sweltering summer heat.

Missions had slowed during the summer, as usual. The excruciating heat and the long walk to Konoha ensured that only clients who were truly desperate would travel the distance. Even if they reached the village, most missions were C or B ranked ones and ANBU wouldn't touch those, opting instead to leave them to the regular Chuunin and Jounin.

Thankfully, it seemed the world was at peace for the time being. Even Akatsuki wasn't going to make a move anytime soon. From what she had understood, they needed time to do whatever it was they were planning before trying to strike again. It didn't stop them though from hunting down tailed beasts. Every year since Naruto's return, reports had come in that Akatsuki attempted to take one of the Jinchuuriki and it frightened her more and more when reports came in that they were successful. According to Konoha's intelligence squad, only two of the Jinchuuriki were left and Naruto was one of them.

As one of Naruto's team mates, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the fact that they would sooner or later be facing another pair of monsters. Her gruesome fight against Hidan and Kakuzu had been more than enough for her. ' _And then there's Sasuke…_ '

No reports had come in about Uchiha Sasuke. Though he never spoke about it, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Itachi was handling the situation. To see his brother again after such a long time, only to realize how badly Sasuke wanted to finish the job he had started and end the Uchiha line. Her thoughts flashed back to the pictures Itachi kept on his desk and it felt like her heart clenched a little.

"Training again?" Shikamaru's voice woke her from reverie.

She looked over her shoulder. "I figured I should pick up some of your slack."

The Nara member chuckled softly as he walked up to her. "He's going to kick my ass soon enough," Shikamaru said while rubbing his temple wearily. Glancing in Itachi's direction, he grinned briefly at Sakura. "It seems you wore him out today. Thanks a lot."

She made a bow, mocking him a little. "Why are you here if you're so desperate to avoid training?"

"Well…"

"Sakura! Shikamaru!" Naruto's voice rang over the training fields. Sakura could see that even Itachi had turned around in the distance, proof of how far Naruto's voice carried.

The blond Jounin came bumbling towards them, a big grin lighting his face as he grabbed her hand and Shikamaru's shoulder. Electric blue eyes wide with excitement, he looked at the both of them as if he were a child on Christmas Eve. "The festival is starting tonight! Let's go!"

Konoha's summer festival was the stuff of legends. The whole city center would be lit up for the next three days, tons of stalls and booths would line the streets and the scent of freshly baked goods would permeate the air so thickly, she was sure anyone in the surrounding countries would still be able to smell it. Konoha shinobi from all over the world would come back to their village to partake in the festivities. Sakura smiled. "Sure, let's go."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't have any plans."

"That leaves one more person!" Naruto said enthusiastically, waving at Itachi who came strutting back to the training grounds, pulling his shirt over his head. "Captain Uchiha! Are you coming to the festival tonight with us?"

"I have something to take care of," Itachi said. "If I have some time left, I'll come find you."

"Great!" Naruto moved to run off again, undoubtedly to tell the rest of the Konoha 12 to join in. "Oh, make sure to wear yukata tonight! Southern bridge at eight!"

Shikamaru groaned loudly beside her and Sakura couldn't stifle her chuckles. "Sure, Naruto."

"He's the only one that gets so ridiculously excited about a festival," Shikamaru remarked as Naruto left the premise.

Sakura grinned. "But you know why that is, don't you?"

Smiling wryly, Shikamaru met her eyes, russet eyes understanding. "I do."

Feeling Itachi's gaze on the both of them, Sakura glanced into their captain's direction and was surprised to find him smiling at the both of them. "You've become a good team," Itachi said calmly, pocketing his hands.

Blushing just a little, Sakura recalled their first missions together. She and Naruto had worked together for years and she knew exactly how to press his buttons and when to stop doing it or how to calm him down. His enthusiasm and fervor to become stronger and accomplish any mission that was sent their way contrasted starkly against the Nara member's laid back and calm attitude. Though they were friends, Shikamaru sometimes had a hard time understanding Naruto and vice versa. Over the past nine months, it seemed they had developed a deeper understanding towards each other and had grown to learn how to function as team Uchiha. It hadn't been easy for her either. Whereas Kimimaro was passionate about protecting his team members and Sai was bland as a person yet ardent about accomplishing his missions to Root's standards, Shikamaru was always strategizing, and thinking of all the possible outcomes and solutions before the fight would even start.

It had been hard to each find their separate place on the team, but the Uchiha's recruiting had paid off in the end as they had formed one of the more successful ANBU teams out there. "We can't take all the credit," she said smilingly. "We have a great Captain after all."

"That's right," Shikamaru joined in.

"And as your captain, I hope you realize I'm responsible for your training as well," Itachi said, amusement saturating his voice.

Grumbling, Shikamaru resigned himself to yet another grueling workout. "I'll see you tonight," he said to Sakura, waving like a man gone off to war. Laughing loudly, she waved back and nodded at Itachi before leaving the training grounds.

* * *

The brilliant sun had been replaced by a myriad of stars which dotted the inky black canopy when Sakura walked out of her house again. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the village, further illuminated by lanterns and the festival in the distance. Despite it being summer, the night was cool and breezy, the sound of swaying trees and the rustling of leaves on the wind. Sakura shivered a little in her light yukata as she set off, pulling the long sleeves over her hands.

As Sakura passed the Uchiha district, she couldn't help but stop in her tracks. The silent and grim desolation of the Uchiha ward was a curious and striking contrast to the cheerful aspect of the rest of the village. From what she could see, the windows of the shops closest to the entrance had been barred with timber that was giving way in places. Hesitantly, she took a step forward and another until she stood under the decrepit gate.

Her fingers ran over the cracked stones and before she could help herself, Sakura walked into the district. From the gate, a pathway that looked like it was once graveled, but was now overgrown with grass and weed, led up to the houses in the distance. She walked to one of the shops, noticing it used to be a small café once upon a time, wiped some of the weeds away that had reached the windowsill and peered inside.

Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow, covering the tables and the chairs, marred by small footprints that looked like they belonged to a cat. Absolute silence reigned as she pulled back, as if the whole world was holding its breath. It was almost suffocating just standing there, where so many people had lost their lives and weren't able to ever make their dreams come true. To Sakura, it felt like she was standing in a mass grave.

Swallowing, Sakura continued through the district. After turning a few corners, she stood in front of what she presumed to be the main manor of the Uchiha quarter. Walking up to the entrance, Sakura leaned forward and brushed away the dirt from the iron nameplate that hung there. "Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke…" she read softly, tracing her fingers over the characters.

She stood there for what felt like an eternity, the silence almost deafening. Removed from Konoha's warmth and the peaceful atmosphere that reigned there, only blocks away from where she was standing, finally, _finally_ , she understood. The reason why she could never pass the district without looking at it or why she felt it resonated so deeply with her own feelings from time to time. The Uchiha district that had once thrived and knew happiness and love was now abandoned and lost forever in time, hollow and empty. ' _Like I am…_ '

Wanting to continue on and yet wanting to back away from it all and run as far as she could from the district, Sakura stood with her hand on the door. Behind these doors was the heart of the district—it had been Uchiha Sasuke's house at one point. This is where it had all begun and where it all ended. Strangely, in this old and decaying building, she hoped to find something, anything, to help her solve the mystery, as if that would help her to resolve her own.

She slid open the door, flinching beforehand as she expected it to creak immensely. Instead, it slid open perfectly, as if it had been used every day for the past fourteen years. Just as she had fully opened the door, a hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around in shock, her hand already moving to her back to grab a kunai, only to find she hadn't brought her pouch.

Itachi stood there, dressed in dark Jounin uniform without his flak jacket on, staring at her with a blank look in his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she stammered. "I walk past this place every day and I got curious…"

A moment of silence stretched between them. "I haven't been here since that day," Itachi said finally, his fingers touching the wooden lamppost next to his former house's entrance.

"Since you came back?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hm." Itachi took a step back and observed the exterior of the house, his dark eyes impenetrable. He turned around and looked at one of the Uchiha symbols that had been painted on the wall that surrounded the district. Instead of the other corroded, yet immaculately painted ones, this one was cracked and broken, as if someone had tossed a kunai or any other weapon right in its center at some point. "What were you looking for?" he asked quietly, not looking at her.

"I… I always pass this place. Every day. Every day I look at it and I'm reminded of how merciless this world can be. I've watched this district grow darker and watched it decay over the years…" she said, carefully picking out her words. "Perhaps it seems strange to you… but I've perhaps come to associate it with myself. Much like how I always tried to avoid admitting to myself that I feel lonely and… hollow on the inside, I've avoided thinking about this place, opting to pay it as little attention as I could."

She glanced at him, biting her lip. "Isn't that why you never allowed the village council to break it down, Captain?"

Sakura was surprised when he turned around, a tiny smile playing on his lips though his eyes looked unbearably sad. He looked at her, _really_ looked at her, as if trying to uncover the mysteries of the world in her sea foam colored eyes and extended a hand.

Hesitantly, she slid her hand into his and allowed him to curl his long fingers around hers and lead her into his former house. The dank odor of mildew hit her in the face as Itachi pushed a cobweb away. When she moved to take her shoes off, he stopped her. "Don't bother," he whispered. She could only nod.

A draughty corridor greeted them as they turned around a corner. Sakura could hear the ancient floorboards creak under their combined weight and shivered as a cool and bitter wind rattled the condensation covered single paned windows, water dripping lazily to the rotting sills. Itachi stopped in front of one of the rooms and slid it open carefully, almost lovingly. A small table stood in the middle of the room. "This was the kitchen," Itachi supplied. Behind his eyes, she could see something ghosting about—memories of a happier time no doubt.

Fighting to hold back the tears that were burning in her eyes, Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand minimally, finding it to be so hot it felt like it burned in her hand. He stopped in front of another door. "This was mine."

"Do you want to go inside?" she asked quietly.

"No," Itachi said softly.

The next door he stopped at was Sasuke's. A childish little nametag hung on the door, his name written in sloppy characters. Itachi opened this one and stepped inside. Hesitantly following Itachi, Sakura crossed the threshold and stood still, rooted in place. A small bed stood in one of the corners, a pile of scrolls she recognized as homework from the Academy stacked in another. On his bed was a single plush animal, a toy dinosaur. Some children's books and a wall scroll adorned the rest of the room. _'… He was still a child_ ,' she thought, tears now streaming freely over her cheeks, dripping from her cheek on to the antique tatami mats. ' _He was still a kid… What happened? Why?_ '

Her heart broke when her eye fell on some pictures. One of them was a copy of the one Itachi had, all four of the Uchiha members gathered in front of the camera. Another one was of Mikoto, pressing her cheek against a younger Sasuke while grinning happily into the camera, the smile mirrored in Sasuke's face. One of Uchiha Fugaku and some police squad members, looking into the camera with a stern yet proud expression etched in his face. The last one was what she presumed to be a snapshot taken of the brothers when they were both asleep. Itachi was lying on his stomach in bed, sound asleep while a much younger Sasuke slept on top of him, clutching Itachi's shirt in tiny fists.

She pressed a hand against her mouth to quell the sobs that threatened to slip from her lips and followed Itachi as he wordlessly left the room and slid the door shut behind her. He made no effort to grab her hand again, but walked through some of the corridors. They walked over the porch, Sakura slowly regaining her composure as she listened to the faint sound of a bamboo fountain tapping against the rocks. They halted in front of a large door.

' _This is where his parents were found… isn't it?_ '

"You don't have to come inside if you don't want to," Itachi said almost apologetically.

She shook her head and bravely took his hand into hers. He looked at her for a moment longer as if puzzled and nodded minimally. He opened up the door and slipped inside, allowing Sakura to pass before the door closed behind them.

A large room stretched out before her, a single window illuminating the middle part of it. Two figures had been drawn with white chalk on the wooden floors, telltale signs of dried blood spattered around and in the drawing, leaving no doubt as to what it was, though someone had obvious tried hard to clean the stains. Itachi relinquished her hand and slowly walked up to the center of the room, not taking his eyes off the white chalk.

Without thinking twice, Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his body, pressing her face between his shoulder blades and held on tightly. She bit her lip, letting her tears fall freely onto his uniform, feeling his heart pound steadily against the palm of her hand as she tightened her grip slightly.

"Sometimes there are holes that cannot be filled," Itachi said almost inaudibly. "Even if you seek out the heart of the problem and stop avoiding it, it might still be there in the morning."

"Yes," she mouthed against the fabric.

He turned in her grasp, wrapping his arms around her and gently leading her out of the room. As the door closed behind him, Sakura pressed her face into his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands, sobbing quietly. For him… for her… for the emptiness that could not ever be filled again, only remembered.

"I think you were loved," Sakura whispered, finally gathering the courage to say what she couldn't all those months ago. "I think they were so proud of you and loved you dearly."

Itachi didn't respond, only held her tightly and picked some damp roseate strands of hair from her face, gently tucking them back behind her ear. When she looked up at him, he smiled in that gentle yet sad manner of his and softly pressed his lips against her forehead. "Sakura… thank you," he said simply.

She didn't know what he was thanking her for, but she smiled nonetheless as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping at her tears. She nodded when he asked her if she was ready to leave and followed him like a meek little lamb, numbed from all the emotions she felt during their tour through the abandoned house. "How many died that night?" she asked quietly.

"Hundred and seventy-three Uchiha members died," Itachi replied, sliding the front door shut behind him. "Only two remain."

' _And one day, there will be only one_.'

As they crossed the threshold between the Uchiha district and the rest of Konoha, air came back to her, as if she had been holding it throughout her entire exploration. Sound gradually returned too, laughing people and flute music drifted over the breeze from the festival's general direction.

"Are you coming?" she asked quietly.

Itachi glanced at the festival. "I have something I have to do first. I'll find the three of you later."

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "I'll see you then."

The festival was in full progress when Sakura reached the southern bridge. In the distance, she could see the festival stalls and the lanterns around the festival's vicinity, glowing dimly in the dark night.

As she passed a couple holding hands, Sakura looked at them wistfully and sighed as she made her way to the center of the bridge. She straightened her yukata a little, happy she picked out the crimson colored on with white cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Briefly, she wondered whether Itachi had liked it and instantly dismissed the thought. Pushing a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, Sakura waited while watching the lilies drift in the pond.

"Sakura-san," she heard a tiny voice say. Turning around, she noticed Hyuuga Hinata coming her way. Beaming, she waved at her.

"Hinata!" she called out. "It's been a while!"

The Hyuuga heiress was wearing a black yukata with a beautiful pattern of white and light blue and pink butterflies. Her pearl-colored eyes darted around the vicinity before meeting Sakura's gaze and she smiled hesitantly. "Are you going to the festival too?" she asked.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled. Winking, she leaned in closer. "So is Naruto."

Within seconds, a rosy scarlet color spread from Hinata's throat to her cheeks and she quickly turned her head away, embarrassed. She blinked a couple of times, not exactly knowing how to respond to that and looked back at Sakura. "Is… Is he…?"

"He doesn't have a date," Sakura guessed. "You should try to talk to him tonight. He'll be here any minute now."

"Sakura!" Naruto's distinctive scream came from behind her. If it were possible for Hinata to get redder even faster than she was now, Sakura was sure she would resemble a thermometer instead of a human being. Nodding encouragingly at the Hyuuga girl, Sakura turned around and waved as Naruto arrived.

"Ah, Hinata is here too!" Naruto said, rushing up to the both of them.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata said in greeting.

' _Well, that's one word without her fainting_ ,' Sakura thought, raising an eyebrow. "Are Kiba and Shino coming?" she asked Hinata, hoping to get the conversation going.

"They said they were a little busy but they would meet me here later," Hinata replied bravely, looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes grew a little wider as she nodded at Naruto, indicating for Hinata to continue her conversation with him.

Just as the Hyuuga girl collected all her courage to ask him something, Naruto spoke. "You look good, Hinata," Naruto said, almost shyly. Stunned, Sakura looked at the boisterous young man next to her. Hinata was almost swaying on her feet and Sakura inched in closer for the Hyuuga member's support. Oblivious to the reaction regarding his compliment, Naruto was rubbing the back of his head and grinning widely. "And Sakura looks beautiful too."

"Am I just an afterthought now?" she raised her fist jokingly and laughed inwardly when Naruto held up his hands defensively, attempting to placate her with more compliments.

"Turning into a ladies man, huh, Naruto?" Shikamaru walked into the scene. The Nara clan member wore a simple dark yukata, the complete opposite of Naruto's bright orange and red ensemble.

"I guess he's been learning his tricks from you, Shikamaru!" Sakura giggled behind her hand as Shikamaru sent her an exasperating glance. She laughed even harder when Ino appeared at the scene, looking absolutely radiant in light blue as she immediately clung to Shikamaru's arm while waving at the rest of the little group.

"Ino… Since when have you and Shikamaru been dating?" Naruto asked, crinkling his nose.

Ino blushed as she held onto Shikamaru's arm even tighter. Shikamaru on the other hand sighed deeply and muttered something concerning a certain troublesome woman and turned to Naruto. "We're not."

The blonde huffed and abruptly let go of him. "Is that how you treat your old team mate?"

She grabbed his hand and gave a little tug, dragging him behind her. "Come on, Chouji and Asuma-sensei are waiting, you know!" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at his current team mates, wearing his trademark 'this-is-troublesome' glance paired with a desperate one that had Naruto laughing hard.

"What about _our_ team outing?" Sakura called after the both of them.

"Have fun forehead girl!" Ino replied, looking over her shoulder with a wide smirk.

"Ino-pig!" she rebuked, but laughed as the pair turned around the corner. "That Shikamaru sure is popular."

"Nothing special about him," Naruto snorted.

Hinata, who had proceeded to move behind Sakura's back held onto the roseate kunoichi's shoulders and peered at Naruto. In a moment of unabashed courage, she spoke up. "I think Naruto-kun is much more special."

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh when Naruto's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Naruto. "You're turning red, Naruto!"

"It's just the light!" the blond defended.

"Yes, yes," she agreed, laughing. As her two team mates arrived, Hinata left with a small wave, obviously disappointed she didn't have more time with the boisterous ninja. Naruto however, seemed oblivious to Hinata's behavior and greeted Kiba and Shino quickly. When team eight left the scene, he strutted back to her.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, grinning broadly.

Huge lanterns had been lit, illuminating the festival with a dark orange glow. The smell of freshly baked food filled the air and they could hear the music growing louder as they passed through the makeshift gates. A few groups passed them, conversing loudly; belting out laughter after a joke had been made. Sakura noted with a smile that some people were wearing masks. ' _Has to be ridiculously hot with a mask on…_ '

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger. "It's the perverted hermit!"

Jiraiya stood in the middle of the festival grounds, flirting and talking to a group of beautiful young women. Wasting no time, Naruto rushed out to meet him, greeting him with a loud 'pervy sage!' and effectively chasing every single woman away from the white-haired man. Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth but could not stop the shaking of laughter as Jiraiya flipped and yelled at his blond student with Naruto reciprocating every last insult.

Laughing silently at the scene in front of her, Sakura stood alone in the middle of the road, crows of people swarming around her and suddenly, she felt how utterly alone she was. She had no master anymore; Tsunade had died a long time ago. Kakashi wasn't present at the festival, always opting to ignore celebrations like these to be off on his own. Shikamaru was with his old team and Naruto was with Jiraiya, whom he hadn't seen in a long time. Somehow, it felt wrong to walk up to them and mix herself in like a third wheel.

' _Isn't this just the story of your life?_ ' she asked herself when she turned to walk away.

Her eye fell on someone she imagined contrasted as starkly against the cheerful crowd as she was. Uchiha Itachi stood a little farther ahead, dressed in a crimson and black yukata that fell a little open around his neck, displaying a small necklace she hadn't ever seen before. As if entranced, she kept her eyes on him while he observed Naruto and Jiraiya. Finally tearing his eyes away from the pair, Itachi noticed Sakura standing there and she could see a tiny smile playing around his lips as he closed the distance.

"They're a good match," Itachi spoke, laughing silently when Naruto's more colorful vocabulary overpowered Jiraiya's preaching.

"I'll say," Sakura chuckled.

"Was it the same for you and the Fifth?" Itachi asked calmly.

Remembering her beautiful teacher and how infamous her temper and strength were, Sakura couldn't help but smile sadly. "I inherited her tenacity and her contempt for losing… And I guess our tempers matched."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Who trained you?"

"My father mostly," Itachi answered simply. "I was in a Genin team for a couple of years but mostly trained by Uchiha trainers. After the wars had ended, Konoha was down on manpower and so Genin teams were changed often as our teachers were out on missions or met a worse fate." He was silent for a moment longer. "Genin were sent out to do B-class missions too and wouldn't always return."

"So you never had a team like we did?" Sakura said sadly.

"No. I think it would've been a good thing, but it just wasn't feasible."

She thought back at Team Seven—Kakashi who would always promote teamwork and told them off when they weren't performing as they should. Naruto as a loud and squinty-eyed kid who she thought was the world's biggest loser and turned out to have the world's biggest heart. And Kimimaro… Kimimaro whom she had loved for such a long time and eventually collapsed during the Chuunin exams when he started coughing up blood… Kimimaro who had fought for years and made his body move by sheer willpower… Kimimaro who had left the city to seek aid from Orochimaru. Kimimaro who had died in her arms after the mission to retrieve him, despite her valiant efforts to keep him alive.

No.

Despite the hardships and the tears and all the anger she had felt and the loneliness when Naruto left for training because he wasn't able to cope with Kimimaro's death, despite all of that, she wouldn't have given it up for the world. They were her memories, her past and they had shaped her beyond belief.

She smiled to herself and turned her eyes to Itachi, who had been watching her carefully. "I miss those days sometimes."

"It's only natural," Itachi replied.

"Hey… Where is Naruto?" she said as she glanced at where she last saw the blond.

"He went away with Jiraiya," Itachi answered.

' _Oh…_ ' Finding the small word to be an accurate expression of the tumultuous feelings she had when she realized Itachi and her were alone, she repeated it out loud. Sakura peeked at him from the corner of her eye, not sure how to continue. Sure they had been alone at the Uchiha district, but hanging out with her squad leader during a festival was something entirely different. ' _Entirely different from crying your eyeballs out while he walks you through the sight of a gruesome massacre, you mean?_ ' Inner Sakura chastised.

He stood there, calmly taking in the festival and all of its different little booths. Turning to her, he smiled as though he found the whole situation absurdly amusing. "Shikamaru?"

"Off with Ino and Chouji to meet up with Asuma," she replied.

"Ah," he exhaled. Taking another moment to observe his surroundings, Itachi turned his eyes to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully. She had planned to sit down and have a meal with Naruto and Shikamaru, not anticipating ending up on her own about fifteen minutes in. Sighing heavily, she glanced around the stalls for something to eat. ' _Maybe a quick bite and I'll go home then_ ,' she thought to herself.

"Come," Itachi interrupted her train of thought. He beckoned for her to come and follow him. She stood still, not quite sure what to do. Sharp as ever, he caught onto her hesitance and lowered his hand. "Unless you'd rather be alone," he added.

Somehow Sakura could feel he realized he had said the exact same thing the first time they walked home together so many months ago.

' _I don't… but this almost feels like we're going on a date together…_ '

"I don't," she spoke out loud, neglecting to add the second part of her thoughts

He led her to the food stalls, entertaining her with a story of Shikamaru's training of the day and how the lazy shinobi had tried to talk his way out of it most of the time. Sakura laughed hard, imagining Shikamaru as he begged Itachi not to go full-out again. She in turn told him about Hinata's fascination with Naruto and how she had finally managed to work up the nerve to talk to him. He shook his head when she told him he was still oblivious, even after so many years had gone by already.

They stopped in front of the booths and Sakura's tummy growled viciously when she smelled the fresh food. "I'm a little hungry," she said, pressing a hand against her stomach in embarrassment. Itachi didn't seem to mind and simply asked her what she would want.

' _How about a little of everything?_ ' Inner Sakura replied. "Just dango would be fine," she answered out loud. The way Itachi was cocking his head slightly told her he didn't fall for her act. "And some yakisoba…"

She fumbled in her yukata in an attempt to find her money pouch. Itachi laid his hand on her upper arm, his lips curling in amusement. "My treat," he said simply.

"But Captain…"

He had already turned around but looked over his shoulder, looking a little vexed as he observed her. Pondering over something, Itachi remained quiet for a moment longer until he finally captured her eyes. "For tonight, call me Itachi," he said.

"W-Why?" she asked dumbly.

He laughed softly, thankfully looking like he felt a little awkward himself. It took him a little while longer to answer, as if carefully selecting his words. "I'm almost forgetting the sound of my own name." With that, he gestures to one of the seats in the middle of the square and told her to wait there for him while he went off to buy the food.

' _Everybody calls him 'Captain' or 'Captain Uchiha' but nobody ever uses his first name anymore… Nobody except Kakashi_ ,' she realized, reeling a little. She sat down on one of the benches. ' _I don't even know what to call him if not captain… Do I add a suffix or would he just prefer to hear 'Itachi' and nothing else?_ '

He returned shortly, holding two bowls of steaming yakisoba. ' _Now is the time to say it!_ '

"Thank you, Cap—Ita… san… senpai… Itachi?" she blurted, tripping over her own words.

' _Smoooooooth_ ,' Inner Sakura snorted. Wishing a hole would conveniently appear under her feet to pull her under so that she would never see the light of day again, Sakura averted her eyes from Itachi's confused gaze. He started laughing softly at first and she peeked at him as his mirth grew louder. He clamped a hand over his mouth, looking at her with tears of laughter in his eyes.

Faintly realizing she had never seen him laugh so much in all the time they had spent together, Sakura couldn't help but join in a little and chuckled. The tension that had grown between the two of them since their visit to the Uchiha district had vanished and it felt comfortable being around him again, especially when he told her it was alright to call him 'captain' if she preferred that.

They ate together and Sakura noticed that for the first time in a long while, she was truly happy. She was still lost and still lonely, but spending time with Itachi seemed to drive those thoughts away. He was a kindred spirit who had suffered beyond imagination and still worked hard for peace in every way that he could. A flash of heat overcame her when she thought back at the chaste kiss he planted on her forehead and how his soft, thin lips felt pressed against her skin.

Itachi seemed to notice something was up and she quickly averted her eyes back to the crowd that walked past them. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a man wearing a beautiful dark-green kimono with white birds embroidered on the bottom of the garment, some flying upwards. Sakura glanced up to his face and was quiet for a brief second. A handsome man stared at her, long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. A sole sky-blue eye stared at her in recognition and crinkled in amusement during the next second that passed.

' _He's dead! They saw him blow himself up!_ ' Sakura panicked as people pushed past Deidara and he vanished into the crowd. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it until Itachi abruptly stood up and walked into the crowd, signaling for her to follow him. Abandoning her food on the bench, she quickly tried to follow him. Just as she was about to push her way through the crowd herself, a bright flash lit up the dark night sky.

Sakura stared up, incredulous, when the sound of the explosion caught up with the light. A little farther ahead, some of the surrounding houses exploded violently, the explosion strong enough to shake the ground. Panic erupted all around her, people screaming and running away from where the first explosion came from when a second bomb detonated on the other side of the festival. An onslaught of dust came crashing down and doused the lantern lights. Within moment she could feel six immensely strong chakra sources making their way to the scene when the third bomb went off.

Realizing Itachi had probably gone off to chase Deidara but losing complete sight of him in the overwhelming dust storm that only now started to settle, Sakura accumulated chakra to her hands and smashed one of the debris that came hurling at her, letting it fall in tiny pieces all around her. ' _Naruto is with Jiraiya!_ ' she thought frantically, starting to run along with the crowd to the only place that hadn't been bombed yet in a valiant effort to gain some ground and oversee what was happening. ' _I can't believe they've grown so bold that they would dare to attack us in our own village!'_

Rushing away from the crowd, she could sense one of the six chakras she had sensed had come to an abrupt stop dead ahead of her. Gathering chakra in her hands, she sprinted to the source, determined to gain the upper hand in their battle.

A tall man with ochre hair stood in front of her. A forehead protector with Rain's symbol was tied to his forehead, a big slash through the middle. He stared at her with lavender colored eyes but instead of a regular pupils and irises, his eyes had a ripple-like pattern which spread over his eyeballs. Numerous piercings adorned his nose, cheeks and under his bottom lip. Gritting her teeth, Sakura utilized her speed to the fullest to form her chakra scalpel and dashed to the unknown man, in hopes of catching him off-guard.

He grabbed her hand just as he reached her and when his cold, strong hands wrapped around her wrist, she was absolutely certain that he was draining her chakra away, the scalpel fading from her hand. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" he said, his deep voice cold and cruel.

Accumulating chakra to her leg, she kicked, but he simply stopped it with his hands. Her eyes widened. Nobody had ever stopped a full-powered kick from her before—even Itachi always dodged them, knowing how powerful they were. "Do you know, or don't you?" the man continued.

"Do you think I'd tell you if I knew?" she spat at him.

He merely stared blankly at her when he tightened his hold on her leg and broke it without even trying. Sakura screamed in pain when he let go of her, letting her fall to the ground while clutching her limb. Biting back the tears and in an attempt to dismiss the pain that seared through her body, she gritted her teeth, refusing to show this man she was hurting badly.

Faster than she had ever seen anyone move before, he grabbed her head and tilted it until she was forced to look him in the eye. Her hands wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to free herself, finding his body was cold like a corpse. Tears sprang to her eyes as he tightened his grip on her, bringing his face closer to hers. "Last chance. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

' _Concentrate, Sakura!_ '

Her concentration was blasted away when the man punched her in her stomach and let go of her, causing her to double over, wrapping her arms around her front. She heaved, blood streaming from her mouth. Assessing the damage done, Sakura noticed several of her ribs were broken. ' _I can't use ninjutsu or taijutsu, he's too fast!_ ' she thought, feeling fear for the first time in the months that had passed since her fight with Hidan. ' _Genjutsu!_ '

Using what felt like the last of her strength, she backed away from him and quickly formed seals for a strong genjutsu. She breathed heavily when the man moved to finish her off, amassing chakra in her good leg an in attempt to kick him away. A sense of accomplishment washed over her as he got caught in the jutsu just before reaching her, staring blankly around him. She coughed a couple more times, blood hitting the pavement and pushed herself off the ground, pressing a chakra filled hand against her chest to perform some emergency first-aid.

"I'll never tell you where he is," she said with a slight smile, knowing he could hear her through the illusion. "I'm a Konoha shinobi. And he is my precious friend. We're not like the other villages who would sell out their comrades. For Naruto, I'll happily lay down my life."

"So be it," another voice said.

Eyes widened as she turned to the right, noticing a second man standing there. In a split second, he held her by her throat, his head tilting a little. She could see he had the exact same ripple-patterned eyes and the same color hair. ' _A clone? No! He's not the same man!_ ' she thought frantically.

An overwhelming sense of pain came crashing over her as he crushed her throat in his hands without any effort. Warm blood flooded her mouth and dripped down her chin. Searing fiery bursts pulsated as she tried to breathe, intensifying with each attempt, jarring and brutal. The man let her go and she fell face first into the cracked pavement, her face ending up in a puddle of lukewarm blood—her own. Sakura pushed herself off the ground with monstrous effort, trying her hardest to get away from him. Sakura had managed crawled a few meters before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him.

Incapacitated with fear, Sakura could only watch as he used his feet to turn her to her back, letting it rest on her shoulder to pin her down to the ground. A long black spike suddenly protruded from the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak while her attacker stared at her, blank and uncaring as he lifted the weapon.

"He will know pain," the man said.

In her final moments, she thought of Nara Shikamaru. She thought of how he would always complain about troublesome things and women and how Ino would go on and on about her crush while he had so very early had set his eyes on another kunoichi, though he would never admit it to anyone. She thought of his sharp mind and how he would always think of something to say even during the darkest of times to uplift their spirits. It was because of him that she had finally learned the value of telling her friends how much she appreciated them.

In her final moments, she thought of Hatake Kakashi. She thought of how he introduced himself as an idiot and turned out to be one of the most reliable men she would ever had the pleasure of knowing… even though he wasn't the most punctual. She thought of how his lone eye would crease in amusement and how, despite being so lonely and so sad himself, he fought to make each day count. It was because of him that she learned the value of team work and bonding.

In her final moments, she thought of Uzumaki Naruto. She thought of his little crush on her in the Academy and how happy he had been that they were teamed up together. She thought of how scared she was for him and Kimimaro on the bridge that would eventually be named after him and how much he had taught her about never giving up on her dreams. She thought of his unwavering dream to become Hokage and wished she would be there to witness the day she was sure would come. It was because of him that she had finally learned she could do anything she wanted to.

In her final moments, she thought of Kaguya Kimimaro. She thought of his beautiful platinum hair and his laurel green eyes and how sad and alone he looked when he was introduced into her academy class, a few years older than the rest of them after having been found on the border of the Fire Country. She thought of how he had seemed so intimidating but was such a gentle and kind person at heart when you got to know him. She thought of his fierce spirit that persevered even when his body threatened to collapse at any given moment. It was because of him that she had finally learned what love was about and how she could give her all for someone, because he taught her she would only be strong when fighting for someone else's sake.

In her final moments, she thought of Uchiha Itachi.

And through the blood and through the tears, Haruno Sakura smiled.

The spike came down, hitting her in the middle of her chest.

In her final moments, Haruno Sakura listened to her heartbeat as it grew erratic and slowed more and more until it stopped completely.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and slightly rewritten in 2019.** _

_Just as a note for future use: I know that Pain's name should be written in the English way (Pain), but I prefer the Japanese version (Pein) and will be using that. Similarly, Might Guy will always be called "Maito Gai" in my stories. I read the Japanese versions of the manga so that always sounds much more true to be than the English versions! Just to clear up any confusion._

_\--M. Shiroi_


	6. Chapter VI

* * *

**Chapter VI – Midsummer**

* * *

Strangely, the first thought that came to mind when he saw Sakura's broken body sprawled over the collapsed streets of Konoha was that he should've shared his dream for the future with her. But he hadn't because she had seemed so eager and he had let his penchant for teasing filtrate through his carefully maintained exterior. He hadn't been sure whether to tell her already or wait a little longer. Now it was too late and Sakura had already joined the voices that haunted him daily, reminding him that he had failed and that he owed them something.

' _Are you going to tell me about your dream for the future today?_ '

And then she had smiled, much like she was smiling now.

He exhaled softly as he walked over to his subordinate and crouched down beside her, removing a strand of roseate hair from her bloodstained face. Her sea foam colored eyes stared at him without seeing and her full lips were upturned in a last smile. He reached for her eyes and stopped himself from flinching as he touched her cool skin, never remembering anything but warmth radiating from her. His fingers trailed over her brow, brushing against her long pink lashes as he closed her eyes.

Glancing down her body, he grabbed the black spear-like weapon that had apparently been used to finish her off and pulled it out of her, discarding the foreign object next to her lifeless body. Around him, the battle raged on, but Itachi took his time for a moment longer as he rearranged her tattered yukata, covering her up. ' _A broken leg, broken ribs, her throat looks like it's crushed and he finished it off with a direct blow to her heart_ ,' he thought, tenderly folding her fingers around the forehead protector that she had apparently lost during battle. He looked up at the Akatsuki member who rested several meters away.

She had managed to incapacitate him with one of the strongest genjutsu he had taught her. The second Akatsuki member at the scene had fled just before Itachi arrived, giving him an opportunity to at least take one of them out. ' _I'm proud of you, Sakura. I promise to tell you my dream when we'll meet again._ '

A heart-wrenching sob woke him from his reverie as a flash of orange and red appeared in front of him. Naruto cradled Sakura's head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to him. He was shouting, crying, cursing, sobbing as he held his best friend's broken body in his arms and begged her to wake up. Begging her to be joking, begging her to smack him in the face again like she always would and pleading with her to not leave him alone.

Itachi could only watch, trying his hardest to ignore the jarring emotion that was asking for attention, crushing all feelings that washed over him instantly. How often had he seen this before? Five-hundred and sixty-three times, was it? Young Genin and older Jounin, the Third and the Fourth and the Fifth Hokage, his clan, his best friend and now his subordinate. Enemies at the borders, assassination targets, unknown merchants and international criminals. How often had he listened to the rasping of the last breath they took and how often had he felt them grow cold? With every death, he felt like he grew colder on the inside until he wouldn't be any different from the people whose lives he took or wasn't able to protect.

She was the only one in years to have warmed him.

Five-hundred and sixty-three voices and Sakura was the latest addition.

' _He means everything to me_ ,' Sakura's voice whispered as he glanced at Naruto's shaking body. ' _If he would ever leave me, I wouldn't know what to do_.'

Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Shut up!" Naruto roared, turning around while still holding on to Sakura's corpse. Itachi stared impassively at Naruto as tears streamed over his whiskered cheeks, anger and hatred combined with an overwhelming sadness in his eyes. "Why is it Sakura? She's a medic. She's supposed to heal herself. Why did she die?!" He turned his anger to Itachi. "And you! Where were you? I saw the two of you together. I thought I could trust her with you!"

He turned around again, sobbing violently. "I couldn't save Kimimaro and I couldn't save Sakura," Naruto cried, clutching Sakura's body even tighter. "I trained so hard for years to be able to protect the people I love and it amounted to nothing in the end!"

Next to Itachi, Shikamaru landed, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. "Captain…?" he asked softly.

Itachi shook his head.

Shikamaru remained silent.

Around them, three Akatsuki members appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto. We've come to take you with us," one of them said. Itachi kept his eyes on him, noting the ochre hair that was strikingly similar to the member he had taken out. Six piercings lined the side of his nose and seven were imbedded in his ear. His forehead protector showed he hailed from Rain, a large slash through the middle of the symbol. His eyes however, drew Itachi's attention—lavender with a ripple-pattern. ' _Is that another Rinnegan?_ ' he wondered calmly.

Itachi moved in between his squad and the Akatsuki members. ' _They all have Rinnegan_ ,' he noted carefully. ' _I didn't ever expect to see even a single person with it, much less so many of them. I need to stay on my guard and get Naruto out of here_.'

"This is where it ends," Itachi said simply.

"You're in my way," the other man replied.

"Your name?"

"Pein," the man answered blandly.

"Was it you?" Naruto said, appearing next to Itachi. As the Uchiha glanced over his shoulder, he saw Shikamaru holding Sakura's corpse in his arms now, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Naruto quaked with anger and hatred was clear in his usual happy electric blue eyes. "Did you kill her?!" he shouted. "Did you do this?! Did you attack her?"

The man only stared impassively at Naruto. Then, he glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi's body. "It was just like this… that my parents were killed by Konoha shinobi right before my eyes." Naruto kept staring at him, wide-eyed and for the first time did Itachi worry about his subordinate. Rather than rushing into battle like he had expected him to, he stood by Itachi's side like an abandoned shell of what once was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Love gives birth to sacrifice, which brings forth hatred and lets you know pain," the Akatsuki member continued.

Naruto blinked.

When he reopened his eyes, they were blood-red.

"Shikamaru, fall back!" Itachi ordered, jumping out of the way as Naruto's chakra exploded around them. They rushed to a safe place a few meters away and hid behind one of the larger parts of rubble from the earlier explosions. As Itachi looked around the corner he could only see copious amounts of smoke and red chakra filling the battleground in front of him.

Despite having heard the stories about Naruto's transformation before taking him on as his subordinate, Itachi was still surprised when the smoke cleared and he saw seven tails sweeping. A skeleton had formed over what looked to be Naruto's chakra-covered body and as he watched, Naruto's round white eyes stared at the Akatsuki member as he opened his maw and let out a bloodcurdling snarl.

'Seven tails,' he confirmed, checking it once again. "Shikamaru, get Sakura out of here and find the Sixth. Tell him Naruto is transforming and seven tails have appeared and have him send in Tenzou."

"Tenzou?"

"No time for questions, go," Itachi instructed, sending him off.

Shikamaru nodded as he hauled Sakura into his arms and quickly dashed off. Just as he left the grounds, one of the two other Akatsuki members that had appeared jumped in front of Itachi. A large man with a smile on his face stared at him with lifeless rippled eyes before extending an arm and firing off some missiles from his sleeve.

Effortlessly sending chakra to his feet, Itachi jumped out of the way, activating his Sharingan. Another Akatsuki member stepped on in his right side and one of the shinobi that had gathered around the battlefield yelled at him, "Captain Uchiha! The one on your right has the ability to kill you when he touches you!"

Taking a step back, he glanced over his shoulder. "Evacuate this district immediately and follow emergency procedures," he instructed quickly. "Leave!"

They stood there, hesitating to leave him alone but followed instructions. Gathering chakra to his eyes, Itachi avoided yet another volley of shells from the taller man and ducked out of the way as the second one started his attack. A surge of chakra transformed his regular Sharingan into a pinwheel as he activated his jutsu. Catching the Akatsuki member who could kill him instantly in his most powerful illusion, Itachi turned to the second member who had sprouted two extra heads and two extra pairs of arms while ripping his Akatsuki cloak off. ' _He's completely mechanized_ ,' Itachi thought, eyeing the large blade-like sash that extended from his waist. ' _How is it possible for him to possess the Rinnegan?_ '

"What is your name?" he asked calmly, preparing his next attack.

"We are Pein. We are God."

' _We?'_ Itachi noted, creasing his eyebrows slightly. ' _Six of them entered Konoha. Are all six of them the same person?_ '

From the back of Pein, tendrils of flesh appeared and reached high above him until something that looked like a missile protruded from the flesh and aimed directly at him. In an instant, he fired the rocket at him and Itachi quickly moved aside, only for it to follow him. ' _A homing type?'_

Accumulating chakra to his eyes, he moved to use his trump card when the missile deformed and disappeared completely, leaving only a trace of smoke behind. Taken by surprise, Itachi glanced around him and saw the Sixth Hokage standing on top of some debris, ANBU members surrounding him.

"Hokage-sama."

"You've done great work, Itachi," Kakashi glanced at him with mismatched eyes, observing him momentarily and then looked at the mechanized Akatsuki member and the incapacitated one. "Tenzou has already reached Naruto and is attempting to seal him away. Help him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he answered and stood from his crouching position. "This member seems to be attacking with projectiles only. I received a warning from a Chuunin that the other one has the capability of killing someone when he touches them."

The Sixth nodded and glanced at Itachi one more time. "Is it true that Sakura…?"

He could only affirm the Sixth's worst fear.

"I see." Sadness passed in Kakashi's eyes but was squashed immediately. "Tenzou is on top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto is fighting one of the members underneath it. Go."

With a short bow, Uchiha Itachi departed.

* * *

"Of team seven, I must admit, I was expecting Naruto first," he said with a tiny smile.

"I don't know whether you're happy to see me or sad I'm not Naruto," she smiled back.

Kimimaro looked her over in that intense way of his as he approached her, the slight smile still curling his lips. He was exactly as she remembered him—from his laurel green eyes and platinum colored hair to the two twin dots above his brow and the red lines under his eyes. He was still wearing the lavender colored ensemble he had preferred over the standard Konoha uniform and his rope-like belt. "I'm sad, but not for either of those reasons," his calm voice resonating through the vast emptiness around them.

"I hadn't planned on dying just yet," Sakura said softly, as if he were reprimanding her.

"And yet you did," Kimimaro closed the distance between the two of them, catching her eyes. Her knees buckles under her weight as he reached out and caught a loose strand of hair between his long fingers when they wrapped around her jaw and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "It wasn't your time."

"It wasn't your either," she said almost accusingly.

Kimimaro simply smiled. "It was."

Two words and enough power behind them to break her. She shook her head furiously, the first of tears gliding over her cheeks. "No. I should've been stronger. I should've done something. I couldn't do anything but watch you die."

"But you saved me," he spoke softly. "I was… scared of living the rest of my life, being fed by a machine and awaiting the day I would die. Without any purpose, what worth was there in living?"

She bit her lip as she forced herself to look at him without averting her eyes. "I lost my purpose, twice." Sakura laughed through her tears. "Remember when Kakashi told us to introduce ourselves and I was so childishly thinking about only being with you? That part of me was still with me throughout the years. I grew stronger because I didn't want to be left behind and I wanted you to acknowledge me. But you died," she swallowed. "And I was forced to find a new purpose. So I got even stronger. And here I am; one of the world's best kunoichi and I died without doing anything, without amounting to anything."

"Exactly," Kimimaro spoke, kindness in his eyes. "Remember during the Chuunin exams when I fell ill and you nursed me and told me that if I would die, you would never be able to forgive yourself and so I had to live?"

"Yes," she said.

"You're not done yet," Kimimaro said, conviction strong in his voice. "This isn't over. You're going to fight. You have to fight. Because it is not yet time for you to be here. You're going to live and you're going to surpass every other kunoichi out there. You're going to fight for Naruto's sake and you're going to fight for your dreams, because if you die, it'll all fade away and you'll have lived a life of regrets."

_Thump…_

"And what about your dreams?" Sakura grabbed his shirt. "What about your hopes and wishes?"

_Thump… thump…_

"You're going to make them happen," Kimimaro said, wrapping his long fingers around her wrists. "But right now, you're going to have to fight, Sakura. Fight!"

_Thump… thump… thump…_

She closed her eyes and the next moment, pain seared through her throat. Instead of the silence that had surrounded her and Kimimaro, she could hear a battle raging on, the sound of metal hitting metal unmistakable. Somewhere next to her, she could hear a familiar voice calling out her name louder and louder.

' _My name is Kaguya Kimimaro. I don't want to talk about my likes and dislikes. I don't have any hobbies… but my dream for the future is to protect those I love and never see anyone die before my eyes again_.'

' _If I die, I won't be able to honor your last wishes and make your dreams come true… So I'm going to keep on living. I'll protect them in your stead_ ,' she thought, making a massive effort to lift her hands. ' _I'll survive no matter what and I won't see you again till my face is lined and my hair turned grey. I promise._ '

Cracking open an eye, Sakura could see Shikamaru hovering over her, shock clear in his eyes. He was talking to her then ducked to avoid something. She wanted to answer him, but her throat had completely been crushed and every breath she took was a painful reminder of that fact.

Using the last of her willpower to send chakra to her forehead, she formed a single hand seal. ' _Release!_ '

* * *

Far below the Hokage Mountain, a seven-tailed version of Naruto was rampaging about, attacking one of the Akatsuki members, snarling and growling viciously with every move he made. Itachi stood there and watched him while waiting for Tenzou to finish up his preparations to seal the Nine-Tails back into Naruto.

Reports had reached him that Jiraiya was handling the member who kept summoning beasts into the village and the Sixth had been victorious over the mechanized member and had disposed of the one he had incapacitated with Mangekyou. If reports were correct, four of them were now dead or fighting and one of the last two members was fighting Naruto. The last one had started his assault on the Hokage but Itachi was confident Kakashi would survive the attack—several ANBU members would be there in case he needed backup.

Briefly, he thought back at Naruto's transformation and what had caused it.

' _Sakura…_ ' he sighed deeply, ignoring the intense emotion that came with simply thinking about the roseate kunoichi. She had fought back valiantly and he was proud of her, so incredibly proud, but how he wished it would've been enough. Again, he had failed in doing what he wanted to do most in this life and it stung him, hard. Sheer willpower kept his façade intact, not wanting to break down when they needed him most. He wasn't sure if he remembered how to cry in any case. Any emotion he would feel would instantly be dampened until it was but a nagging sensation that rang through his body now and then.

' _Are you going to tell me about your dream for the future today?_ '

He should've told her. He shouldn't have left her to chase after Deidara. He should've been there to help her. Yet another thing Uchiha Itachi would never be able to forgive himself.

Looking down at the battlefield, Uchiha Itachi watched Naruto carefully as he chased the Akatsuki member that hunted him, attacking him mindlessly. Keeping Naruto safe from Akatsuki was the top priority right now—if they would catch him, all the careful planning and surveillance of the entire village would have gone to waste. He wasn't about to let this mission become a failure.

He glanced at Tenzou. The ANBU member had summoned several wood pillars around him and was focusing on his sealing jutsu. "I'm done preparing, Captain," Tenzou said, his eyes completely closed in concentration.

"How long will it take to completely seal Naruto?"

"Give or take, ten minutes," Tenzou cracked open an onyx eye. "He's not going to be able to fight anymore when I do though. It's prudent to get him out as soon as possible before he's abducted."

"Seal him," Itachi said and jumped.

Effortlessly sending chakra to his feet, Itachi jumped over the noses of the previous Hokage onto the small buildings that had been built and attached to the mountain walls. Simultaneously, wooden hands stretched from Tenzou's sealing jutsu into Naruto's direction. Itachi leapt over the constant stream of evacuees and landed on the Hokage's administration building. Using one of his copies techniques, he summoned a large wall of dirt around Naruto, allowing Tenzou to wrap the wood around the Kyuubi's almost complete form and seal him away.

Another ochre haired man stood across the street from where Naruto was being held captive. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi leapt in between the Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki member. Noticing several Chuunin and Jounin sprawled around the battlefield, he took note of a single shinobi still alive.

' _Another shinobi from Rain_ ,' Itachi noted. The man in front of him regarded him blankly. ' _Six piercings in his nose, seven in his ears, two in his lips, also with ochre hair and Rinnegan_.' Itachi filed away the information for further use.

"Pein?" he asked simply.

Pein didn't answer and before Itachi could ask him anything else, a ripple went through the air and blasted him backwards to the wall he had created for Naruto. Unable to move his hands for a replacement technique, he quickly amassed chakra to his back and neck and started a medic ninjutsu Sakura had taught him in order to minimize the damage. He hit the wall hard but sustained minimal damage.

"Uchiha!" a deep voice called out. To his right, he could see pug sitting on top of some debris, a Konoha forehead protector tied on top of his head.

"What is it, Pakkun?"

"A message from Kakashi! This man can repel any ninjutsu and taijutsu attack with his mind. Be extremely careful," the dog called out before high-tailing it out of there.

' _So, he can push and most likely pull things while using himself as a center_ ,' Itachi deduced, nodding quickly.

His assumption was quickly proven right as Pein lifted his hands and called out, "Banshou tenin." Immediately, Itachi felt a pull towards Pein and gathered chakra to his feet, using the ground as an anchor. Sending chakra to his eyes to activate Mangekyou, Itachi kept his eyes on Pein, increasing the chakra he sent to his feet as the pull became harder. ' _What a technique_ ,' Itachi thought almost strangely calm as he formed the seals for a fire jutsu. Sending several tiny fireballs into the Akatsuki member's way, the jutsu finally relented as Pein was forced to step back in order to dodge them

A sharp stabbing throbbed behind his eyes as he activated Amaterasu. However, Pein immediately repelled the black flames with his jutsu. ' _It seems there's only a short interval before he can use his attack again_.' Calmly, Itachi calculated his next moves as he quickly formed the seals for his family's special technique and formed a massive fireball. Using his doujutsu, he activated his ultimate jutsu—Susanoo.

Pein whirled around quickly as the fireball vanished and used his jutsu again. However the technique proved ineffective and Susanoo's Totsuka blade came crashing down, impaling him swiftly. "This cannot be," Pein muttered, coughing blood.

"All jutsu are elemental in some way. The Yata shield is able to stop any jutsu, no matter how strong," Itachi explained calmly, strutting to Pein. "You're going to be sealed away. Still, I have to say, your abilities are remarkable."

"This is not the end," Pein answered as the last of his life was sucked away into the gourd Susanoo was holding.

Itachi only watched him for a brief moment longer until the jutsu vanished and Susanoo with it. Pein's lifeless body dropped to the ground where it remained completely still. Turning back to the container he had built for Naruto, he broke the walls when he noticed Tenzou's wood jutsu had disappeared, a sign of success. He found the Nine-Tail's vessel lying on the ground, angry wounds covering his face and the rest of his body like his skin had simply started to split open to accommodate the Nine-Tails' transformation. ' _He'll need to be healed soon_ ,' Itachi noted as blood began to seep through his clothes. ' _The Nine-Tails appears to be healing his body but he sustained a lot of damage._ '

Silently frustrated about the fact that Akatsuki chose to attack today, of all days, when he was wearing nothing but a yukata as most other shinobi were during the festival, Itachi slowly lifted Naruto and hoisted him over his shoulder. He made his way to the only Jounin still alive at the battlefield. Faintly recognizing his style of clothing and his bobbed hair, Itachi crouched down beside the boy. "Your name is Rock Lee, correct?"

The boy nodded. "Is Naruto-kun okay?"

"He will be. Can you move?" Itachi asked.

Lee shook his head. "Unfortunately, it seems both my legs are broken," he said.

"Captain," Tenzou said, landing beside him.

"Good job, Tenzou," Itachi said, glancing at the older ANBU member.

The ANBU member nodded almost shyly and looked at Rock Lee next. "Is anything else but your legs broken?" he asked, assessing the damage.

"No," Lee answered softly.

Tenzou nodded, crouched down beside the Jounin and slowly lifted him up his back. "I'll take you to the hospital," he said. "We're going to take it slow though, the damage will only get worse if I run there."

"I'll go ahead," Itachi said.

"The administrational staff has gathered supplies there as well as uniforms for the people attending the festival," Tenzou said, nodding briefly at Itachi's yukata and the remains of Naruto's torn clothes. "It might come in handy."

Just as he was about to set off, a blue and white colored slug the size of a small child came sliding towards them. Overjoyed, Lee raised his hand and waved at it. "That's Katsuyu," Lee smiled happily. "Sakura-san must be protecting us."

Itachi stared at the slug, determining what had happened here. He had held Sakura in his arms and felt how she had gradually started to become colder. He had checked her breathing and her heartbeat. She was dead—he was sure of it. "Katsuyu, who summoned you?" he asked quickly as Tenzou set Lee down again and allowed the slug to start first-aid.

"Sakura-san," the slug answered, a little confused why he would ask such a question. After Tsunade's death, Haruno Sakura had become the only person in the world with the capability to summon slugs.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked quietly.

"The Konoha Hospital," Katsuyu answered. "She's helping to heal the victims there."

With another nod to Lee and Tenzou, he set off quickly while holding tightly onto Naruto. As he looked up, he noticed the air had a hint about it of dawn. Calculating the sun would rise around four-thirty in the morning in July, it meant the invasion had lasted almost a full eight hours now. Even if all of the invaders were all as strong as the one he had battled, they had to run out of chakra eventually.

After avoiding a particularly large summoned centipede and ordering several Chuunin to help evacuate sector G, Itachi finally reached the hospital. Outside, Shikamaru stood, helping victims as they were dragged inside while keeping his eyes on one of the centipedes that had gathered around the hospital, piercing its shell with his shadows techniques. Other shinobi leapt towards it with katana and kunai to finish it off.

"Shikamaru," Itachi called out, reaching his subordinate.

"Captain!" Shikamaru's russet eyes were wide in confusion as he glanced at Naruto's unconscious body. "She's alive. I don't know how she did it. Her heart just started beating again like she willed herself back to life and she activated some jutsu and healed herself completely." Again he glanced at Naruto. "What happened?"

"We successfully resealed him but it seems he was damaged by the transformation," Itachi said, peering inside the hospital. "The fight should almost be over. The last ones are fighting the Sixth and Jiraiya as we speak."

"Good," Shikamaru said, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead. "I've been protecting the hospital. These troublesome summons come here all the time. Ibiki's squad is helping out. Sakura and all the other medics are inside performing first-aid on anyone that is brought in."

"Has the perimeter been evacuated and checked?" Itachi asked.

"Not that I know of," Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Check the hospital if there are people with minor injuries and take them to inspect the surrounding areas. Send everyone who is still out there to the underground tunnels. Your house is close by, correct?"

"Two minutes away, sir."

"Bring as many uniforms back as you can along with as much gear as you can carry," Itachi instructed. "The administrational staff brought some but I'm sure we can use more. Any bandages and medicine your family has would be appreciated."

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru said and dashed into the hospital.

He followed Shikamaru into the hospital, not quite sure what to expect and found himself completely incapable of stopping himself from feeling relief as it washed over him like a torrent when he noticed the pink-haired member of his team. No matter where she was, he could always find her in a crowd, like a beacon calling for his attention. She was bent down over someone, healing them quickly while talking to them with a smile, giving instructions to another medic afterwards. Shikamaru was in her vicinity and apparently told her of his arrival as she looked up and searched the hospital until she found him.

A small smile grew on her lips and before he could stop himself, he smiled in kind. ' _She's alive_ ,' he thought, and to Itachi, that was all that mattered in that one second of time.

She moved to walk to him slowly but when she spotted Naruto, her speed increased as she signaled for him to put him down in one of the empty futons. She rushed up to them, giving advice to another doctor before reaching them, sliding towards Naruto on her knees as she immediately activated her chakra and searched his body.

"He transformed," Itachi explained calmly.

Sakura nodded. "I've seen this before." She put her hands on her teammate and pushed her chakra inside of him, healing the remnants of the damage and speeding up the repair of his skin tissue. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Down on chakra, but fine," Itachi replied. He remained quiet for a brief moment. "I checked your body. I couldn't hear a heartbeat."

She smiled a little hesitantly. "I think I was gone for a while," she responded, glancing furtively at Itachi. "But someone told me to get back here and fight, so I did."

"Your injuries?"

"Healing others isn't the only thing the Fifth taught me," Sakura replied softly.

She looked shocked when he stretched out a hand and gently cupped her cheek. Faintly, Itachi wondered if he was crossing the precarious line they had drawn for themselves but found he couldn't care less about it in this instant as he stroked a rough thumb over her cheek. "I'm glad you're safe," he said simply, tracing his fingers over her jawline before relinquishing his hand.

She stared at him and there was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him to place his hand back on her face and continue his little ministrations, but there were more pressing issues at hand. He stayed silent as he stood up. "I'll secure the perimeter. Keep up the work here. Shikamaru is evacuating the rest of the neighborhood and will bring any wounded back here."

"Yes sir," Sakura replied.

He rushed out again and she could only watch him go.

* * *

Extremely tired and worn out, Sakura trudged home through the collapsed streets and debris, avoiding the large cracks in the pavement. Hours earlier, Konoha's victory had been announced—the Sixth, Jiraiya and Uchiha Itachi had killed five of the six intruders single-handedly and managed to keep Naruto secure in his hospital bed while he recovered from his wounds.

The last one of the intruders had managed to get away and was still being pursued by Hyuuga Neji's ANBU squad.

She sighed. So many people had been saved and yet there were those that died during the attack and she had been too late to save them. Gai had been found near the Hokage Administration building, his body completely mangled and pierced with the same black rods they had used to kill her with. Kakashi had held him tightly, thanking him for everything when they found him. Lee had been screaming and crying when he heard the news while she set his bones.

Shizune had been killed by one of the members in front of Ino and Sakura had felt numbed by her death. Shizune had always been like an older sister to her, helping her through the tough times of Tsunade's training. She was the one to give her tips when needed, both in medicine and how to handle Tsunade at her best and worst.

And Hinata.

She clenched her teeth as she tried to push back the tears.

Hinata had tried courageously to protect Naruto from one of the Akatsuki members when he had lost track of Jiraiya and had been taken out in literally no time at all. Jiraiya had found them, but it was too late. Her neck was broken and her body was pierced by a spear like Sakura's had been. Ino and Shizune had arrived to the scene and tried to heal her but their efforts proved fruitless. Neji had sworn on her life to retrieve the final member and restore honor to the Hyuuga name. A stab of pain seared through her as she thought of the lost member of the Konoha Twelve, now reduced to Eleven. She had grown up with the Hyuuga since they were children in kindergarten and the Academy. It was hard to even imagine the shy, sweet girl being gone forever.

How was it that parts of her life could so easily be ripped away from her in a mere instant and she would always be too late or not present to make any difference in the outcome? She had managed to save herself but what if she had been too late and Naruto had been killed? She would never be able to face Kimimaro again.

Placing a hand over her heart, she looked into her shirt and the pristine skin underneath. Not even a scar remained of the wound that had killed her. According to Shikamaru, she had been gone less than ten minutes but it felt like she was absent for hours. Pressing a hand against her throat, she couldn't help but marvel at the work chakra could do for her. She hadn't even been able to normally breathe or talk after Pein attacked her and she was perfectly fine now.

Her path led her past the Uchiha district, relatively unharmed from the attack. Here and there, she could see some roof tiles had fallen off from the quakes and the blasts, but otherwise, it looked as undisturbed as usual. She touched the stone gate with her fingers, wondering if it had really been just a couple of hours since she had been there with Itachi.

"Captain…" she breathed.

She hadn't seen him since he walked out of the hospital. He had been with the other ANBU captains, rendezvousing near the main gate to patrol the area and return to Konoha to report to Kakashi. ' _He must be extremely tired_ ,' she thought, turning around the corner. She waved at a little old lady who was clearing away dirt from her porch, glad to see the people in the area were safe and that Konoha's emergency evacuation had been successful.

Finally reaching her own house, she noticed she wasn't alone.

Worn-out and more haggard looking than she had ever seen him before, Itachi sat on the steps that led to her house, watching two children as they played with the dirt further up in the street, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight. The moment she took another step closer, Itachi turned his gaze to her and smiled faintly. "Are you okay?" she questioned, walking up to him.

A few cuts and angry looking bruises adorned his arms and legs and his eyes were slightly blood-shot, as if he had overused his Mangekyou Sharingan, but otherwise, he looked fine. He nodded and stood, looking over her once more, as if searching for something.

Understanding, she slid her hand into his and opened her apartment door, glad she didn't lock it up that day as her keys had been lost somewhere in the fray. She kicked off the sandals she had borrowed and turned to Itachi who simply stood there leaning against the wall as he stared at her. Growing a little worried, she bowed down to unclasp the protectors wrapped to his ankles and carefully took them away. When he bowed over to take his sandals off, she gently pushed his hands away and took the sandals off herself, reminding her a little of the time he did the exact same thing to her.

A little glance at him told her he was truly completely out of chakra—the fights and subsequent mission had worn him out and pushed him beyond his limits. Smiling sweetly as to not show him how worried she truly was, Sakura took his hand in hers again and led him to the bathroom.

Clicking on the lights, she sat him down on the edge of the tub and unclasped his white vest. Swallowing nervously, Sakura slid her fingers under his shirt and gently tugged it up, revealing his toned abdomen and his chiseled chest. He held up his arms as she lifted the shirt over his head and tugged it off his arms, letting it drop to the tiled floor.

Her fingers found the knot of his forehead protector underneath his hair and untied it. All the while, Itachi kept his dark eyes on her as if examining her. Ignoring his poignant gaze, she accumulated the last of her chakra to her fingers and pressed them against one of the bigger gashes, closing it quickly. Satisfied to see none of the other wounds needed stitches or healing, she grabbed a wash cloth from her cabinet. Dunking it under the faucet, she squeezed the excess water out and started cleaning his upper body.

This was far more intimate than anything she had done with Itachi before, yet it felt like she had to do this and he wasn't stopping her. Still, her fingers trembled timidly as she slid the cloth over his bruised chest. Noticing her anxiety, Itachi wrapped his long fingers around her hand and encouraged her to continue, never averting his eyes from her. She exhaled shakily and continued cleaning him, rinsing the cloth from blood and dirt every now and then.

She was sure she was as red as she could possibly be when she reached the flat plane of his tummy and the distinct line of dark hair that started under his navel and trailed down into his pants. Biting her bottom lip, she ignored the heat of her blush and continued her diligent cleaning, knowing full well Itachi's eyes were still on her. Finally, she met his gaze. "I need you to turn around a bit so I can clean your back…" she swallowed. "Itachi."

Itachi looked almost surprised when she uttered his name but stood slowly and turned around, exposing his back to her. Sakura couldn't help but hiss when she spotted the large bruise that had formed on his back, covering most of it. "What happened?!"

"There was a 'Pein' that could push and pull objects using himself as a center of gravity," Itachi explained calmly. "I let my guard down and got slammed into a wall."

She raised an eyebrow, pressing her chakra into his back. "The damage should've been a bit more extensive than just a bruise in that case."

"I used the medical jutsu you showed me to prevent extra damage," he said simply.

Extremely flattered, Sakura smiled broadly, gently washing away the grime from his back, careful not to hurt him. He sat straight, moving forward a little every time she pressed the cloth against his skin. Even through the musky sweat that clung to his body, Sakura could smell the scent of embers on his skin and wondered how often he had used fire jutsu during that day.

Turning him around again, she cleaned the upper sides of his arms and sat in between his legs on the small bathroom rug to clean his blood-stained fingers, enjoying the feel of his warm, calloused fingers, completely relaxed in hers. "I thought of you... before the end," she confessed softly.

Itachi didn't say anything and while keeping her eyes on his fingers, she continued. "I thought of how lonely I had been for the past couple of years. I felt… cold on the inside, if that makes sense and you're the first one to open up your arms to me and make me feel warm again." She blinked away the tears. "I know that we've been crossing the line between subordinate and captain for a long time now but I hope that we can… continue our visits to each other." The thought of never being able to sleep beside him and feel his warm breath in her neck as she tucked herself into his body was more than she could bear.

She was afraid to look at him when he moved from his place on the tub's edge and sat himself down between her and the tub. His long legs placed on each side of her, Itachi stretched out a hand and touched the pink tresses, picking away dirt from them as the other one cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him.

His dark eyes, usually so blank and impenetrable were now open and soft. In them, she could see the warmth she always craved from him and the caring attitude he always tried to hide away from them. "Ask me," Itachi whispered softly, leaning in closer. "I have two, but I'll share one with you today."

Her mind worked at full-speed, trying to process what he had instructed her when it hit her. Sakura smiled softly, leaning her face into his hand and closed her eyes. "Uchiha Itachi, what is your dream for the future?"

"I dream of seeing Sasuke back in Konoha," he said almost inaudibly.

Her eyes opened wide with shock as she heard his confession and she stared at him, rendered absolutely speechless. He continues to caress her cheek but let his other hand rest beside him. "We overstepped the boundary of captain and subordinate when I stepped into this house for the first time," he said simply. "Let's continue."

She nodded, trying her hardest to stop tears from overflowing, but they came anyway, scalding hot as they streamed down her cheeks. The day's events, the visit to the Uchiha district, Kimimaro's words, Itachi's dream, they all proved to be more than she could handle as she wept into her hands, covering up her mouth and eyes as she tried to move away from him, embarrassed.

Instead, Itachi moved his hand from her cheek to her neck and pulled her against his upper body, stroking through her hair and over her shoulders as she held onto him tightly, weeping against his chest. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her legs and shoulder as he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead and let her cry to her heart's content. She felt loved and cared for in his arms and despite thinking she didn't need any of that, it felt so incredibly welcome and so amazing that she never wanted to leave his arms again. She could've gladly lived in that single moment forever if he hadn't picked her up from the bathroom floor and carried her off to the bed.

* * *

The village bathed in brilliant summer sunlight when the couple set off to the Hokage's Administration building. Clad in dark clothes, Itachi and Sakura talked softly to one another as they passed the Uchiha district, completely ignoring it this day and past the children playing hide-and-seek on the streets.

The tall grass surrounding the village's main building swayed and rustled as a breeze passed by though the sound was almost completely overpowered by the chirping of cicadas in the trees.

More shinobi she knew had assembled at the front gates. Naruto stood in the entryway, holding onto Lee as he sobbed heartbreakingly while Tenten stroked Lee's back affectionately. The Hyuuga family stood a little further ahead, all of them dressed in black ceremonial attire. A man who she could only assume to be Hinata's father stood in the middle, his pearl colored eyes red-rimmed.

Her heart lurched when she realized there would be nobody for Shizune. Her uncle and most of her family had died during the World Wars and Tsunade had been her only connection to Konoha. Ino stood a little further ahead though, crying softly as she held a flower in her hands and started the climb up the stairs. They had been through the medic training together and though Sakura was more proficient, Ino had always enjoyed the training and loved hanging out with Sakura and Shizune when it was over. ' _There's someone here for you, Shizune-san…_ '

Several shinobi came up to them, congratulating Itachi on what he had accomplished and thanking him. Though she didn't know all the details, it seemed Itachi had taken out several of the Akatsuki members on his own and helped Kakashi out with two more. She couldn't hide the admiration from her eyes as she looked up to meet Itachi's eyes and smiled when he looked down at her.

Wispy clouds scudded across the azure sky and did absolutely nothing to shade the roof of the administration office as they reached the top, meeting up with Shikamaru who had already taken a place on the front row. Still holding onto Lee, Naruto followed with Tenten in tow, Sakura and Itachi taking a place beside her. Looking over at the Hyuuga family, she could see Neji had joined the clan, eyes downcast. ' _They came so far too… From trying to kill her in our first Chuunin exams to trying to protect her and train her whenever he had time…_ ' she thought. Glancing at Naruto, she couldn't help but feel sad. ' _Did he ever realize how much Hinata loved him?_ '

Photographs of the shinobi lost in action were assembled in a neat line in front of them, a stack of flowers delivered by the shinobi who had missions that particular day already present. She couldn't help but swallow as she noticed Shizune's smiling appearance and Hinata's shy face.

Kakashi stepped to the front, looking a little fatigued and more like the lazy sensei she remembered than the Hokage he had become. Dressed in simple dark clothing, he gave a little speech about those that had been lost during the attack and placed the first flowers in front of the photographs. Forming a neat line, the rest of the shinobi followed, some walking on immediately while others took their time to honor the dead before moving on.

Lee cried heart wrenchingly as he put the flower down and walked away with Tenten, followed by Naruto who had the saddest look in his eyes as he observed everyone's pictures, including Hinata. ' _He knew…_ ' she thought, looking at him while he stared at the white-eyed girl's portrait. ' _He definitely knew._ '

She was up next, laying down a flower on the stack and saying a little prayer for her friends. Itachi quickly followed after making a slight bow. Shikamaru already stood there, waiting for them while talking to Ino, Asuma and Chouji. She felt a little envious—they still had their complete Genin team, whereas team seven had separated and gone their own ways, whether it was ANBU or a position as Hokage or six feet under. Those Genin times had been a few of the best months in her life. ' _I guess this is what happens when shinobi grow up_ ,' she thought melancholy before stealing another glance at Itachi. ' _At least I had a Genin team…_ '

Naruto came up to walk beside her and squeezed her hand gently, staring at her with his impossibly blue eyes. She had heard from Itachi how he had completely lost it when he thought she had died and transformed into the Nine-Tails, rampaging around Konoha in search of the Akatsuki members. When he had regained consciousness and saw Sakura looking over him, he had cried like she had never seen him cry before, holding onto her and making sure she was alright, asking her over and over. Even now, a couple of days after the attack, he would still grab her hands now and then as if to affirm her existence wasn't just a cruel illusion. "I'm alright, Naruto," she said reassuringly.

He nodded and smiled a brief smile but didn't relinquish his hold on her hand, keeping it trapped with his strong, rough-skinned fingers. Sakura could only smile at the gesture and looked over her shoulder at Itachi who followed the threesome, his hands pocketed as he took in the sights of Konoha around him, a strange kind of tranquility in his eyes. He caught her staring and smiled briefly at her, something he started to do more and more in the past couple of weeks and it had never ceased to amaze her or warm her. She returned the gesture and as they passed a small Japanese café, she suggested going in for a quick lunch.

Inside, she told them a story about Shizune and how she would be incredibly scared of Tsunade and yet be the only person who would ever tell her off. They laughed at the memories she presented and that in turn encouraged Naruto as he spoke up about Hinata—how she would faint whenever she was near him, how she would one day try to talk to him when he desperately needed to go to the bathroom and couldn't hold it in any longer and how she would always present him with some medicine from the Hyuuga clan whenever he got hurt, even if it was the tiniest of nicks. With a sad smile, he stared at his food when he told her how she had jumped in front of him when Jiraiya and he got separated in the chaos and told him she loved him and would do anything to protect him.

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled the blond's hair affectionately. "I'm sure she's happy she got a chance to protect you," he said kindly, flashing a tiny smile.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure too."

Fat teardrops rolled over Naruto's cheeks and he managed a watery smile. "She picked one hell of a time to tell me she loved me though," he said jokingly, but he choked on the final part of the sentence, rubbing the tears away with the sleeve of his outfit.

"But she told you," Itachi spoke softly, taking a sip from his tea. "And she was able to convey her emotions to you in the end."

"Yes," the blond said, nodding.

"She could've remained silent and you would've never known," Sakura said, guessing where Itachi was going with this. "At least now, you know."

"Yes," Naruto said.

"They're going to be back though," Shikamaru said, russet eyes focusing on every single member of their little group. "I knew they were strong but Pein was just ridiculously tough. I'm happy we took five out of six out… but there are more members still out there."

"They'll be coming for me," Naruto said softly, yet confidently. "But I'll be waiting for them next time. I won't ever let them hurt the people I love again."

She glanced at Itachi who looked a million miles away. Somehow, she knew he was thinking about Sasuke. Sakura found his hand under the table and squeezed it boldly, catching his attention as he met her unwavering gaze.

' _Your dream is for him to return to Konoha. We'll make it happen_ ,' she conveyed wordlessly.

Itachi stared back for a moment longer and wrapped his long fingers around hers. Next to her, Naruto and Shikamaru kept talking and strategizing but she couldn't bring herself to listen, only staying focused on the sensation of Itachi gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he mixed himself into the conversation.

After paying for dinner, Sakura walked back to the Hokage's administration building on her own, pocketing her hands as she entered and climbed the stairs to the filing room. Lost in thought, she knocked on the door and walked inside. A Chuunin she didn't recognize stared expectantly at her.

"I'm looking for the file on Uchiha Sasuke," she said to the Chuunin and the boy nodded, disappearing behind some shelves and returning with the thickest file she had ever seen.

"Here you go," he said, handing it over.

She smiled appreciatively and picked out a lonely spot by the window. Opening up the file, she noticed the picture attached to the front of the file—a front and side shot of Sasuke, age seven here, a big smile plastered on his face. Another one was attached to it, this sketch of what the Uchiha looked like nowadays.

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Birthday: July 23_ _rd_ __  
Age: 22 years old.  
Height: Approximately 175cm  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood type: AB  
Classification: Missing-nin  
Affiliation: Akatsuki (confirmed by Uchiha I.)  
Akatsuki partner: Hoshigaki Kisame (confirmed by Uchiha I.)  
Clan: Uchiha clan  
Bloodline limit: Sharingan (confirmed by Uchiha I.)

She looked up from the file. ' _It's July 23_ _rd_ _today…_ ' she thought, counting the days on her fingers. ' _No wonder he looked so distracted_.'

_Ninja rank: Academy student (approximately high-Jounin level)_  
Ninja registration: 012606  
Academy grad. age: Has not graduated.  
Academy grades: 5/5 Ninjutsu, 5/5 Taijutsu, 5/5 Genjutsu, 1/5 Cooperation, 2/5 Assertiveness.  
Chakra nature: Fire  
Lightning.

_Tools most commonly used:_  
Fuuma shuriken  
Shuriken  
Kunai  
Sword  
Wire strings

_Crimes: Presumed assassination of Uchiha Clan (with accomplice?)_  
Defected from Konoha.  
Akatsuki member.  
Hawk subdivision leader.  
Numerous attacks on ANBU outposts.  
Responsible for capturing the Four-Tailed Jinchuuriki from Iwagakure.  
Responsible for attempt to kidnap the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki from Kumogakure.  
Responsible for capturing the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki from Kumogakure.

_Current estimation of stats_  
Ninjutsu: 5/5  
Taijutsu: 4/5  
Genjutsu: 4/5  
Intelligence: 3.5/5  
Strength: 3.5/5  
Speed: 4.5/5  
Stamina: 3.5/5  
Hand seals: 4  
Total: 32

_Bounty: 150 million ryo  
Capture: Dead or alive._

' _He's extremely talented overall_ ,' she checked the estimation of his stats again, almost certain this would be an approximation done by Itachi as well. She read through the next pages, statements from various academy teachers about their encounters with the younger Uchiha and confirmed what Itachi had told her—as a child he was a happy boy, kind and respectful with a dream to join the Konoha Military Police Force.

In the weeks after the massacre while police was still investigating what had happened, the younger boy had ceased to talk to anyone, simply going to his classes for a couple of weeks more. He had grown cold after the annihilation of his clan, indifferent, arrogant and unreasonable and left the village without a word a mere two weeks after the incident.

The case had gone cold in the years after but investigators were sure this was done by an Uchiha, judging from burn marks found on the bodies, the techniques used to slaughter the clan and the way Uchiha Fugaku's and Mikoto's bodies were found, showing no signs of resistance. As Uchiha Itachi was currently away on mission, that left Uchiha Sasuke as the sole suspect.

Other accounts from ANBU members stationed near the borders were included in the file, stating he showed absolutely zero emotional build up, except for when Uchiha Itachi would be near, whom he had encountered several times over the past couple of years but had always ended up losing against. Sasuke was described as arrogant, underestimating his opponents and being overconfident in battle. Yet some morality still seemed to linger inside of him as she continued through the reports, seeing that apart from his capturing the Jinchuuriki, he hadn't killed anyone, opting to leave people unconscious. ' _Like his older brother does_.'

She leaned back in her chair, grabbing the picture of him again and taking her time to observe him. His onyx eyes looked happy and his jet-black hair was cut in exactly the same style as she had last seen him—spiky in the back with bangs that would reach his chin. She glanced at the sketch of the older version of him again. Like his older brother, he was incredibly handsome and looked more like his age, the tear troughs lining Itachi's face notably absent from Sasuke's. She thought of the pictures she had seen at Itachi's house, of the happy baby and younger brother who looked at his older brother so lovingly it made her heart clench every time she remembered.

' _I dream of seeing Sasuke back in Konoha._ '

' _You really love him, don't you?_ ' she thought, unable to tear her eyes away from the younger Uchiha's picture. ' _After all that you've been through with him, after all the attempts to kill you and what he did to your clan, you still want him back here_.'

She stood from the table, putting the file back in order and gave it back to the attendant. Faintly, she wondered if she could ask for Itachi's file too, mildly curious about it, but realized it had to be top-secret like hers. ANBU members were under complete protection as they served under the Hokage. Nobody except the inner circle knew exactly who were ANBU and who weren't as everybody went out for regular missions now and then. Even within ANBU itself, there were many members who would never show their face, even to their comrades.

As she reached her apartment, somehow she knew Itachi would be inside. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door and saw his sandals neatly arranged near the door. Kicking her own boots off, she walked through the house only to find him leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the city. He noticed her appearance and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Sakura opened the glass door and stepped onto the balcony, loving the feel of warm stone against her bare feet. She shook her hair out and walked up to Itachi. "He turned twenty-two today, didn't he?" she whispered. "I just read his file."

His lips curled a little as he turned and leaned with his back against the balustrade, looking up at the cloudless July sky. "Yes," Itachi answered simply.

"No matter what, you'll always love him, won't you?" she asked.

He stared at her for what felt like the longest time and then he smiled. "No matter what he does or what decision he makes, I will love him forever."

She nodded, letting the words sink into her. "I'll help you," she said eventually.

"Sakura…"

"I don't know what happened that he changed so much… I don't know him and truthfully, I don't like him very much," she confessed, laughing sheepishly. "But when I woke up again after the attack, I promised myself that while I don't know where I am going, I know that I can help others achieve their dreams. I'm going to help Naruto become the Hokage, I'm going to help Shikamaru with whatever it is he wants and I want to make your dream come true." She paused. "Or at least half of it."

Her awkward smile vanished when she caught Itachi staring at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place. Slowly, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It was pure instinct that allowed her to wrap her arms around him and return the embrace, pulling him even closer to her.

Time ceased its flow as they stood there under the brilliant July sun and Sakura wasn't sure how long they held onto each other until she felt Itachi shift a little. She loosened her hold on him, disappointed that the moment was already over, but her green eyes widened in shock when she noticed his dark eyes observing her carefully, peering through his impossibly long lashes. She smiled widely at him as he lifted his other hand to play with her roseate locks. "It's the promise of a lifetime," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

His gaze intensified minimally as he pushed away a few strands of cherry hair from her face and before Sakura realized what was going on, Itachi had lowered his mouth down to hers and gently brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

_**A/N:** _ _Chapter edited and re-written slightly in 2019._

_Till next time!_

_M. Shiroi_


	7. Chapter VII

* * *

**Chapter VII – Summer's ending**

* * *

A gasp of delighted surprise escaped her lips as she realized what was happening. Her disbelief and hesitance faded fast as his left arm wrapped around her waist while his right arm fisted in her short pink hair. Every nerve in her body felt like it was coming alive as she eagerly parted her lips under the demanding nudge of his. His tongue slipped into the warm cavern of her mouth and her tongue rose to meet it, pushing and stroking against his boldly, helpless in the onslaught.

Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that they were standing on a balcony out in the open, but all thoughts of propriety and correct behavior left her as he tipped her head a little further back and continued his thorough exploration of her mouth. His hands dawdled over her body unhurriedly, leaving a white-hot trail wherever his fingers would connect with her skin. He pulled her in closer, the dip and curve of her body perfectly aligning with his lean form.

Itachi relinquished her mouth when they ran out of breath, pressing a sweet yet heated kiss to the line of her jaw, just under her ear. Sakura sighed blissfully as she ran her hand through his silken ponytail and hoped the blush that stained her cheeks would fade away before he got another look at her.

She gazed wonderingly at him as he pulled back and observed her with his inscrutable midnight blue gaze. "I think that line between subordinate and captain has now fully been breached…" she said. "Unless you do this sort of thing with Naruto and Shikamaru too."

Sakura could see the tell-tale sign of his eyebrows twitching and the right corner of his mouth dipping before he even started laughing. She couldn't help but smile herself when he tilted his head back a little and laughed heartily, his deep sounding voice calming her. He looked at her, the dimples in his cheeks still visible when he pulled her in close and held her tightly. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered softly into her ear.

She said nothing in return, just wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong. He stroked her pink hair gently as he led the both of them into the apartment again. ' _Now he remembers we're in a rather public place_ ,' she thought, almost giggling out loud.

He sat down on the couch, maneuvering her so that she could sit in his lap and bury her face in crook between his head and his shoulder, inhaling the heady mixture of fire and his own masculine scent. His strong fingers curled around her leg, gently stroking her knee with his thumb while his right hand kept stroking her pink hair. "Thank me when he's back," she whispered, pressing her nose against the tender skin under his ear.

Itachi didn't reply, but words weren't necessary. As Sakura held onto him, she wished they could live in that moment for an eternity.

* * *

July turned into August, increasing the sweltering heat and Sakura had found herself wishing they were in the cool and breezy Water Country by now instead of having to do several repairing jobs in Konoha where the humidity and temperatures had reached its peak for the year. She welcomed the gusts of strong winds blowing from every possible direction and the way the leaves could change color from green to brown, yellow and scarlet when September finally came.

Sighing a little, she opened up the window next to her desk in the ANBU headquarters and leaned back in her chair, inhaling the strong earthy smell of autumn. Unable to concentrate on her report any longer, Sakura glanced up to where she knew Itachi was seated, poring over reports and other information.

Just after the attack on Konoha, the Sixth had called Team Uchiha to his office and promoted Itachi to Captain-Commander of a special subdivision of ANBU who would dedicate themselves to hunting down Akatsuki members and any information related to them. Ever since, they had been meeting up with ANBU from each of the great shinobi villages and collected any information they had on the remaining Akatsuki members.

The Captain-Commander was now talking to Shikamaru, pointing at one of the scrolls he was holding and, as if feeling her gaze on him, turned his dark eyes to her and beckoned for her to come. She nodded, immediately abandoning her tedious work and grabbed Naruto when Itachi signaled for him to come too. "Yes, sir?" she asked, keeping the smile off her face.

They had been extremely busy over the past couple of months with rebuilding Konoha after Pein's attack. Itachi had been working with new ANBU members, training them while Sakura spent most of her time at the hospital to replace the medics who had died during the raid. Whatever little time they had, it was spent together. Most days, Itachi would slip into her bed when she was already asleep and she would find him there in the mornings, but there were days that they had time to go off for training together and they'd spend their time talking and eating lunch in some secluded part of the training fields.

Her loneliness, once so overpowering and painful, had finally been replaced with happiness.

"According to the reports I've been receiving, Akatsuki's Deidara is hiding himself near the border of Rain and Grass," Itachi explained briefly, pointing at a scroll that contained the world map and several crosses near the aforementioned border. "These are locations where he has been spotted. I've already talked about this to the Sixth and we're leaving to investigate the region tomorrow."

"Finally," Naruto said under his breath and Sakura couldn't help but agree. Staying in Konoha was nice but she missed going out on missions. Itachi glanced at Naruto for a moment, seemingly unsurprised by his statement and turned his gaze to Sakura next. "Sakura, with the information we have on Deidara, I'd like you to form a tactical plan in case we have the chance to take him out."

She swallowed but nodded dutifully. Itachi had been working on their tactical skills for the past couple of weeks now. Shikamaru had always been their number one tactician but as more and more ANBU members entered, the need for more ANBU captains grew and developing their skillset in that particular area was critical. It had been Naruto's turn a couple of days back and despite the fact that Naruto was more a fighter than a tactician, their plan had succeeded marvelously, taking the ANBU team they were practicing with completely off-guard in a way only Naruto would think of. ' _But that was a practice run and this is the real thing_ ,' she thought a little nervously. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. ' _Shikamaru and Itachi are there too_ _._ _And so is Naruto. It'll work_.'

"Take the rest of the day to read up on his file, the trek to the border will take two days. We're assembling at the main gate at seven a.m. tomorrow."

"Yes sir," his three subordinates replied.

Itachi nodded and stood from his chair. "I have a meeting with the Sixth and the advisors," he said, pocketing his Bingo Book. "I'll see the three of you tomorrow."

With that, he nodded and walked away.

"Deidara huh?" Naruto said, grabbing the dossier. "It's been a while since I've fought him." He glanced at Sakura inquisitively. "You saw him during the invasion, right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shrugged. "He was only there for explosions. I didn't get a chance to fight him and he escaped from Captain Uchiha too."

"An explosion specialist from Rock," Shikamaru summarized. "Used to be a part of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was recruited by Akatsuki and is one of its youngest members, if not the youngest, right?"

"Right," she said, glancing into the file as Naruto opened it. "His Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Intelligence, Speed and Stamina are all estimated to be incredibly good. His Genjutsu is good enough to par a Sharingan user, which is how he got away from Captain Uchiha in the first place and his strength should be above average too."

"And then there's that bloodline limit of his," Naruto said, grabbing the picture Rock had sent them from the file and eyeing the blond on the picture warily. "After sealing away Gaara and having to fight him first, he hadn't had much time to recover so I'm sure what he demonstrated against Kakashi-sensei and me wasn't the full extent of his power."

"You've got your work cut out for you," Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

She sighed. "Don't I know it?"

"You'll do fine," Naruto beamed at her, squeezing her hand. "I've got faith in you."

"Thanks Naruto," she smiled back at him. "Read through the file, I'll take it back to my place and figure out a strategy there. I'm getting tired of sitting in this stuffy office."

"Sure thing."

Hours later, Sakura was ready to pull out her hair in frustration. Deidara was a ninja from Rock which meant that it was likely he used Earth elements, but she couldn't know that for sure until they were standing in front of him and Itachi would be able to confirm with his Sharingan. Either way, even if it was the Earth element he would use to form his clay, the only thing strong against Earth is Lightning and none of them possessed that element.

"Shikamaru is Earth, Naruto is Wind, Itachi is Fire and Water and I'm… well that's a good question," she muttered to herself. Chances were that Itachi might know some Lightning jutsu after years of using his Sharingan. She made a mental note to ask him about it.

' _Sasori used to be his partner… Did he get another partner or is he operating on his own now?_ ' she wondered, looking at the man on the picture again. He was undoubtedly handsome with his up-slanting sky-blue eyes and his long blond hair. Though still young on the picture, he looked into the camera with his lips set in a thin line, making him look more serious than she had ever seen him. ' _Perhaps he's happier now that he's in Akatsuki?_ '

"Strategizing?" Itachi's soft voice came. Surprised, she looked up from her place at the coffee table and noticed Itachi standing in the hallway, pulling off his sandals and unclasping his green flak jack, discarding it over the chair as he sat down beside her. She smiled, noticing how at home he felt nowadays.

"Yes," she answered. "He's just a tough nut to crack."

He nodded, leaning forward to peer into the file. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, since he's from Rock, I can almost safely assume he uses Earth techniques, though I can't be completely certain about that until we battle him and you can confirm it… Thinking back, he seems to be a younger and more impulsive member," she pointed at a statement the Fifth Kazekage had sent them about him, explaining his character traits and how he stopped the attack long enough for Gaara to move a massive amount of sand away from the village before continuing.

Itachi said nothing and waited for her to continue. "I think the best way for us to battle him is to move in directly for the kill. If my assumption is correct and he is using Earth style techniques, none of us have a Lightning element to counter him and that would increase the battle difficulty tremendously." She eyed him momentarily and Itachi picked up on it.

"I copied some Lightning element techniques," he said simply. "They're nowhere near the level of a Chidori though. Some simple techniques."

"That's an advantage in any case," she bit her lip. "I'm not sure what to think of in any case. It was easier during training sessions because we knew all of our opponents' abilities and strengths and weaknesses. This is operating on a whole other level where we can only guess how things will turn out."

His dark eyes were still trimmed on the file up to that point, but he turned them to her and smiled, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "Let's just focus on the first attack."

"I thought of it and thought attack formation G would be our best possible option," she said, tilting her head a little so he could continue his gentle caresses. Formation G was one of their standard but most effective moves. Shikamaru would pin the enemy with his Kagemane, allowing either Itachi or Sakura to move in and use a powerful genjutsu on their opponent while Naruto would be able to finish it off using his Rasengan. So far, it had proven to work ten out of ten times.

"It's up to you," Itachi said calmly, tipping her head a little further to brush his lips against her furtively. "We'll have your back."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura registered this mission would take at least three days. Three days of not being able to kiss or touch him or even sleep in his arms—that would be a first since they shared their first kiss together. Though their relationship hadn't progressed further than the kisses and embraces, Sakura was satisfied. He was taking it slowly, determined to completely chase away the loneliness and sadness she had felt before moving ahead.

Though sometimes, there were moments she couldn't ignore the burning sensation of longing for him. This was one of them, as he lifted her from her seated position; his long fingers splayed over her waist and pulled her in a little closer while his thumbs ghosted over her ribs. She giggled a little when his touches tickled her and felt his reciprocating smirk as he pressed his lips against her again. Sakura kissed the dimples in the corner of his mouth she had come to love so much and pulled back a little. "Are you staying here for the night?"

Fighting the disappointment when he shook his head minimally, she smiled. "It's okay, I understand."

She got off his lap and walked to the kitchen adjacent to her living room. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, opening the cupboard. When he responded positively, she took two glasses and filled them with the fruit juice she kept in her fridge, putting it on the table beside the file for him.

"Do you think it'll come down to a fight?" Sakura asked, seating herself beside him.

"Perhaps," Itachi replied. "If we find an opportune time, this would work well to take another potential threat out."

"True," she said, watching him with a smile as he leaned forward to grab his glass. She watched with surprise as he accidentally hit the glass and tipped it over, quickly rushing to the kitchen to grab a towel and pat Deidara's dossier dry. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned when he blinked a couple of times with his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered calmly, shaking his head. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. Refilling his drink, she handed it to him this time and noticed he kept it in his hand until the glass was completely drained. She listened to him as he talked about Akatsuki and other mission details and was distracted from her thought-process when he leaned in for another kiss and told her he had to go.

She trailed behind him when he made his way to the hallway and watched him put his sandals and the flak jacket on. Her lashes fluttered to her cheeks and a stifled moan escaped her as his mouth claimed hers.

Several passion filled seconds ticked by before their lips parted. Breathing heavily, she let Itachi gather her close and brush his lips against her temple, allowing himself to linger just a moment longer before pulling away, tucking an errant strand of bubblegum hair behind her ear. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she sighed when he relinquished his hold on her and turned around. He hesitated for a moment longer and looked over his shoulder.

"You have company," he said softly before disappearing into thin air.

Raising an eyebrow, she listened and heard footsteps coming up to her door and someone knocking. ' _Good thing his hearing is better than anyone else's_ ,' she thought and moved to open the door, revealing Shikamaru in the door opening. "Shikamaru," she said, a little surprised.

"Is it a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, come in," she said, opening the door fully.

He excused himself as he walked in and pulled his sandals off while Sakura quickly walked up to the coffee table and disposed one of the glasses in the sink, hoping he hadn't noticed. Shikamaru was far too sharp for his own good and proved that point once more as he sat down on the couch and looked at the coffee table, noticing the two drink rings on the dark wood. "Looks like I just missed Captain Uchiha," he said, a smirk playing on his face, his intelligent eyes never leaving hers.

She felt herself stiffen. "He just came over to check the strategy," she fibbed calmly, thanking her shinobi instincts.

"You have got to give me a little bit more credit Sakura," Shikamaru leaned back, his grin increasing. "I'm not blind."

Sakura glanced at him and sighed. "How did you know?"

"I didn't have anything to confirm it until just now, so thank you," he said, almost making her face palm. "But I noticed you held his hand under the table a couple of months back. It seemed a little too intimate for a captain and his underling."

"Naruto?"

"Naruto was too blind to even see Hinata's adoration, much less someone else's," Shikamaru replied. "But don't worry. I know when to keep my mouth shut. I'm not here to tease you in any case."

"Oh well, that's good news," she said sarcastically, taking a seat in the chair across from him. "What is it then?"

"I'm worried about Naruto," he answered, leaning forward a little. He let his arms rest on his thighs, folding his long fingers together. "I know you've been in his team a lot longer than I have and you have more experience with him transforming… But I can't lie, I saw him transform and lose control. I just want to know if there's anything…"

"You can do?" she finished for him, eliciting a nod from the Nara clan member.

She exhaled. "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him when he's like that, except for sealing him immediately. Captain Uchiha is working on learning how to do that as we speak since Tenzou or the Sixth won't always be close by and neither will Jiraiya."

Shikamaru fiddled with his fingers a little longer and his russet eyes turned even more serious. "Listen… Naruto is my friend. I care for him and I want him to succeed, but I'm worried that if he continues to transform without learning how to control his temper, he might unleash the whole thing one day."

Her mind flew back to a mission they had done many years ago, before Itachi, before ANBU, when they had gotten information from Sasori about a spy he had sent to work for Orochimaru. Naruto had lost control when he saw Orochimaru back then; blaming him for Kimimaro's last ditch attempt to get cured from whatever it was that ailed him. Kimimaro had left the village because of the cure Orochimaru had offered him and subsequently died before he reached his goal. Far away from Tsunade's medicine and the machine that forcefully kept him alive.

Four tails had come out then, Naruto's skin was torn to shreds and he had even attacked her, not realizing who she was anymore. "I'm scared too," she confessed softly. "But, I think he's going to be alright. He's working hard to harness the Nine-Tail's power."

"Is there something we can do?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Not right now," she sighed again. "I'm not so talented in sealing jutsu myself."

"Okay," Shikamaru answered. "I guess we'll have to be prepared for anything in that case."

"Try not to worry about it… He used to be a lot more temperamental but he learned to control that part of him a lot better over the years. I think Captain Uchiha's composed demeanor is rubbing off on him," she smiled. "He has only lost control once over the time we've been in ANBU, right?"

"Because he thought you were dead," Shikamaru smiled briefly. "I still can't wrap my head around that one too."

She laughed softly. "I'm just full of surprises."

"I guess you are," he said, standing up. "But, I'm glad you're still here, so keep those surprises of yours coming."

"Will do!" she laughed harder and walked him to the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow," she waved when he opened up the door.

"See you," Shikamaru replied, disappearing from sight as the door closed behind him.

She locked up the apartment and walked to the bedroom, lying down on the bed. Opening the window with one hand, she pressed her nose into the pillow that Itachi always used, inhaling his wonderful scent and listened to the sound of the owls that circled around her house, heralding the night.

* * *

Had it been so long since she put on her ANBU uniform?

Sakura admired herself in the mirror, drying her pink hair off before pulling it into a low ponytail. She put on her shin and arm guards and tied her forehead protector around her hair. ' _Two months and it feels like an eternity_ ,' she thought, taking her mask and stroking the crimson lines lovingly. Carefully, she tied it behind her head, took her pouches and attached them to her pants and wrapped her cloak around her.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to get recognized by anyone, Sakura disappeared from the apartment and reappeared outside, making her way to the gates.

It had been raining throughout the night, the tossing lights of the still lit lanterns shimmering on the wet pavement. The rain had ceased when dawn broke but the leaves covering the dark, high trees were still wet with the morning dew, showering her whenever a breeze passed by. Sakura couldn't help but love it.

She reached the gate in record time and smile behind the white porcelain when she noticed the figure already present—Itachi stood in the middle of the abandoned road, not wearing his cloak, only his ANBU uniform, his weasel shaped mask and the long, royal blue scarf he had worn during one of their first missions to the Water Country. "Good morning," she said when she landed behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and she could imagine the gentle smile behind his mask when he replied in kind. Within seconds, both Naruto and Shikamaru reached them, both of them completely unrecognizable.

Itachi looked at her, cocking his head ever so slightly and she swallowed away the nervous lump that had formed in her throat. "Our mission today is a reconnaissance mission, which can possibly end as an assassination mission should we find any opportune moment," she started. "Our target's name is Deidara from Rock, known member of Akatsuki. Our mission is to scout the area he has last been seen in to see if we can gather any information about his whereabouts or other useful material. Should we encounter our target, we're to take him out."

Her squad leader nodded encouragingly and she continued. "Deidara uses explosive jutsu, is a long-range fighter and is thought to be impulsive, yet incredibly talented. I propose we move in formation D throughout the mission. Should we encounter the target we'll be using attack formation G."

Naruto, Shikamaru and Itachi all affirmed they had understood and Sakura smiled behind her mask. So far, none of them had stopped her, confirming her strategy was one they understood and could go along with. "Naruto, I'd like you to lead the way, Shikamaru and I will take the middle, Captain, if you could take the rear?"

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"Once we get to the destination, we'll be splitting up into two teams," Sakura said confidently. "This will increase our chances in finding any intel or the target himself. Naruto and Captain Uchiha, you'll be team one. Shikamaru and I will be in team two."

' _Naruto's impulsive behavior can be monitored by Itachi and Shikamaru can be my backup since I'm the better fighter_ ,' she rationalized in her mind. Still, the idea of three to four days without touching or showing affection almost clouded her better judgment in favor of being on Itachi's team and having some spare moments together with him. ' _Get a grip, Haruno._ '

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said enthusiastically. Shikamaru and Itachi both affirmed once more they had understood.

"Let's go," she called out, sprinting to the gates and into the forest. Naruto quickly took the lead while Shikamaru caught up with her and Itachi trailed a little behind them, keeping his eyes on their backs.

They passed the first ANBU outpost quickly and Sakura smiled as she recognized Akamaru standing next to an ANBU member with short, brown hair. Kiba, no doubt. Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to recognize him too, greeting him and getting a wave and a bark from Akamaru in return. "He seems to be doing fine," she said to Shikamaru.

The man chuckled, his mask muffling the sound. "He's part of the patrol corps these days. He gets to walk Akamaru all the time—that's heaven for Kiba."

She couldn't help but laugh a little herself and as they passed the second outpost and reached the grasslands that stretched in front of them to the horizon, Sakura couldn't help but feel elated, loving the crisp scent of summer's end and the feeling of freedom that came with going out on a mission again. It truly had been too long since she felt this way and despite her apprehension and her doubt as to whether she was truly suited to lead a mission of this caliber, in that brief moment of time, she was happy.

* * *

"Let's rest here for the night," she called out to Naruto, who abruptly stopped and turned around.

Looking up to the sky, she gazed at the fiery colors of the settling sun as it melted into a moonlit, star studded canvas. Sakura grabbed her cloak and stretched the fabric on the grass; the usually green grassland underneath their feet looked almost black in the night. They were in the middle of nowhere, no trees or any other shrubbery to camouflage their presence, but it would take a whole lot longer for them to get back into a forest. This would make scouting the vicinity easier though.

"Let's refrain from building a fire tonight," she said calmly. "We'd be too much like sitting ducks. The moonlight will be plenty of light for tonight."

They nodded and sat down in the grass, each one of them reaching into their backpacks for some food. Pushing her mask up her face, she glanced at the other members, satisfied to see they were a little fatigued but still had plenty of energy left. Her estimation on when to take a break had been correct then. ' _Way too many things to think of when you're a squad captain_ ,' she thought, gazing at Itachi for a brief moment. ' _I can't believe you've been doing this since you were thirteen_.'

"It feels good to finally be outside again," Naruto sighed, falling back into the grass as he munched on some rice balls. She smiled. After all this time, she sometimes would still forget how much the both of them resembled and understood each other. Naruto had been feeling the exact same things as she had—serving Konoha from within its walls was great, but going outside was so much more fun.

"The both of you suffer from wanderlust," Shikamaru said out loud.

"Yes but our dream isn't to be an average ninja with an average house and aver—what was it again?" Naruto laughed loudly.

"You came close," Shikamaru retorted, making her laugh.

She glanced at Itachi again who was now leaning on his elbows with his long legs stretched out in front of him, watching the night sky as he listened to them bicker with a slight smile curling his lips. He caught her staring at him and smiled such a warm smile at her, she felt her knees go weak. Itachi closed his dark eyes and got comfortable in the tall grass. "Who is taking the first watch?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'll take it," Naruto offered.

Shikamaru yawned beside her, pinking away a couple of tears from the corners of his eyes. "I'll take the second shift," he said, falling back into the grass with his hands folded behind his head.

Naruto stood again. "I'll go scout the area," he said energetically and not for the first time did Sakura wonder exactly how much of his energy stemmed from the Nine-Tails and how much of it was his. He waved and with a large grin, took off.

She smiled and looked up at the sky once more, admiring the perfect silvery orb in the velvety sky with specks of silver and white decorating the sky majestically. Sakura stretched in the grass, loving how it ticked her toes and exposed arms. Beside her, Shikamaru's soft snoring broke the evening's silence and she glanced at him briefly before turning her gaze to Itachi again, catching him looking at her for once.

His dark eyes were impenetrable, his face lit on one side by the moon, the rest of it covered in shadows as he stretched an arm and gently, softly, caressed her cheek. A tremor of excitement ran through her as she gently turned it palm up, and then bent her head to nuzzle the inside of his wrist with her lips boldly. As she did so, her roseate hair spilled forward, covering their joined hands. His fingers slowly uncurled under the silken onslaught, entwining his fingers with her hair. She closed her eyes, loving the sensation of his calloused fingers on her skin and silently apologized to Kimimaro. ' _I'm sorry Kimimaro, I think I love him_.'

A rustle in the grass alerted her to Naruto's nearing presence and Itachi withdrew his hand, but turned to his side, facing her, like he would always do when they ended up in bed together. It was his little way of showing her the comfort she longed for and still wanted and needed from him. Sakura couldn't hide her delighted smile as she mirrored the gesture and curled up like she would always do in his arms.

* * *

"Our little singing bird revealed a lot," Shikamaru said to Itachi and Naruto as they reached both men. They sat outside of a small tea house, sipping their drinks and snacking on some food. "Deidara does live in the neighborhood."

Itachi nodded. "We received the same information."

"Still, we have to be careful," Sakura said, seating herself across from Naruto and stealing one of his dango, adding a wink when she noticed his outraged expression. "Deidara might just as well be paying the informants to send us into a trap."

"Captain Uchiha kind of put a stop to that," Naruto laughed softly. "He used a genjutsu to make it look like we were never there."

"Using genjutsu is really convenient isn't it?" Shikamaru sighed. "I wish we had that ability."

"It's fine," Itachi said, taking another sip of his tea. "Any informants in this area won't be shinobi. If they were, Sakura would've caught up on that." He peered at her. "This means Deidara most probably comes here a couple of times a week to check if there's any new information."

She agreed with him. "Deidara's house is said to be located in the cliffs around the border between Rain and Rock."

"We'll have to go around Rain," Shikamaru said, beckoning for the waitress. He waited patiently while she wrote down the orders and watched her walk away before continuing. "Rain is impossible to get into right now and if our intelligence is correct, it's supposedly the base of Akatsuki. It won't be a good idea to enter through there."

"The cliffs are about an hour or two away from here," Sakura said, calculating. "We can scout out the area to see whether we can locate his house and whether he is really there or not. If possible, we're going to ambush him to end the fight as quickly as possible. If not, we'll retreat to Konoha with the information we gathered."

They nodded in acquiescence and finished their lunch hastily. Getting back into formation, the four-man cell moved quickly around the border of Rain and into the Earth Country, circling back to the border where Deidara would be located.

She pulled out her map just before reaching their destination, the rock face dead ahead of them. "Captain, Naruto," Sakura started, pointing at a place on the map. "Check the area here and here," she moved her finger to a different point. "If you find him, Naruto, send us a messenger frog."

The blond nodded.

"Shikamaru and I will be checking these parts," she waved at the map again. "If we find him, we'll be sending out a messenger too. If you cannot locate him within three hours, rendezvous back at this exact location. We'll rethink our strategy if necessary."

They saluted and split up.

"What are we going to do if Deidara finds us first?" Shikamaru said as they neared the bluffs. Jumping from one rock to another, they entered what looked like a forest made from stone. "I don't think your slugs are fast enough to get to Naruto and Captain Uchiha fast enough to convey a message when we're under attack."

"Our opponent uses explosives," Sakura answered. "They'll hear us."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, turning around a corner carefully. "Can you sense anything?"

She stood still, tuning into the chakra levels around her. In the distance, she could feel Naruto's and Itachi's, though they had suppressed most of it, using only a little to get around. To the west, she could feel a massive chakra source that seemed oddly spread and realized it came from the general direction of Rain and was still quite some distance off. Raising her eyebrow a little, she tried to focus to pinpoint the source of that chakra, but it seemed to be all over the place. ' _That could be a barrier… Rain is one of the most secluded villages out there_.' Making a mental note of it, Sakura returned to the task at hand.

And then she felt it—a faint chakra source, little more than a kilometer or two ahead of them.

"I think so, follow me," she said, stealthily making her way through the labyrinth of stone and craggy rocks that reached high into the sky until they finally came across a tiny cabin sheltered by stones and a large cave. "I feel something coming from that cabin but I can't distinguish whether it's Deidara or not," she said softly.

Gathering chakra to her hands, she bit in her thumb, drawing blood and quickly summoned a smaller version of Katsuyu. "Sakura-sama," Katsuyu greeted.

"Katsuyu, Naruto and Itachi are in that direction, about one kilometer away from us," she said, pointing. "Can you tell them we've possible found our target and we're waiting here for them to show up?"

"Yes, Sakura-sama," the slug replied and set off.

"During times like these, summoning dogs would be a whole lot more convenient," Shikamaru said, crouching beside her.

"Remind me, are you able to summon anything?" she asked jokingly.

"Ahh," he sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"Will do."

She kept a close eye on the house, ignoring her leg as she felt something tickling against it. When the tickling persisted, she brushed it thoughtlessly until Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy Sakura… stay still for me," he said, drawing her attention to a small albino centipede that had wrapped itself around her leg. It reared its little head and Sakura wasn't sure whether to quickly pull it off and toss it away or keep very still.

"Shikamaru," she said, stretching her leg minimally.

"Keep still," Shikamaru repeated, slowly reaching for his kunai.

"Wait," Itachi's voice sounded, grabbing Shikamaru's wrist. "It'll most likely go off when you touch it."

He crouched down beside Sakura and looked at Naruto as he arrived breathlessly. "Be still, Naruto," he whispered, pointing at the cabin. Turning back to Sakura, he tilted his head behind his mask. "You think it's an Earth jutsu, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I can try to turn it into a dud with my lightning element attack but I need you to start the healing process already, in case it explodes anyway," Itachi said. Sakura nodded, assembling chakra to her leg.

Itachi formed some seals and carefully brought his fingers to the bomb. Lightning exploded in a tiny fragment from his fingers, electrocuting the bomb with as little chakra as he could manage. It fell limp around her ankle and she hastily removed it from her leg, healing the damage Itachi had done to her while using his lightning element attack. "I guess that proves it," she hissed.

"He's onto us then," Shikamaru said.

"Not necessarily," Itachi susurrated. "But there's a good chance he is. Stay on your guard."

"We should move to the cabin in pairs of two and strike from both sides," Sakura murmured.

"Not necessary," Naruto chimed in, pointing.

As four pairs of eyes looked around the corner, Deidara stepped out of his cabin, a trademark smirk plastered to his face as he stuck his hands into his bags, apparently preparing for battle. "Shikamaru, distract him," Sakura instructed. "Captain, flank him from the right, I'll take the left. Naruto, we need you to finish him as soon as Shikamaru has him bound, alright?"

"Yes, Sakura," the three men answered and dispersed.

She hid herself behind a rock, crouching closer to Deidara until she noticed Shikamaru's shadow moving behind him in an attempt to trap him. Deidara seemed to be on to him though, and jumped out of the way, avoiding the blackness that stretched over the mountain floor. A second attempt proved successful as Shikamaru managed to catch him just as Deidara landed, eliciting a loud curse from the blond. Immediately, Itachi and Sakura jumped from their respective hideouts, Itachi reaching him first, capturing him in an illusion while Sakura used her medical jutsu to cut the tendons in his leg. Deidara simply grinned at her and promptly turned into clay, the substance molding itself around her hands.

Fueling her strength with her chakra, Sakura broke free just in time to see Shikamaru using his shadow techniques to push what seemed to be the real Deidara back into Naruto's direction.

"Now, Naruto!" she called out.

Naruto came flying from the sky, holding a large Rasengan in his palm while gritting his teeth, looking positively victorious as he landed on top of the blond, piercing the Akatsuki member's body with his jutsu.

Their victory was short lived however when Naruto stood and brushed some clay off his uniform. "Clay replacement," he called out, scouting the vicinity while pulling his mask back over his head.

"If he's a long-distance user, he has to stay away from us," she rationalized and a thought hit her, causing her to look up into the air. A large, white bird circled the perimeter and Deidara was looking down at them, his smirk visible even from where she was sitting. He flew in a little closer to observe them better.

"Konoha ANBU after me, hmm?" Deidara called out, letting his bird land on top of the cottage. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Being an Akatsuki member, attacking our village, chasing Uzumaki Naruto, take your pick," she answered coolly, calculating the best possible route to take from here.

"Ah yes, the Jinchuuriki," Deidara said loudly, looking directly at Naruto. "If this is your ANBU squad, then the shadow man must be Nara Shikamaru, the medic Haruno Sakura and your Captain should be Uchiha Itachi. Am I right… hmm?"

' _He knows exactly who we are_ ,' she thought. ' _This'll only complicate things further_.'

"Tell me something, Uchiha; don't you have more pressing matters to attend to?" Deidara's grin grew wider while observing their squad leader. "Your little brother is still out there… yeah."

She felt herself grow cold.

Itachi's masked face betrayed nothing though and for a moment, she cursed it, wanting to know exactly how he reacted to this. Deidara apparently noticed his words hit home as he threw his head in his neck and laughed heartily. "Ahh, you don't know yet? Word travels slow to Konoha… hmm?"

"Know what?" Naruto piped up just as he formed a Kage Bunshin.

Deidara glanced at him, tilting his head in amusement. "I think it would be more fun for you to figure out from your Hokage, yeah."

' _Did something happen to Sasuke?_ ' she panicked, her heart drumming incessantly against her chest as if it would simply fall out at any given moment. ' _Did he do something? Is he dead? No, Deidara said he was "still out there"… what then?_ '

"Enough," Itachi said softly, though all four of them heard him. He lifted a finger into Deidara's reaction, pointing at him. "Deidara-kun, we're ending this today."

' _Kun… Always polite huh, Itachi?_ ' she thought, holding back a smile as she accumulated chakra to her hands. It occurred to her then that the rather talkative Akatsuki member had stopped chatting all together and was now simply staring at his chest like he had spontaneously sprouted another head before he started screaming. ' _He already captured him in a genjutsu?_ '

"Nice job, Captain!" Naruto shouted as he dashed forward, another Rasengan spinning in his palm. The rambunctious ninja sprinted to Deidara but before he could reach him, Deidara had apparently freed himself from the genjutsu, pulling the scope he had covering his left eye off and took off on his bird, hovering just out of reach.

"Your brother is also quite the genjutsu user… hmm," Deidara called down to Itachi. "I've been training myself to counter that annoying eye technique of his. I figure it should work for you too… hmm."

"Not quite," Itachi replied. Just as he finished speaking, black flames erupted from the clay bird, burning fiercely like a great famished beast devouring everything in its path. Deidara quickly abandoned ship with a slight curse, landing on top of the cabin while staring at the flame consumed bird with surprise filtering through his cocky expression.

She took the moment to signal to Naruto, who quickly picked up on it and retreated, catching Deidara's attention. The arrogant smirk returned to his face as he looked at the retreating form of the Nine-Tail's vessel and he shouted out, "Are you leaving me already, Kyuubi? You just got here… hmm!"

Picking up on what was happening, Itachi moved in between Naruto and Deidara just as the blond fired off a clay bird. The Uchiha stepped back and hit the bird with a lightning jutsu. Deidara was already preparing for the next attack, gracefully avoiding Shikamaru's Kagenui attack as the shadows rose up to pierce his skin and ducked when Sakura moved in to punch him, retaliating with a kick.

' _Come on, there's three of us. He's strong but he can't possibly keep this up_ ,' she thought in frustration, punching the ground and causing the cabin to collapse as the mountain floor cracked. A fire jutsu immediately followed her attack, the large fireball hurled to where Itachi anticipated Deidara to go to next. He guessed right and the blond stared at the fireball in shock, though Sakura knew better than to think it would be a direct hit.

As the fire vanished, the last of Deidara's clay clone melted to the ground. He appeared right behind her and she turned around, blocking his kick and grabbed him by his ankle, whirling him around and tossing him into the mountain wall. He accumulated chakra to his feet, landing on his toes and made a chakra-infused somersault when Itachi came in with another fire technique.

' _He's not going to fly anymore since Itachi used Amaterasu. This will definitely help us. He's forced to mold his clay while dodging our attacks and won't have much time for that_ ,' she thought, a smirk forming on her face. In the distance, she could see Naruto sitting against the mountain wall, completely still. ' _Good Naruto, keep going_.'

She glanced at Itachi for a brief moment. ' _He's not using his Mangekyou. Usually during missions like these, he likes quick endings, using_ _Tsukuyomi_ _to trap and incapacitate someone immediately. Is it because he's taking a step back from being a Captain and wants me to come up with a solution, or because he can't?_ '

She gasped when a small bird raced midair towards Shikamaru, who was barely able to dodge it, rolling away from the following blast. Itachi retaliated on Shikamaru's behalf, a beam of lightning shooting from his fingertips to where Deidara was standing. The Akatsuki member dodged and jumped back as Sakura's chakra laden punch came flying at him. Another explosive was thrown at her and got shot out of the air with another ray of lightning. ' _I was right, it's an Earth technique,'_ she thought triumphantly _. 'Itachi must've spotted the hand seals_.'

Just as she was about to make her next move, Naruto appeared next to her, his mask abandoned. Orange circles around his eyes and the toad-like eyes showed to her that he had completed his accumulation of natural energy.

"Letting the Jinchuuriki near me… exactly how far are you underestimating me, huh?" Deidara called out, tossing his Akatsuki cloak to the side. He grabbed the shirt and tore it from his body, revealing a something that resembled a seal on his chest, near his heart. She squinted and tried to make out what it was before Deidara moved his hand to the chest.

"Oi, watch it!" Shikamaru called out. "He's opening something up!"

Deidara grinned at them as he pulled at the stitches on his chest, yanking the thread out in one swift movement. She took a step back in disgust when the cavity opened and a large tongue rolled out, surrounded by rows of teeth. Her disgust was mirrored in Naruto who shouted out some profanities and Shikamaru who quickly took a step back. Only Itachi stood there calmly, watching the scene as if he had all seen it before.

The Akatsuki member's laugh only increased as he fed the mouth on his chest some clay. For a moment there, she thought nothing would happen, until she saw the dark lines forming on his skin, starting from his fingers. They trailed all the way up to his chest and his face, his skin turning transparent. With a huge grin, Deidara sat up straight. "This is my ultimate technique. I'm going to explode." He tilted his head back and laughed in vigorous enjoyment. "I shall die and become art itself."

"We have to stop him!" Shikamaru yelled, panic that matched Sakura's lacing his voice. Her mind was working at full-speed already, thinking of ways to stop him when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it to me," he said confidently and disappeared the next moment.

He reappeared right in front of Deidara, grabbing the blonde's hand and crushed it in his own. With his other, he made to punch Deidara in the face, but his punch was easily deflected. Deidara moved to punch him back but Naruto used his elbow to create some room for another punch and missed again—or so it seemed.

The nauseating crack of bones breaking filled the air as Deidara was blown back by something she couldn't see, the right side of his face bleeding and swelling. Summoning another two Kage Bunshin, they formed the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken in his hands. Sakura quickly moved back along with Shikamaru and Itachi when he threw the technique at Deidara, the latter screaming for just a brief moment, chilling her blood… and then it was over.

Naruto landed beside her, the orange fading from his eyes and exhaled deeply. He glanced at her and looked over his shoulder at Itachi and Shikamaru as they examined the corpse. "It's done," Itachi said then, taking the Akatsuki ring from Deidara's finger as proof. Even from this distance, Sakura could see his body had returned to normal—he hadn't been able to gather enough chakra to detonate himself before Naruto's attack.

Itachi strutted towards their little band and showed the ring. "Blue," she read, the dark kanji starkly contrasting against the teal color of the ring. He handed her the ring and pushed his mask up his head, looking at her with that intense crimson stare of his.

"Well done, Sakura," he said as crimson bled into midnight blue.

"Right! Good job Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, a big infectious smile on his face as he squeezed her shoulder. "Good thinking too, using my Sage Mode."

Shikamaru offered her a compliment too and she smiled as she removed the mask from her face. "Thank you," she said sincerely, a blush crept up her face. She looked over her shoulder. "Let's bury him."

Burying your assassination targets wasn't exactly standard procedure. Most ANBU members just went in for the kill and would leave afterwards without cleaning up. It's what they had expected when they joined ANBU, but Itachi has his own rules and morals. In the ten months that they had been his subordinates, his behavior rubbed off on them—they never underestimated their enemies anymore and always treated them with respect and they always buried their victims and said a little prayer.

To other teams, they might look like they're crazy or oversentimental, but to Team Uchiha, it was just proper conduct these days. Sakura calmly rearranged his arms and straightened his forehead protector before letting the men toss dirt and rocks over his body, covering him up in front of the little cabin he had called home and clapped her hands twice in prayer, hearing her gesture echoed thrice.

With a deep bow, they set off.

* * *

"Naruto came in, used his Sage Mode and ended the fight quickly after," she concluded. Sakura looked at Kakashi who leaned in closer, his hand supporting his head on one side as he looked over his student with his lazy, onyx eye.

"This was your first time acting as Captain, Sakura?" he asked, his deep voice calm and tranquil.

"Yes, Kakashi-sen—Hokage-sama."

His sole visible eye crinkled with amusement at the slip up. He truly hated being called Hokage-sama all the time and for her to forget his position now and then and slip back into the role of teacher and student was a breath of fresh air. "Job well done," he said, his eye trailing to Itachi for confirmation. The Uchiha simply dipped his head once.

"We retrieved his Akatsuki ring," she continued, fumbling in her kunai pouch until she found the small piece of jewelry and placed it on Kakashi's desk, allowing the latter to pick it up and roll it between his fingers. "So far, the rings have shown no special properties and seem to be just proof that someone is an official Akatsuki member."

The Sixth leaned back in his chair. "Itachi, send out word to the other villages that Deidara is no longer a threat and that the Bingo Books can be updated." He looked his Captain-Commander of the ANBU Akatsuki subdivision over. "How are your eyes doing?"

"They're fine, Hokage-sama," Itachi said softly, but Kakashi didn't miss the surprised look Sakura gave him before she raised her eyebrow at her former teacher.

"Let Sakura look them over for you," Kakashi said calmly. He knew nothing could be done against the blindness that was slowly but surely taking over Uchiha Itachi's life as it was taking over the eye Obito had once given to him, but secrets within a team simply wouldn't do.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi complied.

"Okay, good job. You're dismissed," Kakashi said, laughing inwardly as Naruto practically bolted from the room with Shikamaru following closely behind. Sakura and Itachi remained though and as the pink-haired kunoichi closed the room again, Kakashi's interest was piqued.

"Something on your mind, Itachi, Sakura?" he asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

Sakura remained quiet and waited for Itachi to speak up. "During our mission, Deidara-kun mentioned my – Uchiha Sasuke. Have there been any developments?"

The Uchiha chose his words carefully and deliberately but couldn't hide the slight slip-up. Apparently Sakura had noticed too but she didn't speak, just gazed at Kakashi first, then at Itachi and back to the silver-haired Hokage. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, surprise would certainly show on his face—he had been working with the Uchiha ANBU captain for years now, even when he himself was still a part of ANBU but although he knew Itachi was always looking for his younger brother and looking for information about his current whereabouts and activities, Kakashi had never once see him bring in someone else.

' _Learning the importance of comrades, aren't you? Even the best ANBU Captains need friends sometimes_ ,' Kakashi thought to himself, thinking back at the stubborn silver-haired boy he himself had once been.

He stood from his desk and opened a window, ignoring Sakura's confused stare as he stuck his head outside. Finding what he was looking for, he waved a little. "Your turn, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya reappeared in the Hokage's audience room, saluting them with a quick 'yo'. He turned to Kakashi who had seated himself again. "Wasn't he supposed to be alone?" he asked, slight confusion lacing his voice.

"It's fine, Jiraiya-sama. Sakura has taken an interest in Sasuke and would like to know the latest developments," Itachi answered calmly.

"Alright," Jiraiya's face turned stern. "You're not going to like this though, Itachi."

' _Oh no_ ,' she thought.

"It seems there were a couple of rifts between Akatsuki members. As such, Sasuke apparently realized that Akatsuki's ideals didn't match his anymore." Jiraiya waited a brief moment before continuing, "That in itself would have been good news for you. But, as you know, Orochimaru had his eyes set on Sasuke from the moment he joined the organization, going as far as to get himself teamed up with your brother to learn more about him. Sasuke might have been the reason for Orochimaru's defection from Akatsuki, but that hasn't deterred him from seeking him out from time to time to offer him that which he wants most."

"Power," Itachi said calmly.

"Precisely," Jiraiya said, and then his stern look turned to what seemed like pity as the older man regarded the genius standing in front of him. "Sasuke defected from Akatsuki a week ago and took up on Orochimaru's offer to give him training and more power. In return, he has promised Orochimaru his body when he is ready to transfer again."

The ground felt like it was about to fall away under her feet and she could feel her knees buckle under her weight. ' _He's going to give up his body, his life, for power? What for?_ ' she glanced at Itachi, panic clear in her sea foam colored eyes, yet the Uchiha was remarkably calm.

"When can Orochimaru transfer again?" Itachi asked softly.

"He'll be able to before the year is over."

* * *

_**A/N:** _ _One more chapter of the first arc left!_

_\--M. Shiroi_


	8. Chapter VII

* * *

**Chapter VIII – 365 days**

* * *

The cold October wind rattled her single-paned windows and woke her just as a flash of lightning seared through the dark skies, followed closely by the deafening crash of thunder. Sakura shot up straight in her bed, instinctively reaching out for Itachi, only to find the bed empty. She breathed heavily in an attempt to slow her heartbeat while running her hands over the now abandoned place beside her. ' _Still warm_ ,' she ascertained. ' _He should still be here_.'

Slinging her legs over the bed, she ignored the second lightning flash and combed through her hair. The second she left the bedroom, she could see him.

Seated beside the glass doors that would lead to her balcony, Itachi sat on the wooden floor, one knee propped up while the other one stretched out in front of him. His head was tilted back and leaned against the wall while he listened to the thunderous deluge outside that seemed to build up more and more as seconds ticked by. The howling of the wind grew unbearable for her and she carefully padded closer to him. Without looking at her, he spread his legs, signaling for her to find comfort in his embrace.

Smiling gently, she sat down on the floor and crept closer to him until he pulled her against his chest, her head resting in the nook of his neck that she adored so much. He stroked her head absentmindedly, all the while keeping his eyes on the scene that unfolded outside. Rain pelted against her glass doors but Itachi opened them despite the ominous clouds outside and inhaled the rain-laden air, his chest rising against her back. "You love the rain, don't you?" she said softly, her hand finding his. As her fingers intertwined with his, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you?" he breathed into her ear.

"I guess so," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He had been cold and distant during the last couple of weeks. Ever since they got the news about Sasuke's impendent demise, his visits to her had lessened, his gentle ministrations had all but ceased and he was always far off in thoughts—not that she could blame him. But it was enough for old ghosts to come back to haunt her and to taunt her about not being enough, not being able to bring Sasuke back, no matter how much she wanted it.

Orochimaru's whereabouts were a mystery and though Jiraiya's informants were extremely good, they had absolutely no idea where Uchiha Sasuke could be found. As the days ticked by, so did the last minutes of Sasuke's life… and with every second that passed, Uchiha Itachi grew a little colder. And Haruno Sakura a bit lonelier.

But the way he was holding her now was comforting. It was exactly how she remembered him to be ever since the first night they spent together. That same old Uchiha Itachi was still in there, even if he wouldn't show much emotion when confronted with that fact.

"Itachi…" she whispered against his skin, wondering how it had ever been hard to pronounce his name instead of his rank. She loved the way the syllables sounded and the look he would give her whenever she would say it. "Don't leave me."

It wasn't what she had meant to say—she had meant to say she realized today was October 11th; exactly a year had passed since they had first met and she wanted to reflect on that moment. Instead she had slipped up and revealed what she had kept bottled up on the inside, her worst fear and nightmare; to one day wake up to a Konoha without Uchiha Itachi in it.

"I won't," he said softly, kissing her temple tenderly.

"Please don't," she said, a lump forming in her throat as she clenched the fabric of his shirt into her hands tightly, like she could force him to stay just by holding on. Her tears couldn't be stopped now and flowed freely down her cheeks until they gathered on her chin and dripped down onto his clothes. He held her tightly, rocking her ever so slightly back and forth while stroking through her hair exactly in the way she loved. "We'll find a way to bring him back, I promise."

"I know we will," Itachi said, brushing her tears away with his calloused thumb.

He tenderly grasped her chin and kissed both of her eyes softly before moving down to the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips against her sweetly. It wasn't enough for her though and she pressed her lips against his with a certain kind of urgency she was sure she hadn't displayed before. Sakura sat up straight, burying her hands in his recently cut hair, saddened that it only reached his shoulders now while nudging his lips with hers, silently asking for him to deepen the contact.

He complied and she gasped softly as his tongue started to explore her mouth. His taste was unique and tasted a little spicy today, mixed with the faint taste of oranges. She moaned as his hands roamed around her body, leaving a tingling feeling behind wherever he touched. He kissed her feverishly, overloading her senses as he pulled her against him, pressing the line of his body against hers. She broke the kiss when she ran out of air, feeling his hot breath fanning around her neck as he gently laid her down on the wooden floor and trailed kisses from her ear down her throat to her collarbone.

Itachi's powerful hands fanned open against the small of her back, his warm fingers pressing against her gently. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt his cheek brush past her breasts and when he lifted her shirt to gently kiss her tummy, she was lost. She whimpered softly when Itachi stopped his onslaught only to smother her moans with his mouth, overwhelming her. Passion shot through her veins, throbbing deliciously while she snaked her arms around his neck, arching her back a little to press herself against him. Sakura could feel herself slipping more and more into the depths of desire as his smooth tongue stroked sensuously against hers.

His hand slipped down towards the crest of her hips, his thumb lazily stroking her ribs as their kiss came to an end. Out of breath, the two of them parted and Itachi took a moment to observe her with those endless dark eyes of his.

"Don't stop," she whispered, a blush staining her cheeks. A year since they met, nine months since she realized her attraction to him, six since they started sleeping next to each other, three since their first kiss, one since she realized she loved him. She had waited for twenty-two long years for someone to love her and she had found him. Though he had never told her so in words, his actions spoke volumes from the first moment they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He hovered above her, not speaking, just taking her in with his midnight blue eyes, moving from her sea-foam colored eyes to the blush on her cheeks, down to her chest and eventually to where his fingers curled around her hip. "Sakura…" he spoke softly, turning his eyes back up.

She simply waited, biting her lip in anticipation, waiting to see whether his self-control would finally slip and whether he would finally allow her to be with him. When he at long last lowered his mouth to hers, no words could describe the explosion of emotions she felt.

His soft lips pressed against hers and his usual tranquil and calm eyes now blazed with emotion she had never seen before as his tongue delicately swept over her bottom lip, making her shiver in sheer delight. He tenderly bit down on her lip, sucking on the soft flesh.

Sakura's hands roamed over his still clad torso, admiring his strong build and the iron muscles underneath. Impatiently, she grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head the moment he relinquished her lips, letting her hands wander over his naked chest. Loving the feel of the soft skin that belonged to the dark haired Uchiha and the way he flexed his muscles whenever she hit a particularly sensitive spot, she smiled broadly.

She wrapped an arm around him, raking her fingernails over his spine, eliciting a groan from Itachi. He captured her lips again, instigating another toe-curling kiss while lying down beside her, moving the hand that had previously been trapped under her body to her cherry locks to pull her in closer while his right hand slowly stroked her side. Her whimper was not missed by him as his hand started to roam her body, first drawing circles around her stomach before tracing the outline of her breast with his knuckles.

Arching her back in an attempt to feel more of his ministrations, Sakura sighed when his hand finally cupped her breast. Only a small part of her cared that the floor against her back was rather uncomfortable as her shoulder blades and vertebrae were starting to strain from the unkind surface, but to say anything now would be to ruin the moment. In an attempt to distract herself from the discomfort, she stroked his chest with her fingertips again, over his well-shaped chest down to the flat plane of his tummy and the dark trail of hair on his lower abdomen.

He pulled back a little. "Sakura… Are you sure?" he asked.

Itachi watched her carefully as she nodded silently and complied, tucking his fingers underneath her shirt. She raised her arms to help him remove the garment while sitting up straight, Itachi moving to his knees in front of her. The way he was looking at her was mind-blowing, desire so clear in dark eyes. Almost feeling like her heart would pop out of her chest, Sakura licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them and inadvertently drew Itachi's attention. Looking at her like she was an instrument and he was learning how to play it, his hand stretched out to her, maneuvering her until one of his knees was between her parted legs.

She bent forward, taking his head between her hands and pressed kisses on his jawline. In return, Itachi moved his hands over her sides as if memorizing the contours of her body before moving to her back. When his fingertips touched the soft material of her simple black bra, he looked at her one more time, searching for permission. She simply nodded and he unclasped the garment, his hands dragging over her shoulders and arms to remove it.

As his gaze focused on her now naked upper body, she felt the strong urge to cover herself up. A blush crept back up to her cheeks as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling. ' _Flat chested little Sakura, I don't look any different than I did at age twelve,_ ' she thought, despairing slightly. When she felt his fingers touching the gentle swell of her breast, her breath hitched, and she looked down to find Itachi completely entranced by her, his long fingers tracing the outline of her breast.

He brought his second hand up to cup the other, his lips pressing kisses just over her heart and down until he reached one of the twin mounds and left butterfly kisses all over, his skilled hands moving up towards the stiffened, pink epicenter. She groaned harshly as his fingertips brushed over her nipple and softly started moaning when he began to tug and roll it gently between the pads of his thumb and forefinger.

Her legs tightened around his knee while she arched her back a little further. She whimpered and moaned loudly when he finally lowered his head and engulfed the hardened tip of her breast with his mouth, sucking gently. When his tongue started to trace circles around her, her hands started to massage his scalp in an attempt to press herself closer to him.

The feel of his skin against hers when he released her breast and pressed her against his chest to plant another kiss on her lips was everything she had ever craved for and more. When he finally divested the last of her garments and caressed her naked breasts, her tummy, her back and her thighs, she could feel none of the anxiety of the past couple of weeks, -none of the fear, and the loneliness that had haunted her was gone. There was only here and now and she felt incredibly ecstatic just being alive and experiencing this with him.

The time of solitude and sadness was long gone, a thing of the past and forgotten when Itachi finally undressed himself and entered her gently, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. She moaned loudly as he moved within her, unable to keep quiet as the most delightful sensations she had ever felt washed over her. Sakura lost all rational thought as he increased the speed of his thrusts and she tilted her head backwards, exposing the length of her throat to him which he hungrily kissed and laved attention upon.

She called his name, only vaguely aware of doing so as his movements increased further, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. Itachi's deep throaty moans close to her ear were driving her insane and she could only respond in kind every time he drove deep inside her. The feelings only intensified when he capture her earlobe between his teeth and licked it with his tongue.

Finally, it proved to be too much.

Itachi's moan was lost inside the room while Sakura rode the breathtaking wave of mind numbing pleasure with him, exhaling deeply as he collapsed on top of her, panting hard while trying his hardest not to crush her under his weight. He kissed her sweaty forehead before rolling to her side, grabbing her so that she landed on top of his chest, and feeling sated beyond belief.

He held her for what felt like hours, caressing her hair while she kissed his chest and neck, enjoying the feel of his body against her while the sky brightened outside, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the now brightly lit morning sun—the storm had finally cleared.

* * *

She grabbed a towel of the rack, leaving Itachi in the shower for a little while longer as she dried her roseate locks, observing herself momentarily in the mirror with a small smile. Three-hundred and sixty-five days had passed since she had gotten to know Itachi and the hollow girl who would stare back at her in the mirror had disappeared, leaving a vibrant young woman with a smile on her face that just wouldn't disappear.

Giggling when Itachi stepped out of the shower and picked out a sea-foam green colored towel, she quickly got dressed and took some leftovers out of the fridge for breakfast. "Sorry, I'm not really housewife material," she apologized to Itachi as he came up to see what they could eat for breakfast.

He simply smiled and picked one of the rice balls she had made for lunch the previous day, pouring some tea for them. Sitting across from him, she simply couldn't believe how ridiculously happy she was and there was no doubt in her mind that reflected on her face too as Itachi glanced up to watch her now and then, an amused expression on his face. "What are the plans for today?" she asked him, supporting her chin with her hands as she watched him happily.

Itachi leaned back and swallowed his bite. "A sparring session with Naruto, some paperwork and a meeting with the ANBU Captains and the Sixth," he summarized. "Is Naruto's party at his house or somewhere else?"

"His house," she said, taking another quick bite of her food while clasping her skirt around her waist. "We're assembling there at six but you can come in whenever you're able to find some time. It'll go on forever, it always does."

"You have a shift at the hospital?" Itachi asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei wants me to check up on things in the hospital and continue training the medical staff there. The Fifth's training was a bit more extensive than the regular training given to new medic nin."

Tying her hair in a high ponytail, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and walked up to Itachi, leaning forward a little. He wrapped his hand around her neck and stroked her gently as he kissed her, leading them to the hallway where she put on her boots and strapped the rest of her gear to her skirt. "See you later," she whispered, her fingers touching his hand for a little longer until she forced herself to turn around and walk away.

"Bye, Sakura," he answered softly.

As the door closed behind her, she leaned against it, breathing heavily. A thousand emotions twirled inside of her like the autumn leaves outside, winding and spiraling in frenzied little whirlwinds. Unable to stop smiling, Sakura walked away from the small apartment complex, her body aching but in an exquisite and delightful way she hadn't ever experienced before.

She set off to the hospital, reliving every intimate moment she had shared with Itachi that morning, from the lovemaking on the floor to the way he had tenderly washed her under the shower and the kiss goodbye. It was perfect—no other way of putting it.

Her thoughts couldn't help but fly back to Uchiha Sasuke though—Jiraiya had no exact way of knowing when Orochimaru would be able to transfer again but was reasonably certain about the time period. Before the end of the year. ' _It's only two and a half more months till the end of December_ ,' she thought, more than a little anxious. ' _But what can we do to get him away from Orochimaru? He went there on his own accord, it's not like we can sweep in and convince him to return to Konoha_.'

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice woke her from reverie and she turned around to find him jogging towards her.

"Naruto!" she called out, beaming at the blond. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," he said, grinning back at her. She hesitated for only a brief moment but stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blond, holding him tightly. He chuckled in her ear as his arms came up to embrace her back. "You can do this more often than just on my birthday, you know."

"I'll try to remember that," she said jokingly, pulling back. "Off to train with Captain Uchiha?"

He clenched his fists energetically. "Yeah! He's going to help me improve on my genjutsu breaking abilities." A bit sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I keep getting caught and being unable to break them so it would come in handy if I have to battle some genjutsu user on my own."

Sakura nodded, smiling as she pinched his cheek affectionately. "You can't become the Hokage if they can just trap you in some illusion!"

Naruto laughed. "I've got you by my side, and Shikamaru and Captain Uchiha!"

"True," she smiled. "Captain Uchiha has been working hard to make us all well rounded shinobi, hasn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto nodded vehemently. "He's been working on genjutsu breaking and strategizing with me, taijutsu and ninjutsu with Shikamaru and you've been learning how to cast illusions yourself amongst more taijutsu skills right?"

"Yes," she affirmed.

Naruto flashed that mischievous, boyish grin of his again. "Who knows, we might all end up captains of an ANBU squad if this continues. It's why he's been pushing us so hard!"

She let her smile remain on her face but her insides felt knotted all of the sudden. Of course, Itachi had never made any secret of his intentions to let them all grow to the maximum of their capabilities and to hopefully allow them to be promoted to ANBU Captains at certain points, but Sakura wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to the team they had formed. ' _A shinobi life. Team seven was lost when Kimimaro died, team Kakashi ended when Kakashi was promoted to Hokage and Team Uchiha will disband when we become capable enough to be captains ourselves_.' She bit her lip, fighting the melancholy that threatened to overtake her. ' _I feel like I'm always practicing saying goodbye to people_.'

Naruto apparently noticed her little depression and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. We're always going to be together. Perhaps not in the same team, but you're not ever getting rid of me."

"Naruto…" she said, unable to hide her amusement.

"I have to run, or he'll use his Mangekyou on me instead," Naruto turned to run off, waving apologetically at her. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Of course!" she yelled back when he sprinted away.

Sakura giggled as she made her way into the hospital. Greeting the medics on call, she changed into her outfit and prepared herself for another day of healing.

* * *

Landing on the top floor of the apartment complex, Sakura quickly rushed to Naruto's door and knocked. "Kakashi-sense—"she cut herself off. "Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" she asked with genuine surprise when the door opened, leaning back to check the doorpost to see if she had gotten to the correct 's name was scribbled into the wood with what looked like a senbon or kunai. Unmistakably his.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Well, I am his old teacher, he invited me."

Sakura laughed loudly at that, lifting her hands a little in mock defeat. "Oh, I think I forgot all about that."

"How was your shift at the hospital?" he asked when she stepped into the tiny hallway, struggling to remove her boots while keeping her balance amidst the sea of sandals and boots that filled up the hall.

"It was good. They're getting better and better, but antidote making is still high on the priority list in my opinion," she informed him. "I talked to Shikamaru and Shikaku-san about it, the Nara clan has an entire tome consisting of poisons and antidotes to counter them."

The silver-haired Hokage nodded briefly. "Let's talk about it tomorrow," he answered, making way for her to walk to the living room. Opening the door, she was surprised to see most of the shinobi she had counted on were already there.

Kiba and Akamaru sat in one corner, talking to Shino and Neji while gesturing at Akamaru, a big wolfish grin on his face. In another, Tenten and Lee were having a drink together, both of them smiling and waving at her when she entered, though the spark that once lit Lee's eyes had forever been extinguished. Gai's death had hit him hard, harder than the prospect of never being a shinobi again had during their Chuunin exams or any obstacle he had ever faced before.

Taking another look at Kiba, she could easily see through the fake smile he was putting on. Though he had never admitted it, probably because he knew of her endless affection for Naruto, Sakura had noticed how lovingly he would always treat her, despite his rather rowdy attitude. Hinata's death had affected him just as much as Gai's had affected Lee. ' _I know exactly how that feels. When Kimimaro died, I thought a part of myself had died with him. What was I struggling for? Why was I still getting up in the mornings? All questions I couldn't have answered back then_.'

She took a moment to peek at Kakashi, noticing he kept his sole eye on both boys too before turning his laze gaze to her. Though his eye crinkled in amusement again, Sakura had learned to see through Kakashi's masked face and knew exactly when he was faking a laugh. Gai's death had hit him hard too, though the stoic man would never show emotions. Their inane rivalry seemed like a childish and absurd thing to her when she was a Genin in his team but as time passed by, she came to realize Kakashi didn't have that many friends and Gai playing around with him, whether it was rock-paper-scissors or a friendly sprinting match was the closest he would come to being with another person again. Since he lost his own team, Kakashi hadn't allowed anyone to come close to him except for his students.

In a rare moment of boldness, she grabbed his hand and squeezed his gloved fingers, causing Kakashi to widen his eye in surprise before moving his hand to her head and stroking her hair affectionately. "Don't worry, they're going to be fine," he whispered, oddly reminding her of the time when Team Seven had been under a lot of stress and invisible cracks had already begun to tear them apart. He had said the exact same thing back then. Of course, his prediction never came true and Kimimaro had died not even a week later.

Wanting to believe him this time, she curled her lips upward. "Yes."

The door behind them opened again and Iruka stood in the entrance, still holding his key to the apartment and holding a birthday cake in the other hand. Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino trailed behind him, waving at her when they spotted her. Konohamaru followed, the youngster bringing the rest of his posse and made a peace sign as he looked up.

"Sakura, I passed the Chuunin exams!" he grinned, his front tooth still missing.

"You did?" she asked surprised. In her mind, Konohamaru was always the twelve year old kid that trailed behind Naruto in hopes of learning some more perverted jutsu. Counting the years, she realized he was eighteen now and when he stood in front of her, she had to look up at him. ' _Time really does fly by_ ,' she thought, raising an amused eyebrow when Moegi passed her, her orange hair now tamed into a long ponytail, and Udon, who was always such a little dork with a drip of snot hanging perpetually from his nose, had grown to be taller than her.

Sai was the last person to enter, a light surprise in his eyes when he noticed her. "Sakura, it's been a long time!"

"Sai-kun!" she said, walking up to him to hand him a drink. "How have you been? I heard you've been filling in Hinata's spot in Team Eight now and then?"

The pale ninja nodded quietly, looking at his surrogate team members. "Now and then. I fill in for a lot of teams," Sai said calmly. A stab of guilt overcame her—here she was, worried about their team falling apart and losing them when Sai was still going through that. Tenzou, or Yamato as she had known him, had returned to serve as an ANBU member and Naruto and Sakura had both joined ANBU, leaving Sai alone.

"You should ask the Sixth for more missions with Naruto and me," she said rather remorsefully. "We still go out for regular missions now and then. Shikamaru usually joins Team Asuma during those times so we're always a person short."

Sai flashed a genuine smile. "That would be fun."

Naruto was the next to show up, looking haggard and absolutely exhausted from his training from Itachi, but a large smile bloomed on his face when he noticed all of his friends crammed in his little apartment, singing him a song. She was mildly disappointed when Itachi didn't follow him inside, but reminded herself he had paperwork and a meeting to attend to before being able to show up at the birthday bash.

The music was pumping loudly by the time Kakashi left the party, several protests heard as he quickly withdrew himself from the festivities. More people had shown up after Naruto's arrival, Chuunin and Jounin she imagined he had worked with when he was out doing missions beside the ANBU ones he got assigned. She stood in the doorway, flanked by both Sai and Shikamaru and glanced over her shoulder with an apprehensive smile. "I never knew Naruto knew so many people," she laughed a little.

Her laughing only increased when she noticed Ino latching onto a particularly handsome shinobi that resembled Shikamaru a little. A relieved sigh passed from the Nara clan member as he pushed his way through the throngs of people in search of Chouji.

Iruka was asking for attention now, trying to find some higher ground. She chuckled softly as she watched him. Back in the Academy, he has seemed like such a wise and so much older than all of the kids combined. Now that they had grown up he seemed more like an older brother to them, especially when he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck lovingly and teased him with his ridiculously bad copy technique back in the days. The blush staining his tanned cheeks revealed more than enough regarding his mental state, she noted, moving a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles during his speech, trying to understand his slurred words.

While laughing at the anecdote and explaining to Sai exactly how bad Naruto's technique had been, Sakura took a sip from her wine and kept her eyes on the door, checking the time. ' _He must be really busy…_ ' she thought, a little saddened. It wasn't like they could do anything here though—apart from Shikamaru, nobody knew they were involved together and to be quite honest, even Sakura was unsure about the official status of her relationship with the Uchiha.

She ended up on the balcony, talking to Sai when a slightly intoxicated Naruto slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close. "Sakura-chan," he slurred, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Normally she would've punched the living daylights out of him but she couldn't help belting out laughter as she looked at his cross-eyed stare, supporting him with an arm.

"Okay, who is responsible for this?" she called out, turning the blond around so that the rest of the party could see him.

Immediately six hands went up, Kiba and Chouji amongst them, laughing hard as they pushed their way through the crowd to retrieve Naruto. "We'll give him some water and some food, he should feel better after that," Kiba chortled, supporting him on one side while an unknown Jounin took the other. "Never thought he wouldn't be the kind of guy to get drunk so quickly."

"The three prohibitions of a shinobi," Naruto garbled, raising a finger. "Women, money and alcohol."

"Hear hear!" the crowd roared.

It was with a big smile that she arrived home hours later, discarding her boots in the hallway and stumbling over the threshold that led to her bedroom. Sniggering a little, she was surprised to find the bed completely empty. Raising an eyebrow, she walked on to the living room and checked the bathroom and balcony before returning to the bed, sitting down on it.

Something shone in the dim moonlight that streamed in through her windows and she leaned in close, finding Itachi's necklace on her pillow. She ran her fingers over the silvery flowers and put the trinket down on the nightstand, crawling under the sheets without bothering to undress. ' _Must be a long meeting… Or perhaps he's gone on a last-minute mission?_ ' Fear overtook her for a brief moment, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about the previous night. ' _He's not gone. He promised he would stay_.'

She curled up on her side, taking Itachi's pillow and holding it close to her, inhaling hisdeep masculine scent. As seconds ticked by, her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she fell asleep, her legs wrapped around the small pillow.

* * *

A loud pounding on the door roughly awakened her just a couple of hours later. Green eyes wide, she looked at Itachi's part of the bed over her shoulder, only to find it completely abandoned. Slightly confused, she called out, "Just a minute!" when the knocking on the door persisted and walked to the front of the house, yanking the door open.

"What?" she groaned, seeing Shikamaru standing in front of the door, Naruto behind him, looking like death incarnate. She was about to laugh at him when Shikamaru's serious gaze attracted her attention. "What happened?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Team Uchiha is to report to the Sixth immediately. Get dressed, we'll wait," Shikamaru said.

"Okay," she nodded, disappearing inside again. Quickly changing her clothes into new ones, Sakura grabbed the gear that rested on her table, checking it hastily and attached it to her skirt, pulled on her boots and let the door close behind her. Wasting no time, the threesome accumulated chakra to their feet and reached the Hokage's Administration building in record timing, rushing up the stairs to the audience room.

"Come in," Kakashi's tranquil voice called out.

As they entered, Sakura immediately noticed both Jiraiya and Ibiki in the room, each one on the other side of Kakashi who looked positively bothered while reading a report, one of his summoned dogs in front of the desk.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is going on?" Naruto broke the silence, looking from Jiraiya to Ibiki to the Sixth.

Both older men looked at each other and at the Sixth. Sakura could only dread what would be coming out of their mouths next. Itachi wasn't present in the room—was he gone for a mission or off to do something else? Blood drained from her face. ' _Did something happen to Itachi? Is he hurt?_ ' She shook her head. ' _It's Uchiha Itachi we're talking about. He doesn't get hurt_.'

Kakashi sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. "A few weeks ago, we received intel regarding the Uchiha Massacre."

"The Uchiha Massacre?" Shikamaru asked, stepping up. "Hasn't that been a cold case for years now?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, carefully picking out his words. "As you most likely know, the Uchiha massacre happened when Uchiha Itachi was out of town for a mission and left Uchiha Sasuke as the sole survivor." He glanced over his shoulder at Ibiki.

The scarred man continued. "Though the case had gone cold, we've been investigating this incident ever since. One of the largest clans of the city had been wiped out and we only had a young boy as a suspect, though we always assumed he had an associate…" Ibiki halted, looking at all three of them. "More recently, following Jiraiya-sama's information, we started looking at the murders from a different angle and we looked into Uchiha Itachi."

"Why?" Naruto asked, not understanding. "He was out of town!"

"Officially, he was," Ibiki said calmly and Sakura could swear her knees buckles under her weight when the implications became clear. "It was a mission that lasted a couple of weeks and Itachi himself was off during those days. He spent most of his free time alone so nobody really thought anything of it, but it's very much possible for him to have left the premises and return to Konoha."

"This is ridiculous," she said, willing herself to keep the tremors from her voice. "Uchiha Itachi is a pacifist. He dislikes killing and conflict, why on earth would he betray his family like that?"

"We followed that exact same thought process," Ibiki said calmly. "Uchiha Itachi had been nothing but a loyal and reasonably gentle shinobi, despite his immense talent. However…" He seemed unsure on how to continue.

Jiraiya spoke up then. "Sakura, as you recall, I told you several weeks ago Uchiha Sasuke had defected from Akatsuki…"

Two pairs of eyes from her teammates focused on her, questioning her silently. She nodded, balling her fists. "Yes."

"My informants told me that this happened because of a rift between members. More accurate information reached me, and this was of a more… disturbing nature." The white-haired shinobi looked from her to Naruto. "As you recall, you've fought two Akatsuki members while you were out for an assassination mission, about half a year ago?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu," Shikamaru answered calmly. "What do they have to do with this?"

"I've been told Uchiha Itachi was chasing Hidan after the fight was over, is that correct?"

"Yes," Sakura answered this time. "But he got away."

Kakashi, who had been silent all this time, interjected. "I've known Itachi for a considerable amount of time. He is one of the most capable and strongest shinobi around, easily surpassing my own abilities. In all this time, he has never failed a mission before, no matter how tough the situation might be."

"Are you saying he purposefully let Hidan go?" Naruto's tone was angry now. Though she fully agreed with his outrage, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Are you saying he would let an Akatsuki member live, knowing what they would do to me if they succeed in capturing me?"

He shrugged himself loose from Sakura's hold and walked up to the desk, slamming his hands down. "He's not that kind of man!" Naruto shouted, looking at all three men in front of him.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said warningly. He waited patiently until Naruto straightened himself and released the desk. "I've received information that Itachi contacted Hidan during the chase and professed an interest in joining Akatsuki."

"No," she said, amazed at how calm her voice was when the rest of her was about to fall apart. "Your information isn't correct, Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi leaned forward. "Sakura, weren't you the one who told me that he was chasing after Deidara and completely lost track of him after the first explosion?" His voice was hard, but retained the edge of pity.

She glanced at Shikamaru and saw in his eyes what she wouldn't ever be able to do. He was hesitating, taking in all the information and processing it in that genius brain of his. Slowly but surely, she could see him reach the conclusion in his head and he turned to Kakashi to speak up. "Hokage-sama… This all sounds suspicious, but we've worked with Captain Uchiha for a year now. Sakura was there when Sasuke tried to murder him, he protected Naruto from Pein during the attack, and he saved my life when Hidan had almost finished me off… These were all things he didn't have to do if he was affiliated to Akatsuki in any way."

Naruto nodded vehemently, gritting his teeth as he turned his gaze back to Kakashi.

"Itachi was the last person to battle against Pein and Pein managed to get away from him. We learned later on that that particular form of Pein was able to resurrect the dead and he took all of his bodies bar one with him," Jiraiya said calmly. "An infiltration of Rain told us he is still very much alive and is working with six bodies again."

"In addition, information sent to the Akatsuki division of ANBU was most probably leaked to Akatsuki itself," Ibiki added. "Every time we performed a raid or looked for information, the targets were well-informed and any information disappeared."

She shook her head, unwilling to listen to more. This was a lie, one big, massive lie. Itachi wasn't that kind of man—he was the caring, gentle, pacifist captain. The man that held her during the nights to drive away the loneliness that threatened to consume her, the man that built a fire for her despite the danger of getting caught, the man that looked at his younger brother's pictures with unshed tears burning in his eyes, the man that kissed her so passionately on the balcony that summer day, the man that made love to her and made her feel like she finally had found a place she belonged to. It wasn't true.

Sakura turned to walk out of the door.

"Sakura," Kakashi called out gently.

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and she turned around, tears burning in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "Let me go," she hissed, turning to face the men. Naruto stood there, unshed tears brimming in his eyes as he looked at her.

' _Captain Uchiha is like the big brother I never had_ ,' Naruto had told her once. ' _He's teaching me all these cool things and giving me all kinds of insights on what it means to become Hokage._ '

"This isn't a development we're happy with, Sakura," Kakashi said softly, knowing exactly how deep his words cut. "That's why we arranged to talk to him yesterday and listen to his side of the story. He confessed."

Her legs finally gave way under her and she collapsed onto the tiled floor, wrapping a hand around her mouth to quell her sobs. "Itachi admitted to the Uchiha Massacre, asking his brother to be cleared from all charges, admitted to letting Hidan, Deidara and Pein go, admitted to leaking information and being an Akatsuki member for the last six months. He escaped the ANBU holding center and ran away from Konoha just before midnight." Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Our information sources tell us he's successfully met up with other Akatsuki members."

All Sakura could hear was the crystalline sound of her heart breaking.

* * *

**THE END  
(or maybe not?)**

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and slightly rewritten in 2019.** _

_I hope you enjoyed this story, stay tuned though, there's more! : )_

_\--M. Shiroi_


	9. Chapter IX

* * *

**ARC II**

**Chapter IX  
WATER & RAIN, part I**

* * *

_Then you realize that wherever you go, there you are.  
Time won't stop, so we keep moving on._

_One Ok Rock's "Be the Light."_

* * *

The skies were glistening with bright, white stars which looked down upon the frostbitten trees. They stood together as a pack, as if huddling together to shelter themselves from the cold wind. Mountains loomed to her right, blocking the moonlight that would otherwise shine down on the dry, powdery snow that coated the path she walked on.

Haruno Sakura pulled Itachi's scarf closer, trying to ignoring the wintry chill. Inhaling deeply, she could still smell the scent of embers that clung to the fabric, though it was far less noticeable than it had been the first day she put on the scarf. A reminder, a memento _he_ left behind.

"Captain Haruno," Shikamaru's voice softly drifted over the wind.

She looked over her shoulder, her porcelain mask in place. Shikamaru tilted his head a little in Naruto's general direction and she immediately noticed how tired the blond seemed, trekking through the snow. Nodding, she searched for a place for them to rest and found some shelter under the frozen shrubs farther ahead. "Time for a break," she said calmly, pointing at the open spot she had located. The three men behind her nodded and trudged to the clearing, sitting down on one of the fallen branches.

' _Captain Haruno, huh?_ ' she thought to herself, sitting across from her team. Briefly wondering if she would ever get used to the title, Sakura rummaged in her bag, pulling out some of the bread she had saved for their short reprieve and tore a piece of it off.

Following Uchiha Itachi's defection from Konoha, the Leaf had been momentarily stunned to have lost one of their best shinobi. The research on Akatsuki had come to a standstill and any attempts to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke to honor Itachi's wishes had been abandoned. As far as the Leaf was concerned, the Uchiha clan was over and done with. It had been a hard reality and she had fought valiantly to get them to send out a search party for Sasuke anyway, but they had refused. The allotted time had passed and by now, Orochimaru had most likely taken over Sasuke's body. Half of Itachi's dream was over and done with. ' _Not that he ever told me what the second half of it was_.'

The Sixth Hokage had been forced to start over. First order of business was the reformation of Team Uchiha. Prior to his defection, Itachi had sent in a notice he wanted to promote Sakura to ANBU captain, praising her tactical insight and her abilities. Kakashi had respected his last request and Sakura had taken over their old team. As Itachi's position of Captain-Commander of the Akatsuki tracking division had now been abandoned, she had been forced to take over that particular part of his job too.

' _Ninety-five days_ ,' she calculated, absent-mindedly drawing the number into the snow that had piled on the branch she was seated on. Ninety-five days since Uchiha Itachi had confessed to massacring his clan, aiding a criminal organization and being an Akatsuki spy. Ninety-five days since she had lost all feeling inside of her and returned to the hollow shell she had been before meeting Itachi.

She opened her water bottle and took a large sip, looking up at the star-shot sky.

The mission Kakashi had given her was clear to her. Every day Akatsuki survived was another day of endangering Naruto. There was no way she would ever let harm come to him, Sakura would rather die herself. Kakashi knew that and had tasked her, Hyuuga Neji and Uzuki Yuugao respectively, to track down the remaining members and end this war they were waging.

She had no idea who she was chasing—all the information said was that two Akatsuki members had seemed to roam the Water Country and they had followed up on the lead, returning to where it all began. It was a mission beyond the standard S-Class missions, mainly because of the lack of information, but Team Haruno had gladly accepted the challenge.

Glancing around the perimeter, Sakura couldn't help but notice how every surface of every tree, rock or grass had been covered in a coating of sugary hoarfrost. ' _We're easily traceable with all this snow. I'd rather not be taken off guard again by an Akatsuki member_ ,' she noted, slightly annoyed.

Across from her, Naruto sighed softly, stretching his long legs in front of him while he pushed the hood of his cloak off and took his mask off his face, looking up into the night sky, his breath coming out in white clouds. Sakura observed him momentarily, noting how much older he seemed to have become ever since the news of Itachi's betrayal had reached them. Though she still refused to believe all of it, Shikamaru and the rest of Konoha had listened to the story and drawn their own conclusions. Perhaps that was the wise thing to do, but both Naruto and Sakura felt like they couldn't let go, not just yet. ' _What do you need, Haruno? To hear it from the man himself?_ ' her inner persona chimed in.

' _Yes_ ,' she admitted.

Pulling up the blue scarf so that it would cover her mouth and nose, Sakura watched her team members for a bit longer, noticing how Shikamaru was pondering over something of his own, his fingers folded together in that particular way of his while he stared off into the distance. Naruto was in the process of flattening his blond hair, but noticed too and peeked at her to see if she had seen it. She nodded to confirm and waved at Sai as he came back to the clearing, holding a large bottle of water. "The water is frozen but it's pretty easy to make a hole in the ice," Sai said calmly, seating himself beside Sakura. "We should have enough water to last us for a day more."

"Thank you, Sai," she said softly, allowing him to refill her bottle. She took another sip and shivered when the icy water streamed down her throat. Watching him as he walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru to return their water bottles too, she smiled lightly. Though he hadn't wished to enter ANBU, Sai had reconsidered the second she was promoted to captain. According to him, he still wanted to continue to being in a team with both her and Naruto and learn more about friendships and bonds. Socially awkward, yes, but she couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

"Okay," she said, standing from her place. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Captain," they said dutifully, though she could see they were cold and tired.

"Just a little longer," she said apologetically before moving her weasel-shaped mask back over her face. Another memento she had trouble letting go of—his mask had been abandoned with all of his gear except the uniform he had been wearing that particular day. She had held his scarf in her hands, hugging it to her body as she cried her heart out, finding his mask and rediscovering the silver necklace he had left on the pillow the next day. Unconsciously, she raised her fingers to her throat, feeling the trinket secured around her neck. ' _Idiot_ ,' she reprimanded.

The road ahead of them twisted and turned, the path completely covered with snow, as well as the overhanging branches and the shrubbery that lined the route. Aside from the brown of the denuded trees, the only other color visible was the vivid crimson in which the lampposts had been painted. The wind picked up, blinding the night with icy dust. Behind her, she could hear Naruto groan loudly, mumbling something about a promise he had made a year ago to avoid any missions that would lead to the Water Country during winter time.

Sai caught up with her, his oval shaped mask not resembling anything she had ever seen before. It strangely suited him, she decided. "Captain Haruno, when I was still in ROOT, I remember this area as being close to one of Orochimaru's hideouts."

"Orochimaru?" she wondered out loud.

Halting her constant plodding through the snow, Sakura turned around and faced the two other men. Naruto had already pushed his mask up his face and was looking at her with an expression of grim determination. "Ero-sennin might have been wrong," Naruto said calmly, keeping his temper in check. "Sasuke might still be alive."

"There are a few too many 'might's," Shikamaru said, removing his own mask. His intelligent, russet eyes captured hers and he lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Even if we find Sasuke there, what good would it do?"

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, grabbing Shikamaru's cloak as he turned to him. "Captain Uchiha was fighting to get him back. Don't you think we should at least check it out?"

Sai, now also devoid of his mask, turned his dark, impenetrable stare to her and for a moment there, she wanted him to look away. His eye color was too similar to Itachi and the tranquility that rested in them even more so. ' _So, derail the mission to see if Orochimaru is here and if Sasuke is still alive, or keep going and check the vicinity if there are any Akatsuki members here and if so, if one of them is Itachi?_ ' she sighed. ' _Definitely a lose-lose situation._ '

"Let's continue our mission," she said decisively. "If we come across any leads to Orochimaru's hideout, we might as well check it out, but as it isn't our mission, I want us to keep moving. Akatsuki is our primary target."

Shikamaru and Sai nodded and replaced their masks but Naruto kept his eyes on her a while longer, sadness and perhaps a hint of betrayal in his eyes. ' _It's for your own good Naruto. Sasuke isn't alive anymore. If he had been, Itachi would've brought him back to the village_.' Her inner persona reared her ugly, blunt self. ' _Unless he lied about that too_.'

' _No_.' He may have lied about a whole lot of things and he may have been capable of the most horrendous things she had ever heard about, including killing his own family, but the look in his eyes whenever he talked about Sasuke or looked at one of the pictures, that couldn't be faked or imitated. That love was real. She absolutely refused to believe anything else.

Naruto broke his gaze and replaced the fox mask back over his face, though his displeasure and disappointment was visible to her even through the porcelain. After so many years spent together, he was an open book to her and right now, he was sad. She didn't blame him—she wasn't the only one who had lost something when Itachi left and Sakura wasn't the only one who desperately tried to find it again.

The wind picked up further, howling through the leafless branches. "We're going to run the rest of the trek," she suggested. "The inn we're supposed to stay at is not far from here. Let's go."

"Yes Captain!" they called out in agreement and followed her as she hopped gracefully from branch to branch through the ice-covered thicket and to their destination for the night.

* * *

Sakura woke in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes. Since the man that slept next to her, comforting her and loving her had abandoned her, the threshold between dreams and reality became one that she just couldn't bear crossing. It left her with tears in her eyes every single time she did. ' _Life goes on_ ,' she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind, but it would never stick. ' _Life goes on, but it's without him_.'

She silently rose from her futon and sneaked out of the room without waking the three men, closing the shoji door behind her without making a sound. Walking through the hallway aimlessly, she reached a large, circular window and lifted herself until she could sit in the framework, propping both her legs up and hugging her knees as she watched the winter wreak havoc outside. Clumps of wet flakes drifted down, landing on the glass where they would slowly make their way down. She followed the watery trails with her fingertips, enjoying the cool glass against her oddly heated skin.

If she allowed herself to think about him, she could immediately hear his deep, dulcet voice in her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her. Or how his fingers felt calloused and strong, but the skin on the palm of his hand would be like silk. She could still remember how his smirk felt against her lips, how his hands felt on her body, how his breath felt when he—

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's quiet voice came. She opened her eyes, instantly aware of her surroundings and looked at the blond as he came another step closer, his usually vivid eyes slightly dulled. "Can I sit with you?"

She waved a hand at the open space across from her and watched him as he carefully clambered onto the woodwork with her, attentively placing his feet in a way that wouldn't bother her. It struck her how much he looked like the saddened, lonely boy she had known before graduating from the Academy, instead of the boisterous and cheery Jounin he had become.

"I'm not going to give up on him," Naruto said, staring out of the window rather than meeting her eyes. She sighed heavily, but he continued anyway. "He… He was like an older brother to me. I lost track of what I was doing, thinking I'd become Hokage when I would be strong enough so that I could finally be acknowledged by the village. Do you know what he told me when I said that?"

"Tell me," she whispered.

"'No matter how powerful you become, do not try to shoulder everything alone. If you do, you'll surely fail. Your father, Minato, was able to fulfill his duty as the Hokage because he had your mother, Kushina, and his comrades by his side. You share your father's dream, don't you? Then remember this; becoming the Hokage doesn't mean people will acknowledge you,'" he quoted. "'But when the people acknowledge you, you _can_ become Hokage.'"

She forced a smile. "That sounds like something he would say."

"That's not all," Naruto sighed. "He also told me… to never forget my comrades."

Sakura resisted the urge to cry.

"He might've been a spy, he might've joined Akatsuki, he might've killed his clan," Naruto shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair. "And he's done terrible things if that is the case. But… I just can't believe it. I have to see it. I have to see him and I have to hear it from him before I'll ever believe it. And even then, I won't give up." He looked up, meeting her eyes, the determination from earlier still set in them. "I'm going to bring him back. And he can use that Tsukuyomi of his to capture me in whatever illusion he wants or use Amaterasu to burn my body till it's nothing but ash, whatever it takes."

"Naruto… He has joined Akatsuki," she said weakly.

"He'll be coming for me then," Naruto replied, extraordinarily calm.

"He's going to try to kill you," Sakura leaned forward a little.

"But I still care for him," Naruto said, slamming his fist down on his knee. "He is like an older brother to me and I… love him. He's my family now. I won't ever forget that or leave him behind." Then he stared at her with that incredibly confident expression lighting his electric blue eyes. Grabbing her hand in both of his, he smiled. "I'll bring him back. It's a promise of a lifetime."

' _I'll help you… I want to make your dream come true… or at least half of it. It's the promise of a lifetime_ ,' she remembered, fighting back her tears. ' _I haven't forgotten Itachi. I won't ever forget_.'

"I promised him… I would help bring Sasuke back," she confessed, hanging down her head. "I failed."

"It's not over yet," Naruto said quietly, squeezing her hand a little, smiling encouragingly at her. "The timeframe for another transfer… It was just an educated guess. Besides, I can't believe Itachi's little brother would do something so rash."

She swallowed in an attempt to remove the lump that had formed in her throat but found herself unable to. "Naruto, I…"

"You love him, don't you?" Naruto asked, a smile curling his full, masculine lips. "You guys all think I'm ridiculously dense but I know what you look like when you're in love."

Unable to say anything, she just confirmed by bobbing her head up and down, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from sobbing. How was it that she was fine living like a ghost from day to day and one serious talk with Naruto made her accept the hole in her heart that was now permanently etched inside. He leaned forward, placing a hand on each side of her face and clumsily kissed her forehead. "I'll bring him back, Sakura-chan, I promise."

"Okay," she said softly when he relinquished his hold on her and jumped from the frame. He wouldn't hold her and comfort her because it wasn't what she needed and Naruto instinctively knew that. What she had needed was for someone, anyone, to feel the same as her, though driven by other emotions and thought processes and here he was. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Go to sleep soon," he said, waving a little. "We need you to be fresh as a daisy tomorrow, _Captain_ Haruno."

"Yes sir," she replied jokingly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked out of the window for a brief moment longer, faintly wondering if _he_ was looking at the exact same scenery before sliding away from the frame and walking back to the room she shared with the rest of her squad, intent on catching at least an hour more of sleep. Naruto smiled at her when she entered, his pearly white teeth almost reflecting the bright moonlight outside.

She settled back into her futon, curling up on her left side like she had always done when sleeping with Itachi and allowed herself to remember his warmth, only if for one night.

* * *

The snowstorm had settled, she noticed, though that didn't make the cold any more bearable. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her body, tied her mask over her head and lastly wrapped Itachi's scarf around her. The whole building was engulfed in the delicious warmth of its heating system, but she could hear the freezing wind howling outside and her three subordinates looked at her like they were being sent off to their early deaths. "We'll run the rest of the way but once we reach Fukuurajima Island, we're suppressing our chakra again so the enemy won't spot us ahead of time," she spoke softly.

"How much longer till we reach the island?" Naruto said, placing the mask in front of his face.

"One hour, give or take," she said. "Let's go."

Despite her show of bravado, Sakura wouldn't help but long for the comfortable warmth of the inn as soon as she set a foot outside, the icy wind instantly chilling her whole body, her fingers feeling like they would fall off at any given moment.

The path they were traveling on to Fukuurajima was reasonably crowded, civilians and samurai alike slowly lumbered forward, but they passed them quickly, too fast for their regular eyes to see as they soared from tree to tree. A small dust of snow would fall from every branch they landed on and Sakura couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by the tell-tale track they were leaving. The sky above them was still grey and dark—if they were lucky, snow would cover up their tracks before anyone would notice them.

They reached the crimson bridge within her time estimate, the cold fueling them to go even faster to keep their bodies warm, and landed at the beginning of it. "Fukuurajima," Shikamaru said, walking beside her as they started the last part of their long trek. "A pine covered island with an area of about twenty kilometers. This bridge is supposed to be only entry to the island, though shinobi can obviously cross the water."

"We're not sure who we can find on this island, if anyone, correct?" Sai cut in from behind them. "Any educated guesses?"

"Last time we encounter Akatsuki in the Water Country, it was Hoshigaki Kisame, a ninja from Mist and Uchiha Sasuke, from Konoha," Sakura said, tuning into the chakra levels around them. So far, so good. "It isn't a stretch to assume we might run into Kisame at the very least—Sasuke has abandoned Akatsuki and we have no new intel whether Hoshigaki got a partner replacement or whether he is on his own."

"Which means there is also a slight chance of Itachi being his new partner," Shikamaru commented, stroking the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach even more.

"Who else is left?" Sai queried.

"Pein, Hidan, Kisame and there have been reports about a woman in Rain working with Akatsuki called the 'Lady Angel'. We can safely assume she is a member. A masked man who remains unconfirmed and an Akatsuki spy who hasn't engaged anyone in battle but has been spotted during numerous battles, hiding himself in something that resembles a fly trap," Sakura summarized.

"And Uchiha Itachi," Sai added.

' _No_ ,' she thought. Out loud, she said, "And Itachi, yes."

Shikamaru sighed. "Seven members still left, huh?"

They reached the end of the bridge. "Take your masks off but keep the hood on," Sakura instructed carefully. "They'll know right away that we're ANBU if we keep them on and it's not like we can travel through the forest without arousing suspicion."

Obediently taking their masks off, they walked off to one of the frozen benches near the bridge. Clearing the wood of snow with her cloak covered arm, Sakura rolled out a small scroll that contained a map of the small island. She pointed at their current position at the south and then at the rugged landscape of the northern side. "There are three inns near the northern side of the island and six near this bridge," she said, pointing at the locations. "Other than that, this island is mostly nature and due to the current season, it's not exactly favorable for them to stay outside. Seeing as this quite some distance from the hidden village of Mist, any news regarding missing nin and international criminals wouldn't reach the people here and would give Akatsuki ample opportunity to hide in plain sight."

"So, we're checking the inns first?" Shikamaru said.

"Seeing as we need to get to the other side of the island quickly without leaving tracks in the snow, I suggest that you use your jutsu to make a bird and fly there, Sai," she said. The pale man nodded. "Shikamaru, I'd like you to go with him. You know the drill, at any sign of danger, raise your chakra, we'll come back you up. If you find him, send us a bird, Sai, and we'll rendezvous here," pointing at the center of the map, she stood. "There is a small tea house there called 'Zangetsu-tei'. Come find us there."

"Yes Captain," they said in unison. Sakura watched them as Sai quickly drew up a bird and summoned it, grabbing Shikamaru's wrist to pull him up. With a quick wave, they flew up higher and higher until they were just a dot in the sky.

"Naruto," she said, grabbing a list of addresses from her pouch while rolling up the scroll again. "Our first stop is the Hiiragiya ryokan," she said. "It's close by. I need you to suppress your chakra as much as you can though. If they have a sensor with them, you'll be spotted immediately."

Naruto nodded.

Walking down the path with him to the inn reminded her of the old days they spent together. Briefly, she wondered if Naruto felt the same way and if he ever missed Team Seven. A quick glance at him told her he was thinking of exactly the same thing. ' _He's always been such an open book_ ,' she thought with a tiny smile.

"Sakura-chan?" he called out. With another smile, she realized that he was sticking to the rules and always called her 'Captain Haruno' in front of others, but he'd invariably slip and call her 'Sakura-chan' like he always did. "How are we going to check the inns?"

"Hmm," she said. "First, I'd like to scout out the area and see if we can pick up on their chakra sources. Most people around this area are civilians so there wouldn't be much need for them to mask their chakra… but our opponent is Akatsuki after all."

"Yeah… It's not as if we can walk up to the innkeeper and just ask if Akatsuki is staying there, but we can always try that route," Naruto shivered under his cloak, crinkling his nose a little. "Next time, I'm really keeping my promise to avoid any missions in this country during winter."

"I never realized how much you whine until I became your captain," she chortled softly.

Naruto huffed. "We're from the Fire Country. Temperatures never go this low back home."

"Yes, yes," she said in response, her smirk only widening. The path started to wind and in the distance, Sakura spotted a couple of houses and dark smoke rising from the chimneys. "It's that little town over there. Remember to mask your chakra and make sure your gear is completely hidden underneath your cloak. I don't want them spotting us before we spot them.

"Right," Naruto replied, pulling his hood even farther over his head until the shadows masked everything but his mouth. Making sure all of her bubblegum colored hair was hidden from view, Sakura mimicked his movements and fastened her mask to her belt, checking her gear one last time before walking through the gates of the town.

Several of the townspeople looked into their direction when they entered, not used to strangers apparently, but looked away again when they bee lined for the inn. "Hiiragiya," Naruto said, tracing the jet-black colored kanji on the wooden outpost. Expectantly, he looked at her while she concentrated on the chakra levels inside. "And?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing really."

"Do you think they put a jutsu on the innkeeper to keep them quiet?" Naruto questioned, straining to peer inside the inn.

"Probably not. Like I said, it's an area with lots of civilians and there wouldn't be any need for them to be overly cautious."

"Okay then," he said, walking up to the front door. She followed him inside and rang bell located on the desk. Immediately an attendant appeared from the backroom and rushed to the desk, a smile so large on her lips that Sakura was afraid she might rip her face right through the middle.

"How may I be of service to you?" the smile increased further.

' _Please stop smiling_ ,' she thought and a quick peek in Naruto's direction revealed he apparently thought the exact same thing, looking absolutely revolted as more teeth became visible. "We're looking for our comrades. Tall, black cloaks with red clouds?" she conjectured, hoping it would be vague enough.

The attendant leaned over the desk, her bug-eyes widening to the point where Sakura was worried they might pop out of her skull at any given moment. She continued to stare and Sakura couldn't help but fidget under her cloak, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation, until the woman slowly shook her head. "Black cloak, red clouds… no, they haven't checked in here!"

"Okay, well that's all we needed to know, thank you," Sakura replied hastily, grabbing Naruto and escaped from the inn as quickly as she could. When the both of them stood safely outside and the door had closed behind then, she grabbed Naruto, her eyes wide as she shook him a little. "I've never been so freaked out in my life!"

"Did you see her smile!" Naruto added, grabbing her shoulders. "I thought her skin would just rip at some point!"

"And those eyes," Sakura said, shivering a little. "She didn't blink even once!"

"I'm not going to return to that place, ever," Naruto said, determination lacing his tone. "Even if the whole of Akatsuki is staying in there, that lady was enough to scare me away for good."

She laughed softly, smacking him on the shoulder. "We're terrible people."

"They put a scarecrow there as a receptionist, what did they expect?" Naruto replied indignantly.

Her laughing increased as they traversed down the steps that led to Hiiragiya. She grabbed the paper slip and checked the second address on the list. "Suimeisou," Sakura said out loud. "Should be just down the street."

Naruto walked slightly ahead of her and nodded when he noticed the smaller, dark inn. "Looks criminal worthy," he chuckled. "Any chakra levels you can detect inside?"

"No," she replied. "Let's go inside and ask."

Both Suimeisou and the third inn they looked into turned up nothing. Sighing heavily, they walked into a teahouse with a view of the reasonably crowded town square and ordered something warm to drink. She leaned back in her chair, downing the brown liquid quickly, loving the way it warmed up her frozen limbs. "We have three more inns to search," she announced, watching Naruto over the rim of her cup. "If we don't find anything there, we're going to send out a message frog and meet up with Shikamaru and Sai at the rendezvous point."

Naruto simply nodded.

* * *

"Yes, I've seen them," the receptionist said with a shy smile, looking into her books. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and from the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto balling his fist, grinning. The dark-haired girl behind the counter searched for a little longer until her finger stopped at on one particular name. "Ah yes, the room is under the name of Sasori, is that correct?"

Not allowing surprise to filter through her carefully crafted expression, she nodded. "Yes, that's right. What room is Sasori in?"

"Eleven," the girl said, leaning a little over the counter to show them directions. "Just keep on walking down the corridor and turn to the left, it's the last door."

"Thank you," Naruto replied over his shoulder as he made his way into the corridor. Sakura took a moment longer, casting a genjutsu she had learned from Itachi to prevent the girl from remembering them before rushing after Naruto. She found him in the hallway, opening one of the doors that led to the courtyard.

"I'm sending them a message," he whispered to Sakura just as she closed her eyes, trying to feel who their opponents were. "Do you think it's Sasori?"

"No, he's dead," Sakura said confidently. "They're just using his name."

Naruto nodded, closing the shoji screen to the outside world as he released the frog. "That's one of the fastest. With Sai's flying ability, they'll be here soon. Any idea who we're up against?"

Sakura shook her head and pressed a finger against her lips when they turned around the corner. At the far end, she could see the number '11' written in curly handwriting. There were definitely some chakra sources, though they were suppressed and try as she might, it was impossible to tell who they were. " _I don't think nobody we know_ ," she signaled to Naruto, crouching down at one side of the corridor.

' _Okay, now think Haruno! Two Akatsuki members surrounded by rooms with civilians inside of them. How are we going to lure them away?_ ' Briefly she glanced at Naruto, but dismissed that option immediately. ' _He's not bait_.'

Just as she was about to signal something to Naruto, a man appeared from the room adjacent to number eleven, running a hand through his short raven hair. Looking at his profile, he seemed to be in his late thirties, early forties, and his masculine face handsome. When he turned into their direction however, Sakura had to stifle a gasp—the right side of his face was horribly disfigured, covered with scar tissue that seemed to droop a little.

He walked towards them, a smile blooming on his lips, giving him a rather boyish charm if not for his horrible scar. "Good morning," he said, his voice deep and charming.

"Good morning," the two of them greeted in return.

He disappeared around the corner, and Sakura couldn't help but peer around the wall to watch him walk past the receptionist and leave the inn. When the door slid shut behind her, she turned back to Naruto. " _Doesn't he look familiar?_ " she gestured, using their sign-language to convey her question.

" _Pretty sure I'd remember him if I had seen him before_ ," Naruto shrugged, moving his fingers quickly. " _It's not a face you'd forget_."

" _I know… But still…_ " she motioned. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

' _I'm positive I know him from somewhere._ ' A frightening thought occurred to her as she went over all the Akatsuki mug shots in her head. ' _No. He's not a member. Or a known associate._ ' Still, she memorized his face.

Focusing her senses on room eleven once more, she noticed the chakra sources weren't suppressing themselves any longer and that there were two sources in the room. " _There are two of them_ ," she gesticulated. Sensing two familiar chakra signatures nearing rapidly, she pointed up and signaled for Naruto to open the shoji screen behind him. Moments later, Shikamaru and Sai clambered through the opening, their masks in place. Quickly updating them on the situation, they nodded once her briefing was done. ' _Am I doing the right thing? Are they going to die?_ ' she thought, a pang of fear coursing through her veins as she grabbed her mask and moved it over her head. ' _We have to eliminate them. We have to. Fight, Sakura. Fight._ '

Adrenaline pulsed through her and with her heart beating so loudly she was sure they could hear her on the other side of the thin door, Sakura crept all the way up to the door, signaling for Shikamaru and Sai to enter the chamber through the window. ' _Take them by surprise and if that doesn't work, retreat into a quiet location to not hurt anyone_.'

" _Buttonhook entry_ ," she motioned to Naruto. " _In three, two… one_."

Using her inhuman strength, she punched through the door, the wood exploding into thousands of tiny fragments. Both she and Naruto entered the room quickly and Sakura noticed Shikamaru and Sai had both entered through the other side, one of Sai's painted tigers behind them, growling viciously.

The pink haired captain momentarily found herself unable to breathe as she looked at the two members in the room. One Akatsuki member stood there, staring at her, a grin forming on his lips as bloodlust reached his byzantium colored eyes. Though it had been almost a year since their last encounter, she could never forget the all-consuming fear that came up every time she thought of the immortal Akatsuki member. "Hidan," she said softly, watching him as he brushed some silver strands from his eyes and picked the dirt away. She cursed herself for not realizing he was in the room.

Another Akatsuki member sat in the middle of the room, his hands covering his ears as he crouched down even lower, as though hiding like a small child. When he looked up to meet her gaze, she noticed a large, orange mask covering his head with only one hole over where his right eye should be. ' _I guess we can now confirm him to be an Akatsuki member_.'

The third one, a presence she hadn't noticed before, stared at her though his flytrap formed shield while sinking lower and lower into the ground. "Konoha's Team Haruno," he announced, voice deep and gravelly.

"Here's your chance to get the Kyuubi," a lighter, more cheerful voice said.

Confused, she glanced at the orange-masked member, only to find him crawling away from the scene slowly. ' _Who said that?_ ' she thought, turning her eyes back to the fly-trap man. ' _There's nobody else in this room but the three of them… Was it this guy?_ '

"Zetsu-san!" the masked man called out. "Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to report to Leader," the light voice spoke again, confirming her suspicions that it came from the same guy. "Good luck!" The bi-colored man kept his yellow eyes on her until he completely sank into the ground. ' _So that's their spy huh? Flytrap and able to sink into the ground at will… I wasn't able to sense him either._ ' A thought struck her. ' _He called us Team Haruno… Did he get that information from Itachi?_ '

"If it isn't the pink-haired bitch," Hidan said almost cordially, taking a step to her. "I recognize you even with that ugly new mask of yours." He turned to his partner. "Stop cowering like a frightened little fuck, Tobi."

"Bu-but sempai!" Tobi sputtered, crawling away from Hidan as Shikamaru and Sai both took a step closer. "They just scared me coming out of nowhere like that!"

' _How old is he?_ ' she wondered briefly, never letting her eyes wander from Hidan. ' _This isn't too bad of a situation though. We know his moves and we know what he is capable of. The problem is Tobi over there_. _Severing Hidan's head works, we know that. All we need to do is make sure they're separated from each other so that Tobi won't be able to reach him and reattach his head.'_

She momentarily glanced at Shikamaru, knowing he was thinking the exact same thing. He nodded minimally and signaled some signs at Sai, who quickly picked up on the operation. ' _He is going to want me though,'_ she thought. _'I need someone to bind him because he's not going to fall for that illusion again. Shikamaru is my best option… Sai, I'm counting on you to keep Naruto safe!_ '

"Naruto," she whispered behind her mask, taking a step closer to the blond member of her team. "I'm going to get Hidan out of here and finish what I started last year. You and Sai take Tobi, analyze him and make sure he won't have an opportunity to take you. Stay on your guard, we'll return as soon as we can."

"Sakura-chan…" he said calmly, hesitantly, but then he nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes Captain."

"Stop your fucking whispers," Hidan said, grasping the pink scythe on his back. "I'm going to settle our little score, pinky."

"Exactly my plan," Sakura said, thanking her lucky stars that her voice was still steady. She nodded to the ground when she noticed Shikamaru's Kagemane had reached his shadow, thankful he hadn't picked up on the Nara clan's secret technique during their last fight.

"What the hell?" Hidan asked, straining to see what kept him in place.

"Go, Shikamaru," she said quietly.

"Yes Captain," he called out, rushing from the room, a profusely cussing Hidan in tow. With another quick glance at both Naruto and Sai, she nodded and sprinted past Tobi, jumping through the hole in the wall. The cold air didn't affect her anymore with the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, effectively numbing her while riling her up at the same time. She followed Shikamaru and Hidan away from the village, into the icy forest. Worriedly, Sakura tuned into the chakra of Naruto and Sai, sensing the both of them had started their fight already, but the fact that she couldn't pinpoint Tobi's chakra level troubled her. ' _Don't do anything rash boys. Take your time, analyze him carefully_.'

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing the both of you," Hidan said calmly as they stopped in the middle of a clearing, his feet sinking into the snow. "I'm immortal you know." His cruel eyes focused on Sakura once more when she pushed the mask off her face, allowing him to see her face for the first time. He laughed a high-pitched laugh while his grin increased. "I'll gouge those green eyes of yours out first," Hidan threatened.

"Not going to happen," Shikamaru said calmly, maintaining the shadow bind.

"I'm going to end it here, Hidan," Sakura said softly. ' _And you're going to take my nightmares with you._ '

His sneer faltered a little, apprehension filtering through. It vanished completely when she lifted her hand, her chakra forming a clear scalpel around her fingers. Hidan let out a string of curses, his unusually colored eyes blazing with anger. "You fucking bitch. You wouldn't dare."

She didn't bother to reply. Sakura sprinted forward, ignoring what he was yelling and screaming at her and severed his head quickly just as Shikamaru released his hold on the Akatsuki member. "No partner to help you out this time," Sakura said softly, picking his head up by his silvery hair, turning it to face away from her when he attempted to bite her.

"It doesn't matter," Hidan snapped at her. "I live forever. I'm going to find you one day, even if you're a wrinkled old hag."

"Don't count on it," Sakura said.

Shikamaru was already onto what she was thinking, quickly forming seals for an Earth jutsu and opened up the frozen ground, revealing a deep hole that seemed to go on forever. He looked at her, taking his mask off. "Put the body in a different hole, Shikamaru. Take it away from here so that not even Hidan knows where it's located."

"Yes Captain," Shikamaru replied, and walked to Hidan's lifeless body, hoisted it over his shoulder and disappeared from the scene.

She waited for a few moments longer and then carefully turned Hidan's head in her hands. She held him on eye height so that she could look at him one last time. "One more thing," Sakura said, oddly calm. "It's not _pinky_ or _bitch_. It's Haruno Sakura. _Captain_ Haruno Sakura."

With that, she let his head tumble into the pit and stepped back, placing explosives around the walls. Without looking at him again, she let them explode, debris raining down on Hidan's face until all of his profanities were muffled and silenced forever.

Farther up ahead, she could hear another explosion; Shikamaru reappearing by her side not too long after. He nodded briefly and put his hand on her shoulder.

Feeling extraordinarily elated, Sakura led the way back to the inn, noticing how everything looked remarkably calm when she stood in front of the building. Anxiety overcame her and her pace increased until she climbed through the hole in the wall.

The room was empty, save for Sai, who was lying in the middle of the room, a large pool of blood surrounding him. Both Naruto and Tobi were gone—all that was left was Naruto's ANBU mask, staring at her hauntingly from its place on the blood-spattered floor.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **_Chapter edited and re-written slightly in 2019._**  
  
 _Welcome back to the story that just won't end (I started off thinking this would be 4 chapters long...)_ _The cliffhangers reappear! There's a huge amount of loose ends that continue on into this second arc._

_\-- M. Shiroi_


	10. Chapter X

* * *

**Chapter X  
WATER & RAIN, part II**

* * *

Sakura hurdled over a fallen tree, her heart in her mouth and salty sweat stinging her eyes. She moved quicker than she had ever done in her life, amassing all her chakra to her feet. She had long since left the icy forests that belonged to the Water Country, over the water that separated Water from the Fire Country, and into the thick, luscious forest she knew so well.

As she passed one of the ANBU control posts, she whistled and called out, "It's Haruno. I need assistance!" Continuing on her way, she was satisfied to see that a team comprised of four men immediately appeared around her. The closest to her, she recognized as Tenzou, his short brown hair whipping in the wind as he hopped from branch to branch, taking his mask off his face.

"I lost Naruto to Akatsuki," she explained briefly, looking into his onyx eyes. "Sai has been severely injured and Shikamaru is taking him back to Konoha so that he can be healed. I can still sense Naruto but I need back-up to chase him. Preferably a tracker." She exhaled deeply. "They're heading for Rain."

Rain was notorious. The Five Countries had long since begun to suspect it of harboring Akatsuki members and other criminals, though nothing could be confirmed. The country itself was secluded, all trespassers were attacked immediately and the country had never even bothered to ally itself with one of the stronger surrounding countries. Hanzou of the Salamander was ruling there with an iron fist. If Akatsuki was affiliated to him, infiltrating would only be that much harder. This went beyond a regular S-Class mission rank, but if she didn't pursue, Naruto would be dead in a couple of days. She wouldn't ever forgive herself if that happened.

Faintly, she thought of what Kakashi would have said about her actions, before remembering one of his wisest lessons fondly. ' _In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash… but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash_.' No, she might end up killing herself, but she would never be able to abandon her comrade.

Tenzou sighed but nodded. "Neji is patrolling the border of the northern part of River, just a few kilometers away from Rain." He remained silent for a moment longer. "Kiba is in his team."

' _One of the other captains in charge of chasing Akatsuki along with a fantastic tracker_ ,' she thought. ' _Them being one of the Akatsuki Division's teams means that they can abandon their post for the hunting mission._ '

"Thank you. Do me a favor and send out a messenger hawk to the Sixth to ask for a replacement for Captain Hyuuga's team and one to Captain Hyuuga to let him know I'm coming. Shikamaru will report the rest to Hokage-sama."

"Of course. I'll dispatch the messages immediately. We were on our way back to Konoha as it is... I'll try to come along as your back-up."

"Thank you, Tenzou," she repeated, speeding up again as he lowered the mask back over his face and disappeared along with his team. She landed into the open grasslands and sprinted through the tall grass, breathing hard.

' _I used most of my chakra when I healed Sai_ ,' she thought, adrenaline pumping furiously through her body, fueling her even when she minimized her chakra usage for enhanced running. ' _I can go a little further, but I have to preserve it._ '

Sakura watched the sun, her eyes following the giant red disk as it crept toward the horizon. ' _It'll take me a full day longer before I reach the border between River and Konoha. I need to rest a little to recharge. In the end, I'll end up getting there faster._ ' Her reasoning was solid but she couldn't help but feel weak and useless when she dropped down in the grass and leaned against one of the surrounding trees, her head bumping hard against the bark. ' _I'm coming for you, Naruto. I promise_.'

Finding herself alone in the shrubs, Sakura wrapped her blue scarf closer around her face, not caring that she didn't need it in the warmer Fire Country. She inhaled deeply, the faint scent of embers calming her. Unable to stop herself from crying, she pressed the fabric to her eyes, letting it catch all of her tears. ' _I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed_ ,' she repeated to herself like a mantra. ' _You were wrong, Itachi, I'm not suited to be a captain. Who makes rookie mistakes like this?_ '

' _I trust you, Sakura-chan_ ,' Naruto's voice ghosted in her mind.

' _I'm going to be Hokage one day… then the whole village will acknowledge my existence!_ '

' _Someone once asked me what a ninja was. My sensei told me that a ninja is one that endures_.'

' _He also told me… to never forget my comrades_.'

"Naruto," she whispered, gritting her teeth as she tried to stop herself from crying. Her hands clenched into the soft fabric as she sobbed a little longer. ' _As usual, you're quick to break into tears, Sakura-chan. Don't worry_.'

She woke a couple of hours later, green eyes wide as she observed her environment. She exhaled, satisfied to feel her chakra had returned somewhat and stood from her place at the tree, brushing leaves and dirt from her skirt. Downing a couple sips of water, Sakura quickly started sprinting into the direction where Neji's team would be. ' _I hope Tenzou got to them in time_. _Patrolling missions take a couple of days, especially when it's so far away from Konoha. They should still be there_.'

The undulating green vista in front of her was netted with rivers that stretched to the lowlands on the western horizon. ' _River_ ,' she ascertained, noting a couple more familiar chakra sources patrolling around the vicinity. Fueling her steps even further, she sprinted, following the border of the River Country northward with certain desperation in her step. Last she sensed Naruto, he had gone near the giant chakra source she had sensed before but his chakra had vanished now. ' _Two more days. He's not dead yet_ ,' she said, convincing herself over and over. ' _He has entered Rain and that chakra presence is muffling away all the other signatures_.'

' _This is suicide_ ,' Inner Sakura warned her. ' _Remember the last time you fought an Akatsuki member on your own? It ended with your death. You didn't accumulate enough chakra to pull that move again_.'

She shook her head. ' _For Naruto, I'll happily lay down my life_.'

Sakura repeated the words in her head, finding them to sound truer and truer each time she did, effectively shushing the other voice in her head. The boy who she had once intensely disliked, who was annoying and good for nothing, the boy who had slowly stole her heart over their months together, who she loved like a younger brother… the boy who turned into a Chuunin and then Jounin alongside her. Even back during their Genin times, she wanted to protect his silly dream of becoming Hokage and he was so close now… ' _I swore to protect you, Naruto. I knew what it meant being your captain in ANBU, I was prepared for everything. I'll get you back. I promise_.'

Crossing from the grasslands into the wild, rolling moors and mist-shrouded forests that separated the Fire Country from Rain, Sakura stopped momentarily to find her bearings. Mist drifted lazily over the glassy lakes ahead and pooled on the forest floor, creeping across the dirt like a hesitant animal. A cool breeze slipped across, shifting the haze, brushing against Sakura's cheek like an exhaled breath. She stood completely still, feeling vaguely uncomfortable as the thick mists reminded her of her first mission against Momochi Zabuza and his deadly silent attacks. Ignoring the hair that stood up in her neck, she focused, scanning the environment in an attempt to pinpoint Neji's chakra.

A prickling sensation at the back of her head suddenly alerted her to something. Four chakra signatures she recognized were stalking her, moving around her like predators around prey. Holding up her hands, she called out, "It's Haruno Sakura. I'm in need of help."

A dog barked in return and she could hear Akamaru padding loudly through the moorlands before she could even see him. Following Akamaru, a tall ANBU member with long coffee-brown hair stepped out of the mist. "Neji," she greeted as the Hyuuga pulled his mask off. Behind him, two more figures appeared from the mist—their masked faces shrouded.

"We got a message you were coming," he said, pearl eyes focused on her. "What happened?"

"I lost Naruto on a mission in the Water Country. Akatsuki took him to Rain. I need to retrieve him," she explained quickly.

"Oi, oi, Sakura, that's suicide," Kiba's voice chimed in. He stepped forward, removing his dog-shaped porcelain mask. "Rain is impossible to get into."

"We must go," another voice spoke. As the mists cleared more and more, Sakura could almost peer through the silvery shroud. Through the thick foliage, she could see another member sitting there, wearing a green-lined mask that oddly reminded her of a praying mantis. "Why? Because Naruto is our comrade."

' _That way of speaking… Shino?_ ' she thought.

Focusing her eyes back on Neji, she took her mask off. "Neji… Keeping Naruto safe is top priority. It might be suicide, but allowing Akatsuki to use Naruto for whatever it is they're up to isn't an option. Even if you don't go, I will."

The third team member walked toward her from the mist. Long dark hair tied in a high ponytail and a mask she couldn't place staring at her briefly before the kunoichi turned to her captain. "We should go, Captain Hyuuga," she spoke, her high-pitched voice immediately giving her away as Tenten.

' _They're all members of the Konoha Twelve_ ,' she thought, strangely reassured.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Neji spoke softly.

"Sai was with Naruto when he was attacked. Shikamaru and I were taking out another member. Shikamaru took Sai back to Konoha for further healing," she said. "I ran into Tenzou on the way here. He's going back to Konoha and might return as back-up if granted permission."

Neji shared a look with his team members and waited for a moment, thinking it all over. Just as he opened his mouth, another hawk swooped in, landing on his arm. Unwrapping the message from the bird's claw, Neji quickly glanced at it. Finally, he spoke. "Hokage-sama is sending replacements for us. Pack up. We're going to Rain."

Akamaru barked once more as Kiba walked up to him, petting him before mounting him. Sakura walked over to the dog and its tamer, holding out Naruto's ANBU mask. "This is Naruto's mask. It might be tainted by Sai's blood but you should be able to locate his scent from this," she handed the item to Kiba. "I lost track of him when he entered Rain."

Kiba nodded, grasping the mask and sniffing it himself before holding it out to Akamaru. "Let's just head towards where you last sensed him. We'll be able to pick him up there."

"Right," she said, smiling behind her mask in gratitude as Tenten, Shino and Neji joined them.

"Lead the way, Captain Haruno," Neji said softly, strapping his katana to his back. He activated his Byakugan and put his bird mask back in place. With a quick nod, she turned and sprinted to the last location she had sensed Naruto.

Seconds ticked on and turned into minutes, minutes into hours, before they reached the border. They had ended up on the cliffs at the very edge of the Fire Country, looking down onto the dark and rather empty country that stretched before them. Though the sky above the Fire Country was azure and the sun shone brightly, the sky above the Rain Country was looking like an impervious carpet of grey.

"Captain Hyuuga, can you see anything?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder. He walked up to her, silent for a moment as he perused the environment.

"It's raining," he said quietly. "Most of the land is empty, the only location I can detect with crowds is the hidden village up ahead," he said, pointing at some distant lights. Even through the thick haze, Sakura could see that the village shone with neon lights, giving the surrounding mists a variegated glow. "Akatsuki most likely has their base here, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was located in the middle of the village. It's the hardest place to reach."

"Makes sense," she answered.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder once. Shino, Tenten, Kiba… Neji. Was she leading all of them to their early deaths? She hesitated, not sure whether to tell them to go back home anyway and let her do this or to just go for it. Sakura caught Neji's expression then; he had taken his mask off and was staring at her with those impenetrable white eyes of his. He smiled an extremely brief smile, encouraging her ever so slightly. She nodded in return. "Let's go," she said.

"Yes!" the other four responded.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in," Kakashi called out, his lazy eye never leaving Shikamaru.

The door opened and Tenzou stepped in, removing his mask immediately. Noticing Shikamaru there, Tenzou put a hand on his back. "Good to see you're okay, Nara," Tenzou said calmly, nodding in greeting. Shikamaru glanced back at him, bowing a little deeper.

"It's good to see you too, Captain."

A little reverently, Tenzou looked at the Sixth, who waited patiently. "The border is secured, Hokage-sama. Captain Inoue took over just after sunset," he said, bowing deeply.

"Good," Kakashi said, trimming his sole eye on Tenzou. "Captain Haruno?"

"I ran into her near the border. She was running out of chakra but otherwise unharmed," Tenzou continued, glancing at Shikamaru who sighed in relief. "I passed the Aviary before coming here. She's successfully met up with Captain Hyuuga and is on her way to Amegakure."

Kakashi nodded. Both Team Haruno and Team Hyuuga were placed in the Akatsuki division for a reason. If any of his current ANBU teams were able to pull of such a dangerous mission, it was them. "It'll be a delicate situation though," Tenzou continued. "We're not sure how much control Akatsuki holds in Rain. If discovered, they could treat this as a hostile action from the Leaf." Tenzou turned back to Shikamaru. "How is Sai?"

"Alive," Shikamaru said quietly. "Barely."

Both men turned their heads to Kakashi. The silver-haired Hokage laced his fingers together and leaned on his desk. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Kakashi would much rather be on the outside, helping his former students out than be stuck in the Hokage's Office. But, after Tsunade resigned, he had been the only person suitable for the role and Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi if he ever ignored such a request from his village.

They knew the situation they were in was risky at best. If Tenzou were to follow, Kakashi might lose two of his best ANBU platoons. If Tenzou didn't act as back-up, Team Hyuuga's chances of survival would be significantly lower. Kakashi sighed. "Tenzou, prepare your team and head to Rain as back-up. Shikamaru, go with him," Kakashi said, his lone eye serious. "We'll need your strategic planning."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," both men said in unison, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Sixth stood from his desk and walked out of his office. He climbed the stairs until he reached the roof and walked to the railing, inhaling the fresh, crisp air of Konoha's winter. Grasping the railing with his gloved hands, he looked over his hidden village.

Rin's smiling face came to mind, how she would blush whenever he looked at her and her warmth. Obito's crying face came to mind, how he would call Kakashi out whenever he was being a jerk and taught him about friendship. His sensei's calm face came to mind and Kakashi looked up to the mountain, inspecting it for a while longer. ' _I wasn't able to save the three of you, but I'll make sure your son is safe, sensei_.'

* * *

Heavy rain greeted them as they went up for air, the hidden village ahead of them still clouded with thick mist, the lights burning brightly behind the silvery fog. She gasped lightly, her eyes feasting on the sight in front of her.

The city was mostly comprised of oddly shaped sky-scrapers, reaching far into the perpetually darkened sky. It looked more modern than any of the other hidden villages she had ever seen and she couldn't help but stare in wonder at it as the rest of Team Hyuuga made their way out of the water, using chakra to balance themselves. "You don't see that every day," Kiba said, patting Akamaru as the great dog shook water from his fur.

"Akamaru is going to attract some attention if we go into town," Neji said, taking his mask off. "Best to transform him. The rest of you, take your masks off and hide your gear with your cloaks. I think it's best to infiltrate like we're regular visitors rather than shinobi."

"But this place is one of the most secluded villages… They won't buy that excuse easily," Tenten pointed out as she took off her mask.

"Visitors are rare, but they do come around," Sakura said simply. "They would be out of jobs if civilians didn't enter the city to ask for aid."

"Maybe they don't go out on regular missions like we do…" Kiba argued.

"Then where would their funds come from?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Even if Akatsuki is leading this show, they've got a whole village to take care of. They employ their members as bounty hunters now and then but there are plenty of normal Rain shinobi around too."

Neji nodded. "Shino, scout the environment for us and keep me posted on the happenings inside town. Kiba, can you pick up Naruto's scent?"

The Inuzuka clan member shook his head. "The rain is washing his scent away."

"I was afraid that would happen," Sakura sighed softly. Akamaru stood next to her, changed into a seemingly normal Inuzuka member that slightly resembled Kiba. She patted his head affectionately and glanced at Neji. "Let's move into town and see if they picked up on Naruto or Tobi."

"Right."

They pulled their cloaks over their heads and made their way off the water. As they reached the city itself and clambered onto the pier, Sakura couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She glanced around, but there was nothing but the ceaseless downpour. She probed the area for familiar chakra sources, but found none. "Let's go to that store over there," she whispered to Neji.

A steamed bun place loomed ahead of them, a tiny old woman sitting in the entrance, covered from the rain by the roof of the shop. She rocked back and forth in her chair, staring into the darkness up ahead. "Good afternoon," Neji greeted cordially as he walked up to the little lady. "I'd like one of the steamed buns please."

The old woman stared at Neji momentarily; distrust clear in her eyes as she continued to rock in her chair. Finally, she handed him one of the buns, keeping her eyes on him at all time. The woman looked at all of them, making Kiba fidget a little beside her with the intensity of her gaze. "I haven't seen your faces around here before." She leaned back. "You're not from here, are you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I'm a writer," Tenten said, smiling brightly as she peered around Neji's shoulder. "These guys are my friends. We're traveling around a little to see other cities and countries and write about regional specialties."

As if to affirm what Tenten was saying, Neji took a bite of his steamed bun. The old lady looked a little impressed. "Oh, I see. So, what do you think of my pork buns?" she asked a little warily.

"They're good," Neji said, clearly forcing himself to smile.

Tenten picked the bun from his hands and took a bite herself. "Oh, just like the rumors said, this is incredible." Sakura had to give her props when Tenten produces a notepad out of seemingly nowhere and jolted some things down. The old lady began to smile enthusiastically. "We might just write about these in the magazine!"

' _I've got to hand it to them, perhaps it was all the years of working with Gai and Lee, but they really know how to work this little act_ ,' Sakura thought, watching them closely. ' _They know exactly how to pull this off_.'

Faintly, she wondered if she was the same with Naruto, before shrugging it off. Thinking about it now would only cause her more pain. She needed to keep her eyes open. ' _I'm close now, Naruto. I'm coming_.'

"This place sure is peaceful," Kiba spoke, observing the environment.

"Right?" the lady said, eyes twinkling. "This village is no longer suffering, all thanks to Pein-sama." She folded her hands together as if in prayer. "All praise to him."

The name sent a wave of shock through all five of them, but Neji recuperated quickly enough. "Pein?"

"Yes," the lady said, her tone almost strict. "Pein-sama."

"Whatever happened to Hanzou of the Salamander?" Neji asked. It was a question burning on all their minds. They had known Akatsuki to have their base of operations set here, but for normal civilians to even know Akatsuki's leader's name… it was unheard of.

"Huh?" the lady said, as if not understanding.

Neji leaned in closer to say it again but stopped mid-pace, turning around. The four around him turned also to find the bystanders were all watching them suspiciously, almost angrily. "Thank you for the buns, sorry for bothering you," Tenten said, smiling brightly as she grabbed Neji's sleeve and pulled him with her. Sakura, Shino and Kiba quickly followed as they rushed around a corner, away from the onlooker's apprehensive glowers.

" _Not very helpful_ ," Neji gestured in sign-language as they walked past more people.

" _Still, we know Akatsuki truly runs this show now. It seems Hanzou is disposed of or taboo to talk about at the very least_ ," Sakura motioned back.

"Guys," Kiba called out, causing them to look over their shoulders. He stood next to a small Japanese style café, which painfully reminded her of the cafes Itachi used to frequent. The smell of green tea and freshly made sweets was always one of his favorites. Her heart clenched inside her chest as she closed the distance between her and Kiba to inspect what he was so curious about.

A small paper origami figure formed like an angel hung from the side of the store, moving gently in the wind. She touched it with the tips of her fingers and looked inside the store, beckoning one of the waitresses. "Can I ask you something?" she said sweetly.

"Of course," the girl replied.

"What exactly is this?"

"Oh, she's our lady Angel. Don't you know about her? There's a rumor that says if you place an origami of her in front of your shop, you'll have good fortune."

' _The unconfirmed Akatsuki member was nicknamed Lady Angel…_ ' she thought, shocked. ' _What is going on here? Instead of a divided country, we find it's unified… and what's more, it seems like Akatsuki is revered here, instead of hated?_ '

"Is she the leader of this town?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you must not be from around here," the girl replied with a smile. "Pein-sama is our leader."

"Didn't it used to be Hanzou of the Sala—"

The girl put her finger on Sakura's mouth to silence her, looking around the perimeter to make sure nobody heard. "Don't talk about such things here! You'll get yourself killed if they think you're one of Hanzou's comrades," she said, lowering her voice.

"Oh, that sounds dangerous," Kiba said, feigning surprise.

"Our new leader, Pein-sama, is very strict. He won't show mercy to anyone he's suspicious of. At least, that's what I've heard from my boyfriend. He's a Genin in this village." She smiled, looking up at the dreary sky from under the roof. "According to him, the rain is falling because of Pein-sama's technique. With that technique, he's able to sense what everyone's doing." The girl pointed up at highest tower in the village. "They say that's Pein-sama's tower. He watches over us from there."

From behind her, she could tell Neji and Shino, who still stood in the rain, had tensed. She glanced over her shoulder, pretending to be impressed and noticed how Neji was hiding his face from anyone walking by—probably using Byakugan to scout the environment. They stood perfectly still, but if what the girl was saying was true, Pein might already know they were there. All kinds of colorful profanities crossed her mind, but she grabbed the girls hand and shook it. "Thank you," she said.

The girl retreated back into the shop and the two men walked until they were sheltered from the rain. "So, he's already watching us?" Tenten said apprehensively.

"He might know we're here but he's not watching us," Shino's soft voice sounded. "Why do I know that? He hasn't come for us yet."

"It's most likely a jutsu to handle intruders," Sakura said, looking up to the dark clouds, shying away from the downpour as lightning flashed, followed swiftly by the rolling sound of thunder. "Hence why it's so secluded. He just kills anyone that enters without permission."

"Now what? We can't just hide under here forever," Tenten said softly.

"We're going to keep on walking. Shino, are you still scouting the area?" Neji said.

"Yes Captain," Shino replied. "Nothing strange yet."

"Pein's tower huh?" Neji said, eyeing the colossal tower in front of them. The veins next to his eyes puffed up and he pulled his hood farther over his face to cover himself, searching for something. His eyes widened slightly and he stepped forward, as if that could improve his vision somehow. "I see him."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, grasping his sleeve.

Neji nodded calmly. "They haven't started sealing him yet. He's in a room high up inside the tower."

"Is he okay?" she asked breathlessly, wishing she could see what he did.

"He's alive," Neji answered. His eyes moved down a little. "Shinobi are guarding the tower's base." Pearl-colored eyes move upward. "… Pein is on the top floor, looking down at the city. There's another member standing beside him. Female. Blue hair."

"Lady Angel," Tenten said softly.

"Pein… Just one of his bodies?" Sakura questioned.

"Seems so."

"Which one is it?"

"Reasonably tall, six piercings through the nose, seven in the ear, two through his lip," Neji recited. He ended the jutsu, glancing at her. "It's the one Itachi supposedly sealed after winning the fight."

She hated the way he said ' _supposedly_ '; just like everyone else, Neji believed Uchiha Itachi to be a traitor. Sakura closed her eyes briefly, biting down what she wanted to say to the Hyuuga, knowing that from his perspective, Uchiha Itachi was a heartless traitor. "So this one is able to push and pull using himself as a center of gravity."

"We're not going to be able to win that one," Kiba said calmly. She glanced over her shoulder at the Inuzuka clan member who stood there, quiet determination in his eyes. "The Sixth and Jiraiya could barely handle them."

' _Itachi was there too, you know_.'

"Kiba is right," she admitted reluctantly, thinking back to the Pein that ruthlessly jammed a rod through her chest. "But we're going to have to retrieve Naruto from that tower, one way or another."

"How about a distraction move?" Shino said quietly.

Four pairs of eyes concentrated on the silent member of Team Hyuuga. "Pein and the Angel are onto us, if the girl is correct. If we split into a diversion team and a rescue team, they will have to leave the tower. It will make it easier for us to rescue Naruto."

"But the diversion team would be at great risk…" Tenten said weakly.

"In a shinobi's life, there are things we have to make sacrifices for," Shino said softly. "If the Nine-Tails is extracted, Akatsuki will only have the Seven-Tailed beast left before they're finished. It'll unchain a world war."

"Shino… I've never heard you talk so much," Kiba said wryly. "Surprisingly… you're right."

"No," Sakura interjected. "Absolutely not."

"Sakura," Neji spoke calmly. He gazed at every single member of his team. "This is my team. Since joining the Akatsuki division, we've all been prepared for the worst. This isn't about a life or two anymore. This is about the world."

She remained silent as his white eyes focused on her. "We're also Naruto's comrades," Neji said softly, Kiba and Tenten beside him nodded. "And we're all Konoha shinobi."

Sakura felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to volunteer for the division team, wanted to take responsibility for losing Naruto during her mission, but she was the only medic in the team. She was needed on the sidelines now and had to stay away from danger. ' _I hate being in this position_.'

"Right. Shino, Tenten, you're coming with me as the diversion team," Neji spoke calmly. "Kiba, you take Akamaru and go with Sakura."

They nodded dutifully. "What happens when the rescue is complete?" Kiba asked.

"I'll keep an eye on you," Neji said. "Once you're out of the tower and out of danger, we'll follow you back to Konoha."

Sakura found herself unable to swallow the lump in her throat. This was a shinobi's life, Shino was right about that. Sacrifice was sometimes part of the game—sometimes, it needed to be done for the greater good. But she simply couldn't walk away. They stared at her, smiling and gentle as if saying goodbye already. "Please… Come back alive," Sakura said, her voice breaking.

"You got it!" Tenten replied, giving her a thumbs up, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Of course," Shino said simply.

"We'll see you soon," Neji raised his hand in a farewell.

The three disappeared, leaving her, Kiba **,** and a transformed Akamaru. Kiba grasped her shoulder affectionately, giving her a toothy grin. "Nej—Captain Hyuuga and the others aren't going to die so easily, Captain Haruno," his grin faded. "They're going to be fine."

Somehow, she knew Kiba wasn't as confident as he made himself out to be. She inhaled deeply and looked around. "We should make our way to the tower."

Following Kiba's nose and hunter instincts, Sakura trailed behind him as he stealthily made his way to the looming building, but she couldn't help but be momentarily distracted as a man walked past her. He was a little taller than her with long raven hair tied in a low ponytail. Her breathing hitched and her heart pounded loudly inside her chest as she took another step. ' _Itachi, is that you?_ ' she thought, her fingers immediately shooting up to the necklace she wore around her neck.

The man turned around the corner and from his profile, Sakura realized with devastating certainty it wasn't him. ' _Not him_ ,' she repeated over and over in her head. She felt even colder inside. ' _Not him_.'

" _Four at the entrance_ ," Kiba signaled to her, pointing up at a hole in the tower, thirteen meters off the ground. " _That entryway is not guarded though_."

They sneaked past some guards and used their chakra to rush up the wall into the hole. The inside of the tower looked like it was mostly comprised of pipes and empty chambers, Sakura noted, before a huge explosion drew her attention. Bewildered, she turned around to see a large plume of smoke coming from the other side of town.

"They've started their attack," Kiba said, sniffing the air experimentally. "This way, Captain."

With one last glance over her shoulder, Sakura followed Kiba as he began to approach the staircase, transforming Akamaru back into his usual dog shape. Kiba followed Akamaru up the stairs quickly, beckoning for Sakura to follow him. Having no other choice but to rely on his canine instincts, Sakura kept a close watch on their backs, making sure they wouldn't be taken off guard.

Wrapping her scarf closely around her face, she took off the cloak, stowing it in her backpack while rushing after Kiba. He dashed up flight after flight of stairs, stopping from time to time to let someone pass them by before continuing.

As they continued upward, the lights began to become dimmer and dimmer, darkness slowly washing over them. She probed the vicinity now and then, finding Neji and his team very much alive and Pein's distinctive chakra near them, alongside another chakra source she couldn't quite recognize. "Captain Hyuuga and the others are still alive," she informed Kiba softly.

The ANBU looked slightly relieved as he petted Akamaru distractedly. "From here on out, it'll be a maze," Kiba said, pointing up to the last stairs. "Naruto's scent is all over the place. He's definitely here."

"Lead the way, Kiba," Sakura said, trying to sense if she could feel Naruto anywhere. No luck, again. ' _His chakra must be almost completely drained…_ '

Kiba rushed up the last flight of stairs, searching momentarily and followed Akamaru when the great dog went ahead of him. Sakura followed swiftly, a kunai drawn in her hand. Just as she began to think the upper side of the tower was abandoned, a shinobi appeared out of nowhere, stunned for a brief moment to find them there, before reaching for a weapon.

Sakura's training kicked in as she dashed past Kiba, avoiding the incoming kicks from the Rain ninja. Turning all of her emotions off, she hit him right in his heart with her kunai and he dropped to his knees, blood slowly streaming from his lips before keeling over and dropping to the cold floor. ' _Sorry_ ,' she thought, looking over her shoulder. Kiba stood there, admiring her for a brief moment, before continuing the task of locating Naruto.

They rushed through several more hallways, Akamaru leading the way. Luckily, most of the tower seemed to be completely empty. ' _Is Pein keeping shinobi away from this place for a reason?_ ' she contemplated momentarily.

"Here!" Kiba called out. They sprinted through the last corridor and Akamaru rammed through a door on their left, followed closely by Sakura and Kiba.

The room was circular; pipe lines the only decoration in the dimly lit room. In the middle of it was Naruto, lying on his back. He was unconscious, but that wasn't what worried her. Something dark moved in the room and when she squinted, Sakura noticed red clouds coming into view, billowing with each step.

Zetsu came into view, a grin on the white part of his face—the dark side of it was still hidden in shadows. Sharp teeth greeted her as his golden eyes roved over both her and Kiba momentarily. "Hello!" the lighter voice called out enthusiastically. "Leader! We have company!"

Momentarily stunned, she watched as he split right through the middle, the black side regarding her before it sunk into the floor. ' _He's going to warn Pein!_ ' Inner Sakura roared. ' _Move, Sakura! Move!_ '

Amassing all her chakra to her hands, Sakura punched the floor, causing the room to shake and collapse under their feet. Utilizing her speed to the fullest, she dashed forward, grabbing Naruto and slinging him over her shoulder. She ignored Zetsu, knowing he was a spy first before a fighter and left the room, following Kiba as he sped down the stairs with Akamaru.

"Kiba!" she called out, noticing the shinobi that started to rush into the tower. The dog tamer stopped in his tracks and turned around just as Sakura punched a large hole into the wall. Inhaling the heavy rain-laden scent, Sakura jumped from the tower. She bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and quickly made some hand seals.

' _The stealthy part of this mission is over_ ,' she thought with an odd sense of mirth as the great slug Katsuyu appeared under her, cushioning her and Kiba's fall. "Katsuyu!" she called out loud.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" the slug's eyestalks swiveled in her direction. "Where are we?"

"Hidden Village of Rain. There's no time to explain," Sakura said hastily. "I need you to take Naruto and Kiba and bring them to the Shikkotsu Forest. Return after that to get Captain Hyuuga, Tenten and Shino further up ahead and bring them to safety. They're one kilometer in that direction," she said, pointing. "When you've got them all, take them all to Konoha."

"Yes, Sakura," Katsuyu replied in her wispy, soft voice.

"What about you?" Kiba called out from behind her.

"It'll take a while for Katsuyu to collect all of you and reverse summon herself," Sakura said, standing up. She smiled as a smaller version of Katsuyu formed on the slug's back and attached itself to Naruto. "I'm going to distract Pein with a fake."

"Sakura, that's suicide!" Kiba said, his eyes wild.

"No more than what Neji and the others just did," Sakura shot back. "This is an order Kiba, follow it. Stay with Katsuyu and protect Naruto in my stead."

Forming a few more hand seals, Sakura make a shadow clone of herself, thankful that Naruto had shared his favorite technique with her. Promptly, she transformed it into a perfect copy of Naruto and slung it over her shoulder. "Go!" she called out, jumping off the slug into the direction that would lead her out of Rain again.

Smashing up parts of the street and several buildings as she went, she attempted to draw Pein's attention, satisfied to feel he was moving away from Neji's group. The pandemonium at the tower and Zetsu had most likely alerted him even before she started her punching spree and she smiled with satisfaction when she felt Kiba's chakra leave the perimeter. ' _Naruto is safe_ ,' she thought, exhaling as she fuelled her steps even further with her chakra.

Just as she left the sprawling sky-scrapers behind her, Sakura felt Katsuyu return to take Neji's team with her. ' _Mission accomplished_ ,' she thought, rushing through the gates, past the Rain shinobi guarding it. She ignored them as they called out to her, kunai and shuriken flying all around her. Sakura turned, avoiding all of them before coming to a complete halt, her hands flying to form seals. Using the strongest genjutsu Itachi had taught her before leaving, she captured the minds of the five ninja pursuing her, satisfied to see it worked.

The feeling of asphyxiation overwhelmed her just as she turned around, forcing her to frantically gulp for sweet relief. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the rain had stopped and a paper butterfly circled around her. Somewhere, Pein had homed in on her and was moving towards her with dazzling speed. She felt his all-encompassing chakra like an iron hand around her neck and hopelessness gnawed at her insides. Breathing heavily, she started to push herself beyond all endurance, sprinting away from the rainy city, away from Pein's cruel eyes and the killing intent that followed her.

Using a kunai, she quickly disposed of the paper butterfly, knowing Pein's 'Lady Angel' was tracking her with it. Frantically, her mind went over the options she had. Fighting him wasn't one of them. The last time she tried to fight him one-on-one, it had ended up with her dying. She was running out of chakra too. Hiding wouldn't help. The man could make it rain and track her movements with it—it was over.

' _I'm sorry Kimimaro. At the very end, I was only able to live a little longer_ ,' she thought. ' _At least I honored your wish. Naruto is safe_.'

Her chakra was almost completely depleted. She just had enough for a few chakra enhanced taijutsu moves. Praying it would be enough, Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the distant capital of the unknown country. ' _Itachi…_ '

Just as she raised her face to the skies, the first drop of rain hit her face. Surprised, she looked up to the dark clouds, rain beginning to pelt down again. ' _Did he lose my trail?_ ' she thought confusedly. ' _No, that's not possible. He was so close to me…_ ' Probing the vicinity, she realized the overwhelming chakra that belonged to Pein had disappeared.

' _Either he lost me… Or he isn't worried about me getting away…_ ' Sakura thought, raising an eyebrow. ' _He's got someone waiting for me... Tobi?_ '

The gruesome sight of Sai's injury and the blood-stained floor came back to mind and Sakura suppressed a shudder. Calmly, she turned around and started walking again into the direction she was headed, determined to put as much distance between her and the Akatsuki leader as possible.

It didn't take long for her to find Pein's last sentinel.

He stood in the middle of the road, Akatsuki cloak billowing with every breeze that passed, seemingly unaffected by the ceaseless rain. Her breathing hitched as she took another step closer, her foot landing in a puddle of water. It drew his attention and he looked over his shoulder. Even through the haze, Sakura could clearly see his crimson eyes burning.

"Tell me, Itachi, what was your second dream?" Sakura asked, smiling through her tears.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and re-written slightly in 2019.** _ _I have a ridiculous fondness for Amegakure. I love how the skyscrapers and the industrial look works and at the same time, look completely out of place for a series like Naruto! :)_

_\-- M. Shiroi_


	11. Chapter XI

* * *

**Chapter XI  
WATER AND RAIN, part III**

* * *

Rooted to the spot, she stood in the unending rain, glad it masked her tears as she observed Itachi. His crimson Sharingan was focused on her completely, his lips set in a thin line, half hidden behind the collar of his Akatsuki robes. She stared at them with disdain; the red clouds embroidered on the dark cloak an eyesore. His forehead protector was slashed perfectly through the middle, she noted, as he fully turned to face her.

"Not going to answer me?" she said out loud, thanking her lucky stars that her voice refrained from wavering.

"There is no need to answer," Itachi spoke then, his soft, deep voice soothing her immediately.

"Is it true?" she asked, ignoring his cryptic statement. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Itachi replied. This time, she noticed there was a new coldness to his voice that she had never heard before. Shivering slightly, Sakura took a step in his direction.

"Massacre the Uchiha Clan… Aiding Pein, Deidara and Hidan…" she listed, her voice threatening to give out as she listed his crimes. He didn't answer, merely popped open two of the upper buttons of his cloak. There was no emotion in his face, no regret, no warmth, nothing. Kakashi and the rest of Konoha had been right—she was a fool. The grandest fool in all of the Five Nations.

"I trusted you!" she yelled, suddenly irrationally angry. The last of her chakra streamed to her fists and even from this distance, she could see his eyes flicker to her clenched palms briefly. "I trusted you. I wanted you to have everything! I fought for Sasuke, you know! I _begged_ them to reconsider their plans to abort the retrieval mission, _begged_ them to grant your last request!" Crying now, she took another step to him. "I thought you cared… I thought you lo—"

She abruptly fell silent. Somewhere deep inside, Inner Sakura was laughing cruelly at her for acting like such a big fool, and making such a spectacle about it. ' _He never cared. He never loved you. Look at him—there's nothing in his eyes! He is empty!_ '

"You promised," Sakura whispered, forcing herself to mask her anguish with a smile. "You promised you wouldn't leave. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Itachi said nothing, simply regarded her as she closed the distance between the two of them. She walked right up to him and tilted her head so she could look into his deadened eyes. The midnight blue she had come to love so dearly was replaced with deadly crimson and looking into his eyes, she was once again reminded they were a weapon. "I get it… You left because of Sasuke."

"My foolish little brother had nothing to do with my defection," Itachi said coolly.

"You're lying," Sakura retorted confidently. "I know you, Uchiha Itachi. I know you better than anyone.

Taking a step back, Sakura dispelled the jutsu—her copy disappearing from her back with a small poof. He stared at her as if fully aware that the whole time the clone had been a fake. ' _Of course he knew. He knows you… he knows everything about you!_ '

"Don't do this, Itachi," she said softly, knowing he would be able to hear her.

He didn't reply. The way he stood there, watching her, overpowering and so incredibly strong, dominating this situation like he did every other situation he had ever been in. It was driving her absolutely crazy. She wanted something from him—anything. A flicker of emotion, an upturn of the corner of his lips, the soft look in his eyes. Even his calloused fingers on her face to reassure her that everything was still fine between them. That he loved her and all that had happened was just to get Sasuke back. That he hadn't meant for Konoha to be invaded or all those deaths of innocent people. She would be able to forgive him if that was the case, a thousand times over.

Instead, he launched his attack, instantly trapping her in an illusion.

' _Damn you_ ,' she thought desperately, biting her lip to calm herself down. Forcing her chakra in a different flow, Sakura immediately dispelled the technique, just in time to block the incoming kick aiming for her head. Cussing profusely, Sakura amassed a thick layer of chakra to her fist, hitting the center of his chest. Immediately, his body burst into a flock of crows. Sakura grinned only slightly when she turned around, anticipating his next attack. She wasn't disappointed.

Sakura blocked his kunai with her own, forcing herself to push back against him. Itachi merely assessed her with those cold crimson eyes of his and dropped the kunai, grabbing a hold of her arm. He launched himself into the air, kicking her kunai away with his right leg and hitting her cheek with his second attack. She bit back the pain that seared through her head, ignored the blood that trickled from her lips and grabbed a second kunai from her pouch, attempting to hit him with it as he spun mid-air.

Almost gracefully, Itachi turned, grabbed her collar and landed his feet on either side of her, using his momentum to tighten his grip and force her to the ground. He pinned her there, kunai against her throat and observed her momentarily. Hating the distant look in his eyes, Sakura accumulated chakra to her legs and pushed herself off the ground, using her arm to block the incoming kunai.

He landed with a lithe step, falling into a crouch, making so many seals with a high pace, Sakura had trouble keeping up. Several shuriken embedded fireballs sped in her direction. Darting backwards to avoid them, Sakura used the last of her chakra to form her trademark scalpels. "Uchiha Itachi," she called out. "You're a missing nin and a traitor to Konoha. As Captain-Commander of the ANBU Akatsuki Division, it is my duty to bring you back."

He didn't even blink.

In that moment, she decided she hated him. Hate was so much easier than love.

Utilizing her speed to the fullest, she sprinted around him and slid through the muddy ground to his ankles, using her scalpel to cut through the tendons and muscles in his legs. He toppled over onto his back; surprise shown within his eyes when she straddled him and held her kunai directly above his heart. "It's over, Uchiha…" she whispered, avoiding looking into Sharingan, instead focusing on his lips. "Though… there is one last question I want to ask before I take you back."

Itachi's fingers came up and briefly, she wondered whether he would tenderly cup her cheek in his hand like he always did… but instead he simply pointed to their left. Looking up, Sakura noticed Itachi standing there, leaning casually against one of the trees, sheltered from the rain. Glancing back at the body underneath her, the copy's mouth opened and his whole body disintegrated once again. ' _Damn it, Kage Bunshin, or is this another illusion?_ ' Quickly checking her chakra and finding nothing wrong with the flow of it, she refocused on the man standing near the tree.

"What do you want to know?" Itachi spoke, his soft tone almost bored. "It's not over yet, but I'll still listen."

She spat some blood from her mouth, ignoring the distinct coppery taste. "I've read everything there is to know about the Massacre. The Uchiha District was filled with not only Genin and Chuunin, but also Jounin and the entire Police Force." She paused briefly. "You're strong. Incredibly strong. Strong enough to take on as many people as you did that night… But, no alarms were raised. Nobody tried to escape the district, not even the civilians of your clan. There is no way you were able to kill all of them on your own. Not without any running away. You had an accomplice."

Itachi was silent for a long time, seemingly contemplating what she had said as he closed the distance between the two of them. "Uchiha… Madara," he said with some sort of finality. That was all she was going to get from him.

Shuriken flew from every possible direction and Sakura quickly maneuvered away from them, dodging every single one of the weapons. Tsunade's warning never to get hit rang over and over through her head, like it always did. Countering the shuriken volley with some of her own, Sakura waited until the attack ended and sprinted towards Itachi, holding her last kunai.

Well prepared for her attack, Itachi grabbed her wrist and her other hand, successfully ceasing all her movements. ' _If it's a battle of strength, you're underestimating me yet again, Itachi!_ ' she thought, forcing all her remaining chakra to her arms in order to break free. His Sharingan followed the movement of chakra through her arms, but before she had assembled enough, a copy of Itachi appeared behind him and jumped into the air, sending three kunai into her direction.

She broke free from his grasp and leapt backwards, deflecting one of his kunai with her own. Just as she landed, Itachi appeared directly in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath fanning over her face. Shocked, she gaped at him and moved her hands up just in time to block the incoming kick, but he had put enough strength into it to launch her backwards into a tree.

Sakura groaned when she hit the bark and attempted to stand on her feet. ' _I'm out of chakra…_ ' she realized, not even being able to draw enough chakra to her fingers for some healing. ' _This is it. He is really going to kill me._ '

Itachi reappeared in front of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He slammed her back into the tree as she attempted to lift herself up, causing her to hunch over and gasp loudly. With his other hand, he lightly took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look up. His Sharingan had turned into something much more lethal and Sakura felt genuine fear for the first time in Itachi's vicinity as she stared at the spinning pinwheels. ' _It's over._ '

The Uchiha stopped his attack, pausing momentarily, glancing to the right and abruptly let go of her, moving backwards just as wood spears erupted from the ground. The wooden spears headed for his direction with immense speed, forcing him back.

"Are you okay, Captain Haruno?" an unfamiliar voice called out. The man it belonged to landed in front of her, his masked face watching her over his shoulder.

"Y-Yes…" she said, a little shakily.

Two more ANBU members arrived at the scene, forming a protective circle around her. One of them had a familiar looking mask and Sakura smiled with relief when Shikamaru pulled the porcelain mask off his face. He stared at her worriedly."Are you hurt, Captain?" he asked, russet eyes sweeping over her frame.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru," she reassured him. He nodded and refocused on Itachi.

She recognized Tenzou in front of the foursome, already poised for the next attack. "Daisuke, Kotone, assume formation C," he called out. "Isamu, take care of the Captain-Commander. Shikamaru, take care of your captain."

"Sir!" all four ANBU members called out.

The man who had first spoken to her rushed up to her and fell into a crouch beside her. Accumulating chakra to his fingertips, he started healing one of the gashes on her bicep. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Isamu asked just as Shikamaru joined the two of them.

' _Yes_ ,' she thought, biting back tears. "No," she said out loud. "Just out of chakra."

"I'm done," Itachi's soft voice drifted. The threesome glanced at the Akatsuki member and Sakura noticed the black flames on one of Tenzou's wooden pillars. "I came to chase Naruto and found a clone. Unfortunately, fighting any more is nonsense."

With an air of finality, Uchiha Itachi disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

She was proud of herself for not crying during her briefing with Kakashi, proud that she had held it together when she heard Naruto and the others had returned safely to Konoha… with the sole exception of Hyuuga Neji. " _He fulfilled his duty and died a heroic death in battle trying to save Tenten from Pein's attack_ ," she heard Kakashi recite over and over in her head. As she exited the Hokage's Office, she closed the door behind her and numbly walked to the hospital, where Naruto was located and where Neji—she didn't allow herself to think about it. Not yet.

For the longest time, Sakura stood still in the main entry way of the hospital. To the left was where Naruto was being held. He was safe and mostly unharmed except for a few scratches. Even Sai had made a full recovery, thanks to her first aid and Shikamaru's fast traveling. On the right side of the hospital was where the morgue was located. Her bottom lip quivered lightly as she turned right and bee lined for the morgue, pushing open the doors gently.

Tenten and Lee were there, each taking one side of the table Neji's body was resting on. Tenten was holding onto his hand, holding it against her cheek as she softly cried, nuzzling his calloused fingers while stroking his wrist gently. Lee was resting his head on the board in between the nook between Neji's head and shoulder, his hand placed on his forehead as he whispered incoherent words into Neji's ear.

And just like that, Haruno Sakura broke.

It was too much. Almost losing Naruto and Sai, Itachi betraying Konoha, betraying her and his team, fighting her, and now this. Sakura trembled violently at the shock ramming full force into her; the shock that she had tried so hard to keep at bay. She was suffocating from all the tension in the room, and the only way out was through the door. But guilt kept Sakura in place, forcing her to see what had transpired because of her actions.

She took several shaky steps forward, silently asking Tenten and Lee for permission to come closer. The brown-haired kunoichi nodded without speaking as she noticed Sakura's inquiring gaze and Lee simply glanced up, brushing away some of the tears before returning to his original position. Sakura closed the last of the distance to the table and looked down at the Hyuuga prodigy.

He had already been cleaned up by Konoha's medics, his wounds healed and his body stripped bare, a sheet covering him up to his chin. His thin lips were turned upwards minimally, like a final smile and Sakura wondered whether he had been happy with his life in the end—whether he had lived it like a free bird instead of a caged one. When Lee removed his hand, she saw the cursed seal had faded from his forehead and without thinking she leaned over and kissed it where it once lay.

Pressing her hands against her mouth, Sakura let her tears run free, brushing them away from his face as they landed on him. ' _I'm so, so sorry Neji_ ,' she repeated in her head like a mantra, hoping that wherever he was, he would hear it. ' _I'm so sorry. Thank you… for everything._ '

Dropping to her knees, Sakura bowed as deeply as she could, crying in earnest now. "Lee-san… Tenten-san… I am so sorry. This is my fault," she said, voice shaking. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

The two remaining members of Team Gai regarded her for a brief moment and shared a look. The both of them walked up to her and took a different side, each of them hugging her tightly. "Don't apologize, Sakura-san," Lee sniveled quietly. "This is a shinobi's duty."

"He was able to decide how he was going to die and he was going to do it for his friend's sake," Tenten added, crying still. "In the end, he was happy and free."

Sakura nodded, but the guilt would never go away. Hyuuga Neji's voice had become a voice in her head, reminding her of the life that ended early because of her failure. Kakashi had been the rational one, telling her that even if she had stayed behind with Naruto, it might have been her instead of Sai who ended up nearly dead and there would've been nobody there to heal her.

The sensible side of her knew they were right—she had done everything the way it should've been done. She had even managed to infiltrate the world's most secluded village and managed to get Naruto back from Akatsuki, moving in plain sight. The mission wasn't a complete failure; Hidan was still dead, but it came at the cost of one of their own and Sakura hadn't been callous enough to let that one slide as if it was nothing. She never would be able to close her heart off like that.

Entering the left side of the hospital, Sakura climbed up the stairs to the floor where Naruto and Sai were located. Not even bothering to fix her appearance, Sakura stepped inside the room, glancing at Sai, who was fast asleep and walked over to Naruto's bed.

The blond sat up straight in his bed, a blood-stained forehead protector in his hands. He fingered the curved steel absent-mindedly while looking out the window. The sun was brilliant today, washing over Konoha from the azure, cloudless sky. ' _It's supposed to rain during times like these._ '

"He hated my guts when we first met… do you remember, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke, his voice sounding hollow and flat. "During those first Chuunin exams? He only had eyes for Kimimaro because of his bloodline."

"I remember," she said quietly, seating herself on the stool beside Naruto's bed.

"Somehow… After I kicked his ass, we formed an understanding. He went along willingly to retrieve Kimimaro and we had so much fun on the way back from Sand after rescuing Gaara. I started liking him. We were friends. We grew up together. I saw him grow from Genin to Jounin… And ANBU."

He looked at her now, electric blue eyes watery. "When I woke in the Shikkotsu Forest, Neji was still alive. I asked him… why he was willing to give up his life for me. Do you know what he said?"

She shook her head silently.

"Because I told him that he was a genius," Naruto's voice broke over the last word.

' _You're different from me. You're a genius, not a dropout like me. You can change your destiny…_ ' Naruto's youthful voice rang through her head as she thought back to the fateful battle during those first Chuunin exams. Neji had turned his life around after that and stopped giving into destiny.

"Naruto…" she said softly.

Naruto gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! Tobi wasn't supposed to be that incredibly strong! Neji would still be alive if I paid more attention during the battle, if I hadn't let Sai get injured!" he yelled, drawing back his fist in order to slam it against the wall again. Sakura quickly circled around the bed and grasped his wrist. He looked up to her, tears flowing freely over his cheeks. "How can I become Hokage if I can't even protect my friends?!"

Unable to find an answer to his question, Sakura released his wrist and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He was shocked for a brief moment, and then reciprocated the hug, holding so tightly on to her that she felt she would be crushed. Inhaling sandalwood and the bland unnatural scent of sterility, she nuzzled the hollow of his shoulder. To anyone walking in, this action between captain and subordinate might give them the wrong impression, but Naruto and her had been together since childhood. She could care less of public opinion.

' _Perhaps Itachi did the same…_ ' she thought, before banning the idea from her mind.

"You smell like vanilla, Sakura-chan," Naruto's husky voice sounded in her ear. She giggled when he moved his head a little and tickled her with his two-day old stubble and immediately bit her tongue, feeling incredibly callous for laughing.

His hand traveled up her hair while his other arm looped around her waist and pulled her even closer. Clenching the fabric of his white shirt in her hand, she finally let go and cried her heart out. Even in front of Neji's body, she had held out as much as she could, but wrapped in Naruto's sweet embrace and knowing he felt the exact same way broke the dam. She wailed against his chest, shaking violently with every sob, softly pounding his back with her fists in frustration.

Naruto took it all and remained silent, stroking her hair and her back while comforting her over and over. He knew that it wasn't just about Neji—the fact that she had almost lost him was more than she could bear… and he had heard about the confrontation with Itachi from Shikamaru. But there were no words that would comfort her now, no life-time promises that he could send into her direction to make the tears fade away. All he could do is hold onto her until she was done.

When she was, Sakura giggled lightly between hiccups and Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find whatever she was laughing at and give it a medal. He threw his head back and belted out a hearty laugh when he noticed Sai had woken up in all the commotion and was staring at the both of them like they should both be sent off to an asylum. Turning back to Sakura, he took her face between his hands and wiped away the last of the tears with his thumbs. "Feeling better, Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded, more than a little embarrassed to let go of her façade in front of her team, but she supposed that just came with her as a person. "You always told me I was quick to cry," she said, humor tingeing her voice a little.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a little tears. Stop doing that and you might end up like Sai," he said, punctuating his remark with a short wave at their pale team member.

"So what is this?" Sai asked, clutching his tummy while shuffling over to where they were seated. He sat down on the bed beside them, staring at them with fascination, a tiny blush staining his cheeks. "Is this… comforting?"

"Yes," Sakura whispered, not able to bring herself to let go of Naruto's warm body.

"I think I felt something," Sai stated, staring blankly at them. "During the fight. When I realized Tobi was stronger than we were and that we were going to lose… I started sweating and my heart started pounding erratically."

"That's fear," Naruto said softly. "You were scared."

"Fear," Sai repeated, looking down at his hands. "But I wasn't scared of dying. I never have been."

Sakura straightened and sat in between Naruto's legs, finding the blond unwilling to let go of her. "Then perhaps you were scared of losing Naruto?"

The pale ANBU looked from his hands to Sakura and finally let his onyx eyes rest on Naruto, as if looking at him for the first time. "I guess so."

"Sai, you big softy," Naruto said, laughing hard as he leaned over to slap Sai's shoulder. "I knew you cared."

"Why didn't I get an invitation to this party?" Shikamaru said. Peering over Naruto's shoulder, she could see the Nara clan member standing in the threshold of the room, leaning casually against the doorway. A grin had formed on his face as he took in the scene before closing the distance between the four of them. "I would've skipped out of reporting duty."

He grabbed a chair and sat down across from Naruto and Sakura, eyeing Sai for a brief moment. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Sai replied mildly, a hand over his bandaged midsection.

"Shikamaru," she said, smiling when his russet eyes fixed on hers. "Thank you."

His eyes widened infinitesimally but the blush creeping up his cheeks told her everything she needed to know. He scratched his cheek and averted his eyes from her. "I didn't do anything."

"You saved me," Sai spoke, glancing from Sakura to Shikamaru. "Captain Haruno might have performed first aid, but if you hadn't taken me back on time…"

"Plus you helped kill Hidan," Naruto added.

"And you came to my rescue when I needed you in Rain," Sakura supplemented. "I think all of us owe you our lives."

Shikamaru sat very still for a moment and finally raised his eyes to meet Sakura's. "I understand what you are going through… My first mission as a Chuunin captain was to retrieve Kimimaro. I thought I was losing it when I found out Neji and Chouji were in such dire conditions and that the rest of them were injured too." He waited a second, as if picking out his words carefully. "I didn't ever want anyone else to go through that again."

"It's inevitable," Sai said quietly, staring out the window. "A shinobi's life is one of sacrifice."

"It shouldn't have to be that way though," Naruto said quietly, his grip on Sakura tightening ever so slightly. "There is so much hate in this world…"

The room went silent for a moment.

"Captain… What about Uchiha Itachi?" Shikamaru spoke softly.

Behind her, Naruto stiffened. She had been unable to speak to Shikamaru and Tenzou's group about it, having to straighten out her thoughts on it herself and reporting to the Sixth before leaking any other information. All her team knew were the outlines of the battle and she briefly considered just leaving it at that. "I was escaping from Rain, carrying a clone of Naruto's to hopefully distract Pein and his 'Angel' long enough for Katsuyu to get you out of there. Near the border of the country, I ran into Itachi."

Naruto's hold on her tightened further. "I asked him… if it was true what they said and he denied nothing. I asked him whether he defected because of Sasuke's impendent demise at Orochimaru's hands, but he denied it. We fought; I ran out of chakra. Tenzou's team and Shikamaru saved me. He left."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and folded his fingers together, slipping into his thinking **-** mode. After a moment of silence passed, he opened his eyes again. "What do we know of Captain Uchiha?" he said, staring at Naruto. He purposefully avoided her eyes, knowing she knew more about Itachi than anyone else. ' _Where is he going with this?_ '

Naruto hummed a little, thinking it over. "In what way?" he said finally, lifting an eyebrow.

"Battle-wise."

"He dislikes confrontation and seeks to end it as soon as possible," Sakura said quietly.

"Precisely."

"But… He fought you with taijutsu and genjutsu," Naruto said, catching on. "He trained you in both areas. He knows your taijutsu is on par with his, if not better when you're using your chakra and he personally trained you to dispel genjutsu, didn't he?"

She was silent for a moment longer, thoughts lingering on the battle with Itachi. ' _He always uses Mangekyou when he means to end an opponent. He didn't take that route with me… but then again, when he had me pinned, he activated it._ ' Sakura paused for a brief moment. ' _Or did he activate it because he felt Tenzou and the others coming?_ '

"Yes," Sakura answered belatedly. "He did."

"Did it feel like he was fighting you with all he had?" Naruto asked, enthusiasm creeping into his voice now.

"It felt like it…" Sakura said, remembering how he kicked her and nearly had her with his clone. "Him not using Mangekyou could be attributed to his failing eyesight."

"His what?" Shikamaru said, leaning forward **,** interest perked.

"The Sixth said something about his eyesight a month or two before he left. He had an odd moment with me too, like he couldn't see a glass of water properly anymore," Sakura said quietly. "I didn't have time to look into it more since we were busy with missions and it slipped my mind, but perhaps it has something to do with Mangekyou? He always used it incredibly sparingly."

"No," Naruto said, absolutely convinced of his thoughts. "He knows you. He knows how strong you are and what you're capable of. In any case, long battles aren't his style. He is not the type of person that doesn't take advantage of a situation."

Somewhere deep inside her, Naruto's words rang true. But then again, he hadn't seen the cold look in Itachi's eyes and how he completely disregarded her… nor had he felt the pain of Itachi honestly fighting him. This wasn't a training exercise where Itachi would come up and ask if he hurt her after. The bruises and pain were more than skin deep this time.

Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to believe Naruto's words and from the looks of it, Shikamaru felt the same.

"Maybe," she said, standing from her place between Naruto's legs. He reluctantly let go of her and watched her as she carefully straightened out her clothes. "But all this speculation will lead nowhere in the end. Let's just focus on what we know. For now, it's that he is an Akatsuki member for sure and the reports were correct."

Sakura could see something break behind Naruto's eyes—he wanted her to have faith in Itachi, just like he did, but the cold way in which she had been regarded by the man she had come to love haunted her. "Sai, Naruto, focus on recuperating for the next week. We'll start training exercises after. Shikamaru, can you go to the ANBU headquarters and send out a message to the Five Nations to update the Bingo Books? Hidan is dead, no need to look for him anymore."

"Yes Captain," all three of them answered. With a smile, Sakura removed herself from her team and strode out of the hospital wing, determined to get home this time before falling apart all over again.

She had made it all the way over the main road and past the Academy before reaching a familiar looking street. Stopping in her tracks, she looked down the street, seeing how it led to one of the main gates and clenched her fists. This was where she had last seen Kimimaro—where he told her everything was going to be alright and that they were just going on different paths from now on. And then he had thanked her and left her on one of the stone benches, never to return alive.

In an attempt to ignore the street and all it meant to her, Sakura walked on into a district she didn't know all too well, navigating through tiny patched up houses and shabby looking shops until she reached the street she knew she would end up one day. Looking up at the now abandoned balcony that looked over most of the eastern side of Konoha, Sakura wished for a brief moment that Itachi would be there, staring down at her as he had done almost a year ago and that he would invite her in.

Assembling chakra to her feet, she walked up the wall and jumped on to the balcony. Sakura ambled to the glass doors, knowing they were always unlocked and slid the door open, allowing just enough space for her to pass through before closing them quietly behind her.

The house was clean except for the thin layer of dust that coated the furniture. Suddenly realizing she still had her boots on, Sakura removed them one by one, walking to the hallway to dispose of them before continuing her perusal of his apartment.

His scent lingered everywhere—strong and overpowering, intoxicating to her even after months had gone by without him being there. She walked up to the kitchen first, opening the fridge and noticed it had been cleared out. Itachi had spent the last months in Konoha by her side; there would've been no need for a filled fridge. Closing the fridge again, she circled around the kitchen, as if looking for something and slowly walked away.

The living room was near empty too, except for a Jounin vest slung casually over one of the chairs. She ran her hands over the fabric as she passed by and strutted to the end of the hallway, where his bedroom was located.

Carefully opening the door, Sakura listened to the faint creaking of the wood and stepped her eyes and inhaling deeply, Sakura let the memories of that first night here with him wash over her—how he had taken her sandals off and taken her to the bedroom, knowing she wanted to be held and just that.

' _Captain?_ '

' _Hm?_ '

' _I was wondering… What is your dream for the future?_ '

' _Forgive me, Sakura. I'll tell you one day… but not today_.'

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his hands on her cheek, caressing her face. His fingers smoothing out any knots in her hair, his arms protectively around her body, the warmth of his breath on her ear, and the comforting words he had dared whisper to her.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Sakura walked over to the dresser and glanced at the photographs. Baby Sasuke grinning at Itachi, the picture of his family and one that had been added after her last visit.

A picture of her.

The rest of them were on there too of course—Naruto flashing his bright, enthusiastic smile, Shikamaru with a tiny smirk and Itachi standing in the back, looking proudly at his team members. But she was the focus of the picture. The pink hair she had started to grow out again since Itachi seemed to like it so had caught a breeze and almost obscured Shikamaru's face. Naruto was a little distracted in this shot too, now that she scrutinized the picture fully. He was smiling but his eyes were drawn by something she couldn't see. And Itachi's gaze wasn't focused on all three of them, but only on her.

' _This is one of the failed pictures we took that day…_ ' she thought, thinking back. ANBU teams usually switched members a lot, whether it was because of death or because the chemistry just wasn't there. Team Uchiha had no such problems and managed to work perfectly together after the initial hitches. An ANBU team picture was an award itself and they had proudly gone out to make one. However, it just wasn't their day and a few of the shots had failed before the final shot had been taken. This one wasn't it.

' _There is no need to answer_.'

The frame shook in her hands.

' _Itachi… Don't leave me_.'

' _I won't_.'

' _Please don't. We'll find a way to bring him back, I promise_.'

' _I know we will_.'

"Liar…" she whispered, quietly.

"Liar," she said, a little louder.

"Liar!" she yelled, tossing the frame at the wall, finding the sound of glass breaking strangely satisfying. "Liar!" Sakura roared again, swiping her hand over the dresser, picture frames flying everywhere.

"Liar!" she was crying now, rampaging around the room, tossing over the dresser and the bed and everything else she could find. Slamming her fist against the wall, Sakura sank down to the floor, in the middle of the mess she had created and pressed her hands against her face.

' _I dream of seeing Sasuke back in Konoha_.'

' _My foolish little brother had nothing to do with my defection_.'

A flash of his kind smile.

A flash of his blank, uncaring crimson eyes.

"Liar," she sobbed.

' _Thank you, Sakura_.'

' _Bye, Sakura._ '

* * *

She wasn't sure whether minutes, hours or days had gone by, but when she finally ceased her crying, orange rays of the setting sun peeked through the window. Sakura stood from the place she had slept in, struggling to find her balance in between the wreckage without ruining everything and set about tidying it up. Somehow, the pandemonium in the otherwise pristine apartment felt wrong.

Sakura felt hollow as she gently picked up the shards from the ruined picture frames and found the team photo in the middle of the mess. Pocketing the picture, Sakura searched for the ones of his family, finding herself unable to just leave them there, forgotten on the ground.

By the time she reached her house, the lingering light was being obliterated by the night sky, and the darkness that came with it. The salmon and mauve sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the entire village. There was no moon tonight, only the canopy of luminous stars.

"Sa-ku-ra," a familiar voice rang out.

Taking a couple of steps back, Sakura looked at her roof, finding the Sixth Hokage sitting on top of it, holding onto his favorite novel. "Are you even able to read that in the dark, Hokage-sama?"

His lone eye crinkled. "I've read them so often that the lines are all in here," he said, touching his temple with his finger.

She tried to smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Come sit with me," Kakashi said simply, beckoning her to the spot next to him.

Sakura clambered onto the rooftop beside him and sat down, eyes staring up at the dark expanse above them. Kakashi was slowly putting his book away, a sign that something serious was up. She wasn't even sure if he put his book away while working during the day.

"Let's talk."

"About what?" she asked quietly.

"ANBU is a harsh life," Kakashi said evenly. "I try to check up on all of the captains now and then."

"I'm pretty sure you don't wait in the dark on other captains' rooftops just to talk to them, Hokage-sama," she sighed, stealing a glance. He seemed to be smiling slightly under his mask.

"No," he answered truthfully. "I don't."

"Favoritism?"

"Our little secret," Kakashi said, pressing a finger against his clothed lips. He turned serious after though, inspecting her carefully with his dark grey eye. "Sakura… The first time I met Uchiha Itachi, I saw him with his younger brother."

"Don't ta—"she began, but Kakashi silenced her with just one look.

"Itachi showed promise from a very young age. I was in ANBU when he entered. There were a lot of protests. He was only ten years old, not even a teen, much less an adult." Kakashi leaned back, looking up at the night sky. "The war had changed everyone. Children and adults all together were not just physically scarred, but mentally too. Uchiha Itachi was one of them. He grew up during the wars and by the time he turned ten, he had seen a lot of what war was capable of."

"And that's why he's a pacifist?"

Kakashi shrugged minimally. "I talked to the Third about it once when Itachi was up for Captain. He told me that Itachi was sensitive and perceived many things about shinobi and the original of our village. That's probably why he was never bound by the clan and everything that happened around it—he kept his eyes open for the entire village. Even at age seven, when he just entered the Academy, his reasoning was just like a Hokage's." Kakashi smiled at her. "This is why he graduated so early."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you want to understand him," Kakashi said simply. "Isn't that why you ransacked his apartment earlier?"

Sakura paled. "How do you know that?"

"I'm the Hokage now, Sakura," he replied, as if that solved all questions.

"So why did he leave?" Sakura questioned.

"That… I don't know," the silver-haired man answered. "Though truthfully, I hope it was for Sasuke's sake."

"Kakashi-sensei… If Itachi were to return, voluntarily or not, what would happen?"

"Ah," he sighed. "Massacring one of our prominent clans, aiding Akatsuki, forwarding information and whatever crimes may be added during his time in Akatsuki now…" his voice trailed off.

"He'll be executed," Sakura said quietly.

"Unless I pardon him."

Sakura glanced at him, smiling sadly. "But you won't be able to. These crimes he's committed are too severe for a Hokage to just wave away. If he was just committing crimes against the Leaf, that would be one thing. If he's considered an international criminal, he doesn't stand a chance."

Kakashi didn't answer, nor did he have to.

"There's something else, right?" Sakura said.

Kakashi exhaled again and put his hands on his thighs, regarding her. "This is soon… But the elders are breathing down my neck for a replacement for Neji."

She grew cold inside.

"It's extremely important for us to continue with what we've been doing. Akatsuki's numbers are diminishing, thanks to your hard work. We can't afford to lose momentum," Kakashi said. "And so, I've been looking at potential candidates for the position of captain."

"Shikamaru, right?" Sakura smiled wistfully.

Kakashi simply nodded.

Looking up at the sky, she thought of her laziest team member. "He won't like it, you know. He only joined ANBU because his family pushed him."

Kakashi laughed softly. "I'm well aware."

"And he would rather do some boring D-Rank mission and take some time to watch the clouds pass by," Sakura continued. "But… He has grown a lot stronger, especially thanks to Itachi's training. He's an incredibly tactician, cares for his friends and wouldn't leave anyone behind. He understands what the 'Will of Fire' is about and embodies it."

"So, you agree?"

"I'm going to miss him." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how true it was. They had only been working together for a little over a year, but she had come to truly care for the Nara clan member and value his intelligence and snarky commentary during missions. "But I think he would be a magnificent captain."

"I think so too," Kakashi said. "His previous dealings with Akatsuki will make it easier for him to take charge of this team too, as well as being one of the Konoha Twelve."

"Konoha Nine," Sakura sighed almost inaudibly. "There are only nine of us left."

"But there were twelve of you to begin with," Kakashi said, resting a hand on her hand, gently stroking across her knuckles. "No matter how much time goes by or how many deaths may follow, you were Twelve."

He stood from his place. "I'll be informing Shikamaru about his new position the day after tomorrow. Take some time off Sakura; Naruto and Sai need to fully recuperate. I'll send you resumes for new recruits tomorrow."

"Good night Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh and Sakura," he said, causing her to look up to meet his friendly gaze. "It wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been for you, Naruto and Sai would've surely died."

"And now Neji did."

"Yes," Kakashi paused before continuing, "But it wasn't your fault."

With that, he disappeared with a small poof from her rooftop.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

* * *

"No."

" _Naruto…_ "

"No."

"I don't think you have a say on this, Naruto-kun," Sai interjected.

"No," Naruto repeated stubbornly.

"Why not?" she huffed in frustration.

Naruto shrugged noncommittally. "Too arrogant."

"I'm starting to think you are too," Sakura hissed, causing Naruto's eyes to snap open in confusion. "He is the first promising candidate we got so I won't be dismissing him just because you find him a little arrogant!"

"And vain."

" _Naruto_."

"I'm going to agree with him being vain," Sai said. "He was staring at his muscles while we were on the boat, flexing and admiring them."

"Okay, so he is a little self-absorbed."

"Captain Haruno, with all due respect, he joked about his mask being necessary because his fan girls wouldn't leave him be," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

" _Fine!_ " she said fiercely. "Then we'll be grounded to Konoha for another couple of weeks until we finally do find a fine, _humble_ candidate."

"A little arrogance is fine," Naruto said, pouting a little as he locked his hands behind his head. "But this was way over the top. How old was he anyway? Fifteen?"

"He's supposed to be strong and smart," Sakura pressed a hand against her forehead, hoping her headache would fade away.

"Well someone screwed up that grade card of his," Naruto remarked impertinently.

Sakura glanced at him, raising a fist. "You're getting on my nerves."

Immediately, the blond held up his hands and made a pacifying movement. "I'm sorry Captain Haruno."

"Welcome back!" Izumo and Kotetsu called out as soon as they passed the main gate. She laughed and walked up to them, Naruto and Sai following in tow. "How was the mission?"

"Great, if not for macho man," Naruto said, flexing his muscles for extra emphasis.

"Still haven't found a good match?" Izumo laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Glaring at Naruto, Sakura turned her gaze to the Chuunin. "It seems to be impossible."

Kotetsu nodded understandingly. "Still, you'll have to make a choice soon. The Sixth won't be waiting for much longer. A team without a fourth member is usually a dead-weight."

"Gee, thanks," Sakura shot back. She was about to slap him jokingly over his head when something prickled her senses. Frowning, she leaned back and took a couple of steps towards the gate. "I feel something…"

"What is it, Captain?" Naruto said, joining her. Kotetsu, Izumo and Sai stood around her, waiting patiently as she homed in on the chakra force. Her eyes snapped open just as she felt everyone else around her tense up.

In the distance, she could spot someone walking over the road towards them. Squinting slightly, Sakura could distinguish raven hair and dark eyes, a handsome familiar face, and thin lips set in an impenetrable line. Beside her, Izumo and Kotetsu had both drawn their weapons and Sai had held out his scroll, ready to start his attack just as the newcomer halted in the middle of the gates, looking up at the symbol.

He glanced at the foursome blankly, holding up a hand to signal he wasn't up to anything and pushed his cloak out of the way with the other. Sai started forming his seals while Naruto slowly reached for one of his kunai.

The man held up a box and slowly placed it on the road, not making any sudden movements. Without any further warning, he placed his foot on the side of the box and kicked it to them. The other four around her jumped away quickly, but Sakura took a step forward and crouched down as the box hit her feet, keeping her eyes on the Uchiha.

Snapping open the locks of the box, Sakura inspected it for any booby-traps and carefully opened it.

In it was a very familiar head, framed with long jet-black bangs, staring up at her without seeing.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and re-written slightly in 2019.** _

_Your feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated!_

_See you next time,_

_\--M. Shiroi_


	12. Chapter XII

* * *

**Chapter XII  
FIRE**

* * *

"Is that…?" Naruto asked, rushing forward to see.

"Orochimaru," Sakura replied, looking up at the Uchiha as he took off his kunai pouch, tossing it to the ground while lifting up both of his hands in surrender. "You did this?"

"Yes **.** " Sasuke replied.

"Keep your hands up," she instructed. "Kotetsu, Izumo, take the box and bring it to the Sixth. We'll be taking Uchiha Sasuke to the ANBU holding facility."

"Yes Captain," both men answered, disappearing from the area.

"Sai," she said, keeping her eyes trained on Sasuke. Immediately, ink snakes slithered across the road and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't look perturbed, simply bored as he observed the jutsu. She calmly strode towards Sasuke and grabbed one of the snakes bound onto his form, like a leash. "Make one wrong move and we won't hesitate to attack. Is that clear?"

Sasuke simply regarded her with an uninterested expression and nodded after a pause.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief from behind the Uchiha's back as he took the other side. Sai moved into position behind them and Sakura gave a tiny tug to get Sasuke to start walking. He remained silent throughout the entire walk, right up to the moment they strode into the holding facility. Kakashi was already waiting there for them, his sole eye fixed on the Uchiha. Genma and Raidou accompanied him.

Kakashi sent them into the interrogation room with a curt nod. Sakura steered Sasuke inside, lightly pushing him down in one of the chairs and took one of the others. She noticed Sasuke's gift was now on top of the table—Kakashi had probably brought it with him.

Seconds later, Ibiki marched inside with his interrogation crew, staring the Uchiha down for a brief moment before grabbing a chair and sitting down. "This is Captain-Commander of the ANBU Akatsuki subdivision, Haruno Sakura," he began, waving at Sakura. "My name is Morino Ibiki, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force."

He leaned forward, tilting his head a little as he scrutinized Sasuke. "It's simple. We ask the questions, you answer. Refuse and this story will get a little more complicated and… painful." Ibiki grinned sadistically. "Understood?"

"Yes," Sasuke responded coolly.

Sakura observed him for a moment, finding his sketch in the Bingo Book looked slightly different from what he actually looked like, as well as what her memories of their short encounter more than a year ago had provided. His dark eyes, of which she had originally thought were onyx, turned out to be the same shade of midnight blue as Itachi's. They were blank, cool and collected, though Sakura knew from eyewitness reports that he, unlike his brother, was known to lose his temper now and then. His jet-black hair came down to his chin with two bangs framing his face—the back of his hair spiky. His lips were set in a thin line as he listened to Ibiki's conditions and rules regarding the interrogation, occasionally flicking some dust off his sleeveless dark grey shirt.

She moved a little in her chair and his eyes immediately flickered to her, freezing her instantly. His gaze was unnerving, but she straightened up and stared right back at him up until the moment that Ibiki snapped his fingers before Sasuke's eyes to recapture his attention. ' _Give him longer hair and tear troughs and you've got Itachi number two…_ '

"Orochimaru. Talk," Ibiki demanded, leaning on this interlaced fingers.

"Nothing else to add," Sasuke said, subtly referring to the box containing his head.

"You know what he meant," Sakura said out loud. She leaned forward slightly, scrutinizing him. "We received intel that Orochimaru was supposed to take over your body over a month ago. What happened?"

Sasuke remained silent for a while, dark eyes flickering over her face. Faintly, she wondered if he still recognized her. Waiting patiently, she raised an eyebrow, showing him she wasn't intimidated. "I sought him out to learn a technique. When he tried to switch bodies with me, I countered and cut his head off. That's it."

"How did you counter?" Ibiki interjected.

"Sharingan."

"Why are you here?" Sakura spoke.

"Hn," Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I'm tired of running."

' _He came back here because Naruto is an Akatsuki target_ ,' she thought, analyzing the situation. ' _One way or another, he knows Itachi will return here in the end_.' The way Ibiki regarded her from the corner of his eye told her enough—the Specialized Jounin agreed.

"You're an international criminal. You've aided Akatsuki, raided our ANBU outposts, attempted and succeeded to kidnap several Jinchuuriki… Why come back now, after all this time?" Ibiki asked.

"He left," Sasuke said simply. "I can come home now."

And there it was—so fleeting she was almost sure it was an illusion, but behind his cold eyes, she saw something more. A deeper emotion he wanted kept hidden, locked behind his carefully crafted façade but noticeable to her. Regardless, the moment had been fleetingly short and it had been impossible for her to identify what it was.

At a loss of what to say, she glanced at Ibiki. "Start from the beginning," the Jounin said.

Sasuke cocked his head minimally.

"The Massacre," she clarified.

Again, a slight flicker of emotion passed in his eyes, and this time, she was fully aware of what it was. Grief and sadness for the family he had lost. He was still the boy once who had everything **,** and had it taken away from him by a man he had loved above everyone else. She had half a mind to stop Ibiki's interrogation, but knew this was vital information. There were no eyewitness accounts—even Sasuke's first testimony had been disregarded as the ramblings of a traumatized child. ' _Come on, Sasuke_.'

A twenty-two year old man sat across from her, but she could still see the six year old boy left behind by Itachi in his eyes. It broke her heart. "What happened that day?" she asked softly, drawing his attention to her. "Reports tell us you were at the Academy during the day, what happened during the night?"

He stared at her for an extended amount of time, distrust, anger and sadness plain in his eyes. But, Sakura also knew he wasn't brainless. The Massacre was an integral part of the information they needed. Even if he did bring Orochimaru back to Konoha, it was far from enough to placate the village. "I can show you," he said finally, hesitant for the first time.

"No," Ibiki said resolutely.

"Yes," Sakura said, putting her hand on Ibiki's shoulder. He disapproved of this immensely, she could read it clearly from within his eyes, but Akatsuki was her jurisdiction and Ibiki knew it. He turned back to Sasuke, pinning him down with a glare.

"Sasuke," she spoke softly. "Show me."

Crimson bled into his eyes, whisking her away from the interrogation chamber into a dark, cold street. Exhaling, Sakura glanced around, finding herself in the Uchiha District. Instead of the grim and abandoned place it was now, the tossing lights of a windy autumn evening were shimmering on wet pavement, illuminating only a small part of the district, right at the gate.

A much younger Sasuke dashed by her, mumbling to himself about his tardiness. She followed him, mentally steeling herself for what she would find locked away in his memories. Glancing up to the sky, Sakura noticed a sanguine moon has risen and a figure sat on top of one of the pillars that stretched to the sky.

In front of her, Sasuke halted, looking up to where she had seen the shade. Apparently dismissing it as just an illusion, he went right back to sprinting and turned around a corner. He gasped, panic striking him as he took a couple of steps back. Rushing up to the scene, Sakura came upon a street that led to the main manor. Kunai and senbon littered the road and telltale puddles and splatters of red lined the pavement. The next street was filled with corpses.

She watched with tears in her eyes as Sasuke made his way through the sea of limbs and the dead, stopping in front of two elderly people who she assumed were his aunt and uncle. He gazed at them, the horror displayed plainly on the little boy's face. "Father… Mother…" he whispered and sprinted to the main house. Sasuke slid open the door and called inside with a hint of desperation tingeing his voice, "Father? Mother?"

The scent of sandalwood and fresh cooking was overwhelming, so different from the dank smell of mildew that she had experienced. Half of her wanted to take a look around, curious to see what the house had looked like before the massacre, and half of her wanted to take the little boy in her arms and walk away from it all. Knowing both options were impossible, Sakura trailed behind Sasuke as he walked over the porch, searching for any sign of life.

Somewhere deeper inside the house, the sound of something being knocked over instantly alerted Sasuke. The sound of little feet pattering over the porch outside resonated throughout the entire house, and Sakura cringed, half knowing what she would find behind the locked doors. Sasuke had stopped in front of them, his tiny palms around the doorknobs, shaking ever so slightly. Almost like he was willing himself to open the door.

Finally, he moved, pushing open the door and running inside. Sakura followed close by.

Behind them, the door swung shut, engulfing the entire room in darkness. Outside, lightning flashed through the sky, lighting the room for one horrific second. Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku were lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the room. The boy nearly hyperventilated, staring at his dead parents in shock while Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth.

From beyond the corpses, she could hear a footstep. By now, Sasuke realized the murderer was still in the room with him and took a few frightened steps back. Lightning flashed again and against all of her wishes and prayers, Itachi's face was briefly illuminated. ' _No!_ ' she screamed inwardly as she kept her eyes on Itachi's cold and deadened gaze.

"Brother!" Sasuke called out. "Brother… Father and Mother are… Why?! How?! Who did this to them!"

Hoping Itachi would prove himself to be innocent in Sasuke's memory, Sakura begged him to go easy on his younger brother. Itachi had other plans. He threw a shuriken into Sasuke's direction, hitting the door behind him with a loud thud. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. It took a full second for him to realize he had been nicked by the shuriken and when he did, he clutched his shoulder with his hand. "Brother… What are you…"

Understanding slowly dawned on the younger Uchiha. "What are you doing, big brother?"

' _Run, Sasuke!_ '

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said, sending shivers down her spine. It was the exact same tone she had heard a couple of weeks ago when he had intercepted her in Rain. Blank and cold—a killer's voice. He closed his eyes momentarily and Sakura could almost feel his chakra streaming to his eyes. When he opened them again, they were pinwheels.

" _Mangekyou Sharingan_."

The world around her transformed once more. This time, it was a distorted red and black background. All around her, shuriken and kunai flew, the Massacre happening right in front of her in a high speed. Uchiha members fell down one by one, Itachi slaying them with his katana and any other weapon he laid his hands on. Sasuke stood in front of her, watching the terrifying scene until he couldn't handle it anymore. The young boy clutched his head and begged for it to stop.

"Haruno!" Ibiki's voice woke her.

Opening her eyes wide, she noticed she was back in the interrogation room, lying on the floor. Naruto had dashed inside, followed closely by Shikamaru, who had apparently joined them behind the glass, and Kakashi. "I'm okay," she said, lifting up her hands as she inhaled deeply. She stood and circled the Uchiha, taking in deep breaths while considering her next move.

Calming herself down, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the Uchiha member sitting there silently. He was staring at her, eyes haunting as he tried to read how much she had gathered from what he had shown and whether it would be enough. "That technique Itachi used… Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Are you able to use it?"

At this, he seemed hesitant.

"Answer the question, Uchiha," Ibiki barked.

"I'm unable," Sasuke said, shooting a glare at Ibiki. "I haven't mastered Mangekyou Sharingan yet."

"What happened after?" Sakura questioned. "Did he speak to you?"

"He released the technique. I ran. He chased me down and tasked me to be the avenger of the clan. He used Mangekyou again," Sasuke said.

"And you woke up in the hospital a week later," Sakura said quietly.

Ibiki shook his head. "What I want to know is why."

"He wanted to 'measure his container,'" Sasuke said simply.

"No," said Ibiki. "I want to know why you never told us what happened. Nobody in Konoha knew Itachi was responsible for this. He was due to come home in a couple of weeks. He didn't try to run from Konoha, simply resumed his duty. Why did it never occur to you to come to us?" He slammed his fist on the table. "He walked among us for years after this happened!"

"Ibiki…" she said, quieting him down somewhat.

Sasuke didn't answer the question. Instead, he stared stubbornly at the white-washed wall in front of him. Ibiki's temper was rising but Sakura merely shook her head as she sat down beside the Uchiha member.

"Konoha had failed you, is that it?" she said, piecing it together. "Nobody came to help."

Sasuke looked away, anger etched in his face clearly now.

"You let your rage consume you. Akatsuki used that to their advantage and recruited you. Every step you've made was to get closer to Itachi, hasn't it?" She paused. "You knew he was stronger than you. A barrier that you found unable to overcome in Konoha."

The Uchiha didn't answer.

"You should stop your obsession with revenge," Ibiki said, almost nonchalantly. Just as she was about to reprimand him, Sasuke rose from his chair, palms slamming down on the wooden table.

"My father… My mother… My entire clan… My brother!" he spat. "Bring them back. Bring them all back! Then, I'll stop."

"No," she said, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder. He glared at her, midnight blue full of unspoken emotion and for a moment, she thought he was going to retaliate. Instead, he reigned himself in and slumped into his chair. "It's going to end now. Right now. Because if you don't stop now, you're going to end up losing yourself."

"If that is the price I have to pay," he said, calming down.

"You're lying and you know it," Sakura said gently. "If you were willing to pay any price, Orochimaru would've inhabited your body now."

Sasuke looked up to meet her eyes, frowning as he searched for answers to all the questions running through his head, but didn't reply. "Ibiki," she said softly, looking over the Uchiha's head. "I'd like a full report on all things related to Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi. You'll receive my testimony about the massacre tomorrow. I'm done questioning him."

The scarred man nodded and with one more glance at Sasuke, Sakura walked out of the room and into the crowd that had gathered behind the thick glass. Naruto immediately fought his way through and stopped in front of her. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worry in his eyes. "During that illusion, you started shaking and it seemed like you were about to scream. Ibiki tried waking you up multiple times."

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. Massaging her forehead, Sakura forced a smile. "What do you think of him?"

Naruto peered at Sasuke through the glass. "They're alike… But Sasuke is more… prone to show emotion, I think." He paused for a moment longer, as if unsure of what to say. "It's strange, but I think—I kind of understand him."

Looking over his shoulder, Sakura nodded at Kakashi. The Sixth pushed himself through the crowd and lead them into an abandoned hallway. "He's lost," Sakura said immediately. "He's done some horrible things, but really, the things I've seen in his memory… I understand why he did what he did, as awful as they may have been."

"No need to defend him, Sakura," Kakashi said lightly. "He won't be sentenced to death."

"He's not?" Naruto asked, taken aback.

Kakashi laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, I need a word with your captain. Alone."

Muttering something under his breath, Naruto nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, slowly trudging away from the hallway.

"Strange as it may sound, the elders intervened," Kakashi continued as soon as Naruto vanished. Though he tried hard to hide it, Sakura could spot the confusion in his lone eye. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Sakura blinked.

"You are in charge of the Akatsuki Division," Kakashi said. He smiled, glancing at someone behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura noticed both Shikamaru and Uzuki Yuugao had followed and were paying rapt attention to the conversation. "I'd like your opinion."

She remained quiet for a while. "I don't think he's here for Naruto," Sakura said, analyzing the situation again in her head. "Or well, I do. But not in the sense that he might try to take Naruto to Akatsuki. He's waiting for Akatsuki—Itachi— to come and he's going to try to exact his revenge when that happens."

Kakashi nodded. "And?"

"Imprisonment is an option…" she spoke. "ANBU surveillance is one too."

"I strongly protest against simple surveillance," Yuugao spoke up. "Regardless of our theories, this Uchiha might still work for Akatsuki. Simple surveillance won't cut it."

"He brought us Orochimaru's head as a gift," Shikamaru spoke, rubbing a hand over his face. "If he were simply spying for Akatsuki, I don't think he would go to such extreme measures."

"This is Akatsuki we're talking about," Yuugao declared. "I wouldn't put anything past them."

"Akatsuki which now holds his brother in their ranks," Sakura pointed out. "I've been in the boy's head, there's no doubt in my mind he hates him and wants to see him dead."

"Not to be the devil's advocate…" Shikamaru hesitated, running a hand through his hair now. "But he is fully in control of that Sharingan of his…"

"I know what I saw."

He nodded. Inwardly, Sakura smiled. Their time together had improved their friendship and strengthened the trust they shared. He never hesitated to accept her judgment, only provided her with other perspectives now and then. Yuugao was a different story—the older, more experienced ANBU captain simply regarded her and sighed softly, as though she had no idea what Sakura was thinking.

Their opinions didn't matter. One man's did and she straightened out and stared at Kakashi. "I vote for ANBU surveillance. We can keep him away from anything classified and grill him for more information on Akatsuki. If he truly wants to stay, he'll prove himself valuable and trustworthy one way or another," Sakura said.

"I agree," Shikamaru said, nodding. "Imprisonment won't get us anywhere. What we need is information on Akatsuki and we need it quick. Besides…" he glanced at the door again. "Why torture him when he is most likely willing to work with us."

"What makes you think that he will?" Yuugao interjected, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"He came here voluntarily, which means there is something for him to gain from being in this village," Sakura said, eyes still on Kakashi. "He'll be willing to work with us."

The Sixth remained quiet, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Finally, he reopened his eye and peered at Sakura. "ANBU surveillance it is. However, I do want to place him in a team rather than keep a team around to follow his every move."

"Hokage-sama!" Yuugao exclaimed, eyes wide. "Why would you want that?"

Kakashi kept his eyes trained on Sakura. "I have my reasons. Sakura, take Naruto and Sai to the Third Training Ground after your next mission is over and evaluate Sasuke's combats skills. I want a detailed report with assessments on each and every one of his abilities and overall scores. Compare them with the grades Itachi had given him and see if the data matches."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura said.

As Kakashi vanished from the hallway with a small puff of smoke, Sakura walked past Yuugao and Shikamaru back into the interrogation room. Pushing all the other curious ANBU members aside, she settled for a place in the middle of the one-way mirror, observing Sasuke as Ibiki continued his interrogation. She had been standing there for less than five minutes when he raised his head and stared hard at the glass, as if he could see her through it.

* * *

Late-morning light was streaming in through the open window when Sakura opened her eyes. Lying quietly for a moment, she discovered she'd forgotten most of the nightmare that haunted her. Wiping at the stray tears that slowly made their way down her cheek, Sakura turned over in the bed.

' _Hundred and thirty-two days_ ," she counted. Wishing his scent still lingered on her freshly washed linens, Sakura inched closer to his side of the bed, hugging one of his pillows. Nothing but the sweet and slightly floral scent of freesia permeated her nostrils. Closing her eyes for a brief moment longer, she could almost hear his voice whispering her name as he pulled her in closer, enveloping her in his warmth.

Abruptly, Sakura rolled over and stood.

After a quick shower, she swiftly put on her gear. Combing through her hair, Sakura briefly wished she still had the red and white hairband she had bought a couple of months ago. After enrolling in ANBU, she couldn't wear her clan's colors anymore—finding hairbands in the exact colors of the Haruno clan had been a stroke of luck. Unfortunately for her, she had lost them a while ago.

Momentarily halting before exiting her house, Sakura glanced at the royal blue scarf draped over her chair. Truthfully, she had meant to leave it. There was no sense in carrying more mementos, or so she kept repeating to herself. She took one more step toward the door, fully intending to leave without it, before turning around and wrapping it around her neck. ' _One last time. I'll wear it one last time and then I'm done_ ,' she promised herself.

Heading out of her house and toward the southern gate, Sakura exhaled happily as she noticed the first signs of the oncoming spring. Overhead, clumps and rolls of clouds ribbed the hazy sky. All around, plum trees had blossomed, surrounding the village with vibrant pink and red colors.

"Morning," she greeted, finding Naruto and Sai already at the promised location. A third ANBU she didn't recognize stood next to them. ' _Oh, another recruit?_ ' Sakura sighed inwardly.

The new member saluted her formally. "My name is Inoue Yuuhi. The Sixth sent me as a temporary replacement."

"Welcome aboard, Yuuhi," she greeted. "As for the mission today—Uchiha Sasuke has provided information regarding Orochimaru's bases. Our mission is to find one on an island near the Wave Country. We're to release any prisoners and take down any hostiles. Any questions?"

"No, Captain!" all three of them said.

"Let's go!"

Afternoon shadows were lengthening by the time they reached their destination. Standing atop of one of the numerous cliffs that overlooked the sea between the Fire Country and that of Water, Sakura could see a scatter of islands that lay like knucklebones cast along the coastline. Some were dark with trees, others bare chunks of stone thrusted above the water line. "According to Uchiha's description, it's the one covered with fir trees," Sakura said, pointing at one island in the middle.

They nodded and followed her as she leapt from the cliffs, gracefully landing on the water's surface with a lithe step. Sprinting over the high-tide, they reached their destination in a matter of minutes. Above the surf-scoured ledges of the shore, the higher ground sloped back from the sea in a series of ascending undulations to meet the inland mountains. It was a good place for a hide-out.

"That's a good hide-out," Sai said, echoing her thoughts.

"Impossible for civilians to reach and for prisoners to escape," Yuuhi said quietly.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura peered through the slits of her mask at Naruto. Orochimaru had always been able to push all the right buttons to enflame Naruto's temper. Even in death, this proved to be no exception. The blonde's blue eyes were menacing, angered and yet also filled with apprehension. "We don't know what we'll find there," Sakura said quietly. "Prepare for the worst and don't let your guard down. Orochimaru may be dead but he has plenty of followers."

"Yes, Captain," they answered dutifully.

The entrance to the hideout was easily found—evidently Orochimaru had not counted on anyone finding the remote lair. It was a veiled fortress under the high grass with barely visible stairs, cracked and overgrown with moss; the foreboding Sound logo situated on top.

Voices came from the entry, hollow and desperate, calling for help or salvation. As she listened, Sakura felt dread crystallizing into a hard lump in her throat. Apart from her dealings with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and later at the Heaven and Earth Bridge, their paths hadn't converged much after Kimimaro's death. A fact she had been continually grateful for after reading all the reports on experiments he had performed on live human beings. She was internally terrified of what lay ahead of them.

She hesitated for only a moment longer, before slipping into the shadows. Her team followed her soundlessly as they carefullyweaved their way into the complex. She flinched slightly at the sound of their collective sandals on the rigid ledges of the stone steps, hearing them echo multiple times. The whispers ahead had ceased.

As they turned around a corner, a massive wooden door blocked their way. The insignia of Sound was engraved into the wood and Sakura reached up to it momentarily, following the flow of the musical note before amassing chakra to her fingertips to push open the door. "Buttonhook entry," she whispered. "Sai, Naruto, you go in first."

The door opened with a soft creak, but even so, it was much too loud in the hushed atmosphere. Naruto and Sai rushed past her, securing the perimeter before signaling for Sakura and Yuuhi to follow.

The door led into a shadowed hallway, only lit by a few candles. A peculiar smell called for attention and as she looked around, searching for the origin of it, she strolled into another hallway.

Rows after rows of cells surrounded her, each filled with people who looked more like corpses than human beings. Skeletal figures scurried away from the bars into dark corners where she could not see them anymore. As she ventured further into the hallway, Sakura realized the scent she caught was that of decomposing bodies.

The stench was overwhelming, even to her, who had worked with corpses before. Beside her, Naruto groaned loudly, taking several steps back. Sai had made his way to her and grabbed several cloths from his pouch. Nodding, she took them when he handed them over and doused them with the alcohol she carried with her as disinfectant.

Sakura pushed her mask up her head and covered her nose with the cloth, walking through the hallway with steel resolve. As she reached the door to the first cell, she used brute force to open the iron-wrought bars open. "Orochimaru is dead, you're free," she spoke softly as she entered carefully. "My friend here has food. We'll take you off the island once we've freed everyone else," she spoke to the people that had crowded in the shadowed corner of the cell.

Cautiously, a young girl no older than twelve shuffled forward. Her frail body trembled with some unspeakable emotion. She regarded Sakura for a moment and shuffled past her, to freedom. Five more followed, all of them younger than her. Taking one of the candles from the hallway, Sakura illuminated the rest of the cell and gasped softly.

Six more bodies were sprawled on the floor. Reaching the one closest to her, Sakura carefully turned it around, cringing faintly as she grasped skin that felt like parchment. She folded her hands together in a little prayer and left the cell again.

Most of the doors had been opened by her team; Yuuhi was sharing all of his food with the starved prisoners while Sai summoned several painted animals to help those who couldn't walk anymore. "Naruto," she called out to the blonde, finding him near the entrance. "Share all your food with them and check them for wounds. I'll heal those in need."

"Yes, Captain," Naruto called back.

Handing her food to Yuuhi, Sakura walked past Sai and turned around. "I'm going to explore the rest of the complex. Make sure all prisoners are safe. I'll return shortly."

"Be careful, Captain," Sai said softly.

The second hallway contained no more cells. Detachedly, she realized the reek of rotting flesh wasn't as apparent as it was in the other hallway. Thankful for this, she rushed through the dark hallways until she reached a platform. There were a handful of doors lined up against the sides of the platform, each with a name.

"Juugo," she read, reaching the first of the doors. Sakon, Jiroubo, Kidoumaru followed. Crossing the platform to the other side, she read Kabuto's name. The last one stopped her in the middle of her tracks as she stared up at the name. "Kimimaro…"

Evidently, Orochimaru had already expected her former teammate to join him. Tracing her fingertips over the characters of his name, Sakura stared at his name for a moment and opened the door. The room was empty. She smiled. At least that was one soul Orochimaru had missed out on.

Finding the rest of the complex empty and devoid of anything important, Sakura returned to her team shortly after. The last of the prisoners stood in front of Naruto to receive some food while the blond scrutinized them. Sai was left in the hallways, gently transporting all of the corpses outside with his jutsu. Several humanoid figures ambled past her, tightly holding onto the dead as they shuffled towards the light at the end of the tunnel. "Yuuhi-kun is constructing a mass grave up ahead," Sai said, seemingly unaffected by everything he witnessed. "There are several people in need of medical care."

"I'll go see. Do you have bandages and other supplies on you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Captain."

"Come with me."

Shielding her eyes against the bright sun, Sakura walked into the surrounding woods. It was an old forest, with towering firs that had long since choked out all but the most persistent undergrowth. High overhead, the dense canopy of interlaced boughs filtered the sunlight to muted underwater tones. They reached a clearing not far from the entry to the hideout—the prisoners had been brought here by Yuuhi and sat on the cold floor, several rock walls raised to shelter them from the cool spring wind.

They watched her carefully, as if scared. Raising her hands slowly, Sakura stepped into the middle of the clearing, forcing herself to smile. "My name is Sakura. I'm a medic. Rest assured that Orochimaru is dead and will never harm you again. We'll be taking you to the nearest village soon, but first, I'd like to heal those in need."

The little girl she had seen was the first to come up to her. She smiled a near toothless smile as Sakura softly stroked over her head. ' _Several lacerations… One infected_ ,' she noted, grabbing a syringe. Immediately, the girl's smile faded as she took a couple of steps back, staring at the needle with fear.

"Don't worry," Sakura said, trying to calm her down. "This is penicillin. It'll heal you."

The girl nodded bravely and waited as Sakura filled the syringe. As she looked up again, several tiny drawn butterflies now circled around the girl, distracting her as Sakura rolled up her sleeve and looked for a vein. Taking advantage of the girl's distracted state; she quickly injected her and pulled out the needle. A little shocked, the girl watched her as she slid the needle off the syringe. "All done," Sakura said, gingering stroking her hair. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave Sai an appreciative smile. He truly had come a long way.

"Sai, disinfect her wounds and dress them. No need for stitches," she said, guiding the child to Sai's side. The pale ANBU member simple nodded and flashed a tiny smile.

"Who is next?" she called out.

* * *

"We've led the prisoners to safety," Sakura said, pocketing her hands. "Overall, we were able to rescue fifty-nine. We healed them and brought them to the nearby city, Ichinoseki. We buried another sixty-seven prisoners"

"Excellent work, Sakura," Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," she smiled sadly. "I just wished we were able to save more."

Kakashi simply nodded. "You were able to save a lot of lives, Sakura. There was nothing more we could do."

Sakura said nothing.

"In other news, Ibiki's report regarding Sasuke is finished and on your desk," Kakashi said, exhaling.

Sakura perked up. "Anything interesting?"

"I'd say," Kakashi said softly.

"And?" she pressed on.

"He's considered an international criminal. The Raikage especially is out for blood. Sasuke was able to overpower his younger brother and extract the Eight-Tails from him. But he has given us an immense wealth of information on Akatsuki's goals and how they work," Kakashi said, rubbing his sole eye. "The village elders are against an execution and for that matter, so am I."

"But we can't risk the Raikage's ire." Sakura finished.

"Akatsuki have wreaked havoc in Cloud. Two of their Jinchuuriki have been stolen. Most of their ANBU troops are new and inexperienced. I wouldn't be too afraid of war brewing at the moment," Kakashi said. "We're not allied in any case."

"And so we don't owe them anything," Sakura said softly.

"Read the report. I'd like your opinion."

"I understand that you value my opinion as the Captain-Commander, but why are you involving me so much in this case?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "You're closest to the case."

She opened her mouth to disagree and promptly closed it again.

"I trust your opinion, Sakura," Kakashi added.

"My opinion may be colored by my time with Captain Uchiha," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I trust your opinion," Kakashi repeated, a little more forcefully. "You're my precious student after all."

Smiling, she excused herself and made her way to the ANBU Headquarters.

* * *

_Interrogation start: 19_ _th_ _of February.  
Interrogation end: 21_ _st_ _of Febuary._  
Interrogator: Morino Ibiki.  
Suspect: Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Massacre:_

_Suspect testifies to being at the Academy until late in the afternoon. When suspect returned, he found everyone in the Uchiha District dead. After inspecting a couple of corpses, suspect returned to his own house (N.B: Police Commander Uchiha Fugaku's house). Suspect heard a sound and found his older brother (N.B: Uchiha Itachi.)_

_Uchiha Itachi used Mangekyou on suspect, allowing him to see what transpired during the massacre. Suspect ran and Uchiha Itachi followed. Uchiha Itachi threatened suspect and instructed him to live as an avenger from thenceforth. Uchiha Itachi proceeded to return to his station. Suspect was brought to a hospital where he lay unconscious for a full week (N.B: See statement nurse Yamamoto). A week after, suspect claims to have met Akatsuki member Tobi (suspect refers to him as Uchiha Madara) and left Konoha in search for revenge._

She paused. "Uchiha Madara?" she said out loud.

" _You're strong. Incredibly strong. Strong enough to take on as much people as you did that night… But, no alarms were raised. Nobody tried to escape the district, not even the civilians of your clan. There is no way you were able to kill all of them on your own. Not without them running away. You had an accomplice."_

" _Uchiha… Madara."_

Another memory asked for attention. She had heard the name before, she was sure of it. Then, it hit her. Breathing deeply, Sakura racked her brain as she recalled the short conversation she had with Itachi just before their first date. Almost a year ago now.

" _Can I ask what you're reading?"_

" _Nothing interesting,"_

" _I think it's plenty interesting... How the First gathered all the clans and decided to finally end the era of the warring states and establish a sense of balance. Wasn't the Uchiha clan the co-founder of Konoha?"_

" _That's correct. Uchiha Madara, the former head of my clan and Senju Hashirama were childhood friends."_

" _It's amazing that two clans were able to team up like that and create this village. I don't know very much about its history other than the lessons we got in the academy, but the Uchiha name seems to have faded from all records."_

" _In time, such things happen."_

Standing from her chair, she nearly tossed it over as she walked from her desk quickly. "Uchiha Madara?" she whispered, opening a window. Inhaling the fresh air like she was drowning, Sakura felt the first spatter of rain on her face, welcoming it. "He's dead," she said resolutely to the sky.

So where did that leave her? A dead man? If he was alive during the First's reign, it would mean Uchiha Madara was over a hundred years old. It was simply impossible. ' _So, is it another Uchiha Madara? It's not a common name…_ ' Making a mental note to check out the Uchiha birth certificates, Sakura sat down at her desk again, determined to tackle the rest of the document.

_Akatsuki:_

_Suspect was brought to Akatsuki and trained by Uchiha Madara. When target hit the age of sixteen, he joined as a full-fledged member._

_Current Akatsuki members:_

_Pein (see file.)_   
_Konan (see file.)_   
_Deidara (K.I.A. by former Team Uchiha)_   
_Sasori (K.I.A. by Chiyo-baasama and Haruno Sakura)_   
_Hidan (K.I.A. by Team Haruno)_   
_Kakuzu (K.I.A. by former Team Uchiha)_   
_Zetsu (Spy. Has ability to fight but isn't put to use often.)_   
_Hoshigaki Kisame (see file.)_   
_Uchiha Itachi (see file.)_   
_Tobi (see file on Uchiha Madara?)_

_Goal:_  
Step one: Obtain large amount of money to support the organization.  
Step two: Set up a mercenary group loyal only to Akatsuki. Accept missions below regular pricing and steal clients away from Hidden Villages.  
Step three: Use the weakened economy of the Five Nations to start wars and immediately quell them themselves to solidify their position and reputation in the market.

_When the other shinobi villages would collapse due lack of funds, Akatsuki will reign supreme as only major force of shinobi in existence. All members are informed of this plan and work to this goal, despite having different reasons._

_Suspect was partnered to Hoshigaki Kisame and has not changed partner. Subject was propositioned by Orochimaru after his defection to join, but refused. Apart from Akatsuki duties, subject spent most of his time hunting down Uchiha Itachi. (N.B: Refer to raids on ANBU files.)_

_Subject started Hawk Subdivision two years ago with sole purpose to hunt down Uchiha Itachi. Members consisted of Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. All three have gone separate ways since suspect's defection from Akatsuki._

There was more to the document. Sasuke's testimonies on how the Tailed Beasts were sealed away and what kind of tricks they used to keep outsiders away for long enough. Explanations concerning their time spent while not hunting for Jinchuuriki was surprisingly dull. Jolting down notes here and there regarding documents she had to read, Sakura read the report thoroughly before rolling the scroll up again.

' _Uchiha Madara… Sasuke… Itachi…_ ' she thought. ' _Secrets upon secrets. But who is telling the truth and who is omitting details?_ '

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura said, walking up to the heavily guarded Uchiha. He didn't bother looking at her or even greeting her except for a tiny 'hn.' She waved at the four ANBU members flanking him and they promptly disappeared from the area. "This is Uzumaki Naruto," she said, pointing at the blond standing behind her. "And this is Sai. I assume you still remember my name?"

"Sakura."

" _Captain_ Haruno," Naruto corrected. He raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man and sighed a little. "Have a little respect."

"It's fine, Naruto," she said calmly. "Sasuke, we're going to assess your skillset today, I assume you've been informed about this." She held up three bells, jingling them in her hand. Finally drawing his attention, she tied one of them to her pants belt, instructing Sai and Naruto to do the same. "Your goal is to get all three bells within the hour. Sharingan is fine. Come at us with all you've got, else you won't be able to get the bells. Any S-class jutsu are forbidden."

Immediately crimson bled into his deep dark eyes.

"Start," she said, all three of them sprinting into different directions.

Apparently Sasuke had deemed her not worthy enough an opponent or he had lost her immediately after her escape from the area. Using her chakra to probe around the area, Sakura found him chasing after Sai. As stealthy as possible, she suppressed her chakra and made her way to where she found the two men.

Painted tigers growled fiercely, making their way to the Uchiha. Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing, forming hand seals with a speed she had rarely seen in her life. He finished with a tiger seal and the next moment, the clearing lit up—a large fireball filling the area. ' _His speed and accuracy in hand seals is remarkable_ ,' she noted.

Sai had taken to the sky, circling the perimeter.

Sasuke had located him, staring at the bird with crimson eyes and lifted two fingers. Frowning, Sakura moved in a little closer, trying to see what he was doing when a flash of lightning shot from his fingers, directly into the bird. Stifling a gasp, she watched as Sai plummeted from great heights into the forest below. Feeling him out, she sensed he had landed safely and was moving toward the clearing again.

They engaged into a quick flurry of hand-to-hand combat, both of them evenly matched. Just as Sasuke whirled around to deliver a kick, Sai utilized his speed with a Body Flicker Technique and vanished from the area, reappearing behind Sasuke. Kunai met each other and in a brief moment, Sai made the mistake to look up at his eyes. Instantly, his arms lowered. He fell to his knees in the grass and remained perfectly still.

Sasuke reached down and pulled the bell free from Sai's belt, releasing his illusion immediately. Sai simply looked up to him while cocking his head in confusion, before flashing a slight smile that she recognized as the ridiculous fake one he always used, and retreated.

' _High speed, perfect timing when it comes to ninjutsu and genjutsu, and his taijutsu isn't shabby either_ ,' she thought, watching Sasuke as he tied the bell to his own belt. He took a moment to observe the area with his Sharingan and Sakura hastily retreated from the perimeter. A few meters away from her, Naruto emerged from the shrubbery, grinning widely while waving both arms at her. With a faint smile, she watched as he disappeared into the thick foliage. ' _He likes these kinds of challenges way too much_.'

Sasuke found her quickly, much to her amusement. He stood in the middle of a clearing, watching her carefully with his crimson eyes. ' _He knows I'm a captain and he has no idea what I'm capable of_ ,' she thought, grinning inwardly. ' _He'll be in for a surprise. He'll see through my attacks with Sharingan though. I have to use my chakra at the very last moment_.'

He charged her head on, throwing a couple of shuriken in her direction. Nimbly avoiding them, Sakura kept her eyes trained on his every move. Spotting a movement from her right, Sakura glanced at the trap he had laid out for her. ' _Wire?_ ' she thought, dodging the steel coils. He followed quickly with a fire attack. ' _A great fireball, Uchiha trademark, huh?_ ' Her thoughts flew back to Itachi for only a brief moment.

Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground, an electric current stemming from his fingers, reaching the far edges of the perimeter. Assembling chakra to her leg, she sprinted and jumped over the current towards Sasuke. He stood to block the attack and just when she got close enough, she accumulated chakra to the base of her right foot and slammed it into the ground.

Silently satisfied with the look of shock that briefly crossed his eyes, Sakura didn't miss the subtle smirk that played around his lips. ' _It almost looks as though he finds me worthy enough an opponent now… And he hasn't even seen the rest of it_.'

They danced around each other for a while, each trying to get through the other's defense. Sasuke's Sharingan saw through every chakra laden punch she threw at him, while Sasuke's fighting style oddly reminded her of Itachi's, making it easier to spot a pattern. He was incredibly swift though, she had to admit, each of his attacks well-timed and obviously thought through.

Another attack was effectively stopped on both sides and not one of them landed a successful blow. She took a moment to step back and observe the younger Uchiha. "You're holding back," she frowned.

"You said 'no S-Class techniques,'" Sasuke answered.

"Your speed too, you're trying to conserve your energy. Didn't I tell you to go all out?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. "You've got less than half an hour left," she tapped on an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Her assumption about Sasuke was correct. The next attacks came in a blur, punches and kicks forcing her back to the edge of their arena. Utilizing her chakra to the fullest, she staved off any attempt to catch the bell hanging from her pants. Completely on the defense now, Sakura blocked his incoming blows, searching for any openings. He pulled back again, firing several fireballs into her direction. ' _He's trying to learn more about my ninjutsu_ ,' she realized, gracefully moving away from the fiery onslaught.

Sakura couldn't help but grin.

It had been a long while since someone had been such a challenge for her.

' _It's just too bad I won't be able to use my ninjutsu on you_ ,' she thought, readying herself for the next attack. Just as she was about to make her move, a flash of black and white moved in between the two of them. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who had stopped the second he appeared on the battlefield and turned to face Sakura. "I'm done waiting. Mind if I cut in?"

She laughed. "That is so like you," she said, shaking her head. A little disappointing, but figuring out it was a good thing for her to tag out and observe a fight between two ninjutsu users, Sakura sprinted into the forest, searching for a good place to hide.

"Sakura," Kakashi's soft voice came.

Locating the silver-haired shinobi, Sakura raised a hand in greeting. "Hokage-sama," she nodded politely, peering at the battlefield from her new position. "Have you been here long?"

"Long enough to witness Sai getting his ass handed to him," Kakashi said, eye crinkled in amusement.

"I'm starting to think I'm going to have to drill him more," she said jokingly. "What do you think?"

"Sai?" Kakashi said in mock consideration. "A little bland."

She chuckled and elbowed him gently. "Sasuke."

"He's very talented," Kakashi said. "I thought I'd just read the report the next day… But wouldn't you know, I got curious."

"His taijutsu is on par with me, his genjutsu is most likely better… or at least, it will be if he masters Tsukuyomi. He's not really the genjutsu type though. He prefers a mix of ninjutsu and taijutsu," Sakura said, watching Sasuke and Naruto as they began to dance around each other. "His speed is on par with… Itachi," she swallowed. "He makes hand seals in record timing. As for his stamina, it's been thirty-five minutes or so of continuous battle."

Kakashi nodded, cocking his head lightly as a fireball lit up the field, followed by the telltale sign of Naruto's cloning technique. Several hundred Narutos were scattered around the forest, charging Sasuke all at once. "What rank do you suppose he's at?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure how he would do in a team. As a solo fighter, he is amazing and he can definitely be classified as a very talented Jounin. In a team, I expect him to be around the same position. Though I do think he's a little too uncommunicativeto be in charge of any teams," Sakura spoke, glancing at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. "Hypothetically speaking, that is."

"He won't be placed in charge of a team any time soon," Kakashi said lightly. "I think Naruto is enjoying this battle a little too much."

"Sasuke is former Akatsuki. Naruto was excited to, and I quote, 'beat some sense into him,'" Sakura said.

"You know what my plans are for him, don't you?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

She exhaled and smiled bitterly, closing her eyes momentarily. "Please don't make me do that, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura had felt where he was going the moment he stared at her back at the ANBU holding facility. Truth be told, it was the best option. Sasuke would fill in the hole left by Itachi—their skillset was similar and would bring Team Haruno back to its original glory. Him being around people who knew his brother and knew everything there was to know about the massacre could possibly help Sasuke open up more in time.

But there was only so much she could take. The quiet intensity of his eyes, the way his mouth would set in the same way—they even smelled exactly the same. She was fighting so hard to close off her heart for one Uchiha, it didn't feel right to open it for another.

"Right now, you have a defense oriented team, Sakura," Kakashi said slowly. "As a medic, you're forced to stay back more often than not. Sai's talents are more supplementary. Apart from Naruto, you'll need a shinobi suited for offense."

The implication wasn't spoken but Sakura could still hear it.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she answered softly.

"I think the fight is spiraling out of control," Kakashi said with a quick nod. With wide eyes did she stare as Naruto activated his Rasengan, followed shortly by the loud chirping of birds as Sasuke formed lightning in his hand. They stood on opposite side of the glade, each poised for attack. It took her a second to react to the scene in front of her, sprinting through the tall grass until she reached Sasuke. Kakashi was following her, grabbing Naruto's wrist to stop the attack.

She pinned Sasuke to the forest floor and held a kunai against his throat. "Didn't I warn you not to use any S-Class techniques?" she hissed in his ear.

Naruto laughed a little sheepishly from the other half of the field. "Technically, it's an A-Rank technique."

"Does it matter?" she said, looking over her shoulder. "Those are both extremely dangerous techniques." Sakura stood from her crouch, not bothering to extend a hand to Sasuke. "This is a sparring session. Use some common sense!"

"Yes Captain," Naruto said half-heartedly, rubbing his wrist.

"How do you know Chidori anyway?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he stood, glancing from him to Kakashi and back again. "I thought it was Kakashi's original technique."

"I copied it a couple of years back," Sasuke had averted his eyes, obstinately staring at some far off place as he pocketed his hands. "When you were still ANBU."

Kakashi looked at him with interest. "I see," the man answered, giving no indication regarding his feelings over missing nin copying his techniques. His eye crinkled in a smile as he turned to Sakura. "Think about what I said. Follow procedures and see if it works."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she replied again, holding a hand up as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The lopsided moon hung low in the west, the sky behind the stars showed the first signs of predawn indigo. Uchiha Itachi watched as the literal diamonds went out one by one and darkness turned to light once more.

Before him, monotonous dun-colored grasslands flowed to the distant horizon. The wind whistled steadily over the waste, sweeping the fine and dried grass up into feathery gusts. All around him patches of dead ferns whispered dryly as a breeze passed by. It was days like these that he missed Konoha's fertile and luscious forests.

Faintly, he could hear the sound of Kisame approaching in the forest's outskirts behind him. "Good morning, Itachi-san," his gravelly voice sounded not a few seconds later. "I trust you've heard the latest news?" His tone suggested Kisame was fairly certain whatever information he had hadn't reached Itachi just yet.

Glancing over his shoulder, Itachi observed the Mist's missing nin as he drew near. Not bothering to answer, he simply waited.

"It seems your little brother has slain Orochimaru and returned to Konoha," Kisame said, amusement tingeing his voice. "Leader isn't too happy. Sasuke knows too many of our secrets. I must say, this is turning out to be quite an interesting affair." Chuckling softly, he strode closer to Itachi. "They might just kill him on sight."

' _No, they won't_ ,' Itachi thought, standing from his place. Ignoring Kisame's obvious amusement, Itachi smoothly passed him by. "Our directive is further into the Country of Lightning. Let's proceed with caution; Cloud's ANBU patrol here frequently."

"ANBU," Kisame said, not intimidated by the prospect of a battle. "It seems the Raikage lost quite a few of his best captains during our previous exploits. Most of the captains now are rookies."

' _You're a missing nin and a traitor to Konoha. As Captain-Commander of the ANBU Akatsuki Division, it is my duty to bring you back!_ '

A humorless smile curled the lips hidden behind his collar minimally. "Even rookies cannot be underestimated, Kisame."

' _Tell me, Itachi. What was your second dream?_ '

Perhaps answering her would've changed everything. And then again, perhaps it would've resulted in exactly the same situation. He wasn't in the business of divulging his mysteries in any case. It was unnecessary. After all; there were plots behind plots and plans beyond plans.

Unconsciously, he reached for the red and white hairband at the base of his skull.

There was always another secret waiting to be uncovered.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited and re-written slightly in 2019.** _

_\--M. Shiroi_


	13. Chapter XIII

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
FIRE, part II**

* * *

The fire was burning brightly when he arrived, casting warm light over everything. Next to it, Sakura had laid down a log, and she was sitting on it, toying with the loose bark, staring contemplatively at the clouds above her. Ambient starlight lit the clearing and Sakura inhaled the earthy scent of early autumn eagerly.

Itachi strolled over to where she sat and seated himself next to her. The silence closed around them, holding unbroken for a matter of minutes. They gazed at the star-studded sky for a moment longer, each lost in thoughts while pretending not to steal glances at the other.

Sakura smiled as his thigh pressed against hers when he leaned forward to check the fish she was grilling over the fire. "Hungry?" she asked, throat dry.

He glanced over his shoulder with a tiny smile. "Yes."

Impulsively, she leaned forward and brushed through the loose strand of hair that framed his face. Itachi's quiet yet intense gaze focused on her, burning with an emotion she had come to recognize over the past couple of weeks. He leaned back again and softly cupped her cheek with a tender hand, softly pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth.

He pulled back a little to gaze at her, their mouths hovering a fraction apart for a short moment before meeting again. Sakura didn't hesitate and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. The roseate kunoichi moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly, leaving her completely breathless. Bringing one of her hands to his chest, Sakura gingerly stroked his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple in response.

Itachi turned, placing his legs on each side of the log and pulled her closer to him. Pulling her head back slightly, he deepened their kiss further, stoking the flame that was building inside of her. He devoured her, hands exploring the soft texture of her hair, the spot behind her ear that she loved so much, and her sensitive sides. He inhaled, immersing himself in her subtle, sweet smell.

The tight rein on her emotions loosened against the onslaught of emotions Itachi was creating. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Naruto and Shikamaru had to be close and yet, she was completely willing to ignore them. It felt like ages since the last time he had touched her like this and all she wanted was the spell he had woven around the both of them to last a little longer.

"Itachi," she whispered when she reluctantly pulled away from him. Looking up into his smoldering dark eyes, she smiled softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he whispered, voice husky, as he leaned in again for a gentle kiss.

She scooted over a little farther until she was seated between his legs, her head resting in the nook between his shoulder and neck. Sakura felt like she was teetering on the edge of something she couldn't put a name to, and looked up at Itachi, only to find him quietly observing her. His hand came up and softly caressed the side of her face. "I want to be with you like this forever," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I want all of it," she smiled. "I want to wake up with you in the morning, work together with you, have dinner with you and have those sweet little talks we always had… and at the end of the day, I want to fall asleep in your arms."

Clenching the fabric of his shirt in her hands, she leaned in to press a kiss against his neck, feeling his heartbeat against her lips. From the corner of her eye, she could see him smiling serenely, his hold on her tightening ever so slightly.

There was another swell of silence. Sakura could almost smell rain on the air, thick and earthy, mixing with the natural scent of embers that seemed to cling to Itachi's skin. The myriad of smells was delicious, almost intoxicating—every whiff of him wrapped itself around her, soothing and tantalizing at the same time.

A tear escaped her.

This was it for her, she knew that. She had loved Kimimaro, but it had never been as intense, as all-consuming as her love for Itachi was. She meant every word she had said. There wasn't a moment of the day that she didn't want to spend together with him. He completed her in ways she hadn't previously thought possible. Slowly but surely, he had infringed himself into her life until there was no going back. He was the worst possible choice for her and yet, the best one.

Letting her hands glide up and down his chest, Sakura enjoyed the feel of his strong muscles against her hands, letting the tips of her fingers touch the warm skin of his neck. She wanted his lips on hers again, his touch on her body, his body pressed against her. But time was running short. She could feel it slipping through her fingers, no matter how desperately she tried to hold on.

Sakura wondered, her mind dark with desire and a hint of desolation, why it seemed she never failed to want the very thing that would cripple her the most.

Placing a hand over his chest, Sakura glanced up at him, eyes sad. "Are you going to be there when I wake?"

He stared at her with that sweet, miniscule smile of his as he brushed a couple of stray strands from her forehead, eyes roaming over her as if to memorize every last detail of her being. "Forgive me Sakura, not today."

Not for the first time did she wish the dream was real and the reality she returned to was a dream. The chasm between her deepest desire and harsh reality was crossed as Sakura opened her eyes, wiping at the stray tears.

She stared at her ceiling, giving up on the attempt to quell her tears and rested her hand on her forehead. Sakura sobbed, softly at first. Then her fingers began to tighten and shake. Grabbing the pillow next to her, she pressed it against her face and screamed. It flew from her mouth in anguished sobs as she slammed her fists into the empty side of her bed. Wretched sobs made her body hitch as she succumbed to the sadness she had been trying too hard to hide from the world. Pressing her hands into her face, Sakura ended the fight and allowed herself five minutes of sadness and weeping before putting her mask back on and continuing life as the Captain-Commander of the ANBU subdivision.

* * *

"You're out?" she asked, incredulous as the stout woman behind the counter fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san, but we don't get as many supplies in as we usually do," Suzumi replied, brushing her jet-black hair behind her ear. "The entire country is preparing for war."

"I know," Sakura said, exasperated. "But I had hoped that we'd have enough stock here in Konoha."

Suzumi nodded empathetically. "Most of the stockpiles we had were destroyed by Akatsuki's attack nine months ago. Some of the herbs we grew were very rare. It'll take a while for us to build another stockpile."

"Is there anywhere else in the vicinity I can go to?" Sakura asked.

"There are several shops in Tanzaku that should sell the herbs you're looking for," Suzumi said, tapping a finger to her chin.

' _Tanzaku is less than a day away_ ,' Sakura thought, calculating. "Thanks for the help, Suzumi-san," she said out loud, waving as she turned to leave.

Outside, she nearly bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she said, startled. Regaining her composure, she straightened and eyed him briefly.

"Captain Haruno," he responded, pocketing his hands. She suppressed her smile. Whenever their newly formed team gathered, Sasuke always dared to call her 'Sakura'. For a while now, she suspected him to do so only because it inspired Naruto's irritable attitude and she had spotted a tiny smirk on the Uchiha's lips whenever the blond would stand up for her. This was the first time that they ran into each other without Naruto being present.

"Captain Haruno today, is it?" she said, smirking just a little. Sasuke averted his eyes after mouthing a tiny sound of annoyance—he didn't like being caught.

"Off to see the Sixth?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'll walk with you," Sakura said, making a dismissive gesture. Immediately, she felt four chakra signatures disappearing from the area. Sasuke relaxed only slightly, glancing over his shoulder to where his guards had been.

"Two months isn't enough to prove yourself," she said calmly, leading the way to the Hokage's tower. "You're lucky you avoided execution."

Sasuke didn't reply.

She didn't expect him to either.

After Kakashi had all but forced him into her team, Sakura had steeled her will and determination to see him as yet another recruit. She distanced herself enough from him to see past his name and connection to the man she had been dreaming about just that very morning. At first she thought he was just an obstinate ass, but as weeks passed, she had seen more behind his callous façade.

He liked teasing Naruto, that much she knew. The two had started a rivalry that reminded her of the one Naruto used to have with Kimimaro. They constantly fought to out-do the other, Sasuke going as far as calling Naruto a coward when the latter was startled during a training session in the Forest of Death. Naruto had retaliated of course and had resorted using his most colorful vocabulary to address Sasuke. Sai had simply added that they were probably severely underendowed and refrained from further commentary when his remark was rewarded with a punch from Naruto.

They were, by far, the most dysfunctional team Sakura had ever laid eyes on outside of battle. During their training exercises and the few missions they had accepted though… they were perfect. Sasuke's skillset flawlessly complimented Naruto's and with Sai's talent for long-range combat and her supplementary and offensive strength, they had become a powerhouse. Much as she wanted to prove Kakashi wrong and kick Sasuke and the constant reminder of a certain other Uchiha out of her team, Team Haruno was complete again.

Despite Sasuke's rivalry with Naruto and his general callous attitude, she sensed there was more to him than met the eye. Perhaps someday, she would see that side of him too.

"It's good that I ran into you," Sakura said, glancing in his direction. Though he seemed mildly interested, his dark eyes remained focused on the road. "As you might know, the Chuunin exams are coming up."

"You want me to enter?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, holding out a letter of recommendation. "You and I both know you're beyond the level of Chuunin, but the Sixth would still like for you to follow procedure. Technically, you didn't even graduate the Academy. We'll need something official for you to continue your enlistment in ANBU." She paused, eyeing him coyly. "Unless you'd rather go back to round the clock surveillance and not go out on missions."

He eyed her for a moment, dark eyes searching for something she couldn't pin down and finally reached out to grab the letter. "You'll be in a temporary team with other Genin," she almost laughed when she saw his eyes widen minimally, "until the exams are over. You'll be working with us again if you pass."

"If," he retorted arrogantly.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Yes. _If_. Teamwork is a big part of being a Chuunin."

"Hn," he uttered, stuffing the letter into his pocket. He seemed a little frustrated, but Sakura dismissed it. Her gaze was drawn by a certain blond ANBU, rushing up to them with a big grin adorning his lips.

"Sakura-ch—Captain Haruno!" Naruto called out, halting in front of them. "Happy Birthday!"

She raised her eyebrows, confused, and mentally counted the days. "I… forgot…" she mumbled.

Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto tilted his head slightly. "You forgot it's your birthday?"

"Yes," Sakura said, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Time flies by."

"Hey bastard, did you congratulate her yet?" Naruto said, scowling at the dark-haired ninja. His reward was a Sasuke patented glare.

"Happy Birthday… Sakura," Sasuke said reluctantly.

Naruto moved forward to grab Sasuke's collar. "That's Captain Haruno for you!"

"Okay, enough," Sakura said, separating the two of them just as Sasuke made a move to grab Naruto. "No fighting on my birthday."

This seemed to sober Naruto up a little. He released Sasuke's shirt and smiled at her. "Right. Sorry, Captain Haruno." He eyed Sasuke for a moment. "Where were you off to?"

"The Hokage tower," Sakura said. "Sasuke is going for the Chuunin exams and I've got to update the Sixth on the on goings of our department."

Naruto belted out a hearty laugh, eyeing Sasuke as they set off. "Right, you're still just a Genin, aren't you?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just pass your Chuunin exam a couple of years ago?" Sakura intervened lightly, brushing a stray strand of pink from her eyes.

"I was gone from Konoha!" Naruto said.

"And I wasn't?" Sasuke shot back.

Thankful that their bickering ceased when they reached the red building in front of the Hokage Mountain, Sakura sighed and waved at some of the Chuunin wandering around. They stopped in their tracks and eyed Sasuke warily—some habits were hard to break after all. The Uchiha took it in stride and ignored all of the questioning and angry stares, following quietly as they climbed up the stairs.

Sai was already awaiting their arrival, sitting in one of the benches outside of Kakashi's office, sketching something. He greeted them and rolled up his drawing scroll. "Good morning Captain, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small item, giftwrapped in her favorite color. "Happy Birthday Captain," he said, a tiny blush staining his cheek as he handed the gift to her.

"Sai, you shouldn't have," she said, just as Naruto muttered something about Sai stealing his thunder. She eyed the midnight blue wrapping papers for a moment longer and gently opened the paper, revealing a book on military strategy she had wanted for some time now. "Thank you, it's perfect."

She didn't add that it was the perfect present to break her heart with on this particular day. Itachi had been the one to recommend the book to her in the first place and he had done almost exactly a year ago, during their first date. Today marked the 365th day since she strolled through the city and ended up at his front door for the first time. She swallowed, but the lump in her throat would not vanish.

Sakura walked up to Kakashi's door and knocked briefly. As he called for her to come in, she smiled brightly at her team, hoping they wouldn't see how insincere it was and walked in.

"Ah, Sakura," Shikamaru said, turning as she entered.

"Shikamaru," she smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Preparing myself to be a proctor for yet another Chuunin exam," he said, holding up a hand in greeting to the rest of his old team and Sasuke.

Naruto walked up to him, slapping him congenially on his shoulder. "You're going to be a proctor again?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Make sure to fail Uchiha."

"Naruto," she said warningly. He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture and laughed softly, clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. Glancing at the Sixth, she could easily tell he was sharing Naruto's mirth but at least Kakashi had the decency to mask his humor.

"Team Haruno," Kakashi said, after dismissing Shikamaru. "No new missions for you today."

Naruto groaned softly. After Sasuke had been added to their team, they were confined to the village for training purposes. As weeks went by, they received some missions, but they mostly stayed in Konoha. She had expected as much. "Sai, Naruto, can you wait outside for me?" Sakura said.

"Yes Captain," both men said.

When the door closed behind them, Sakura glanced at Sasuke over her shoulder. "Sasuke will be participating in the upcoming exams, Hokage-sama," Sakura said, turning back to Kakashi.

"Excellent," Kakashi replied, crinkling his eye at Sasuke. "How is life in a team, Sasuke?"

"Fine," Sasuke said, joining Sakura's side. He hesitated for a brief moment, looking over Kakashi, then added, "Hokage-sama."

"Teamwork will be essential during the exams, Sasuke," Kakashi said simply. "Your temporary teammates will be relying on you to get through the exams as much as you'll be relying on them."

Sasuke looked like he was going to fight back on the part of his relying on anyone, but much to Sakura's relief, he simply nodded. "Dismissed," Kakashi said. With a small poof, the Uchiha vanished from the room.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, encouraging her to start. Much to her relief, he didn't bring up her birthday. With a small smile, she sat down in one of the chairs he waved at.

"Akatsuki seems to be laying low for the time being, Hokage-sama," she started. "With the information we got from Sasuke, we've been monitoring their hideouts for some time now but none of the members have returned. It's quite possible they changed their meeting places since he defected. We can send in teams to infiltrate the bases and see if we can find anything of use, but I fear it'll be useless. Sasuke described the areas as hollow caves where Pein would summon them to."

Kakashi nodded. "What of the remaining members?"

"Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi remain," Sakura listed. "It's safe to assume Pein and Konan are still in Rain. Zetsu might be anywhere in the world—Sasuke never interacted much with him, it seems he mostly worked with orders he received in private from Pein. Tobi is still a mystery, though there have been sightings of a single Akatsuki member in the Wind Country. We're certain Kisame and Itachi are together, functioning as the last roaming 'pair.' They were last seen heading towards the Iron Country."

"And the Seven-Tails' Jinchuuriki?"

"Fuu is still safe in Waterfall for the time being," Sakura said, shaking her head. "But Waterfall isn't like Konoha. She has no extra protection there like Naruto has here. If they make their move, I'm afraid she'll be taken with ease."

"Leaving Naruto as the last Jinchuuriki," Kakashi stood from his desk and turned to look out of the window. "They'll be back soon then."

"I'm afraid so," Sakura said quietly.

"What of the other countries?"

"News has spread that Sasuke is back in Konoha," Sakura said, closing her eyes. "The Raikage has ordered for ANBU to stop their search of Akatsuki in their territory and the forwarding of information to us. The ANBU members from the divisions of Mist, Wind and Rock are still working with us and updating regularly."

"Itachi and Kisame are heading westward," Kakashi said quietly.

"It's highly probable they'll be taking out the Seven Tails next."

Sakura could almost hear the wheels in Kakashi's mind turning. They couldn't intervene on Waterfall's behalf. Unless they were able to intercept Itachi and Kisame on time, Fuu would be taken and sealed away. But the journey to Waterfall was another three days and the Akatsuki pair was close. "I'll send word to the Kazekage," he said finally, onyx eyes focused on the village ahead of him. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about the other Kage?"

"The Tsuchikage has always been rather self-absorbed, even more so at his rather advanced age," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "As for the Mizukage… Mist doesn't work with allies. And as you yourself said, the Raikage isn't an option."

"I'll be bringing back my teams to Konoha then," Sakura said. "If it's going to be like last time…"

"It won't," Kakashi said, glancing over his shoulder. His onyx eye sparked with determination and the will to fight off anyone who dared to touch his village. She smiled.

When Tsunade retired, and Kakashi was tasked to take over, she dared to doubt him. He didn't want the job and despite his immense strength and experience, Sakura hadn't figured him for someone capable of the job and leading the village. How wrong she had been. He straightened as he turned fully, still towering over her, even after she had all grown up and suddenly, he felt larger than life. "No, it won't," she agreed. "You're here to protect it, after all."

His eyes softened. "Sakura, I'll need you to prepare the hospital staff for the oncoming battle."

"About that," she said, sighing. "I can't even find some of the herbs needed to make the simplest of medicine. The shops are out."

"Send a platoon to Sand. They have some greenhouses there you found adequate, if I recall correctly," Kakashi said.

She nodded. "There's a small town nearby where I can pick up some supplies too, if you'll allow me to go."

"How far?"

"I'll be back in a day at most."

Kakashi nodded. "After you return, I want you in charge of all ANBU platoons. I'll notify the members during your absence. Use Shikamaru and organize them as you see fit. Shikaku will be in charge of all regular shinobi forces. Make sure to rendezvous with him to share your plans and make any adjustments if necessary."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"As for Naruto… He won't hide," Kakashi said. "He's too stubborn."

"And angry."

The silver-haired Hokage nodded. "Is he up for it?"

"His Sage mode is incredible," Sakura said slowly. "If he's prepared for battle, he can be counted as one of our best shinobi, Hokage-sama."

"But is it good enough?" Kakashi asked.

She hesitated, only for a moment. In her mind, the young boy he once was flashed before her eyes. His bright eyes, his energetic smile and his loud mouth. He whispered to her of dreams of becoming Hokage, of bringing Kimimaro back, of promises he couldn't keep and promises he kept. Konoha's Number One Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja. If she said yes, he'd be battling alongside with them and there would be a chance of him dying. If she said no, she could hide him away and he would never forgive her or even go willingly. But he'd still be alive.

She opened her mouth to say no.

But—he was an ANBU now with unprecedented skill. His Rasengan surpassed the Fourth's. His Sage mode was unlike anything Konoha had seen since the First. And his determination to press on and exceed any expectation was what made him one of the strongest men she had ever met.

"Yes," Sakura said, wondering if she damned her best friend. "He's good enough. Better than that. He'll make it."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Good. Do you need to take anyone with you to pick up supplies?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd prefer to go alone," Sakura said softly.

His onyx eye wandered over her face, searching, analyzing and finally, he nodded. "Be safe, Sakura. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she said.

As she turned to walk away, Kakashi's voice rang out, "Oh, Sakura. What of Sasuke?"

"I… There is something about him. I feel that he is sincere about rejoining our forces. He's been working hard these past couple of months, if a little… antagonistic toward Naruto. But… I see he enjoys this. I didn't expect that. I expected him to be here only because of Itachi."

"He'll be searching him out if Itachi attacks Konoha," Kakashi said quietly.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"A final showdown between brothers," Kakashi said, sitting down in his chair again. "I wonder who will be victorious."

He dismissed her again and as Sakura opened the door to the hallway and found the younger Uchiha there, Sakura wished that they would both live.

* * *

Tanzaku wasn't a big city—it barely even qualified as one. But as Sakura roamed the market place and found herself in the midst of civilians and not a village filled with shinobi readying themselves for war, she found she could finally breathe again.

The shops that had been hidden in the shadows of the darkening day were now lit by hundreds of flickering lanterns that lined the streets. Armed with a bag of herbs and other medicinal supplies, Sakura smiled briefly as she glanced around town. Though it was already past twilight, large crowds of people walked through the narrow streets.

Several cafés had tables outside too and briefly, she contemplated treating herself to a piece of pie for her birthday and simply watch the crowds as they passed.

Just as she was deciding on which café to pick, Sakura felt his eyes on her.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to the skies above. Throngs of people passed her by, laughing, arguing, talking, gossiping and all she could do was focus on that one pair of eyes, not too far away from her. Breathing came in shallow gasps as she forced her tears back down and opened her eyes. Glancing over her shoulder, she found him easily. Even now, he contrasted starkly against the cheerful crowd.

In the middle of one of the open air cafés, Uchiha Itachi regarded her. His eyes weren't crimson anymore; they were dark as the night sky now. Faintly, she wondered whether she was a beacon to him, like he was to her. No matter where she was or how many people would surround her, she was always able to find him in a crowd.

Part of her wanted to run to him, part of her wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and part of her wanted to ignore him. She cursed her weak resolve when her legs carried her to his table, weaving through the crowds while keeping her eyes on him constantly. He simply stared at her, his head slightly cocked until she reached his table and stared down at him. It dawned on her he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak or forehead protector today. "Good evening," her voice was hoarse.

"Good evening, Sakura."

She cursed the way her name sounded whenever he said it. "May I sit? Or will you attack me again?"

"Fighting you right now would be nonsense."

"Figures," she said, sliding down into the steel-wrought chair. Sakura took a moment to glance around the café and regain her composure. Noticing the traditional décor and menu, Sakura smiled lightly. "I didn't expect you'd visit cafés like these anymore."

"I told you before, I like these sorts of places."

"I thought your whole persona prior to leaving was a lie."

"No," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Not everything."

Her heart soared and plummeted at the same time. "So, you won't be attacking me tonight?"

"Will you?"

She laughed humorlessly. "I'm off duty."

"So am I."

His dark eyes were inscrutable as he observed her for a moment longer before turning his eyes to the dark sky and the perfect crescent moon that adorned it. Somehow, the sounds of the bustling city all around her had muted and there was only her and him during that brief moment in time. She watched him as he searched the skies and turned back to her. "Congratulations."

For a brief moment, she thought he had remembered her birthday. She frowned in confusion.

"Captain-Commander."

"Oh," she said. "Well there was a vacancy."

"They made an excellent choice."

She hated herself for feeling as giddy as the first time he ever complimented her. "Thank you." Sakura remained silent for a moment longer, determining whether or not to withhold her precious information from him. Finally, she broke. "Sasuke is back, you know."

His deadened eyes sparked with a tiniest flicker of emotion that filled Sakura with hope. "He's fine… The Sixth pardoned him at the village council members' behest. He's… in my team now." He didn't prompt her to continue, but she did regardless. "His Chuunin exams are coming up soon."

Itachi simply took a sip of his tea and looked to the crowded main street behind her.

"Why did you do it?" she said finally, training her eyes on his face.

"To measure my container," he replied, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Liar," she whispered, leaning forward. "I know you, Uchiha Itachi. I know you better than anyone." She purposefully mirrored the words she had said to him during their fight, months earlier. To her perhaps deluded mind, the words he had uttered sounded fake and well-rehearsed. She had heard them during Sasuke's illusion and saw them in writing in the reports, but it didn't sound like Itachi. Not at all.

"Do you remember what I told you, regarding reality and mirages?"

"'People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be correct and true? Merely vague concepts… their reality may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?'" she quoted perfectly. "Yes, I remember. Are you saying I'm living in a reality that is nothing more than a mirage? That I'm seeing what I want to see?"

He didn't reply.

"My reality is that someone I care deeply about up and left. My reality is that I'll never stop believing you did this for Sasuke and that I'll never stop to ask you to come back to Konoha," she smiled faintly and pulled down the collar of her black shirt, revealing his necklace. "My reality is that I'll never stop wearing these mementos. Even if you're lost forever to me, it won't annul the time we spent together because I don't believe for one bit that it was all a lie."

Her smile brightened. "And if it was… I'll choose my mirage over reality, a thousand times over."

"I've killed my family, worked as a spy for Akatsuki, betrayed the Leaf, betrayed you and yet still, you refuse to lose faith in me?" Itachi flashed a hint of a smirk on his face.

She shrugged simply. "Belief… Faith in someone isn't something reserved only for good and bright days. What is having faith if you don't continue to believe in someone even after failure?"

Itachi remained silent but she could tell he was mulling over her words and the sincerity behind them. "Itachi… what was your second dream?" she asked when the silence became unbearable.

His dark eyes looked back and forth between her sea foam colored ones. Finally, he said, "Forgive me Sakura, not today."

"Was the first a lie?"

"My words cannot penetrate the illusion you've decided to uphold," Itachi said simply, laying down money on the table. Their short respite from being enemies was over. In a matter of minutes, he'd be gone again.

Resolutely, she stood with him, heaving her satchel over her shoulder. He merely glanced at her as he brushed past her. Sakura followed him, making her way through the crowds until they reached the outskirts of the city. He stopped in a field of flowers just outside, looking up at the moon once more.

Standing there without his Akatsuki cloak and his slashed forehead protector, it was easy for her to pretend he was still her Uchiha Itachi. She indulged herself in thinking so just for a moment as she closed the distance and placed a hand between his shoulder blades. He immediately tensed under her touch, something she wasn't used to but had expected nonetheless. Itachi didn't remove her hand though, merely stood still for a moment longer.

"Dandelions," Sakura whispered as she observed the field around them, her fingers soaking in the heat radiating from his back. "You know… In the language of flowers... Dandelions mean 'goodbye, until we meet again.'"

She suppressed the urge to clutch his shirt in her hands, suppressed the urge to fling herself into his arms or even to embrace him. This was all she was going to get and it would have to be enough. But even as she steeled herself for the inevitable goodbye, it came too fast as he glanced over his shoulder.

Removing her hand from his back, she faked a smile. "Next time, we'll be enemies again."

"Next time," he said, and it sounded like a promise.

"Goodbye Itachi," she whispered.

"Goodbye Sakura."

He turned to leave but didn't walk just yet. Instead, he stood there for a moment longer, as if rooted to the spot until he finally looked at her one final time. "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

Her eyes widened as his body disintegrated into a flock of crows and vanished.

After, there was nothing she could do but drop to her knees in the field of dandelions and wish for him to return.

* * *

"So, I heard Sasuke passed his Chuunin exams," Shikamaru said as he sat down beside her in the tall grass. Naruto and Sasuke were training a little farther ahead, their movements fluid and graceful as they practiced their taijutsu. "Despite all the bickering, those two make an excellent team."

"I still can't believe it," Sakura said, offering him one of her dango.

The ANBU Captain politely refused and held up a piece of paper. "A little bird told me you were itching to find out what elemental affinity you have," he said, winking.

Smiling, she accepted the slip of paper and eyed it momentarily. "It'll ignite if it's fire, split in two if it's wind, wrinkle if it's lightning, crumble if it's earth or become damp if it's water, right?"

"That's right," Shikamaru said, keeping his eyes on the paper.

Focusing her chakra, she sent it to her fingers. With a yelp, she jumped up as the paper was instantly soaked through, dripping onto her clothing. Shikamaru chuckled softly, picking up the drenched piece of paper. "So, I'm guessing your element is water. Is it what you expected?"

"I wasn't expecting anything," Sakura said truthfully.

"Oh well," Shikamaru shrugged. "At least you'll be able to douse Sasuke's fire techniques if that ever becomes necessary."

' _And Itachi's_ ,' she thought. Briefly, she contemplated telling Shikamaru about her short encounter with the Uchiha, but found herself unable to. It felt like it had been a private moment between them and apart from the fact that he was far away from where she expected him to be, he didn't do or say anything of any consequence. She was being stupid, of course—all information vital to Akatsuki had to be shared between the Four Nations hunting them down.

Still, speaking of Itachi felt like betrayal.

' _Still a weak girl sometimes, aren't you?_ ' her inner persona chided.

"Captain?" Naruto called out, waving enthusiastically.

"Yes?"

"Are you up for a spar?"

"With you?"

"Both of us!" Naruto replied, pointing at both him and Sasuke.

"This ought to be interesting," Shikamaru said, glancing at Sakura.

"And tiring."

"You're starting to sound like me," he said, laughing softly.

She stood, stretched out her arms and legs and walked down the hill to where both men stood. Sai was seated in one of the trees surrounding the training field and gave her a quick thumbs up before continuing his sketching. "All right. I like a challenge."

Sasuke made his trademark amused 'hn' as Naruto's smile increased. "Taijutsu only, no weapons, chakra punches and kicks are allowed. Is that okay, Captain Haruno?"

"Add in a no-Kage Bunshin rule and we're all set," she said, rolling her shoulders. Resisting the urge to laugh as Naruto pouted slightly, she slapped his back with affection. "Last time I had to fight off your clones, I suddenly had over a thousand opponents."

Sasuke was staring at her with a glint in his eyes that she had only seen a couple of times before. ' _Another Uchiha who likes a challenge_ ,' she thought, a grin forming on her lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said, straightening as she put her hands on her hips.

Naruto burst into action first, sprinting to her. Utilizing her speed to the fullest, Sakura dropped to the ground, grabbed his ankle and tossed him to the side, just in time to avoid Sasuke's incoming kick. She blocked his next punch with her hand and elbowed him in the stomach. Grabbing his collar, she tossed him over her head and didn't bother to look at him again, hearing the sound of a 'poof' that indicated the Uchiha had used a substitution.

' _Their teamwork really is extraordinary,_ ' she thought as Naruto came flying at her again. Forming a couple of hand seals, she moved out of the way with extraordinary speed just as Sasuke moved in to hold her in place. However great her speed was though, Sasuke was able to outmaneuver her and landed in front of her, launching her into the sky with a single kick. ' _Kage Buyo? Is he trying to do a Primary Lotus?_ '

He appeared again underneath her, pressing a finger to the middle of her back. ' _No, I've read about this before. It's his Lion Combo_.' Immediately, she held up her right hand to block his incoming kick, using her leg to stop the second blow. Sasuke turned mid-air as he released the jutsu, allowing the both of them to plummet to the forest floor. Blazing crimson eyes watched her carefully as he tried to inflict blow upon blow, surprised to find her parrying most.

The last move, she didn't see coming as he somersaulted in the air, his leg coming up for a final kick that would send her flying to the ground. Accumulating chakra to where she expected him to hit her, she started the healing process just as he kicked her in the stomach. She immediately rolled away as Naruto came up from behind Sasuke, intent on continuing their move. ' _They've rehearsed this_ ,' she thought, smiling as she got back to her feet. ' _Unusual and dysfunction outside battle but they sure can fight together_.'

The two men had a spark in their eyes she hadn't seen before and for once, she found herself mirroring their enthusiasm. She truly needed to blow off some steam and what better than to show the two why she had been promoted to captain in the first place? Chakra formed around the palm of her hand, drawing Sasuke's crimson stare to it just as she slammed it into the ground.

It cracked and shuddered beneath her touch, the perfectly flat floor now broken and jagged. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Sakura used her speed to the fullest, rushing around the debris until she found Naruto. Drawing back some of the chakra as to not hurt him too badly, Sakura reached out and punched him in his stomach, sending him flying into Sasuke's location.

Knowing Sasuke was able to spot her chakra with his Sharingan, she suppressed her chakra signature. Jumping into the chasm she created, she took a page out of Kakashi's book and hastily made her way to the other side of the crack, hoping to catch Sasuke off-guard. Finding him observing the area, searching for her, she ducked into the forest just as Naruto recovered from the blow she dealt. Moving soundlessly through the foliage, Sakura passed by Sai who sat enraptured, watching the two men.

She landed on a near branch and launched herself toward the two men, sending a chakra laden punch to Sasuke this time. The Uchiha whirled around and immediately dodged the move. Naruto was less lucky and grabbed her wrist to stop her attack, hastily moving out of the way. As Sasuke moved in from behind for an attack, Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder with her other hand and threw herself into the air, landing a direct kick to Sasuke's chin.

Gracefully flying over Naruto while holding onto him, she used her momentum to throw the blond into a nearby tree when she landed. Sai applauded, earning Naruto's ire. She laughed as she listened and spun quickly when she sensed Sasuke's incoming attack.

The fluidity of his moves were impressive, she had to admit, but it was clear that he had focused most of his time on learning nin—and genjutsu. His foresight in certain aspects of battle wasn't as well-developed of hers and it didn't take long for her to gain the upper hand now that Naruto had stopped fighting. He landed on the forest floor, Sakura holding his arm on his back as she straddled him. "Well done!" Shikamaru called out.

She looked up with a smile, only to find Kakashi seated beside the ANBU Captain. Waving, she stood from her place and extended a hand to Sasuke, which he grudgingly accepted.

As she walked away from the battlefield, Sakura could hear him antagonizing Naruto once more, following by the loud hollering of Naruto's own offensive and colorful vocabulary. Reaching Kakashi and Shikamaru, she greeted the Sixth before sitting down in the grass.

"We should put you up against Lee one of these days," Shikamaru said, laughing silently as he looked at the three men of Team Haruno behind her. "I'm sure you've improved tremendously since your training sessions with him."

She smiled. Since Gai's death, Lee had become Konoha's leading taijutsu specialist. The day she would be able to defeat him was the day that she would truly be satisfied with her taijutsu skills. "I'm afraid he'd only have to open up the gates for me to give up," she joked.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "You've come a long way since you were my student."

"That was over a decade ago," she smiled in return. "I would be worried if I didn't come a long way since my Genin days."

"True," Kakashi said, running his fingers through his silver mane. "Good teamwork there."

"Ah, the boys," she said, turning to look at both men just as Naruto tried to punch Sasuke in the face. "I just told Shikamaru how surprised I am by their progress when they seem to do nothing else but hate each other outside of battle."

"Well, knowing Naruto, he sees Sasuke as a friend," Shikamaru said, picking at the grass. "He probably sees a challenge in Sasuke, both mentally as well as physically. Sai and I just wouldn't give into him, but Sasuke seems to enjoy teasing him."

"True," Sakura said, turning back to her former teacher. "Are you avoiding your duties or here to oversee our training?" she asked coquettishly.

"Since you asked," Kakashi said, patting her shoulder. "Sasuke passed his Chuunin exam, which makes it possible for him to now be an official member of ANBU. I need him to be outfitted and ready for a mission to the Grass Country tomorrow. It'll be the last ANBU mission for your team, Sakura."

The soft tone in his voice spoke volumes. "They've entered Waterfall, haven't they?"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "We'll talk about details tomorrow. Suffice to say this assassination will be pivotal in Konoha's battle against Akatsuki."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she said when Kakashi stood again. "We'll be ready."

Kakashi smiled one last time and turned to walk from the area. His Hokage coat billowed with every step he made, the characters for 'Sixth Hokage' on the garment rippling in the wind. She couldn't help but wish he'd turn around again and pat her head to tell her everything would be all right in the end, like he had always done.

* * *

The buzzing of the needle did little to distract her. Sasuke sat in the chair, unflinching as the tattoo artist inked the ANBU swirl on his upper arm. Naruto stood, hovering over the Uchiha to get a close look at what was going on while Sai sat near the entrance of the tiny office.

Finally, when the artist was done, he wiped over the tender patch of skin to remove the unnecessary remnants of ink and nodded with satisfaction. "Perfect," she said, smiling.

The former ANBU member disappeared for a moment and came back carrying an armload of dark pants and shirts as well as the traditional white vest. The three members of Team Haruno left to give Sasuke some privacy. When he came out of the small office, Sasuke was dressed in his new ANBU uniform and it was with pain in her heart that she realized how much he looked like Itachi in that moment.

Naruto beside her had stiffened, obviously thinking the same thing, before regaining his composure. "I still look better in uniform," he said testily, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"You're almost complete," Sakura said, holding out a hand to Sai. He placed a porcelain mask in her hand and she stepped toward the Uchiha, handing it over. "Your new mask. Usually, new recruits paint their own masks, but this one is from us, as your first ANBU team."

His dark eyes roamed over the mask for a moment. "It's a ram," she continued. "It signifies a new beginning."

Her other choices had been a snake, as they were known for their shrewdness and for transformations… or a hawk, but they didn't seem to suit him. Not after all she had seen over the past couple of weeks. Thus, when she had tasked Sai with the project of making a new mask for Sasuke, she chose the only thing she could think of that would match the Uchiha now.

Sasuke touched the markings on the mask gingerly before hooking it to his belt. "Welcome to ANBU, Sasuke," she said. "And welcome to Team Haruno."

He nodded in response. "Thank you, Captain."

"All right. Our mission today is the assassination of an Akatsuki informant called 'Ryouta'." Recognition fluttered through Sasuke's eyes. "He's currently holed up in the Grass Country and he's a crucial part of Akatsuki's careful planning as he monitors ANBU movement in the area." She glanced at Sasuke. "Can you describe what he looks like?"

"Male, early thirties, scar on his forehead. He's got dark hair that reaches his shoulders and dark eyes," Sasuke described. "As for his location, I know where his hideout is."

"Perfect," Sakura said. "Meet up at the west gate in an hour from now. We'll be continuing on from the mission to the border patrols to inspect and instruct the members there. Make sure to pack enough to last you at least a week."

"Yes Captain!" they said.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi exhaled softly as he leaned back in the tub, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles. He stroked through his hair, letting it pool in the water behind him and looked out the window.

Just across from the inn he was staying at, a deluge of cascading water toppling over the edge of a limestone graced the landscape. The waterfall roared, the splashing waters creating a steady pattern of endless rhythm. Silvery mist shrouded where the water hit the river down below and glinted as sunlight hit it just right.

He watched it for a moment longer, toying with the hairband he had just removed. Two dandelions were the sole decoration in the bathroom and as he opened up a window to let some of the steam out, the seed heads flew off in the wind. He could only watch them go.

' _Tell me, what is your was dream?_ ' her voice whispered over and over in his head.

Turning his almost blind eyes to the skies, Uchiha Itachi decided. ' _Next time we meet, I'll tell you, Sakura._ '

After all, this story was coming to an end, he decided. One way or another.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited in 2019.** _

_Comments are always appreciated!_

_\-- M. Shiroi_


	14. Chapter XIV

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
ANBU**

* * *

The sun sank beneath the horizon, its light was still a flare in the west; mist began to rise. It extended translucent twisting vines in the sky—curling back and forth, lengthening, dancing. A thick crescent moon hung low in the sky, casting a glittering trail across the lake's inky surface.

Sitting on one of the docks ahead of her was Sasuke, leaning back as he stared up to the star-shot sky. Sakura sighed softly as she leaned back against one of the houses and followed his gaze, smiling as a shooting star passed. Briefly, she considered closing her eyes and wishing upon the star for her dream to come true… but she ignored the impulse. Her dream was something made of something intangible, like the mists that were draped around the lake.

"Want some?" Naruto said, peeking around the corner. He held a couple of kumquats in his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you eating fruit?" Sakura laughed softly.

He grinned widely, sitting down beside her on the creaking docks. Stretching his long legs in front of him, he handed her one of the fruits and bit down on another one of his own. "Kakashi-sensei lectured me again. I decided to give it a try." He made a face as he took another bite of the sweet and sour fruit. "I still like ramen more."

"What a surprise," she said, toying with the fruit in her hand. "Where is Sai?"

Naruto pointed at one of the rooftops. Squinting, she could just make out Sai in the misty evening, sketching furiously while looking up now and then. "I guess he found some inspiration."

"What about you? Found any inspiration yet?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto eyed her from the corner of his eye. "You know, the first time we met, we were six. It was the first day of the Academy and I was completely in love with you. When I came up to you to confess my undying love for you, the first thing you did was punch me."

She laughed at the memory. "Why did you bring that up?"

"I think you transferred some of yourself into me with that punch," he grinned. "There hasn't been a single moment since that I couldn't see right through you."

Sakura was silent for a moment, smiling as she took a bite from her fruit. "I'm a really bad shinobi if you can see right through me like that."

"No, it's just me," Naruto said, pushing against her shoulder with his. "Though Shikamaru was able to figure you out after a year. I wonder if these buffoons ever will." He gestured to both dark-haired men.

"Do you think Itachi ever did?" she asked, knowing the answer.

He stared at her, electric blue eyes dulled only slightly. "I'm sure he did. I think he might've known you better than I do."

"Don't be silly," she chastised.

Naruto's grin returned. "You haven't seen yourself when you're in love with someone. Your eyes kind of reveal everything to that person. Like a mirror." He stared at her, gently pushing one of the pink strands of hair from her eyes as he searched them for something. Gently, he stroked her cheek with a calloused thumb and leaned in forward to lightly kiss her forehead. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my promise. We'll bring him back."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Naruto. There had been moments over the last hundred and eighty-one days in which she had been so lonely that she had allowed herself to think about moving on. About a life with any other man. Naruto had come up now and then and though the girl in her wanted to refuse immediately, the woman in her couldn't help but recognize him for the amazing man he had become.

But, thinking of him in any other capacity than her best friend was impossible. She had tried and failed miserably. The first person in her mind when she woke and the last before she fell asleep was still Uchiha Itachi. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Sakura had tried denying what had happened. She tried hating him but it only lasted so long. Sadness didn't stick with her as it used to and she was done crying over done deeds. She had tried to move on by leaving his mementos at home. First the scarf, which now smelled like her soap after the smell of Orochimaru's hideout had seeped into it and she had been forced to wash it.

Then came the mask, which she was forced to abandon lest Sasuke would wonder where she had acquired his brother's mask. The cat-shaped one clung safely to her belt again. The only thing she couldn't and wouldn't part with was his necklace, safely hidden under layers of clothing.

"He knows we've been a part of Itachi's team, doesn't he?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"I think so, though he's never said anything. I saw him once during that mission in the Water Country, together with Kisame. He's never asked me about Itachi," Sakura replied.

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Especially given his fixation on Itachi."

"Hm," Naruto mused, finishing his fruit. "He's still planning something."

"Yes."

"But… I like him."

Sakura chuckled. "I know."

As if Sasuke had heard them speaking about him, he stood from his place at the dock's end and walked back. His hands pocketed and his face faintly lit by the moon's light, Sakura couldn't deny he was incredibly handsome. A trait, it seemed, all Uchiha shared. He was slightly shorter than Itachi but Sasuke was definitely the more muscular one of the two.

The younger Uchiha halted in front of the both of them just as Sai joined their little band. "Let's rest up for the night," Sakura said, gesturing to the inn behind them. "We're getting an early start tomorrow. Make sure to be ready at dawn."

"Yes Captain," Sai and Naruto said, while Sasuke nodded.

She waited a moment longer, glancing up at the dark sky before following her team.

* * *

Sakura landed with a lithe step, falling into a crouch and ran across the trees lining the street. Sasuke followed her stealthily, silent and quick as he picked a tree to hide behind next to hers, waiting for new orders.

She glanced at him. Despite him earning her trust, or as much as she could give, Sasuke still got on her nerves now and then. Blaming it on Itachi and his treacherous ways didn't help to assuage her doubts either. ' _I guess I'll never be able to fully trust another Uchiha_ ,' she thought, glancing around the corner to see if their quarry had arrived.

On the other side of the road, Naruto and Sai were watching the intersection. She had been hesitant to let the both of them run off on their own and wanted to pair up with Naruto no matter what. Stipulations made around Sasuke's return to Konoha and his reinstatement as a shinobi meant that she would pair up with the Uchiha for a good while to come. She shook her head. ' _It's not as last time. They're going to be fine_.'

A tiny ink-formed bird sang for attention as it landed in the palm of her hand. She nodded at Sasuke and the two moved forward through the luscious forest, circling around the massive mushrooms that grew from the tall trees.

A dark-haired man walked over the path they had been monitoring. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who leaned in closer, Sharingan blazing. He looked up at her and confirmed that this was their target. ' _Now then, let's see this team in action_ ,' Sakura thought. Raising her hand to Sasuke, he waited calmly until she signaled for him to go.

He burst into action, flying from his place in the trees with ridiculous speed. Painted snakes shot up from the ground and bound the man to one place. Naruto had appeared behind him, watching carefully as Sasuke grabbed his katana and thrust it into their target's heart without a second thought.

Ryouta slumped to the ground, instantly dead.

' _Highly effective indeed_ ,' Sakura thought as she leapt from the foliage and landed beside her team mates. A little saddened, she looked upon the dead man as Sasuke withdrew his sword and cleaned the blade. ' _When had it become so easy for us to kill?_ '

She remembered her first red-test. It had happened near the border of the Iron Country, where snow fell eternally. Her target had been an informant who had been leaking information to Akatsuki for several years now, leading to the deaths of multiple outstanding Konoha shinobi. She knew all of that and yet still, when her blade sunk into the man's chest and she heard his last ragged breathing, Sakura had hated herself. It took Itachi and the rest of her team days to make her smile again and even longer for her to stop imagining his blood coated on her fingers.

"Good job guys," she said, feeling a little sickened nonetheless. "Let's bury him."

"Bury him?" Sasuke said, confusion dancing within his dark eyes.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "As long as you're in my team, you adhere to my rules. Respect the dead, bury them and say a prayer, no matter how heinous their crimes."

He stared at her, incredulous, though a spark of recognition seemed to light his eyes, as if he had heard this before. Sasuke cocked his head slightly, trying to figure her out as Sai and Naruto grabbed their target's body and hauled him off into the woods. Sakura gestured for Sasuke to follow them and trailed behind the Uchiha when he turned. ' _The world is a cruel place, Sasuke. No need to be unkind even after death_.'

They buried their target deep inside the woods. The only sound breaking the tense silence was the sound of her hands clapping twice in prayer, the gesture echoed twice and then once more, as if reluctantly. Sakura glanced up to find Sasuke folding his hands together, eyes closed as he said a quick prayer.

"Alright," she said, as they reached a clearing. Scanning the vicinity for any chakra sources, she found none and crouched down, grabbing a scroll from her pouch. Unrolling the parchment, Sakura revealed a map of the Fire Country with several large crosses dotting the map. "We'll be making a round through some of the newly instated ANBU camps. Akatsuki reached Waterfall yesterday and it's assumed the Seven Tails will be captured one of these days. They'll be coming for you next, Naruto."

The blond nodded, gritting his teeth as he thought about the group that hunted him for most of his life. "Captain Nara is taking the southern part of the Fire Country," she said, indicating at the seven camps that surrounded Konoha from the south-east to the west. "We're expecting Akatsuki to come in from the west as Pein and Konan have not left Rain as of yet and Kisame and Itachi have been spotted in the Waterfall Country last."

Sakura didn't miss the glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, how would Akatsuki approach this, you think?"

"They'll go all out," Sasuke said simply. "Pein and Konan aren't one of the roaming pairs, though they have gone out before to capture a Bijuu. Their attack on Konoha was one of those instances. Zetsu doesn't fight unless absolutely needed and his skill set wouldn't work particularly well in capturing Naruto."

"Would they make a roundabout route to get to Konoha?" Sakura questioned.

"You've seen what Pein can do," Sasuke said softly. "There's no need. He'll go straight for Konoha."

"So, the western camps are most likely where we'll experience our first battles," Sai said, leaning forward to see. "Who are in charge of those camps?"

"Captain Nara, Captain Uzuki, Captain Tenzou and Jiraiya have taken positions on the west sides of Konoha," Sakura said. "Their first and foremost duty is to alert Konoha to the intruders, should they arrive. Secondly, they've got teams comprised of the best hunters and fighters that Konoha has to offer. We're hoping to take out Pein at the very least before he reaches Konoha. Their teams have backup from the Sand."

"Ero-sennin is going to fight?" Naruto said, worry in his eyes.

"He's done it before and successfully so," she said, reassuring him. "Jiraiya's team is placed at the center of the four teams. All teams have a scroll to summon him, should the need arise."

"Excellent," Sai said appreciatively. She smiled. The summoning scrolls had been a joint idea of her and Shikamaru. During Pein's last attack, Jiraiya, the Sixth and Itachi had been the only ones who stood a chance against Akatsuki's leader. With the Sixth confined to the village and Itachi a missing nin, there was only one man who could stand up against the leader.

"A special barrier has formed around Konoha to prevent anyone from entering unbeknownst to us," Sakura said, drawing a circle around their village. "Yamanaka Inoichi is in charge of the Intelligence Squad and will keep us updated over the course of the attack."

"What about the north?" Sasuke said.

"We're anticipating Kisame and Itachi to enter from the north," Sakura replied, keeping her eyes focused on the younger Uchiha. "Nara Shikaku has several teams line up there and will be acting Commander over these five groups." She pointed out their positions on the maps. "We'll be checking in on the teams on the west side of Konoha before returning to the village."

"Captain?" Naruto piped up. "How will they notify Konoha?"

"We have several signal flares," Sakura explained, pulling a couple from her pouch. "Green for Zetsu, orange for Tobi, red for Itachi, white for Kisame, black for Pein and blue for Konan." She distributed the extra flares she had amongst her team members. "Aim into the sky and pull on the cord," she instructed. The men nodded and pocketed the flares.

"Everybody set? Let's go."

* * *

A cool breeze slipped across the cliffs, shifting the haze and brushing against Itachi's damp cheek. Atop the waterfall, it was bitterly cold, the sun's light was wan and barely penetrated the mass of clouds. Winter was lasting long this year, he concluded.

"Phew, I had a hard time," Kisame's haughty voice sounded from behind him, followed by a thump as something hit the ground. Thunder rumbled in the sky just as rain started to fall and Itachi looked up at the impervious grey sky.

"So, you're back," Itachi said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes," Kisame said, a trademark grin forming on his face as he poked the half-dead girl on the ground with his sword. "Yes, but taking her alive was a hassle, though."

Itachi noticed her twitching with every poke and simply glanced up at the grey skinned man. Rain began to fall harder as he took a step towards their latest victim. "It looks like a storm is coming," he said as a bright flash lit the dark sky.

"Let's take shelter by the trees, so we don't freeze," Kisame suggested, using Samehada to lift their quarry and stalk into the surrounding forest.

"Our leader is waiting for us to contact him," Itachi said simply. "Immediately after capturing the Seven and Eight Tails, we are to seal them and go forth to Konoha."

"He can wait a little," Kisame said, grin increasing. "After all, once we start sealing it, we'll be working continuously until the Kyuubi is down and out as well."

Itachi said nothing in response and strode past Kisame, keeping his eyes on their quarry as he passed. She was younger than him, spiky mint green hair a tousled mess. Her eyes were half-opened, showing the most uncommon color of orange he had ever seen. ' _The last Jinchuuriki before Naruto, is it?_ ' he thought.

"Be gentle with her," Itachi said quietly. "She looks like she's about to die."

"You're saying that because you don't know this girl," Kisame said, humor tingeing his voice as he followed Itachi. "This Jinchuuriki is not one to be gentle with. You didn't fight her yourself, so you don't understand all the trouble I went through."

"Hm," Itachi replied, buttoning his Akatsuki cloak.

"Oh well, I was the one who requested to handle her by myself, though," Kisame said. He felt the shinobi's eyes on his back. "Would you like me to beat your quota to a pulp too?"

"Don't get carried away, Kisame," Itachi said softly.

"I'm a little worn out, so I want to finish hunting down all the Bijuu fast," Kisame replied, sighing deeply.

"Don't be so hasty," Itachi reiterated. "It's going to take us some time to seal this one and the captured Eight-Tails before we can move on to the last."

"I wonder about that. There's only one more to capture," Kisame replied. "We need to seal the Kyuubi last though. If we don't, the balance will be broken and the Sealing Statue will crumble, or so our leader had said. And since we need to capture them alive, don't you think we should hunt down the last one as soon as we can?"

Itachi sighed as he sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes as he took in the heady scent of rain and forest. "I don't really care, but other attempts to capture Naruto-kun failed too. If we need to seal him last, we might as well capture him last."

"Well, you were there to interfere on most of the attempts," Kisame said, dropping Fuu's body to the ground again. "But I suppose you're right."

Kisame focused his eyes on the sky, as if drawn by something. Immediately after, Itachi felt the same pull—their Leader was asking for attention. "He's calling us."

"He's caught us dawdling," Kisame laughed.

They bound Fuu and activated their jutsu. When Itachi opened his eyes again, he was in a cave, surrounded by the last members of Akatsuki. The shade of their Leader looked at them, Rinnegan intense and scrutinizing. "You're late," he chastised.

"We just finished hunting the Jinchuuriki," Kisame replied calmly. "We're late because we had to bind her so she wouldn't escape. So, why are we being summoned?"

"There's some information I wanted to share with you right away," Pein answered. "As you know, Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke. We did not anticipate Sasuke's return to Konoha. As opposed to what we believed, Konoha has let him live and he now works as a reinstated shinobi."

Kisame chuckled beside him. The former Mist shinobi always found humor in the unexpected. Pein was less than amused though as he turned his eyes to Kisame in order to shut him up. "How are we going to catch the last remaining Jinchuuriki then?" Kisame spoke. "If Sasuke is alive and working for Konoha, he has told them all about our plans and how we work."

"A full-on assault," Pein said simply. "They'll be expecting it, but we have no other choice now. But before that, Itachi and Kisame, hurry up and bring the Seven Tails here. We're going to seal her, along with the Eight Tails."

"Understood," Itachi said softly and ended the jutsu.

Reopening his eyes, Itachi found himself back in the dim-lit forest.

"Good lord, just when I thought we could rest a little," Kisame said, walking to their prey.

"We have no choice. Let's hurry," Itachi replied.

They walked from the forest in silence.

* * *

He visited her in her dreams again.

Some days, he felt so far away she couldn't even touch him, just watch him as he stood in front of her, hauntingly handsome and ethereal at the same time. Then there were other days where he was so real that she could reach him and whisper in his ear all the words she wished she had said during their time together in Konoha. She hated those dreams most for she had almost come to believe that if she stretched out her arms just a little farther, he would be captured within her embrace.

And that one fine morning, she'd wake up with him back in Konoha.

Today was one of those days.

They sat somewhere in a rainy forest, Itachi's back pressed against the trunk of a tree with her in his embrace. He held her quietly, didn't speak, didn't kiss, didn't move. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at the thick foliage that sheltered them from the incessant rain. "I miss you," she whispered to him.

Glancing at him, it took a full second or two for her to realize he was crying.

His midnight blue eyes were directed at the tumultuous sky in front of them as a single tear rolled over his cheek. Feeling her gaze on him, Itachi looked at her. In his dark eyes, she saw all the emotions he had kept bottled up over their year together, but that fought so hard to come out. She saw sadness for his family, sadness for Sasuke, and something she couldn't quite grasp just yet.

"Itachi," she said.

He said nothing in return, just held her closer to him as if trying to memorize every last detail of her. He inhaled her scent and she was reminded of a day of happiness before he had left, in which he told her she smelled like vanilla. Faintly, she wondered if he had the same reaction to the scent as she had whenever she smelled embers and smoke. "Thank you," he whispered then and repeated it over and over until she woke.

Her cot in the middle of the ANBU camp was cold and it came to no surprise to her that she found herself alone. She almost laughed humorlessly—as if she could hold onto a dream tightly enough to make it true.

She stood after a moment longer, wiping at the tears and got dressed quickly. Combing through her hair, she walked out into the misty morning, finding several ANBU guards already up. They greeted her politely just before rushing off into the surrounding forests, undoubtedly to relieve the other group of patrolling shinobi.

This was their last day in the western camps. Tonight, they would be returning to Konoha.

It was time too—they had received information that Fuu had gone missing four days ago. The wait was over; Akatsuki would definitely make their way to Konoha and it would happen swiftly.

She smiled faintly as Naruto walked out of his tent, stretching as he suppressed a toe-curling yawn. He sat down next to her, poking in the dying fires with a wooden stick he had found on the forest floor and said absolutely nothing. Sakura knew he felt the same way as she did—would they lose someone they cared about again?

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes." His voice sounded soft and tiny.

"Me too," Sakura said, biting her lip.

Naruto reached over and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly as he stroked her with his calloused thumb. No sunlight penetrated the carpet of grey overhead, but Naruto's calm presence seemed to warm her up, if only a little. "I'm going to protect you," she whispered then. "Like I've always tried to protect you."

"Sakura-chan…" he said softly.

"Do you remember those first Chuunin exams, when Ibiki was about to ask us the tenth question and we all freaked out since answering it wrongly would end up in us being Genin forever?" she chuckled fondly at the memory.

"Yes," Naruto said, a grin spreading over his face.

"Just before you slammed your fist down and acted all cool, I was raising my hand," Sakura admitted. "I was confident Kimimaro and I would be able to answer the question, but… you were always talking about being Hokage. I didn't want you to miss out on your foolish dream."

He turned to her, electric blue eyes filled with affection.

"You're close now," Sakura said, squeezing his hand. "I'm not going to let you fail here. I didn't become your ANBU Captain because I wanted to get promoted. I wanted to become your captain so that I would always be able to protect you. So that you could watch my back for once and feel the same thing I feel when I watch yours."

Naruto seemed torn between emotions for a brief moment before he leaned in and gently, softly pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, she watched him with open eyes and prepared to withdraw and reprimand him when he released his hold on her lips and pulled her in close, holding her tightly. "I love you, Sakura-chan," he whispered to her, voice rough. "As I always have. Don't worry about me; I'm going to be fine. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, as you'll be by mine."

"I love you too, Naruto, but—" he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know," he said, smiling as he tightened his embrace. "I just wanted you to know."

"Okay," she said, clutching the fabric of his vest in her hands.

They sat there, embracing each other in silence until the other ANBU members in the camp awoke. He released her, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead and set about finding food.

Shikamaru came out of his tent next, fully clothed in his ANBU uniform. He greeted the rest of his team and sat down beside her in the tall grass, handing her a loaf of bread. "You're returning to Konoha today, right?" he said, russet eyes fixed on the ANBU running around camp.

"Yes," Sakura replied, taking a bite of her food just as Naruto returned with some fruits.

"You," Shikamaru said, pointing at Naruto. "… Be careful."

"Same goes for you," Naruto said, handing the Nara member some of his haul. Shikamaru flashed one of his old crooked smirks and accepted the apple. "Make sure everyone comes out alive. Including yourself."

"Wasn't I supposed to be the one with the wise words and encouragement?" Shikamaru said, eating his apple.

"I've got a couple of your sayings stored up for when I become Hokage," Naruto said confidently, flopping down beside his captain. Sai and Sasuke both appeared at the same time from their tents, politely greeting both captains before hunting down some food of their own. Naruto's gaze as he followed Sasuke wasn't lost on her. "Sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry," Sakura said softly. "I've got it under control."

"Still, be careful with him," Shikamaru said, glancing at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Reformed or no, Itachi is a sore point. He'll definitely be attacking him if Itachi joins in on the attack."

"Do you think he will?" Naruto asked quietly.

"He's Akatsuki," Shikamaru sighed. "I'm afraid they'll all join in. This is the final stretch after all."

"Yes, but he's always said he was 'Konoha's Uchiha Itachi,'" Naruto said thoughtfully. "I still haven't seen him since the defection and I know he's battled against us since… But I just can't see him being anything but loyal to Konoha."

' _I get that_ ,' Sakura thought back of her dream and the tears. ' _I truly get that_.'

"We still have to treat him like an enemy," Sakura spoke, directing a fake smile at Naruto. "No matter what, your safety comes first."

"And on that note," Shikamaru said, standing up. "You'd better get back to Konoha."

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame stretched languorously as he woke from the jutsu. "Ah, six days in the same position truly hurts one's back," he said, grinning slightly. Beside him, Uchiha Itachi stood, rolling his shoulders calmly. "Well, we're off to Konoha, it seems."

The elder Uchiha didn't reply.

Kisame's mirth increased as he thought of the younger Uchiha brother and how meaningful this next battlefield would be. It had been a long time since he participated in war—it all seemed so meaningless till this point. Finally, Kisame would see a world without lies and deceit. Finally, there would be a world of truth.

He flashed a true smile as he hopped down off the rock they had been seated on and clasped his sword. The Uchiha landed right behind him. "I can imagine you're eager to see your brother again," Kisame said, chuckling. "I'd like to share some words of wisdom before you do though. After all, he was my partner."

Kisame turned to watch the Uchiha's reaction, but was taken off guard by a throbbing pain in his chest. He tried to breathe, but the pain seared through his lungs. Shocked, he looked down at the katana that protruded from his chest. Kisame whirled around, coughing up blood as he stared at the Uchiha.

"I told you to be careful of me when we met, Kisame," Itachi said, a strange calm in his eyes.

As Kisame plummeted to the ground, he couldn't help but think of that first conversation.

' _Well, let's just get along and have fun together, and hope that the other is not the last opponent we'll face_ ,' he had said so callously.

' _One who has raised a hand against a comrade will not die a worthy death_ ,' Itachi replied, looking out over the lake that stretched in front of them. ' _Prepare yourself_.'

' _Then you and I are already unworthy people_.'

' _No_ ,' Itachi said, standing from his place at the docks and fully turning towards him. ' _We're not fish. We're human. No one knows what kind of person they are, until the very end. On the brink of death, you'll see what kind of person you are. That is what death is… Don't you agree?_ '

' _Itachi-san…_ ' Kisame's last conscious thought was. ' _It seems that perhaps I was an unworthy person… An unworthy person who dreamed_.'

Uchiha Itachi took a moment to bury his victim, said a prayer and cleaned the blade of his katana. With one last look at the grave of his former partner, Itachi set off into the inky night, moving quickly toward the Fire Country.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter edited in 2019.  
  
** _ _Two more._

_\--M. Shiroi_


	15. Chapter XV

* * *

**Chapter XV  
KONOHA**

* * *

Golden pink light washed across the village, its brightness dazzling after several days of sullen weather. Sakura watched the sun as it crept up from the eastern horizon, spilling more and more sunlight over her beloved village. As she opened a window to bask in the sunlight, a cool early spring breeze blew through, causing her to shiver violently.

It was the silence before the storm.

As she walked over a stone bridge, passing over the petite brook, Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of forest that always lingered in Konoha. The trees overhead shaded her from the morning sun as she walked past the academy to the Hokage's Tower, watching as little children rushed past her in a game of tag.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof, balancing himself on the iron-wrought railing while reading a book. She walked to him and sat on the opposite side of him, leaning against one of the pillars as they gazed at the west side of Konoha, waiting for a signal to come. "Do you think it'll be today?"

"Yes," Kakashi said softly, looking up at the bright sun.

"Shouldn't we prepare?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows.

"There is nothing left to prepare. We'll know we're being invaded in time to evacuate the citizens. Every person is on high-alert, every shinobi is instructed and knows what to do. All we can do now is wait," Kakashi eyed her for a moment. "How is Naruto?"

"Steadily accumulating natural energy," Sakura said, raising her head to catch the sun's light. "He's ready."

Kakashi nodded and remained silent.

"I'm scared," she whispered to the wind.

He put down his book and shoved it into his kunai pouch. Readjusting his robes, he sauntered over to her and laid a hand on her head. Kakashi's lone eye crinkled as he leaned in and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Sakura," he spoke, undoubtedly knowing he said the same words to her before. "Everything is going to be alright."

As soon as he had spoken the words, his gaze was drawn by something on the north side of the village. Whipping around, Sakura stood from her place and looked at the smoky signal that rose into the air. "Green," she spoke, rushing to the north side of the office rooftop. "Zetsu is spotted."

Kakashi remained silent as he joined her side. Almost a minute after, a second signal followed. This one was bright orange and blended in beautifully against the fiery morning sky. "Tobi," she hissed in alarm.

"Go, Sakura," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder affectionately as he pointed at the west side of Konoha. A dark black signal shot up into the sky—Pein. Giving her former teacher one last glance, Haruno Sakura hurled herself off the rooftop and into the pandemonium that was now the village of Konoha.

"Black signal spotted in the west, orange and green in the north!" she called out. Immediately, a group of Chuunin sprang to her aid. "Wake the citizens who are not yet up and start evacuation to the underground facilities!"

"Yes Commander!" they called out, rushing into every direction.

Focusing her chakra, she pinpointed Naruto moving toward the Hokage Tower. He appeared on one of the rooftops not too long after and rushed toward her, carrying three large scrolls. "Zetsu, Tobi and Pein huh?" Naruto asked, staring as more red, green and black flares went up into the sky.

"Seems so," Sakura answered, watching as every Chuunin and Jounin in town jumped into action. The citizens were leaving the city in steady streams, brought to the tunnels that would lead them far away from the village and into safety. Amongst the Chuunin, Sakura recognized Iruka, who looked up at both of his former students with worry, before flashing a tiny smile.

Sai joined them shortly after the blue flare went up into the sky, close to where the black ones soared up. "Konan is spotted," he stated the obvious, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"But Kisame and Itachi aren't amongst them," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. On a couple of rooftops away from them, she spotted Sasuke. He was waiting calmly, looking at the northern part of the city, undoubtedly awaiting sign of his brother's arrival. He turned when nothing appeared and leapt towards them.

"We're going to defend the village itself," Sakura said, eyeing her three team members. "Sasuke, Sai, I want you to oversee evacuations of the southern and eastern parts of town. Naruto and I will take the western and north parts."

"Yes Captain," both dark-haired men replied immediately.

"Come report to me when you're done. If you're in need of assistance, raise your chakra. I'll aid you. Don't do anything rash," Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Sasuke. "Dismissed!"

The two men leaped away.

"Look," Naruto said, pointing up with a tiny smile.

On the top of the Hokage's Tower stood Kakashi. He had stripped from his ceremonial clothes and now wore his old Jounin uniform—he had kept the pristine coat though, it billowed softly with each breeze that passed. Even from this distance, she had no problems seeing the intense look in his steel grey eye as he looked into the distance, watching the flares as they went up.

"Let's go, Naruto," she said with a smile. It quickly faded though as she noted the confused look in Naruto's eyes. Turning around, she found a single red flare in the sky, midway between the black and blue ones and the green and orange flares. "What the…"

She shook her head. "No time to think about this. Let's move Naruto!"

"Yes Captain!" he said diligently but watched as more crimson flares went up. "He's going to Pein!"

"Naruto!" she called out and he followed quickly.

Keeping her eyes on the flares, Sakura tried to search for any meaning behind Itachi's strange maneuvering. Was he going to aid Pein? Did he know Jiraiya would be helping out and was this his way to save his leader from downfall? Or was he searching for something? Confused, she shook her head and landed beside one of the Chuunin she recognized as Konohamaru.

"We're nearly done clearing this sector, Commander," Konohamaru said, saluting as he glanced at Naruto. "Most of the civilians of sector C are underground already."

"What about Sector B?" Sakura questioned.

"Moegi and Udon are there," Konohamaru answered. "They should be about halfway through. The kids in the Academy have been safely evacuated by the teachers too."

"Well done," Sakura said, nodding.

Hyuuga Kou appeared next to her, several of his clan members beside him. "Commander, where do you want us to go?" he asked, pearly eyes focused on the sky.

"Half of you at the western gate, and the other half at the northern gate," Sakura replied. "Keep your eyes on the battlefields, I'll join you shortly."

" _This is Yamanaka Inoichi_ ," a deep voice resounded in her head. " _Captain-Commander Haruno, Jiraiya's team has engaged in battle with Pein, though three of his bodies have slipped through and are heading for Konoha as we speak. Tobi disappeared from where he was spotted and was last sighted near the barrier we created on the west side of town. Konan is currently battling Tenzou's team. There has been no sign of Hoshigaki Kisame._ "

"And what of Uchiha Itachi?" she asked, knowing he would hear.

" _Last spotted on his way to—wait. Tobi is inside Konoha!_ "

Just as Inoichi's update came in, a single orange flare shot up from the side of the exam stadium. Panic broke out on the streets as the civilians noticed more orange flares go up. "Damn it!" she hissed. "Naruto, stay with me! Konohamaru, continue evacuation and go on to sector B to help the others!"

"Yes Captain!" Konohamaru called out.

Whistling, two ANBU platoons appeared next to her. "Don't do anything rash, we don't know what he's capable of!" Sakura called out, steeling her resolve. Glancing back at her blond teammate, Sakura felt a lump in her throat but discarded her emotions for the time being. Tobi owed her a debt and Uchiha Madara or no, she was going to cash in today.

She found him taunting a Jounin platoon led by Lee, serious instead of mock fear this time around as they went right through him with every attack he made. Landing beside the bob-haired man, Sakura held a hand on his shoulder. "What's the status?" she asked, looking into his round eyes.

"He can dodge everything we throw at him," Lee said, shaking his head in frustration. "It's not a genjutsu or a bunshin, we've confirmed that. It's his real body but all our attacks just go straight through him and don't even leave a scratch on him."

"I remember that," Naruto said, gritting his teeth as he stared at the Akatsuki member.

"Lee, be our back-up," she said. "Something tells me we're going to need it."

"No," Kakashi's voice resounded over the battlefield. Tobi looked up to watch the Sixth Hokage and his guards as he walked up the street and took in a position in front of his beloved students. "Sakura, you be my back-up. Lee, take position in near the west wall. We'll need a taijutsu specialist there."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Lee called out and rushed out with his platoon.

"Kakashi," the Akatsuki member called out. "You always open your mouth so easily and act so cool. It's no wonder you've lived a life of regret."

"Just who are you?" Sakura asked, stepping up next to her Hokage. Crimson flashed behind the hole of his mask—Sharingan.

"It doesn't matter," he said, boyish voice now deep and mature. "This world has no need for names or heroes, hope or futures. I'll end reality today and all that will exist is a single, never-ending dream!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Genma spoke, keeping his eyes trimmed on the man in front of them.

Suddenly, everything happened in a flash. Naruto was beside her one moment, then charging Tobi with a Rasengan the next. He flew toward the Akatsuki member, who held up a large, white fan and blocked the attack. Surprised, Naruto hurled himself back to where his friends stood and eyed him wearily.

"Naruto, you have to aim for when he's about to absorb the attack. That's probably when he becomes solid. Normal attacks will just slip through him," Kakashi said, pushing his forehead protector off his Sharingan.

"In other words," Sakura said, stepping to the other side of Kakashi. "It's like we're going to counter-attack. We'll have to use feints to get close to him and create an opening."

"Got it!" the blond called, sprinting to Tobi once more. Sakura followed quickly, using her chakra to speed her movements, landing right behind him as Naruto reached the front. Accumulating chakra to her feet, Sakura kicked as hard as she could, but her limb simply sunk into his body like it was made out of air.

Tobi retaliated by grabbing several kunai and throwing them at her while she moved away from him. She deflected them with a volley of her own and dodged out of his reach as Naruto's attack failed too. Tobi stopped in his tracks, momentarily distracted as the air around him started to deform and swirl. 'Is that?' she thought, glancing at the Sixth Hokage.

Even from where she was standing, Sakura could see his usual Sharingan had transformed into Mangekyou. Deeming it best to get out of the way before she'd get sucked into the technique herself, Sakura grabbed Naruto and landed next to Kakashi. However, just as Kakashi made to end Tobi's life, the technique stalled and disappeared. Kakashi's eyes shot open, surprised at what had happened.

"That was a little too optimistic of you," Tobi said calmly.

He vanished and reappeared directly in front of Naruto. Grabbing the fan, Tobi moved to hit Naruto with the iron contraption, but Sakura was there, grasping the other side of it. Tobi peered at her through his mask, momentarily stunned as she easily tore the fan out of his hands and bent the metal until it was unusable.

Genma and Raidou sprang into action next, attempting to hit Tobi with a series of high-speed taijutsu movements. Aoba appeared beside her, a flock of crows manifesting itself around him. As the older Jounin made their move, Kakashi grabbed one of his kunai and embedded it with his lightning chakra, awaiting the perfect time to throw.

It came just when Tobi was distracted by the crows. Kakashi moved with the speed of light, tossing the chakra laden kunai directly to Tobi's head just as Naruto attempted to punch him in the face. ' _This is going to work!_ ' she thought, eyes widening. ' _He's tangible now!_ '

The kunai passed right through the mask though and Naruto groaned in frustration as he landed beside her. "Wait… Is that a crack on his mask?" Sakura said, peering at Tobi's new, white mask. A tiny fissure had formed just beneath his eye.

Kakashi remained silent, observing the Akatsuki member for a while longer. "I have a highly unlikely hypothesis… though it's not completely impossible. Naruto, Sakura, I'll need your help."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura replied, preparing for another attack.

"Sakura, I'll need you to distract him with a fast taijutsu combination. Naruto, when you find an opening, hit him with Rasengan. If you pass through him however, don't stop the attack. I'm going to try and send it into another dimension using Kamui," Kakashi explained hastily, keeping his eyes trimmed at the Akatsuki member. "I think he might be slipping in and out of this dimension."

"Right," the both of them said.

Sakura sprinted toward Tobi first, readying chakra in the palm of her hand as she launched into one of her fastest combinations. Tobi didn't even bother avoiding her, letting her slip through his body. Naruto appeared from behind her, holding a Rasengan as he hurled himself to the Akatsuki member.

As if Tobi wasn't there, Naruto slipped right through and just as Sakura thought the technique had failed, Tobi reeled. Her eyes wide, she grabbed Naruto as he toppled over and glanced over her shoulder at Tobi as he clutched his upper arm. "Just like Kakashi-sensei said!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"Just as I thought," Kakashi said, walking to his former students. "At first I thought you were using two jutsu; one to dematerialize and one to make things appear and disappear. But, it's only one technique."

"I see," Sakura said, Kakashi's previous actions clicking. "They're both space-time ninjutsu. Both times that he got hit, the parts of his body were overlapping with Naruto's while he was slipping through him. Also, the fact that Rasengan hit, despite you sending it into another dimension means… that the dimension he keeps slipping in and out of is connected to that of Kamui."

"You were always my smartest student, Sakura," Kakashi said affectionately, eyeing Tobi as he straightened himself out and ripped his torn sleeve off his arm.

"So why did Rasengan hit?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Your body was overlapping with Tobi's shoulder, so he most likely transported that bit of his into another dimension to avoid you hitting him," Sakura explained patiently. "When Rasengan was transported to that same dimension, it hit him in that dimension, so when he solidified here, Tobi got hit."

"But then… your Sharingan is connected to his," Naruto said, staring from Kakashi to Tobi.

"Where did you get that eye?" Kakashi spoke silently, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Where, you say… Hmm, well it was during the past world war," Tobi said, cocking his head slightly. "The fight at Kannabi Bridge. Where you got your name—the Hero of the Sharingan."

"You…" Kakashi started, but Tobi lifted a finger, silencing the Sixth Hokage.

"I told you not to speak so easily. You're just words and no actions. What someone like you says is worth nothing," Tobi said. "But it's too late to regret, Kakashi. Reality is just cruelly moving forward, as always."

Tobi took a step forward. "You've seen reality. You should be able to understand. No wish can come true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing my dream. An infinite Tsukuyomi—a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."

There was something about his tone that seemed off, Sakura realized. It was too familiar; there were only a handful of people that knew about Kakashi's idling around the Memorial Stone and the regrets he showed in the early mornings when everyone else thought he was still blissfully asleep. ' _They know each other, but how?_ ' she thought, frowning.

"Dreams can come true," Naruto said, determination in his bright blue eyes as a smirk formed. "You can make them reality."

"And if you fail in your mission, what will you think of yourself then?" Tobi said. "Even if you put off dealing with the issue by conveniently using the word 'hope'… the hollow reality is just there, waiting. Both the ones who entrusted and those who were entrusted with hope will just become hollow as time passes."

Naruto dashed forward again, followed closely by Kakashi's bodyguards. As she stayed back to observe the movements Tobi made and to analyze the battle, her eye fell on Kakashi. He seemed fatigued, tired and confused all at once as he stared at the ground, as if searching for answers. "Hokage-sama?" she said, concerned.

"Hokage-sama?" she repeated, but Kakashi was lost in thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Finally, he looked up, confused for a brief moment. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi simply stared at her, as if he had forgotten who he was. "Listen," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder as she stared at him. "I'm guessing the two of you know each other and that you might or might not know who he is, but there is no time to indulge in feelings right now!"

He breathed behind his mask and closed his eyes. For a split moment, Sakura felt as if she were talking to a thirteen year old, rather than the thirty-something Hokage. When he reopened his eyes, Kakashi had refocused his attention on the battle and nodded.

As Naruto rushed Tobi with a Kage Bunshin by his side, Kakashi grabbed one of the kunai that littered the ground and threw it at Tobi, embedding it once more with his chakra. Tobi saw it coming however and attempted to dodge the weapon just as Naruto flew through him again. She blinked and the Kage Bunshin as well as the chakra embedded kunai had vanished from the battlefield. Moments later, something burst apart Tobi's mask.

Beside her, Kakashi stiffened, his eyes wide as he shook silently. When Tobi looked up again, Sakura took a step back, gasping. She had seen him once before—during their last mission in the Water Country. The handsome yet scarred man that had greeted them so amicably in the inn. ' _He's an Uchiha_ ,' Sakura realized. ' _That's why he looked so familiar!_ _It's true, he's Uchiha Madara!_ '

"Obito?" Kakashi finally managed to say.

Confused, Sakura stared at her Hokage as he took a step forward, shaking his head lightly.

Then the last pieces of the puzzle solved itself. Sakura remembered the day of her red-test, how Itachi had taken her to the memorial after to show her the names of those her target had killed. Uchiha Obito's name was beside one of those target's names. She remembered seeing his name in Kakashi's file when she had perused it once during her training with Tsunade. The man who had given Kakashi his Sharingan shortly before dying. ' _Their technique is connected because both eyes come from the same man_ ,' she realized.

"Obito? Is that really him?" Genma asked, lunging forward to grab Kakashi as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. "He died at Kannabi Bridge, didn't he?"

"No, there's no mistake… That's Uchiha Obito," Kakashi whispered quietly.

"You can call me by that name if you like," Obito spoke, a tiny grin playing on his lips. "To me, it means nothing anymore."

"You… survived?" Kakashi asked.

"Who is he?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow as he glanced back at the elder Jounin and the Sixth Hokage.

"He's an Uchiha, a shinobi from Konoha that used to be our classmate," Genma informed him. "He supposedly died in a fight during the last war."

"If you're alive…" Kakashi said, his words a jumble. "How come, until now…?"

"Whether I survived or not isn't important. However, yes, if you really want to know why," Obito said, his grin making place for anger. "It's because you let Rin die." He paused, observing Kakashi's reaction. "Don't make that face, Kakashi."

"Are you blaming me?" Kakashi said softly.

"It's pointless to blame this useless reality," Obito said, spreading his arms. "I'm not interested in this world anymore. When I'm done, it'll be replaced by a magnificent dream."

"Okay, this guy is clearly off his rocker," Naruto intervened, glancing at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what happened between that guy and you, but right now, it's more important to stop him before the rest of Akatsuki arrives!"

As if on cue, Inoichi's voice resonated through her mind. " _The defenses have been broken. Uchiha Itachi has been sighted in the southern part of town. Jiraiya managed to bring down three of Pein's bodies but…_ " She clamped a hand over her mouth, glancing at Naruto as he realized she was getting an update.

Not finding the willpower to share the news of Jiraiya's demise with Naruto just yet, Sakura spoke, "Itachi is in the southern part of the village."

"Sakura-chan… Did you send Sasuke there?" Naruto said softly, eyes widening.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke. He was looking at her over his shoulder, looking more tired than she had ever seen him before, but there was a determined spark in his eyes too. "I want you to go to Sasuke and Itachi before they kill each other."

"Hokage-sama," she began, but Kakashi cut her off with a simple wave of his hand.

"Whatever happened to Obito, it's my responsibility to end this. As his former team mate, and as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, that is." He smiled. "I need my best ANBU Captain to take care of the other shinobi in town. I'm going to be fine now that I know how his technique works."

"Kakashi-sensei," she said, desperate to get to Itachi and Sasuke, desperate to stay.

He simply turned around and laid a hand on her head. "Take care of Naruto, Sakura," he said, before turning to Obito. In a flash, he stood in front of the Uchiha and grabbed him. The next time she blinked, he had vanished into the other dimension, taking Obito with him.

Sakura stared in shock at where her former teacher had been standing, rooted to the spot. Genma appeared by her side. "He'll come back here once their fight is over. You heard his instructions, right?" the brown-haired Jounin said. "Go. We'll take care of the Sixth." Aoba and Raidou landed beside him, giving her an encouraging nod.

"I'm counting on you," Sakura said just as three black flares fired in the west part of the village. Surprised, Naruto looked up before yelling something incoherently, making for the flares. "Naruto!"

"Is he?" Naruto said, turning around. Tears were streaming freely over his cheeks. "Is he dead?" he choked over the last word and howled as Sakura simply nodded.

For a moment, it looked as if he was going to give into his grief and simply lay down on the ground, waiting for the world to overtake him. Then he looked up and she saw hatred dancing behind his eyes as they turned the darkest shade of crimson. "I'm going to kill him," Naruto hissed. "First he murdered all the other shinobi… Fuzzy eyebrows' sensei… Hinata…And now, Ero-sennin," he shook his head. "No, not ever again."

"Naruto!" she called out as he made to dash off. He halted momentarily, staring at her with fearsome eyes. "I can't let you go there."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, calming just a tad. "I can do this. If I can't even protect myself from harm, or my village, how will I ever become Hokage?"

She wanted to say 'no' to him. She wanted to go with him and protect him from harm during what could be his last battle. And yet, part of her realized that this was always going to be it. Kakashi had placed his faith in him, Kimimaro had, Shikamaru, Sai even… Perhaps it was time for her to do the same.

" _Belief… Faith in someone isn't something reserved only for good and bright days. What is having faith if you don't continue to believe in someone even after failure?"_

Except this time, failure would mean certain death.

She closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, he had activated his Sage Mode. He knew her and he knew what her answer would be. Naruto had been right—ever since that first day, that first punch, he had and always would be the one that could read her like a book. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, cupping her face with his hands as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Say hi to Itachi for me," he whispered and with a final smile, he disappeared into the direction of the black flares.

Biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood, Sakura made some hand seals and slammed her palm to the street. Immediately, the hulking form of Katsuyu appeared. The slug took a moment to look around, eyestalks swiveling. "Sakura-sama?"

"Katsuyu, I need you to spread out through Konoha and heal those in need," Sakura said, landing on a rooftop in front of the slug. "Attach one of your slugs to Naruto so that I can keep getting updates regarding his situation!"

"Yes, Sakura-sama," Katsuyu affirmed before disintegrating into thousands of tiny slugs. One of them immediately attached itself to her shoulder. "Ready," she said in a wispy voice.

' _Shikamaru, Yuugao, Tenzou, please be close by and be his back-up_ ,' she prayed as she set off to the smoky crimson pillars. As Sakura passed one of the ANBU squads that looked a little lost, she wasted no time in sending them to Naruto's direction, hoping they wouldn't be too late. Checking in on him, Sakura noticed he was already engaged in battle.

Just as she was about to search for the exact whereabouts of Itachi and Sasuke, a giant fireball formed flew into the sky. She rushed to where she had seen it and found Sasuke on the streets while Itachi simply landed on a rooftop not far from her. He retaliated with a fireball of his own and carefully watched his younger brother.

Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when it finally lifted, the first thing she saw were two monstrous hands. Frowning, Sakura leaned in closer to see what it was only to find Sasuke in the middle. ' _Are those hands coming from his back?_ ' Sakura thought, eyes widening as she took it all in.

Itachi started making hand seals again with speed she had never seen before, followed shortly by Sasuke. They cocked their heads back and simultaneously started another fireball technique—the heat of the technique searing the air. Lifting up her hands to protect herself from the immense heat, Sakura took a step back and stared at the Uchiha brothers. ' _How am I supposed to stop this?_ ' she thought, looking around for aid. Just as she turned away to search for someone, anyone, to help, Sasuke's fireball started to overpower Itachi's.

Itachi retaliated quickly, his right eye trickling blood as he opened it and unleashed Amaterasu. She stared in shock, surprised that he would use the technique on his own brother, until the black fires overwhelmed the regular flames and extinguished both techniques. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura moved in closer to the brothers.

' _So, even if the target of Amaterasu is fire itself, Amaterasu will completely eradicate it_ ,' Sakura noted, filing the information away.

Horrified, Sakura watched as Sasuke started circling his brother, Itachi following him with his eyes, attempting to unleash Amaterasu time and time again on his younger brother. ' _That's it. I made a promise to protect him, Itachi_ ,' she thought, grabbing a kunai. ' _I'm not about to break it._ '

Throwing the kunai to Itachi, he stalled his movements long enough to avoid it and look up at her. Bleeding from one eye, he stared at her for a brief moment, thin lips set in an inscrutable line. "Stop it!" Sasuke yelled at her from across the rooftops.

Surprised, she glanced at him. "I'm not going to stand by and let this happen, Sasuke, Itachi!"

"This is our fight!" Sasuke called out, halting now. Strange, dark marks had formed over half of his face and the arms that protruded from his back had stretched out behind him, like grotesque wings. "Stay out of it, Captain." He hesitated and then added, "Please!"

She hesitated for only a brief second, but it was enough of an opening for Itachi. He whirled around and immediately the strange wings on Sasuke's back caught fire and burned brightly. Sasuke screamed and tossed himself on the roof. Sakura moved to rush to his side just as Itachi calmly strode over and extinguished the technique—Sasuke's wings were now burned off his body.

He crouched down beside his younger brother and stood again when the replacement technique vanished with a small poof. Itachi cocked his head minimally and moved back just as a dragon made of fire burst from inside the building into the skies above. Itachi moved with a sluggishness she had only once seen in him before. ' _Using Amaterasu so many times must've worn him out_ ,' she thought, unsure of how to proceed.

Another fire dragon aimed at Itachi soared up into the sky and this time, Sakura gasped as Itachi narrowly avoided the technique. He fell back and crouched down, talking to Sasuke who remained in the building. She was unable to see him from her current vantage point and she briefly considered moving, but Sasuke appeared from the hole in the building, landing on the opposite side of his brother.

The gentle morning light had now been obscured by dark clouds. Lightning flashed, followed by the deafening crack of thunder as the first drops of rain began to fall. "I'm going to end it now," Sasuke said, voice overpowering the sound of the thunderstorm. "This technique will be instantaneous."

"Katsuyu, how is Naruto?" she asked, keeping her eyes on both Uchiha.

"He's fine, Sakura-sama. He took out one of Pein's bodies and is fighting another one as we speak," Katsuyu informed her. "Shikamaru's team has joined him."

Lightning struck the Uchiha's battlefield and Sakura was blasted back by it, avoiding the rays. Sasuke and Itachi stood in the middle of it and as she watched, it seemed to gather about Sasuke's head. ' _Itachi wasn't the target of those fire attacks_ ,' Sakura realized, looking up at the gathering electricity. ' _He was trying to start a thunderstorm so that he could use his element and gain the upper hand_.'

Electricity surrounded the entire square now, making it impossible for her to close the distance between her and the brothers.

Sasuke started a Chidori, one that she guessed would be his last after all the techniques he had used and took the upper ground. "With this technique, lightning will strike down from the heavens, and all I have to do is guide its power straight through you." He stared down at his older brother and there was no hate, no anger, only acceptance.

"Come!" he yelled and a massive beam of lightning shaped like a monster formed in the sky and took place behind Sasuke.

"No!" Sakura yelled, rushing to Itachi.

"Disappear with the thunder," Sasuke said and as she looked up at him, she saw tears in his eyes. " _Big brother_."

He moved his hand down and lightning struck where Itachi was standing before she could even blink. The light of the technique blinded her as she screamed for Itachi.

Then all went quiet.

When she reopened her eyes, the street had been obliterated by Sasuke's technique and in the midst of the rubble was Itachi. He was lying face-down and for a brief moment, Sakura was lost. ' _He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead_ ,' she chanted to herself as her wobbly legs brought her closer to him.

Just as she was about to jump down to his side, Itachi slowly lifted himself up and stared at his younger brother. "Truly, you have become stronger, Sasuke." As Itachi fully straightened, red flames enveloped him and Susanoo's head reared itself. "Now, let me show you the last card in my hand: Susanoo."

"Susanoo?" Sasuke asked, shocked as his eyes focused on the red guard that cloaked Itachi.

"On that fateful day when my eyes were awakened, another technique in addition to them had been born," Itachi said, wiping at the blood that had caked to his cheek. "Sasuke, are you out of techniques? If there are still some tricks up your sleeve, I suggest you stop trying to hide them. This is the end."

Sakura looked up, surprised as the sky cleared and then down again, where the strange black markings on Sasuke's skin spread further and further until his body coloring grey. His hair had grown longer and a dark mark had appeared on his nose. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. ' _Is his cursed seal acting up?_ ' Sakura wondered. ' _It shouldn't be, Orochimaru is dead!_ '

A huge eight-headed, white snake burst forth from Sasuke's body. The heads hissed and coiled, growing larger even than Itachi's Susanoo. Around the battlefield, more Jounin and ANBU platoons had gathered, watching in shock and morbid fascination as the two Uchiha brothers prepared for the conclusion of their fight.

Susanoo held out its massive hand and a sword that resembled crackling flames appeared. He used it to behead most of the snakes, blocking the others with a colossal shield. The snake moved back a couple of steps when it was down to its last head and opened its mouth. "You finally show yourself," Itachi said, a tiny smile on his face as Orochimaru's body slithered out of the snake's mouth.

"Finally!" Orochimaru rasped, pulling a sword from his mouth. "I've been waiting for this! Thanks to you, Sasuke-kun used up all of the chakra he had been suppressing me with. Now, I can finally make his body mine, and then… "

Itachi didn't allow him to finish. Susanoo moved with far greater speed than she had ever expected the giant to and impaled Orochimaru on its fiery sword. Promptly, the Sannin and the large snake turned to liquid and streamed down the sword into the large gourd Susanoo was holding on to.

"This is it, Sasuke," Itachi said, ambling towards Sasuke. The younger Uchiha retaliated with kunai, but Susanoo's shield deflected it shortly before slowly disintegrating. Itachi slowly walked to his younger brother until the latter reached a wall, finding no way to escape. Sasuke looked up to those surrounding him, genuine fear in his eyes as Itachi walked up to him and lifted a hand.

Sakura sprang into action, jumped off the ledge she was perched on and sprinted to the Uchiha siblings. She reached them just as Itachi tapped his fingers on Sasuke's forehead. "Forgive me, Sasuke," he said, sounding weaker than she had ever heard him before. "This is the last time."

Susanoo vanished just as Itachi collapsed against the wall. Crying out his name, Sakura grabbed him just before he fell onto the unforgiving ground. She looked up at Sasuke, who stood there in shock before his dark eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

Several shinobi appeared to the scene. "Bring Sasuke to the hospital!" she instructed. "He should be fine except for some slight burns! The rest of you, get back to your positions!"

"Yes Commander!" they called out, following her orders immediately.

Laying down Itachi on the floor, she was amazed to see he was still alive. A smile played around his blood-spattered lips as he looked up to her, midnight blue eyes soft and kind once more. "Sakura…" he said.

"Don't say anything," she said, trying to form a shaky smile. Accumulating chakra to her fingertips, she searched for any massive injuries, but found none. ' _Is he dying because of a lack of chakra?_ ' she thought, desperate as she searched his body. Conscious of the tears that streamed incessantly, Sakura held his body close to her. "Itachi…"

"Lend me your ear," he whispered weakly.

Staring at him, she found his eyes unseeing. Pressing a kiss on his lips, she turned so he could whisper in her ear. "I lied. There were three," Itachi said, lifting a hand to stroke her pink hair. "The first was to see Sasuke back in Konoha… the second was to hear him call me 'big brother' one last time, before I'd pass from this world…"

She felt him smile against her ear.

Then his body went limp.

"No," she said, looking down at him. He was still smiling, eyes half open. "No, no no." She held him close, cradling his head in her arms. "No, Itachi. Wake up." Sakura rocked back and forth, embracing Itachi's still body. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

A bright light engulfed her then and Sakura looked up, finding Pein hovering above the village, his arms raised. The air stood still for a moment, then sound started to echo all over the village. The air heated up around her just as a massive wave of debris and dust came flying at her. Several hands tugged her away and she screamed as they left Itachi behind in the incoming debris storm, kicking and fighting back while the ANBU members brought her to safety as quick as they could.

The destruction followed them like a tidal wave until they climbed the Hokage Mountain. It washed up to the monolith, sending dust sky high, effectively stopping them from seeing Konoha. The gates burst open as the onslaught of debris surged through. Sakura coughed, clearing her eyes from dust particles and slowly raised her head to look at Konoha.

All that was left of her beloved village was a large, gaping crater.

"What… is this?" she whispered, numbed by grief and shock. "What… happened? Naruto…?" She stood, her knees buckling. "Naruto!" she yelled over the massive destruction.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Sakura turned to the small group of shinobi standing there. "I need an update. Now!"

"Evacuations are complete," one of the ANBU members offered. "All citizens have left Konoha. It seems your summon has protected most of us, but there were a lot of people down there…"

"Was it Pein?" she asked, enraged.

"Yes, Commander," another member said.

"What about the Sixth?"

"Still battling Obito," Aoba said, appearing from behind some members. "I'm going back to that location now. If he comes back from that other dimension, he'll land in the same place."

"Naruto?" she asked.

A large explosion erupted in the middle of the canyon, drawing her attention. "Kou?" she called out. The Hyuuga stepped forward and activated his Byakugan.

"It's Naruto! He's fighting one of Pein's bodies. Captain Nara's team is with him," he glanced at the center of town. "And the other body who caused this is heading his way. I see other shinobi making their way out of the rubble."

"And Akatsuki?"

"I can only see Pein."

Part of her wanted to find Itachi's body and crawl beside it. He was dead. They could simply close down this whole show of a world, cart it off, unscrew the stars and turn off the sunlight. There was no meaning to anything anymore. And yet, part of her nagged at her, reminding her constantly of who she was. She was in charge of the teams. There was no time for grief or tears—not yet.

"Aoba, take several men down and search the area for living shinobi. Are Genma and Raidou still where the Sixth left us?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Return to them after you've searched the area," Sakura said, green eyes blazing as she looked down at the people scrambling from under the rocks. "The rest of you, help out those in need. "

"Commander, what will you do?" one of the younger shinobi asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm going to take down Pein," Sakura said. Gritting her teeth, Sakura hurled herself off the mountain, using the jagged edges around the broken village to make her way down and sprinted toward where Pein had last been sighted.

Her hatred for the ochre haired man increased exponentially with each step she made. He had killed her once before and now took her friends, and her village. She wasn't going to stand for this. Not anymore.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was strolling through the debris as though it was simply a walk in the park, his spiraling eyes focusing on her as she emerged. "Hello Pein," she managed to say.

"Haruno… Sakura," he said simply, stopping in his tracks. "I thought I killed you."

She smiled humorlessly as she stopped in front of him. "You tried, but failed. You see, you use your wars and excuse them as bringing peace to this world. You think you're better than the other tyrants because your excuse entails peace. But look around you, Pein. Do you see peace? Do you see happiness? You ruthlessly attacked an entire village full of people."

"As Konoha shinobi attacked mine," Pein said simply.

"And you think this'll be the end?" Sakura laughed harshly. "There will be retaliation, and then you, or perhaps someone else will come again for some misguided idea of vengeance."

"This is why I'll end all pain, all strife. I am God. This is my judgment," Pein said.

She closed her eyes briefly. "You simply don't understand. But, I get it. To end that cycle of hate, I should stop myself here and now. But honestly, I want to rip your head off for what you've done." She shook her head. "I'm as much a hypocrite as you are."

Pein looked less than impressed. "Then come and show me your pain."

"Yes," she said fiercely, gathering all her chakra to her forehead before releasing it in a single burst. Her seal reappeared on her forehead and then spread, curling around her forehead, over her cheeks, down to her chest. "This is it, Pein!"

A large, black rod protruded from his sleeve, sending her back in time to the last time he had drawn one. It was another body, another Sakura, another lifetime ago as far as she was concerned. She sprinted toward him, chakra assembled in her hand. He moved quicker than she did, impaling her with the rod.

Sucking in breath as she felt it slip between her ribs, Sakura forced a smile, grabbing his arm to pull him in closer. Pein raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between her eyes. "I forgot to mention. I can't be killed in battle," Sakura said.

He tried to push her away with his technique next, but she firmly planted herself to the ground, using her chakra as an anchor. "I am done with Akatsuki and I'm done with the nightmares," she spat, activating her strongest genjutsu. His body stopped moving and she wasted no time. Grabbing the sides of his head, she used all her strength and gave it one firm jerk, breaking his neck.

Shinobi had gathered around her, astonished as Pein sank to his knees and fell down lifelessly. She exhaled deeply, glancing around to the men and women surrounding her. "Bring all those in need of healing to the base of the Hokage Mountain!" she instructed, jolting them out of their reverie. "All medics that are still alive are to report there. I'll be joining them shortly. Meanwhile, Katsuyu will look over each and every one of you."

"Yes, Commander Haruno!" they said in unison as she dashed off again.

' _I don't have that much time left_ ,' Sakura thought. ' _It hasn't been that long since I released the seal last. I won't be able to channel this amount of chakra for much longer_.'

"Shikamaru!" she called, noticing the Nara clan member as she fought her way over some of the wreckage. The Nara clan member looked up and waved hesitantly before wincing. She reached him in record time. "What happened?"

"Naruto… He's insanely strong," Shikamaru said, a tiny laugh playing on his lips. "He wiped the floor with two of Pein's bodies. We theorized about something and he's checking it out. I think someone might be controlling the bodies, meaning his true form isn't amongst the six."

Sakura nodded, placing a hand on his broken leg. Starting the healing process, she mended the broken bone, glancing up at Shikamaru as relief washed over his face. "We need to tie that leg up," she said, glancing at Tenten, Kiba and Shino. "Where is Naruto?"

"To the highest point surrounding Konoha," Kiba said, pointing at one of the mountains.

"Go, back him up," Sakura said. "I'll take care of your captain."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Update me," she said, looking at Shikamaru.

"We were attacked shortly after the green flare went off by Pein and Konan. Jiraiya managed to kill three bodies but…" Sakura nodded, gesturing him to continue. "The three remaining bodies managed to slip past us and we were about to chase them when Itachi came in."

Shikamaru smiled widely. "We were right. _You_ were right. He was fighting Konan, helping Tenzou, and took it down. He went after Pein next but they escaped him. Itachi apparently killed Kisame before coming here to protect us."

Sakura closed her eyes, forcing her tears back. "He's dead."

Shikamaru's smile fell. "… What?"

"Sasuke and Itachi battled," Sakura said, her voice emotionless. "I think he ran out of chakra. I wasn't even able to get him out of that pit before Pein's attack overcame us. He's still buried somewhere in debris."

She looked up to find tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed and looked up at the now azure sky, obviously fighting to reign in his emotions. "I'm sorry," he said finally, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What about your father?" Sakura asked, knowing Shikaku was on the north side of town.

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly. "I don't know."

"Commander Haruno!" Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw a Chuunin rushing to her. "The Sixth, he's back and in need of medical attention!"

"Go!" Shikamaru said.

Sakura wasted no time in sprinting to where the Sixth was located. She passed Obito just before reaching Kakashi—the Uchiha was dead, a peaceful smile etched on his lips. Dropping to her knees, she immediately accumulated chakra and pressed them to the large gaping wound on Kakashi's abdomen.

His mask had been ripped away during his fight, showing his full face for the first time since they met. A crooked grin played around his lips as he stared up at her. "I'm done for," he said softly. "Don't bother."

As Sakura moved her chakra laced hands over his body, she realized he was right. Obito had managed to hit four vital organs. Even with all her extra chakra, it wouldn't amount to anything. She had failed.

"Kakashi-sensei… The village is safe," Sakura said, smiling at him as chakra drained from her fingers back to her forehead. "We ended Akatsuki. Naruto is safe too."

"Is that so?" Kakashi put in effort to smile. "That's good. Well done, Sakura."

Shinobi steadily gathered around them as Sakura held her former teacher in her arms. "I protected your village, Hokage-sama," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kakashi's eyes closed for a moment. "Everything is going to be alright." He reopened his eyes and Sakura noticed that the crimson was draining from his Sharingan, leaving an onyx eye paired with his steel-grey one. "Listen, Sakura…"

She sobbed softly, holding him close as she nodded.

"Sai is going to be alright. He'll regain his sense of emotions and feelings with time, as long as you're there to guide him."

"Yes," she said softly.

"Sasuke really is a good kid… He's just going to need your help to find that part of him again."

"Yes," she whispered once more.

Naruto entered the clearing, dropping to his knees as he noticed what was happening. He moved to Kakashi's other side, staring at his Hokage. "Kakashi-sensei!" he said, grabbing his hand.

"Ah, Naruto, just on time," Kakashi said, managing to still sound light-hearted. "Remember this… Let Sakura help you whenever necessary. Be kind and strong and love the village as you father did before you." He smiled a tiny smile, managing to lift his hand up enough to stroke through Naruto's blond hair. "You're going to be a good Hokage."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked from him to Sakura and back again.

"I'll say hello to Kimimaro for you," Kakashi said, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Beneath Sakura's fingertips, Hatake Kakashi's heart stopped beating.

They screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.  
** _

_One chapter left of the second arc._

_\-- M. Shiroi  
_


	16. Chapter XVI

* * *

**Chapter XVI  
THE FIRE'S SHADOW**

* * *

Fifty-three shinobi had been lost during Akatsuki's final attack. Amongst them, the Sixth Hokage, Jounin Commander Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi as well as most of Konoha's Intelligence Division and many more nameless shinobi. Haruno Sakura could only look at their pictures as she laid down a flower on top of the massive stack.

Konoha's destruction had been almost complete. Only those living around the outskirts were lucky enough to still have homes. Others depended on Tenzou as he used his skills in wood techniques to swiftly build new houses for those in need. Most of the civilians were living in tents now, working hard to restore their beautiful village to its former glory.

She had been praised by the village elders as well as most of the ninja population. If not for her ingenious system with the flares, more shinobi would have perished as well as civilians. Instead of feeling any pride for her actions, Sakura continued to feel she had failed. Not a day went by that she didn't pass by the Hokage's Graves, offering her prayers to Kakashi.

It wasn't just Kakashi either.

Sakura had searched for hours, days even. Turning over every bit of debris and digging into places left alone, but she hadn't been able to find Itachi's body under the rubble. The idea of rebuilding Konoha with his body still there killed her. And there were many more who had suffered the same fate as Itachi—bodies lost under the huge amount of dirt and wreckage of Pein's final grand attack. They would never find those poor souls again.

' _I've seen enough funerals_ ,' she decided numbly as she walked home—or at least to where her tent stood. In one of the corners of the newly rebuilt streets, she ran into Naruto, staring at an ice cream popsicle. All around him, the bustling sounds of villagers returning to work sounded, but his eyes were far, far away.

She hesitated for only a moment—was she the right person to comfort him? She had failed him, in every aspect. Not able to bring herself to walk to him, Sakura simply stood in the middle of the road, watching until Iruka crouched down in front of him and talked to him in a hushed, calm voice.

It was then that she realized there was nobody left for her anymore. She was all alone again.

Nodding, Sakura ignored the tears that burned in her eyes and continued her stroll to her tent. She sat down on her cot and grabbed the pictures she had managed to salvage from her apartment. Her Genin team photo and her ANBU team photo. Unable to stop herself from crying, Sakura lay down and allowed time to swallow her whole.

* * *

He came to her in her dreams, as he always did, creeping in on her along with the oncoming dark. The memory of his scent would be so strong it would almost overpower her and the memory of his caresses so real she swore he was beside her. Sakura hated him—all he represented. The perfect Konoha shinobi. She had been right all along and she hated herself for doubting him for even a second after he left. He had protected so many shinobi by taking out Kisame and Konan even before they reached the village. She ought to be grateful and she ought to feel nothing but gratitude for him helping her from his place in the shadows, but she hated him.

The hollow feeling inside of her had become more and more overpowering even as seconds ticked away. Faintly, she wondered whether people could be at two places at the same time; whether it was possible for people to become ghosts even while still alive. She had been ripped away that day from him, and somehow a part of her was still there. Buried underneath debris and earth, together with her lost love.

He whispered in her ears of dreams as he stroked a warm hand over her cheek. Images of him flooded her mind, all the feelings and memories held her in its grip, allowing her to wallow in that one moment of time in which they were happy.

"Itachi…" she whispered to the dark of night, hugging her pillow as tears came. "Itachi."

' _I lied. There were three. The first was to see Sasuke back in Konoha… the second was to hear him call me 'big brother' one last time, before I'd pass from this world…_ ' Itachi whispered to her, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

She hoped fervently the third dream was the same as hers had been.

Listening to the patting of rain against her tent, Sakura closed her heavy lids and let sleep take her. Tomorrow, there would be another day in which she would be in charge of Konoha's restoration and another day for her to take care of her broken team. But now, there was time for sweet oblivion.

She woke the next morning, hating the bright morning rays that slipped in between her locks and pushed at her eyelids. The light hued the canvas tent to a golden crimson above her. Peering at the world outside through the crack in the tent's opening, Sakura could see the first of the villagers walking back to the mess that was downtown Konoha. Sighing heavily, she stepped out of her cot and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

' _Good morning, Sakura_ ,' his voice drifted. Every morning that they spent together, he had used the exact same words, waking her with his smooth voice. He added her name after she casually mentioned she loved hearing him say it. Ignoring it, Sakura walked out of her tent to the communal showers, readying herself for the day.

She found the rest of her team waiting for her as she returned to the crimson tent. Naruto stared at her, not managing one of his usual smiles. His blue eyes had dulled and deadened—the loss of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi and his beloved village weighed down on him heavily. Sasuke was a shell too, his revenge now complete, the Uchiha had lost his sense of duty and floundered. She didn't even hate him as he looked up at her with his dark eyes. The only one who seemed like himself was Sai. Strangely, the boy who had lost all emotions and all connections was now the glue holding them together, forcing them to move on.

"Let's go," she croaked. Team Haruno nodded dutifully and followed her as she made her way to the cottage that served as the temporary administration building.

Iruka sat inside, a faint smile lighting his face. "Team Haruno," he greeted. Beside him sat the village council members, Koharu and Homura. Homura peered at her through his glasses, taking a puff of his pipe and turned to Iruka.

"Iruka, leave us for a moment," the elderly man said.

Iruka looked up, surprised for a moment, but stood from his chair and walked out the door. "Sai, Sasuke, you too," Koharu said. This made Sakura frown and she glanced at both dark haired members of her team as they swiftly left the building.

"What is this about?" she asked calmly.

"This village has to be rebuilt," Koharu said in that strict, hard voice of hers.

"I'm well aware of that," Sakura replied, frowning. She never did like the village elders, especially after all the stunts they pulled during Tsunade's reign. Their alliance with Danzou had made her weary of them. "We're working hard to get there."

"The village needs a Hokage, Sakura," Homura spoke, breathing out some smoke.

Beside her, Naruto stiffened. Sakura waited patiently for the elders to continue.

"Kakashi was an excellent Hokage, and well prepared too," Koharu said, presenting a tiny scroll. "He knew the threat of Akatsuki was very real and made preparations to protect Konoha, as you're well aware of. Kakashi however, had also prepared for his own death." The old woman looked at Sakura. "This is his will."

Sakura nodded slowly as Koharu unrolled the scroll. "As you're well aware of, Kakashi wasn't a man of many words. He did leave us with some words and objects to distribute." She beckoned for Naruto to come closer. The blonde crossed the distance to the desk. "Hold your hand over this," Koharu instructed, pointing at a circular shaped symbol. As Naruto touched it, a small poof sounded and a strangely shaped kunai appeared beneath his hand.

Frowning, Naruto took it and eyed the kunai and the inscription on the handle. It looked ancient to her eyes, but the blade was still razor sharp, as if taken care off for years while the rest of it rusted away. "What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Koharu read from the scroll. "This is one of the Fourth's special kunai that allowed him to perform his Flying Thunder God technique. He gave this to me when I became a Jounin. It's the last one in existence and so it's only fitting that I give you this. I'm sure he wanted you to have it."

Naruto held the kunai up, testing its weight as he ran his thumb over the dull part of the blade, admiring it. "I meant it when I said I thought you were the only man who could surpass the Fourth. I'm sure he'd be proud," Koharu concluded. Naruto nodded and took a step back, tears brimming in his eyes as he held the kunai in his hands.

"Sakura," Koharu gestured for her to come closer. As she held her hand over the circular symbol meant for her, a scroll appeared. "You were always teasing me for owning so little. And you were absolutely right." Sakura couldn't help but choke down a laugh. "Somehow, I doubted you'd appreciate my orange books, so I give you something of value in battle and outside. I'm well aware that you're also a Slug tamer, but I'm sure Pakkun and the others will love your company now and then."

She bit her lip as she opened up the scroll, finding the contract for the ninja dogs inside, an empty space reserved for her just beside Kakashi's name.

Koharu looked at the both of them for a moment as they let his last message and gifts sink in before continuing. "Kakashi has also put in a recommendation in for Naruto as Hokage," she spoke calmly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but Sakura only smiled. She expected as much. "However… The village council has decided not to appoint you the position of Seventh, Naruto."

"What?!" she hissed, eyes wide as she took a step forward.

"We feel it is too early for him," Homura interjected, staring at her. "It wasn't that long ago that Naruto last lost control over the Kyuubi. Had Tenzou and Itachi not been there, he might've destroyed the whole town."

Sakura glanced at Naruto in shock, who looked like his whole world had fallen apart now. Gritting her teeth, she walked to the desk and slammed her hands down on it. "Listen. This is the best man for the job. He's growing every day and learning how to control himself better with each passing moment. He wants this more than anything!"

"We have no doubts of his eagerness to become Hokage," Koharu said. "We've known of it ever since he was old enough to speak. However, we can't promote anyone to the position of Hokage—a leader of a village—if they're unable to control themselves."

"Furthermore, he hasn't served as a team captain," Homura added, while glancing at the blond. "We know you're a good shinobi, Naruto, but we need someone who is capable of leading a village."

"They're dead," Sakura said, pointing into the direction where the graves stood. "Everyone who was capable of leading this village, who had enough experience to take on this job is six feet under!"

"Not everyone," Koharu said, peering at her though her squinted eyes.

"Who then?" Sakura said, angered now. "Who could possibly take on this job other than Naruto?"

"You can," Homura said softly.

Sakura stilled. "What?"

"You were Tsunade's apprentice for many years. You've been along for diplomacy missions, you know the administrational work, and you know what is expected of you. Furthermore, you have solid connections to the Fifth and Sixth as they were both your teachers," Homura continued. "You're the strongest kunoichi in this village as well as the highest ranking shinobi as Commander of ANBU."

"No," she said firmly. "Not a chance."

"Sakura," Koharu spoke, the usually stern woman suddenly sounded tired. "We questioned the Jounin too for recommendation. Your name came up more often than not. The Sand has recommended you for the position too, commending your organization and effectiveness in many missions linked to both our nations."

"Listen," Sakura said, straightening. "I've worked with Naruto since we were children. I know of his passion to become Hokage and I completely support him. I told you, he is the best man for this job. I won't accept your proposal."

"You should take it, Sakura-chan," Naruto's soft voice came as no more than a whisper.

Shocked, she whirled around. "What did you say?" she stared at him, not understanding. Naruto played with his kunai, twirling it in his hand as he mulled it over, before meeting her gaze with determined blue eyes.

"They're right. You're the best person for this job," Naruto said, a tiny, sad smile playing on his face. "You're the best in organizing things. You're strong, kind, and you have experience." He stopped, looking out of the window to the remains of the village. "I want it. I want it more than anything, but even more than that, I want Konoha to be in safe and capable hands."

"Naruto…" she whispered, taking a step to him. "I never wanted this. You want this. This is your dream, your future! How can you just give it up like that?"

"I'm not," Naruto said, meeting her eyes once more. "I'm going to keep fighting until I get there. But, there are things I need to do too. I need to learn how to control this thing inside of me. I need to learn how to lead and not be led and I still have a little growing up to do," he said, grinning a little. "But when that time comes, I will take the name of Hokage for myself."

"No," she said, shaking her head. He took a couple of steps to her and put his hands on her shoulder, looking down at her.

"Do you remember what Itachi told me?" Naruto gave her an affectionate squeeze. "'Remember this; becoming the Hokage doesn't mean people will acknowledge you. But when the people acknowledge you, you _can_ become Hokage.'"

She stared at him for a moment longer, finding sadness and defeat, but also determination. He was perfectly willing to push this through—he believed she was up for the job.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Sakura took a step back. The air around her felt stifled and she knew she had to get out of there and quickly too. "Can I at least think about this?" she said in defeat, glancing at both council members.

"Of course. We'd like to hear your decision tomorrow though," Koharu said.

"Thank you," she replied, pushing past Naruto. As she opened the door, Sakura welcomed the spring breeze, inhaling deeply. Sai and Sasuke were a little farther up ahead, heads perked as she stormed away, followed swiftly by Naruto. He waved up his hand, signaling all was fine and chased after their pink-haired captain.

"Sakura!" he called after her just as she walked past the Jounin Headquarters down to the streets. "Sakura-chan!"

She turned around, finding herself furious. "Why did you do that?" she hissed, grabbing his shirt. "I was ready to fight for you and you just gave up. You _never_ give up! Why now?"

"I didn't give up," Naruto said, shaking his head as he grabbed her hands. "And I'm not going to. I hate them for doing this and for not giving me a chance, especially when Kakashi-sensei was ready to give me one. But… look around you," he said, waving his hands. "Konoha is a mess. And we need someone who can rebuild it, who is strong in organization and who can unify this broken village again."

"And you think I can do that better than you can?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I know you can," Naruto shrugged. "Like they said, you were by Tsunade's side for years, you know how this all works. I'm not going to give up, but if you don't take this position and they pick someone who still hates me because of what I carry inside of me, my chances plummet tremendously." He paused. "They still fear me."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto…"

"Do it for me, Sakura-chan," he said earnestly, cupping her cheeks with his large hands. "No. Not just for me. Do it for Kakashi-sensei, because I know he would have faith in you too, to take over where he left off and protect Konoha. For all the Jounin and all your other supporters…" He swallowed. "Do it for Konoha's Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, you're good," she conceded, sighing. "I don't know, Naruto. Apart from not wanting this because of you, I've never seen myself as Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "The Fifth and Sixth Hokage didn't either," he pointed out. "I distinctly remember Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting it out in a bar and well, you know how Kakashi reacted."

Her memories sent her flying back to their former teacher's reaction when his face on the monument got revealed and the groaning that accompanied it. She couldn't help but giggle a little and realized that this was the first time she had laughed since that fateful day. The shinobi's way of life had affected her in more ways than one, she noted. Callousness had become a part of who she was.

"If I do this," she spoke, " _If_ … I'm taking you with me. I'll promote you to take over for me as ANBU captain, but you're going to go with me whenever there's a function or diplomacy mission." Sakura eyed him. "I can't just step down from being a Hokage in a year's time. The village will suffer from instability if they change from leader too quick."

"I know," Naruto said, peering up at the mountain. "Plus, you'll have to give them time to carve your face in there." He looked back at Sakura and flashed a genuine grin. "I have some growing to do, and I'm young. Plus, after seeing Kakashi buried in paperwork, I think I'll enjoy going out on missions for a while longer."

She groaned, alarming Naruto. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to be buried in paperwork," she said, sighing heavily.

"So… You'll do it?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him, green eyes searching. "I think so… But, let me think it over for a while longer, alright? It's a lot to wrap my head around."

"Sure, Sakura-chan," he said, grabbing her for a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Naruto…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry for not being able to protect them."

"Don't," he hushed her, kissing her hair. "Don't blame yourself. Your plan was genius."

"But they died," she said. ' _And I with them._ '

He pulled back and Sakura could easily tell he was fighting to hold it together. "Take your time," Naruto said. He nodded and released her from his grip, as if knowing she was on the verge of collapse. "Do you want me to come by tonight?"

"Yes," she said, and found it to be true. Nights would bring Itachi's whispers of love and Kakashi's of pride. She needed silence from the voices in her head for now.

"See you tonight," Naruto said, walking back to where he had left Sai and Sasuke.

* * *

"Oh and do you remember the fight he had with the sculptor?" Naruto rocked back, laughing silently. "He even went as far as to try and pull down that mask of his. I'm glad he didn't."

"That would've looked strange on the mountain," she said, giggling softly as she stared at Kakashi's stone face looking down on the village. The bottom half of it was smooth, like his mask had been. After a long fight, the craftsman decided to cave into Kakashi's wish and just sculpt him with his mask on. Faintly, Sakura wondered what she would look like.

' _Hokage Sakura_ ,' she entertained the thought for a little while. Would she be able to do it? Lead not a small team of trained ANBU members, but an entire village? She would be responsible for every single person in it, whether they were a fully trained shinobi or a new academy student or a civilian. Hundreds of lives would depend on her—her, a twenty-three year old kunoichi who never had any dreams past marrying the man she loved or becoming stronger. What did she know of leading a village?

She wished Tsunade was there for advice and the thought of her former teacher brought a pang of pain back into her heart. It had been years since Tsunade had gone off and got herself killed. Years since she wept in front of her grave for hours until Naruto had found her and hauled her off.

"Your father was in his late twenties when he got promoted to Hokage," Sakura said silently, watching the faces on the monoliths. "The Third was younger than me, but he was a genius shinobi since birth, trained by the First and Second. I'm very young. Perhaps too young."

"Age doesn't really matter," Naruto said, sitting beside her to watch the mountain. "You were always the smartest in class."

"Smart doesn't equal wisdom," she pointed out.

Naruto shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "Who else is there?"

"Asuma," Sakura said.

The blond made a face. "I'm going to agree with Naruto," Shikamaru's voice sounded. As they looked over their shoulder, the ANBU captain approached and sat down beside Sakura. "You wouldn't want Asuma as Hokage."

Sakura laughed silently. "What about you?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No chance."

"Too troublesome, huh?" she asked, noting his red-rimmed eyes. Losing his father had been hard on him—she was surprised to see him up and about again. He had spent most of the last days on his own.

"Absolutely," Shikamaru agreed.

"What about Raidou, Genma or Aoba?" Sakura asked. "They were Kakashi's personal guard."

"Raidou isn't the type of man who could lead a village. Aoba is too silent and likes to listen to command rather than give it," Shikamaru listed. "As for Genma… He likes his pub-crawling and doesn't take a lot of things seriously. I seriously doubt he'd accept the position in the first place. We're alike."

"I wish it were Itachi," she said and the two men around her grew silent.

They each reached for her and wrapped an arm around her, enveloping with their heat from both sides. "If I say yes, will you be there?" Sakura asked quietly, glancing at Shikamaru.

"Always, Sakura," Shikamaru smiled, looking up at the star-shot sky.

"Me too," Naruto added. "Though you already knew that."

"Don't forget about me," Sai's soft voice interjected. He walked up one of the ramps to where they were seated, crouching down beside Naruto. "I've spent a lot of time in ANBU and around Danzou. I know a little of politics myself."

Last to join them was Sasuke, silent and burdened with sadness she shared but could not show in front of him. He didn't offer her words of support or kindness, but his being there was enough to show her he supported her. They hadn't spoken to one another since directly after Akatsuki's attack, when she ensured her team was safe from harm and checked in on Sasuke. Part of her wanted to reach out to him and another part was angry at him for indirectly killing Itachi. Sakura suspected she would always feel torn over him.

They sat together in silence, watching the stars twinkle over Konoha and the surrounding forests for a long time while Sakura mulled over her decision. One by one, the men left to get some sleep until Sasuke was the only one left. He sat against a tree, arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. Briefly she wondered whether he was asleep or not until he opened his dark eyes and looked at her.

"Captain…" he started, a trace of hesitance tingeing his voice. Apparently deciding it was a bad idea, Sasuke stood to leave but Sakura ushered him down again.

"What is it?" Sakura asked softly.

He averted his eyes to the village below, sadness and embarrassment clear on his face. "What was he like?"

She wanted to cry.

"I know you remember a different Itachi and that the one we've seen might've been all fake…" she said after a pause. "But the Itachi I met was kind. He disliked conflict and valued peace above all else. Itachi was compassionate and gentle."

Sasuke looked up at her, looking very much like the confused boy she had met in his memories. His dark eyes were warm, warmer than she had ever seen them before… and he smiled. For the first time, Sakura saw a real, genuine smile on his face that wasn't connected to malice or anger, but one of love. He clenched his fists and stared down at them. "He was kind," Sasuke whispered eventually, still looking at his fingers as though there was something on them.

"You love him, don't you?" Sakura said softly, tears streaking her cheeks.

Something broke behind his eyes as Sasuke finally let himself go. The cool façade was gone as he clenched his teeth and softly cried. Sakura watched in shock as he let go, lifting his eyes to the stars and wiped at his tears as if caught doing something weak. "Yes," Sasuke said eventually. "To me, his life was more important than this village."

"But you fought him anyway," Sakura said, trying to understand. "I saw your battle. Your lightning attack would've killed him instantly if not for Susanoo."

"He killed everyone," Sasuke said, glancing at Sakura. "My father… My mother… Every single person in the clan, even the other children and the elderly. Even if there was a logical explanation for what he did, I couldn't ever forgive him for that."

Sakura met his gaze steadily. "Was there?"

"How long were you in his team for?"

Sakura didn't miss how he deftly changed the subject. "A full year."

"Did he ever tell you everything there was to know?" Sasuke asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"No," Sakura replied truthfully.

"There's your answer." Sasuke stood to walk away, and Sakura rose with him.

"Sasuke," she called when he pocketed his hands and walked. He stopped and turned a little, looking over his shoulder at her.

"He once told me he had two dreams," Sakura said, smiling gently. "One was to see you back in Konoha. The other was to hear you call him 'big brother' again, before the end."

Sasuke's gaze softened minimally before he turned and strode away.

* * *

They were in the same café as where they had their first impromptu date. Moonlight reflected in his dark eyes as he leaned over to grab his cup of tea. There were a million things she wanted to say to him and millions more she wanted to ask, but above all, she wanted him.

And so she crept over the hard wooden floor to him. He welcomed her with open arms, spreading his legs so that she could sit in between and hold onto his warm body. His heady scent intoxicated her as she inhaled. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in closer. "I don't think I can do this," Sakura said, pressing her forehead against his neck.

"You'll do great as Hokage," Itachi spoke.

"Not just that," she said honestly. "But… Even when you were off as a missing nin, I always maintained hope that I'd see you again. I don't think I can live my life and never see you again."

"You've done it before," Itachi said, kissing her forehead. "You'll learn to do so again."

"I don't want to," Sakura smiled sadly. "It was too short."

"Sakura," he said, and it sent shivers down her spine.

Looking up at him, she caught him just as he leaned to her, softly brushing his lips against hers. She wasn't prepared for her reaction as she looped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his frantically. Grasping the collar of his shirt, she pulled him closer as she straddled him, pushing him against the wall. He held her sides, one of his hands moving up to fist in her hair as he allowed her to bite on his lower lip and deepen the kiss.

Sakura stretched the moment as long as she could, wanting to make it last for a lifetime. "It's not enough," she breathed when they parted, mouths hovering momentarily before she leaned in again to kiss him.

As she pulled back, Itachi took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, looking at her, remorse playing in his dark eyes. "I never meant to hurt you," he said solemnly. "I promise."

She closed her eyes and nodded, allowing him to trail kisses from her eyes back to her lips. As she woke, Sakura couldn't help but realize that this was why dreams were such dangerous things: they smoldered on like fire and sometimes consumed her to the point that she didn't want to wake. Like the dreams were more real than reality itself.

When she reached the village council members, Team Haruno in tow, Sakura steeled herself and looked at the mountain one last time before entering. Koharu and Homura watched her intently as she greeted them and sighed. "I accept."

Koharu nodded. "We'll notify the Daimyou immediately. Take these next couple of days to prepare yourself."

"Yes," she said in response before turning around. Naruto and Sai were smiling at her sweetly while Sasuke had his eyes on the council members for a moment, an emotion she couldn't put her finger on playing in those dark depths. It lasted only a second before he turned them to her and nodded.

They followed her outside, where Konoha awaited.

* * *

"I'm glad you accepted," Shikamaru said as they followed the council members to one of the more luxurious shacks. Naruto trailed silently behind them as ANBU representative, his mask in place to hide him from curious eyes.

"I'd have gladly given the position to you, Shikamaru," Sakura said softly.

He glanced over his shoulder. "My dad's old job as Jounin Commander is troublesome enough," Shikamaru said, though Sakura could easily see the tiny smile curling his lips.

They entered a room that oddly reminded her of the day she had become Jounin. Sakura smiled fondly as she remembered that particular day—how she had fussed over her hair for ages before settling, Naruto's youthful smile and the Konoha shinobi who had been promoted. Neji was seated just a couple of seats from Itachi and she still remembered Kakashi's fond smile as he congratulated her. And, her first meeting with Itachi had been that day.

If she closed her eyes, Sakura could still feel the heat of his hand on hers and his deep voice, muffled by his mask.

The Daimyou sat in front of the symbol for the Fire Country—a black, bold kanji character that read 'fire' stitched on a large crimson cloth. The Daimyou himself was in his early fifties, regarding her though half-lidded eyes as he fanned himself. As Shikamaru sat down at the table with Naruto, Homura and Koharu, they nodded encouragingly.

"To think Kakashi died in battle against Akatsuki," the Daimyou sighed disappointingly.

"And so we have to choose another Hokage," one of his retainers mentioned.

Koharu spoke. "We have all recommended Haruno Sakura. The ANBU and Jounin representatives agree, and a recommendation came in from the Sand also."

"Ah," the Daimyou said, an enthusiastic smile spreading over his face. "Tsunade's former apprentice." His eyes swept over her frame for a moment, interested in her pink hair apparently as his gaze lingered, and he nodded. "That's a good choice, isn't it?"

He smiled at her. "Very well, Haruno Sakura, you shall henceforth be named Seventh Hokage." The Daimyou closed his fan. "We'll be counting on you."

"Yes, Daimyou-sama," she replied, bowing deeply.

As the Daimyou and his group of advisors left again, Koharu and Homura stood. They called for Genma and Aoba and when they appeared, Koharu glanced at them. "Send out an official notice, and inform the village over the next few days over the proceedings. We must announce the Seventh Hokage."

"Ma'am!" the two Jounin called out before vanishing again.

Over the next days, Sakura had more to do than ever. Apart from meeting with the same craftsman that had carved Kakashi's face into the mountain, there were gatherings to attend, feudal lords to meet, paperwork and a village to rebuild. Slumping over her new desk, Sakura stared at the shinobi files in front of her.

She had been testing her magnificent brain over the last couple of days, memorizing every shinobi's names and abilities. Naruto had been promoted to ANBU Captain in her stead over the last few days and she had been busying herself trying to find a replacement. Finally finding a kunoichi with good supplementary skills as well as a rudimentary understanding of healing, Sakura exhaled. She held the file on the side for Naruto to look at.

Glancing at the clock that hung above the door in front of her, Sakura realized there were only a couple of minutes left until her inauguration. She stood, straightening her clothes and grabbed the white coat with its crimson rims, eyeing the characters for 'Seventh Hokage' on the back. She had picked the design to somewhat match Kakashi's but the crimson rims were a tad darker than his, reminiscent of the color of Sharingan.

After putting on her coat, she tied a matching crimson sash around her waist and grabbed the hat. She looked around her new office one last time and walked out of the door, off to collect Koharu and Homura. As Sakura walked through the corridor, she glanced out of the windows that lined the walls, listening to the sounds of the cheering crowd.

Waving at Naruto and Sai at the end of the corridor, she stopped at the doors that lead to Koharu and Homura's office. Well-trained shinobi instincts went haywire as she reached for the door and found Sasuke's chakra inside. Frowning, she pushed open the door to reveal a shocking sight.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, the two village council members slaughtered at his feet. Blood had spattered over his ANBU vest and as he slowly turned, Sasuke dropped the katana he had been holding. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Why?" she asked, the sound of the cheering crowd an incessant background noise. Naruto and Sai had apparently sensed something was up as they burst through the door. They stopped by her side, both shocked by what had happened. Sai sprang into action first, binding Sasuke with his painted snakes, allowing Naruto to hold him.

"I'm done now," Sasuke finally said. "It's over." He looked at Sakura and there was something playing behind his eyes she hadn't seen before—accomplishment. Her thoughts flew back to their little talk before her acceptance of her new position and Sakura stilled as she realized there was still more to the massacre, as she had always expected. She had never thought Sasuke might be in on it.

As Sai grabbed him, Sakura took a step forward, looking at Sasuke as she spoke, "Take him to my office, Sai. Speak of this to no-one." She fixed her gaze on Sai. "No-one."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sai replied obediently, tugging Sasuke along with him. There was a sad smile playing around the Uchiha's lips. Sakura couldn't help but watch silently while the dark-haired men walked off.

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder, obviously shocked. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding his mask in his hand. His electric blue eyes flew from her to Sasuke's retreating form and back to her again.

"Yes," Sakura answered, looking back at Homura and Koharu. Minutes ticked by as she tried to comprehend what had happened and what his reasons for this brutal attack might've been—if there were any.

Shikamaru appeared in the hallway and came sprinting to her. "Hokage-sama!" he called out, peering into the room. "Sai just informed me."

"She's alright," Naruto said, tying his mask to his face. "Sasuke just targeted the elders."

"But why?" Shikamaru asked, astonished by this new development.

Naruto shook his head. "The inauguration is about to start," he remarked, listening to the noises of the crowd outside. "Please go on ahead, Hokage-sama. I'll make sure no-one comes in." With that, he formed a quick seal and sent his clone in to guard the room, closing it behind him.

Sakura let herself be led away from the gruesome sight and was thankfully given a moment to recover while Naruto and Shikamaru waited for Sai to return. The ANBU member arrived shortly, worry etched into his face—a first for Sai. "He's bound to your desk and not moving. He promised me not to go anywhere but I left a clone just in case."

Sakura nodded numbly.

They climbed the stairs, each step feeling heavier and yet somewhat lighter to her. As if she was realizing the burden of the village that she would carry and lighter as if she had finally found purpose, if only for the time being. She would be the pillar that supported the dreams of her team mates—make Konoha a bustling and prosperous village so that Shikamaru could find his dream wife and live in peace. Let the village teach Sai about emotions and love once more while she would groom Naruto to be the next Hokage. And for Kakashi and Itachi, she would continue their dreams by stabilizing the village once more and lead it into peaceful times.

The door to the balcony opened and Tenzou awaited her as newly appointed Commander of ANBU. He nodded and despite the fact that his face was covered by his mask, Sakura could feel his smile. She swallowed as she placed her hat on her head and walked all the way to the railing. She looked over the hundreds of villagers that stood there, cheering and waiting for her to speak.

Her heart had been beating against her chest throughout the entire day but in front of the civilians and shinobi that counted on her, Haruno Sakura finally relaxed—forgetting all about Sasuke, Akatsuki and the rest of the world. She could almost feel Itachi and Kakashi by her side, proud of her accomplishments as she took her hat off and smiled at those waving at her.

"Starting today, I will govern the village of Konoha… I'm the Seventh Hokage!"

* * *

The blind man lay in a field covered with flowers. He could smell the floral scent wafting up with every breeze that blew. Holding up his hand, he gingerly touched one of them, feeling its seed heads coming undone and flying off with the wind. ' _Dandelions_ ,' he thought, a smile playing on his lips. ' _Goodbye until we meet again_.'

He stood, using his finely attuned sense of direction to get a bearing while warm, comforting sunlight washed over him. He didn't need eyes to know the sky would be painted an array of pink, orange and yellow with white clouds drifting lazily as the red disk sunk beyond the horizon.

The road climbed into a tiny village where children ran up to him, greeting. As the man crouched down, he patted their heads and allowed them to play with his long, raven hair. He couldn't suppress his smile—they reminded him of his younger brother.

They led him into town and as the blind man passed a confectionary, the door opened. The man paused in his tracks, rooted to the spot as he inhaled the soft, creamy and rich scent that drifted to him—vanilla. It reminded him of green eyes and pink hair and sweet promises made under the night sky.

It reminded him, as it always would, of her.

* * *

**END OF ARC II  
**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.**  
  
_I have to say I'm ridiculously proud of this piece. Even thinking back, it feels like an eternity ago that Itachi was happy and in Konoha together with Sakura. I'm glad I was able to convey, even if only to myself, the time and progress that happened throughout the story. It allowed for Sakura's growth and both of Itachi's sides coming to the surface. All in all, I'm happy I typed up the first chapter on a whim and decided to continue!_

\-- M. Shiroi


	17. Chapter XVII

**Equinox – an Itachi & Sakura story**   
**By: MitsukiShiroi**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ARC III**

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
INCIPIENT**

* * *

_Love, it will not betray, dismay or enslave you, it will set you free.  
Be more like the man you were made to be._

_**\- Mumford and Son's "Sigh no more".** _

* * *

Locking the door to her home, Haruno Sakura inhaled the crisp scent of the morning's wintry air. Clouds scuttled across the sky and the sun broke through in bursts as she made her way to the crowded main street. The pale winter sky overhead presaged snow and her thoughts drifted to the ceremony she was about to attend. Time to promote another batch of promising Chuunin to the rank of Jounin.

She smiled brightly to those who stopped in their tracks to greet her and put her ceremonial hat on. Sakura briskly made her way to her office, waving briefly at Ino as the blonde called out to her from her flower shop.

As she passed the Academy, Sakura stopped by Iruka, who sat in the courtyard, working with the newest students. Amongst the group was a dark-haired, boisterous boy who ran up to her. "Hokage-sama! One day, I'll come to take your place!" He proclaimed, much to the amusement of his fellow students. He blushed furiously but kept his eyes on her, challenging her.

Sakura laughed softly. "I think you're going to have to fight over the title of Eighth with Naruto there," she said, pointing at the blond as he reached the courtyard, his nose scrunched up. Her former team mate stared at the young boy in mock anger and crouched down beside him.

"You're Asuma's kid, aren't you?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're my rival!" the Sarutobi boy declared, pointing at Naruto.

"Kid, you have no idea how many people have said that to me," Naruto said, breaking into a large grin. He straightened himself and ruffled the boy's head before turning to her. "Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Morning, Naruto," she said sweetly. She glanced up at Iruka, noting the first signs of aging lining his face and a streak of grey near his temples. The Chuunin teacher was nearing his fourth decade, she realized with some shock. It had been little more than twenty years ago that he had first introduced himself to her as their new Academy teacher. ' _Time truly flies_ ,' Sakura thought with a wistful smile.

"Iruka, are you happy with what you do?" She asked, watching as the children continued to run around the field.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said with a smile. "I firmly believe in the 'Will of Fire' and I still find joy in passing that wisdom on to the next generations."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I always enjoyed your classes."

"High praise, Hokage-sama," Iruka blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You're lighting up like a bonfire, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said teasingly, belting out a hearty laugh. Iruka raised his fist in mock anger, causing Naruto to flinch and hold up his hands in a pacifying gesture, though the laughter didn't leave his face. He focused his electric blue eyes on Sakura. "They're waiting, Hokage-sama."

"Right," Sakura said, walking to him. "Good luck with the next generation, Iruka," she said, smiling as they walked off.

"Asuma's kid sure is loud though," Naruto said, grinning as they walked to the Hokage Tower. Sakura laughed as she listened to him rattle on about the energetic boy, reminded of another loud child that was once her classmate. Looking up at the twenty-nine year old man he had become, it was hard to imagine she had once disliked him and thought he was nothing more than a pest. "… Though he reminds me of myself," Naruto concluded his lengthy tirade, eliciting another laugh from his Hokage.

Climbing the staircase that circled around the administration building, Sakura looked up at the rebuilt village. It had been six years since Akatsuki's final attack and rebuilding the village to restore it to its former glory had been an arduous undertaking. The village had been returned to its beautiful self—if a little changed. A square had been made in the exact location where Pein's attack had started to commemorate those lost in the onslaught.

She found herself there often, knowing that was the place she had last seen Itachi. Several benches had been placed and flowers were planted all over the square, courtesy of Yamanaka Flowers. Sakura loved spending time there, watching people as they passed by and the children that played there without a care in the world.

Somehow, she felt closer to Itachi just being there.

Inside, the rest of Team Uzumaki awaited them. Sai and Sasuke were talking quietly to each other and nodded respectfully as Sakura entered the building. Sakura glanced at the last Uchiha for a moment, not having seen him for a while and greeted both men in return. As she entered her office, Sakura first saw the pile of paperwork that awaited her and sighed heavily.

"So, any missions for us today?" Naruto asked as he pocketed his hands. She held up her hand to pacify him for the time being and sifted through the mission list, checking whether there was anything suitable for them to do.

"A-Class mission," Sakura said, holding up the scroll. "It's near the border of Lightning. The Raikage has been increasing his military strength for a while now, as if preparing for war. Follow the instructions," Sakura leaned back in her chair. "Bring Ino with you. She'll be able to help infiltrate and work as a medic if you need her."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied, excitement lighting his eyes.

"Be careful," she said to her favorite team just before they vanished from her office.

Sighing, Sakura leaned back in her chair and turned slightly, looking over the village. Gently stroking one of the three silver rings of Itachi's old necklace, Sakura leaned back, waiting to be picked up for the ceremony. She loved quiet little moments like these—over the years, her new function had kept her so busy there was hardly time to breathe, much less relax.

Sensing a shinobi walking up to the door, Sakura reopened her eyes and sat up straight. Her moment of respite had ended.

* * *

"Six new Jounin," Kotetsu nodded with satisfaction. "They're skilled too."

"I can't believe Konohamaru made Jounin," Sakura said, laughing silently. "I remember when he was just this little kid who could barely manage to camouflage himself, not even a Genin yet."

"Time does fly," Izumo added, shifting the papers he held in his hands.

"I remember when the two of you were strapping young men," Sakura teased her aides, laughing as Izumo blushed furiously. His hair had recently started to grey a little and Izumo had been the butt of Kotetsu's old man jokes for the better part of the last few months. As the other man beside her laughed, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be laughing? As I recall, you're almost half a year older!"

"Ha!" Izumo said, glad she picked his side.

"That may be so, Hokage-sama," Kotetsu said, amusement twinkling in his onyx eyes. "But I'm not greying just yet."

"Just you wait," Izumo muttered.

Sakura giggled softly as they entered the administration building again. Leaving Kotetsu and Izumo with their duties, the roseate Hokage calmly strode back to her office, intending on passing by the Cryptology office on her way back. Peering inside, Sakura could make out Shiho's form.

The blonde woman was toying with her glasses, blushing furiously as she smiled at someone she couldn't see. Just as Sakura was about to enter, Shikamaru took a couple of steps closer, closing the distance. He sat down on her desk and extended one hand to touch her face, stroking a thumb over her cheek. Shiho simply looked up, completely and utterly under his spell as her mouth fell open. Shikamaru slowly leaned forward to kiss her.

As quietly as she could, Sakura moved from the scene, feeling she'd intruded on something that wasn't meant for her eyes. She straightened her clothes and strutted from the office, determined to return later on for her documents. Though she smiled, Sakura couldn't shake off the pang she felt as yet another one of her former teammates found happiness with someone else.

She should've been one of them, happy to have found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Halting in one of the darker hallways of the building, Sakura leaned against one of the walls, allowing memories to overtake her for only a brief moment.

Seven years had passed since he'd defected from Konoha after making love to her. Two thousand three-hundred and seventy-four days since he'd passed from this world and left her. It was like an invisible clock in her head kept ticking, a daily reminder of the man she had lost.

Sometimes, she worried she was forgetting the sound of his voice. It only took a moment of digging to bring back all the memories she had tried so hard to store away. From the deep, sweet tone of his voice to his calloused fingers and heated kisses and his overwhelming, heady scent.

Looking out of one of the windows, Sakura could see the Uchiha Square, as they had so aptly dubbed it—the place where she had been forced to leave Itachi's body.

There was a part of her, tiny as it may be, that still hoped. The light that Itachi had kindled still flickered inside Sakura's chest, no matter how hard she tried to stomp it out. The images of Konoha's destruction were still crisp in her memory. Kakashi's last smirk, the enormous, ragged hole torn in Shikaku's chest, and Jiraiya's severed limbs. She had stood amid the carnage, screaming at Itachi for abandoning them, at Kakashi for leaving her behind.

And still, she hoped.

It was like a small rodent, cowering in the corner of her mind, frightened by anger, grief and despair. Yet every time she tried to grab hold of it, hope slipped to another part of her heart. It reminded her over and over of a simple fact; Itachi's body had never been found. There was a tiny part of her that still waited for Itachi to one day show up and take her into his arms as he always did.

Her mind knew better though.

Pushing herself away from the wall, Sakura trudged to her office and closed the door behind her, falling into her chair. Had she not kindled that fire, that sliver of hope, Sakura might've given into Naruto's advances before he'd finally ceased his attempts. She smiled bitterly. Perhaps she would've even given into Sasuke just to smell that same scent and see those same midnight blue eyes burn into her.

He was an Uchiha she was sure would never leave. Not after her covering for him simply to protect him. Over the years, Sasuke had warmed to her, going out for drinks now and then. He had grown to be a true member of Team Uzumaki and Sakura was happy for him. ' _At least some of your dreams came true, Itachi_ ,' she thought, just as a knock sounded.

"Come in," Sakura called out, depositing her hat on her desk.

Shikamaru walked in, a grin lighting his face. "Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"Shikamaru," Sakura answered warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that we've received a message from Mist. They're readying for the final round of the Chuunin exams and would like to know when you'll be arriving. The exams are a week from now," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto and his team should be returning tomorrow evening," Sakura said, counting days. "I'll be departing for Mist the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said with a smile. "Are you taking anyone else, or just Team Uzumaki?"

"I don't think I'll need more protection," Sakura said with a frown as she dug through various scrolls to find one warning her of a mysterious plague running amok in one of the neighboring villages. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Sakura read through the report once more while Shikamaru stood by. "On second thought, inform them I'll be arriving in five days from now. This plague has got me worried and I'd like to investigate it."

"Will it be dangerous?" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the scroll, reading through it quickly.

"Dangerous, no," Sakura said confidently. "However, I'd like to check it out anyway. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru cocked his head slightly and observed her for a moment longer, intelligent eyes roaming over her face, as if searching for something.

"Spit it out, Shikamaru," Sakura said amusedly.

"You look tired," he said, a tiny fragment of worry lacing his voice.

"I feel tired," she said truthfully. "That's why I think this little expedition might do me some good. Work here keeps piling up and that's fine, of course, but I've been doing more writing than using my abilities for the past couple of years."

"Going out there and using your medical abilities will help," Shikamaru said.

"I trust you to do a good job while I'm out," Sakura joked.

"Come back soon," Shikamaru said, faking despondency.

"Come to think of it, I might just take some extra days off." Unable to hide her mirth, Sakura chuckled softly as Shikamaru buried his hands in his hair. He had stopped wearing a ponytail a while ago, letting his long hair pool around his shoulders in a half-ponytail. "I thought you liked doing nothing."

Shikamaru laughed heartily as he turned to walk out the door. "I prefer you doing the hard work, Hokage-sama," he teased, raising his hand in a wave before disappearing through the door.

* * *

"Reporting to you is kind of hard if you're not in your office," Naruto's deep voice disturbed her from her reverie. Smiling, Sakura looked up as he sat down beside her, overlooking the village from her place on top of her carved head. The blond elbowed her gently and took his mask off, stretching his long legs as they dangled over the rocky surface.

"If you noticed, it's after business hours," she said, punctuating her remark with a wave to the dark night sky. She tittered as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Watch it, I'm Hokage. You can't just be rude to me."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto asked, elbowing her once more.

"Elbow me again and I'll be happy to show you how threatening I am," Sakura warned with a smile.

Holding up his hands, Naruto laid down on the solid rock. "I give up."

"So, how was the mission?" Sakura asked, handing him her flask of water.

He sipped from it. "It went well. Nothing out of the ordinary to mention, although that rarely says anything… We didn't get any action though."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the smiling blond. "The three of you have seen enough action. I'm surprised Ino didn't drive you to the brink of insanity though."

"About that," Naruto said seriously, sitting upright as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Please, don't ever put her on our team again. She was all over Sai while we were making camp and I swear I've never seen Sasuke as grouchy as I did then."

Sakura laughed hard. "Ah, to be young and in love," she said, looking up at the stars.

Naruto didn't respond to what she said, but simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close for a half hug. "So, I heard we're off again tomorrow, but this time, we'll be accompanying you?" he asked, voice husky in her ear.

"Chuunin Exams in Mist," Sakura explained. "There's a village I want to stop by though. Did you read about Nagano?"

"The plague village?" Naruto asked. "We're stopping there?"

"Yes," she replied. "I want to see what is going on there. The villagers started to get sick one by one. It doesn't seem like a coincidence anymore but if it were a normal plague, I assume it would spread to other villages. So far, it's been contained. Something seems off about this whole thing."

"Follow your instincts," Naruto said, standing from his place. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and stretched. "I'm going to get some sleep, if you don't mind. What time are we assembling tomorrow? I'll have to pick up the bastard and the pale bastard."

Sakura chuckled. "Nine, at the Main Gate."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he said, saluting before disappearing into the night.

As they assembled the next day in front of the large, imposing gates, Sakura took a moment to look back at the mountain. The only area not presently illuminated by the sun towered over the south side of town, the monolith's majestic tops providing stark contrast for a cloudless azure sky.

The morning air was cool and Sakura was grateful for her midnight colored scarf, pulling it closer to her as they awaited Sai's arrival. Faintly wishing she still had the one Itachi had left, Sakura admired the scarf's dark color as it billowed with every passing breeze. Listening in on Sasuke and Naruto's incessant bickering, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, feeling completely at ease.

Reopening her eyes, Sakura noticed Sasuke was staring at her. Dark blue eyes swept over her momentarily, calculating and yet filled with a hint of kindness. He flashed a tiny smile and looked away again when she raised an eyebrow. Sai joined them shortly after, apologizing profusely for his tardiness. He flashed his ridiculous, fake smile when Naruto called him a liar and simply followed them as they walked out the main gate into the grasslands and forests beyond.

' _How long has it been since I last left?_ ' Sakura thought, using her chakra to the fullest as they sprinted through the forest that surrounded her beloved village. ' _Nine months? Perhaps even a year?_ '

As much as she loved being the pillar that held Konoha together, to protect and serve her village, the outside world beckoned for her to come. She missed grass between her toes, tickling her as she attempted to sleep under the bare sky. She missed the bonfires and the jokes and anecdotes she would share with Naruto and the others. Never in a million years had she expected herself to end up Hokage and secluded from the rest of the world.

Even now, it felt like a dream.

* * *

The road to Nagano climbed into a forest to twist along the top of a broad river gorge. The ice laden boughs of fir trees gradually closed in on their left, the rush of the river followed them on the right. Behind her, Naruto complained about the cold weather and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

' _There are some things that will never change_ ,' she thought, briefly reminded of her first missions in ANBU. Itachi had led them through the icy forests of the Water Country, in search of Akatsuki members. Even then, Naruto had complained about the cold temperatures and had sworn never to go out on a mission to the Water Country during winter again.

Ironically, he had been sent out each year for at least one mission to the cold country.

Closing her eyes, Sakura saw Itachi's form in front of her, contrasting starkly against the bleak wintry landscape. He had been worlds away to her then—the legendary ANBU Captain. Not even the cold fazed him; a simple scarf enough to protect him from the frigid breezes. ' _I miss you_ ,' she thought, as she looked up to the first flakes of snow falling down around them, dancing on the wind.

Shadowed buildings loomed in the night around her. Nagano was surrounded by several lakes, their glassy surfaces reflecting the curling and coiling mists that seemed to linger around the town. A single lantern hung by the city gates, the guard simply stared up at them lifelessly as they approached.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," the roseate kunoichi announced. "I was informed there is an illness plaguing this town?"

"Ah," the man said, a spark of recognition in his eyes. "The Seventh Hokage. We've been expecting you." He gave a weary, three-toothed smile. "You're needed at the hospital, Ma'am."

Sakura crouched down beside the man. "Hold still."

He obeyed her order and watched with detached fascination as green chakra lit under her fingers, probing him and searching him for whatever ailed him. Frowning, Sakura increased her chakra and furthered her search, finding absolutely nothing. "How long have you been sick?"

"Three days, Ma'am," the man answered.

"And your symptoms?"

"My hands, feet and mouth go numb from time to time… And my vision gets discombobulated," the man answered, fear touching his voice though he tried hard to keep it out.

"Come to the hospital after your shift," Sakura instructed. "I'll take a better look."

"Yes Ma'am."

Glancing at the three men behind her, Naruto nodded and gave a quick signal. Immediately, Sai and Sasuke left their formation, undoubtedly searching the environment for any clues. Naruto followed her as she walked to the tallest building in the tiny village and glanced around. "There is no-one here," he remarked.

"They're either sick or dead," Sakura said, frowning still as she entered the hospital.

A nurse came running at her immediately, her grey eyes wide. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied, scanning the hospital. "You asked for me?"

"Hokage-sama!" The nurse cried out with relief. "Oh thank you for coming. My name is Namie." She grabbed one of Sakura's hands and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Smiling, Sakura shook her hand and turned to Naruto. "Can you find us a place to stay for the night? I'll be here for a while. Explore the town if you'd like. I'll call on you when I need assistance."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Naruto said dutifully, leaving the hospital at once.

"Right, Namie-san, update me on the situation," Sakura said, slipping into medic mode immediately. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, she listened carefully as Namie outlined the standard complaints and brought her to one of the patients. She assured the elderly man she wasn't going to harm him and probed his body with her chakra. Minutes past and still, Sakura found nothing—not a virus or bacterial infection.

' _Damn. It can't be_ ,' Sakura thought, brow furrowing. Looking up at Namie, Sakura carefully masked her worry from her face. "Namie-san, I'm going to need several blood samples from the sick patients. Also, I'll need a microscope and access to any medicine you have stored here."

"Right," the mousy nurse answered, rushing off. Grabbing the hand of the old man in the bed, Sakura squeezed it gently and smiled sweetly at him.

Hours later, Sakura leaned back in her chair, massaging her neck as she peered at her notes. The mercury levels inside the blood of those ailed by the mysterious disease had surprised her. They matched with the symptoms of those dying of the plague—except it wasn't a plague. They were systematically being poisoned.

Standing from her desk, Sakura rushed through the hospital to Namie, finding her at the reception. "Namie-san," Sakura called out, grabbing her attention. "Help me think here for a moment. Is there a central food storage where everyone gets their food from in this town? Or anything else that can be used to spread a disease from?"

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at the ceiling, as if the answers were written there. "Well… There's the market. That's it though," Namie replied.

"What about your water supply?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, we get our water from one of the surrounding lakes," Namie said proudly. "There's a water filtration tank near Lake Shinji. There are two more around Lake Biwa and Lake Nakaumi, but I'm not sure if they're currently in use."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto," she called out, flaring her chakra. He appeared by her side a second later, Sasuke and Sai following him. "I need you to get a sample of the food in the local market," she said, handing him some test tubes. "Do not, under any circumstance, touch the food with your hands or with anything other than leather gloves."

"Sasuke, Sai," Sakura continued, turning to both dark-haired men. "I need you each to go to one of the lakes we saw prior to entering the village and get a sample of the water. Also, search the area around the lakes for any recent footprints."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the three men replied and disappeared from the hospital after grabbing their test tubes.

"I'll be checking in on Lake Shinji myself," Sakura replied to Namie. "I'm suspecting dimethyl mercury poisoning, so please be careful of what you touch."

The wide-eyed nurse nodded solemnly and watched as the pink haired kunoichi turned and stalked out of the hospital. ' _Lake Shinji is on the other side of town_ ,' Sakura recalled, bee-lining for the northern gate.

As she reached the town square, Sakura was relieved to see some people up and about. Though it was almost midnight, some villagers were sitting outside, happily eating from the food stands there. Hoping her theory would be proven wrong, Sakura eyed them momentarily and turned to walk on.

A man caught her eye then.

Sakura realized immediately that the man was a shinobi—his bearing was that of confidence and strength, but he seemed weary and careful at the same time. As he turned, she gasped softly, feeling her knees buckle under her weight. Long raven hair framed his face, his nose perfectly straight and his thin lips set in a tiny smile, as if enjoying the environment. His eyes were hidden from view, covered with some pristine white bandages. "Itachi…" she whispered, calling out to him.

A hand landed on her shoulder, jerking her back to reality. She whirled, shocked, only to find the young nurse staring at her as she held up a pair of leather gloves. "You forgot these," Namie said, smiling carefully. Whipping her head around, Sakura scanned the vicinity, but found the man had vanished.

Momentarily stunned, Sakura looked around once more but the man had completely disappeared. ' _I'm an idiot_ ,' she thought, shaking her head. She waved goodbye to Namie and looked once more before forcing herself to continue onward. ' _Not him, Sakura. Not him_.'

She found the lake easily enough, hidden between trees and small hilltops that surrounded Nagano. A large water filtration system pumped freshly filtered water to the town behind her through a single pipeline. She halted in front of the lake, dipping in a test tube for a sample. Checking the water filtration, Sakura found nothing out of the ordinary.

Shivering, Sakura wrapped her Hokage cloak closer around her body, retying it. Biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood, she slammed her hand onto the mossy ground. Pakkun appeared almost instantly, barking a salute. Crouching down, Sakura patted him quickly. "Hi Pakkun, it's been a while."

"Sakura. Who am I tracking down today?" Pakkun asked, nose in the air.

"This lake may be poisoned by someone. I need you to check if you find any fresh trails."

"Poisoned, huh?" Pakkun said, sniffing the air experimentally. "Let me make a quick round to see what I find."

He rushed away, Sakura following quickly. Watching with a small smile as Pakkun sniffled the soil here and there, she was strangely reminded of the first time she saw him, almost two decades ago. "Do you miss Kakashi?" She blurted out suddenly.

The pug stopped and turned. Pakkun's face drooped further as he remembered his previous master and Sakura couldn't help but pat him once more as he made a tiny, sad sound. "He was a good man. The best," Pakkun said eventually, turning back to the lake.

"That he was," Sakura affirmed.

"Smelled like dog though."

Sakura laughed hard. "I never noticed."

"No matter how hard he scrubbed. The second Bull got near him, he wouldn't smell the same for weeks," Pakkun continued. "At least you wash."

"If I recall correctly, we used to use the same shampoo."

"Yes. Shame you switched brands."

"It's not exactly a compliment when a dog uses the same brand."

"Oh, but it is!"

"How so?" She asked.

"Best sense of smell. We know which brands are the best and which aren't."

They stopped at the north side of the lake. "I never thought of that," Sakura laughed. "Perhaps I should switch back."

She raised an eyebrow, noticing how Pakkun was sniffing the tall grass. Though it was still hard for her to tell apart his different looks, puzzlement was clear on his face now. "What is it?"

"I smell something, but… This is odd."

"I've never seen you so unsure, Pakkun."

"Sakura," he said, playful tone gone as he turned around and sat down, pointing at the grass with a paw. "I recognize that scent, but it… shouldn't be here. I would tell you, but I think it's better to go see for ourselves before I make a hasty conclusion."

"Should I call for Naruto and the others?" She asked, immediately activating her chakra to scout the area.

"Let's just wait until we get confirmation of who this is," Pakkun said calmly. He stood again and set off, not waiting for Sakura's reply.

' _Truly, Pakkun uncertain of what it is he's smelling, that's worrying_ ,' Sakura thought, hastily following the tiny pug. They raced through the tall grass, circling around the lake to the eastern gate of Nagano, back into the tiny town. Pakkun stopped, sniffing for an instant before setting off again. As they turned into a quiet little alleyway, they ran into Team Uzumaki, returning with their test tubes.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto called out, blond hair working as a beacon. He flashed a quick smile and held up the tube. "I got a sample."

"Same here," Sasuke said, handing her a tube filled with water. He had labeled it quickly for her, 'Biwa' written in hastily drawn kanji. "I found no tracks or any other evidence that anyone went near the lake."

"Nakaumi is untouched too, Hokage-sama," Sai piped in.

She was about to tell them what Pakkun and she had found back at Lake Shinji, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she caught the pug's eyes. He silently shook his head before reaching out to bite Naruto in his rear when the blond almost stepped on him. "Sorry Pakkun!" Naruto cried out.

"Good job," Sakura said, carefully placing the tubes in her pouch. "I'll be going to the hospital to analyze the samples. The three of you can go to the inn and await my instructions there."

They bowed quickly. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto winked before he left the area with a soft 'poof', Sasuke and Sai following suit. "This isn't like you Pakkun."

"I've rarely been wrong in my findings, Sakura. But I like to proceed with caution when I'm uncertain."

"So why didn't you want Naruto to come along?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Come along then," he said, leading her through a maze of streets back to the hospital.

The hospital was mostly dark when they arrived. As she walked up to the reception, Sakura found the desk empty—Namie must've gone home for the night. Following Pakkun up the stairs, Sakura passed a male nurse who frowned at the pug, but hastily bowed when he noticed 'Seventh Hokage' embroidered on her coat.

Pakkun led her to a dark little hallway. As she peeked into the doors through the windows, Sakura found very few patients here. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the owner of the scent we tracked," Pakkun replied simply, stopping at the last door in the hallway.

Probing the room with her own chakra, Sakura found no chakra levels she recognized. ' _Suppressing it, huh?_ ' she thought, analyzing the situation. Pakkun didn't think she would have to call in back up—did that mean this was a civilian? ' _Only one way to find out, Sakura_.'

She slid open the door. It was dark except for the faint strip of light that washed in through the open door. Accumulating chakra to her fist just to be sure, Sakura stepped into the light. In the back of the room, someone moved.

That's when she smelled it.

Embers.

Eyes widening, Sakura fully pushed open the door, allowing the light to reach the back of the room. A single bed was occupied by the same man that she had seen earlier in the town square—an illusion, or so she thought.

If he were able to watch, his intense midnight eyes would now be sweeping over her frame. Instead, she was forced to look at white bandages wrapped around his head. His head cocked ever so slightly as his lips formed a tiny, hesitant smile and formed her name on his lips. As he spoke and the deep voice resounded through the empty room, Sakura felt as though she were falling.

Steadying herself by making a step forward, Sakura didn't bother to mask her tears as Itachi would be unable to see them anyway. She inhaled the intoxicating scent that belonged to him and decided that even if this were a dream or perhaps even a cruel illusion, she would take it and savor every last minute of it because this was the realest her dreams had ever become.

"Tell me, Itachi, what was your third dream?" Sakura asked quietly, hoping it would be the same as hers.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.** Last arc, three chapters to go after this. :)_

_See you next time!_

_\-- M. Shiroi  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

* * *

**ARC III**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
SMOULDER**

* * *

Millions of questions begged to be asked but Sakura ignored them all as she took another step forward, inhaling Itachi's scent as if it was oxygen itself. He turned on the bed, legs reaching the ground just as she reached him.

She wanted to hate him for abandoning her, for leaving her with the mess that had been Konoha, for leaving her with his foolish brother and the aching emptiness she had felt every time she thought of him. And yet, standing in front of him, seeing him alive and well, Sakura felt her resolve to hate crumble and make way for worry and hope.

"You're alive," she whispered, gingerly stretching out her hand. She stopped right in front of his face, afraid to touch him and realize that it was truly just an illusion. Hesitating, Sakura allowed this brief moment of weakness before she leaned in and touched the solid, warm skin of his cheek. "How? Pein…"

She stilled when Itachi moved his hand, searching for her. Grabbing it with her free hand, she guided his hand to her cheek, closing her eyes as his calloused thumb softly stroked her. Allowing him to explore her face for a moment longer, she sucked in her breath as he leaned in close, inhaling deeply. "Vanilla."

' _You smell like fire all the time_ ,' she recalled saying to Itachi, many years ago. _'I can smell you anywhere!_ '

' _So can I,_ ' Itachi had remarked, releasing his hold on her.

' _What do I smell like?_ '

' _Vanilla_.'

"You remembered," Sakura said softly.

He said nothing in return, just continued softly stroking her face, fingers sliding from her cheeks over the curve of her nose, to the long lashes that framed her eyes and down to her plump lips. "I missed you," she said as his thumb left her lower lip. "I always hoped you had survived… We didn't find a body."

"I'm not sure what happened," Itachi spoke, threading his fingers into her pink hair. "You grew out your hair."

"You like it long," Sakura offered as explanation.

In the dim of light, she almost missed the tiny smile that graced his thin lips. "You remembered," he said, purposefully echoing her words.

"I remember everything. Every last detail is etched in my mind. The more I tried to forget, the more vividly I remember you."

Itachi remained quiet, his hand gently playing with her hair. Tears burned behind her eyes, begging for attention, but Sakura willed them back. There was a time and place for crying and this wasn't it, no matter how badly she wanted to bury herself in his arms and forget all about the world outside. Her position as Hokage wouldn't allow it, not until she uncovered the truth. "I found you here because Pakkun tracked you down from one of the surrounding lakes," Sakura said, voice almost businesslike.

Itachi's smile faded. "You thought I was the poisoner."

"I didn't know it was you until I opened the door just now… And I know it wasn't you, which begs the question why you were at the lake," Sakura said softly. She shivered as he ran a calloused finger from her cheek down to her neck and released her.

"This isn't the first village with symptoms," Itachi said. "The first was a town near the border of the Lightning Country. I was staying there when the first people got ill. When I heard civilians started to get sick here too, I came out to research it."

There was something in his calm tone that irked her and she quickly came to realize that it was the same old Itachi over again. The man who left Konoha because he didn't trust anyone else to bring back his brother—the man who had accepted a mission to kill his clan because he thought nobody else would be able to do it without instigating a full out war. Even though many years had passed, Itachi would always be the lone wolf.

"You should have come to me," Sakura said, knowing full well how irrational she sounded. "You could've sent a message or come back to the village."

"Sakura…" he said and she came undone.

"Seven years, Itachi. _Seven years_. I tried to hate you during those seven years for lying to me and always withholding the truth. I tried to forget all about you but you're the first person in my mind when I wake and the last person I think of before I sleep." She grabbed his hand and guided it to her neck, letting his fingers slip over the three, silver rings on the necklace that had once belonged to him. "I tried to take this off but found myself unable to."

Finding herself fighting to breathe normally, Sakura released her hold on him and turned, gasping for air. "And what am I supposed to do now? Forget I ever saw you and continue on living my life as I have been? Because I'm pretty sure you won't come back. Do I still have to look Sasuke in the eyes and pretend as though I don't know you're alive?" She turned to him, anger burning in her eyes as she gazed at the white bandages around his eyes. She panted, watching him carefully as he sat there in silence. "Are you blind?" Sakura asked eventually.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Completely?"

"Complete darkness."

Brushing away some of the stray tears, she walked up to him and sent chakra to her fingertips. He tensed momentarily as her cool fingers pressed against his warm skin, but relaxed immediately after, allowing her to probe. "When did this happen?"

"After the battle. I woke up with some eyesight left in my left eye, but it was blurry and worsened quickly. A week after, I was completely blind."

"Your right eye is completely blind," Sakura said. "The optic nerve is too damaged to repair. The left eye however… I might be able to heal it a little. At least enough for you to distinguish shapes."

"There is no need, Sakura."

"Itachi, for once, just accept my help," Sakura said, reaching behind his head to open up the bandages. Itachi sat completely still as she unwrapped the dressings, letting them pool into his lap as they fell from his face. She laughed quietly as he opened his eyes and stared at her through unseeing eyes. "I warned you not to over-do it."

"I remember."

"I don't know whether to punch you and hate you or whether to heal you and run off with you somewhere." Sakura laughed harder, brushing her fingertip over his long lashes and tear troughs.

"Run off with me?"

"A silly idea," Sakura said quietly, observing the midnight blue for a moment in the dim light of her green chakra. "I'm Hokage now after all."

"So I've heard." A smile played around his lips. "Have you found purpose?"

As she thought about her beautiful village hidden in the luscious forests of the Fire Country and all its inhabitants, Sakura smiled. "Yes. The administration is terrible and I don't go out on missions as many times as I would want, but I feel privileged."

"Naruto?"

"Naruto is fine. Kakashi-sensei had selected him to be the Seventh, but the village councilmembers opposed and Naruto asked me to take the position when it was offered to me. I've been grooming him ever since to take over. In a few more years, I believe he will be ready."

His hand shot up just as warm chakra spilt from her fingers onto his face. Startled, she ceased sending the flow to her fingers and watched him. "Why are you healing me?"

"Because no matter how strong I get or which position I hold, you will always be a weak spot to me. Plus, healing you will give me time to think on how to proceed from here on out. Naruto's team, including Sasuke, is in the village too. I assume you'll want to lay low."

He didn't affirm or deny her words. Sakura observed him as he sat completely still, silently saddened by how far away they seemed to be, even in such close proximity. Was this what time did with everything? Distort whatever memory she had of a time in which they were perfectly matched? Where was the tearful and passionate meeting she had longed and hoped for? Was this it? Was she simply going to heal his eyes and walk away from him?

No.

Thinking back at his smiling face as the July sun shone into his room almost a decade ago, or his hopeful eyes whenever they got near Sasuke and the passionate moments they had shared were real. Sasuke had confirmed it—confirmed it all. She wasn't going to walk away from him.

"Who poisoned the water?" she asked. No use in talking about Konoha or Sasuke to him now. The town was still her top priority.

"I'm… unsure. I have reason to believe it's a clandestine attack from the Cloud," Itachi said, slipping back into his usual business mode without amble.

"Of course," Sakura sighed. The Raikage had been on their case for years after Konoha had informed him that Uchiha Sasuke would continue to live. At the moment, Kakashi had thought it would inspire ire, but they would have been unable to act on it. It took them seven years, but this was it. The retribution for letting one man live was to let a town suffer. "The town near the border?"

"Mercury. Same method. However, the medics in that town were significantly better than the ones here. They mostly used medic jutsu. The healers in this village are all civilians."

"Why didn't I hear of this?"

"The problem was solved easily and they treated it as an anomaly."

"And you were planning to do… what?"

Itachi smiled. "You've grown… a bit blunter, Sakura."

"And you're still infuriatingly unforthcoming."

He didn't reply, nor did she expect him to.

"Here is what we're going to do," Sakura said, surprising herself. "I've got four days in this village during which time, Naruto and his team—including Sasuke—will be close. I want to know. Everything—the massacre, how you spent your days in Akatsuki and what has happened since. In return, I'll heal your eye. If by the end of those four days, you want to return to Konoha, I will help you in every way I can." She paused, mulling over her own words. "You're still one of the best shinobi I've ever met." There, businesslike and not a hint of her personal feelings, Sakura decided. Good enough.

"And if I don't want to return?"

"Then I'll let go."

' _In every way_ ,' Inner Sakura added softly.

"I won't return, Sakura."

"Four days. Indulge me."

He remained quiet in that special kind of Itachi quiet she always vividly remembered. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his mind as he leaned back momentarily, grasping the hand that was previously pressed to his eye to soften the blow of the sudden loss of contact. "You owe me those answers, Itachi," she pressed on.

"The massacre, Akatsuki and my life after?" He almost sounded tired.

"One more thing."

"My third dream?"

"Yes."

He stroked a callous thumb over the back of her hand, sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to reach out and hold him close—to remember what once was but felt like time itself separated them. Instead, she held back and enjoyed the burning sensation on her hand as she held her breath and waited for him to answer. "I promise to tell you everything," Itachi said finally.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked.

She gathered chakra into her fingers and pressed them against his eye. The damage was extensive but nothing she couldn't fix. Mentally thanking herself for begging Tsunade for her guidance, Sakura mused over the question. "The night you left me."

Itachi remained quiet for a while. In the faint green glow of her chakra, Sakura watched him carefully as he thought it over. "Leave nothing out," Sakura said quietly. "Sasuke told me his side of the story—even about the massacre."

"I see," Itachi said. He exhaled softly. "I didn't mean to leave that night. Of course I knew the Uchiha Massacre investigation was still ongoing. The story that Sasuke had been the one behind it was flimsy at best and was never the story I wanted to leak to the outside world."

"What was the story you wanted?" Sakura asked, enjoying the feel of his long lashes tickling her skin. "You wanted to pin it onto your accomplice? Assuming you had one. Sasuke wasn't sure about that."

"I did."

"A clan full of Jounin and Chuunin. Not even you would be able to handle that on your own," Sakura said, nodding to herself. "Continue."

"When the Sixth—Kakashi-san, called me in and I found Ibiki and Jiraiya-sama there, I knew enough. They asked me about the Massacre and I confessed. Partially to clear Sasuke's name once and for good. I was done with lying."

"They told me you confessed to being a part of Akatsuki."

"False information. It's true Hidan propositioned for me to join the organization when I chased after him and I used that to infiltrate into Akatsuki after leaving Konoha, but I wasn't a member until after I defected from the village." He paused. "However, I decided it would be best to take the blame for everything."

"False information?" Sakura asked, shaking her head. "Jiraiya was thorough."

"Very much so. However, if you find one of your most trusted shinobi is also a clan killer, seemingly useless gossip or tidbits of information may become crucial." Itachi flashed a humorless smile. "I know how to play my part well."

"How did that information find Jiraiya after all this time?"

"I leaked it myself," Itachi said quietly, folding his hands together. "I trusted you and your promise more than I had trusted anyone or anything in a long time. However… There were some things I felt I had to do on my own. Even now, that has never changed."

"I'm well aware," Sakura said, swallowing. "So you purposefully made yourself the villain in order to get released from Konoha. You wouldn't be able to chase after Sasuke otherwise."

"I didn't defect to chase after Sasuke. I did it to force his hand."

"And by joining Akatsuki, you accomplished that?"

"I know my little brother well. He went back to Konoha where I hoped you would look after him."

"You knew Kakashi would spare him and have me take care of him." Sakura couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her. "You know us so well."

"I learned long ago that I needed to learn how to trust others. I became confident in my excellence and forgot I had friends." Itachi smiled briefly. "You made me aware that I could rely on others instead of myself."

She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her tears, but something told her he knew she was crying as he reached up and touched her cheek. "I wish you told me this before you left."

"I made many mistakes," Itachi said.

"How did you join Akatsuki?" she asked.

"Our investigations located several bases. I visited those first and made my way to Rain eventually. Jiraiya's research told me there was something off about the village. Pein approached me as soon as I entered and I asked to join the organization, using Hidan's half-hearted invitation."

"You _do_ know how to play your part," Sakura said, shaking her head. She withdrew her hand, the tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers distracting her. "I'll continue healing you tomorrow. You should be able to distinguish light from dark now."

As she removed her hand from his eye, his midnight blue eye opened and looked around the room without seeing. She covered it again for a few seconds and let her hand fall away. "See the difference?"

"Yes. Thank you," Itachi said, looking around the room as he tested out his eye.

"You're welcome," she answered, instantly missing the warmth of his skin against hers. For a brief moment, she felt like the girl she had been when they first met. Midnight was nearing rapidly and she would have to leave him again before Naruto would come search for her, but she found herself unable to leave. It reminded her of that first night where Itachi had brought her home and she could not bear to be without him after their talk together. "Itachi… Promise me something."

He looked up and it was almost as if he could see her. "Don't leave before the four days are up."

"I promise."

"Don't break it this time," she said.

"I'll be here waiting."

"Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, Sakura," he said, and it reminded her of all the nights they had spent together. She couldn't help but cry as she left the dark room and walked into the light corridor again.

* * *

Late-morning light was streaming in through the open window when she opened her eyes. Lying quietly for a moment, Sakura watched the ceiling, deciding whether or not to visit the hospital room again. He wasn't going to be there—last night's goodbyes had turned into farewells. She knew him too well, even after all this time.

Through the thin walls, she could hear Naruto and Sasuke discussing something with each other. She smiled and pressed her hands against her eyes. ' _I hate this. I hate lying to them_ ,' she thought, before rising.

Naruto awaited her as she opened the door. "I heard you showering," he said, grinning widely. "Will you be needing us today?"

"No," Sakura smiled. "I'll be doing some extra research and checking out those samples you gathered for me to see whether or not my hypothesis was correct. You can train. I'll reverse-summon you if I need you."

"You got it," Naruto saluted, before raising an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan… Have you been crying?"

"No," Sakura lied. "I just didn't sleep much so I'm a little tired."

Naruto's unimpressed face told her she wasn't fooling anyone, but he dropped it and nodded. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he flashed her one of his bright smiles and caressed through her roseate hair. "Let me know if there is something I can do."

"I will."

He waved and rushed back into the room he shared with the rest of Team Uzumaki. She hesitated, knowing Sasuke was inside and opted to make her way to the hospital before having to see him.

The cold slammed into her as she walked outside and she wrapped her scarf around her once more as she pocketed her hands and briskly paced to the hospital. Namie sat behind the desk, smiling at her as she entered. The mousy nurse ran up to her and shook her hand enthusiastically. "How are you today, Hokage-sama?"

"Fine, thank you," Sakura answered amicably. "Anyone else get sick last night?"

The wide-eyed nurse shook her head. "No. But I took some blood samples from the patients diagnosed with the plague. You were right. All of them showed classic signs of dimethyl mercury poisoning. But…" she paused and hung her head.

"You're unable to treat those people with conventional medicine," Sakura finished, nodding. "I'll treat those in dire need today. However, we need to focus on where they were poisoned. I have samples from the lakes and food storage—we'll need to analyze it to see whether any of these places were affected."

"Yes," Namie affirmed. "Would you like me to analyze the samples?"

"I'd rather do it myself," Sakura said. "Gives me a chance to think. But first, show me the ones who were afflicted by the poisoning first."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. This way," Namie said, gesturing to one of the corridors. "We've put all the victims in the same hospital wing, unsure whether we had to quarantine them or not."

' _A plague breaks out and you're unsure whether to quarantine the patients or not? Tsunade would have your head_ ,' Sakura thought, shaking her head as she trailed behind Namie. "How many people have been afflicted?"

"We have about sixty cases. Some more severe than others," Namie responded, opening the door to one of the first rooms. "This is Hideo. Thirty-nine. Came here about three weeks ago and his health is dropping rapidly."

Sakura smiled at the man staring at her from the bed. ' _This is odd. The symptoms of dimethyl poisoning don't usually worsen unless the patient is exposed to more. I'm sure my hypothesis is correct. It's in the water or in the food. Either way, I need to know for sure by the day's end._ '

Pushing up the sleeves of her coat, Sakura walked to the man and nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm here to help," she said, activating her chakra.

* * *

A thick crescent moon cast a glittering trail across the lake's black surface. The sky overhead was pricked with faint points of light, Sakura noted, looking up at the inky black canopy from her makeshift office. ' _Both Lake Shinji and Nakaumi have been poisoned_ ,' she mulled. ' _Biwa is the only one clear, but it is also the only lake where the water filtration system isn't currently active. We'll need to activate it and immediately stop the waterflow from the other two lakes. Whoever did this made sure this town wouldn't survive for long_.' She gritted her teeth, curbing the urge to slam her fist into the desk. ' _Whoever is responsible for this had better hide. I'm going to rip their heads off_.'

She glanced at the door. She was only three hallways away from the room she had visited late last night. Part of her wanted nothing more than to take a quick peek to reassure her she was right. And then there was a treacherous part of her that wished that he would still be there, honoring his promise.

It was on a whim that she stood from her place and paced to the door. Her hand on the knob, Sakura inhaled deeply and opened it, stalking through the hallway, up the stairs and into the second floor corridor. She didn't stop to pause in front of the door, but burst into the tiny room, expecting to find it empty.

Itachi looked up as she stormed in.

"I thought you'd be long gone," Sakura stammered after a pause.

"I promised not to leave," he said simply.

"Right," was all she could say. She hesitated a little longer. "I found out Nakaumi and Shinji are both poisoned." Glad that he wasn't able to see the multitude of emotions rampaging through her, Sakura stepped forward and moved to sit beside him. "We're activating Lake Biwa's filtration system tomorrow and I'll be sending out ANBU to keep an eye out on it while we hunt down the perpetrator."

Itachi nodded.

"Tell me about the Massacre today," Sakura said, pressing her hand against his eye. She felt his warm breath fanning over her cool skin and forced herself to refrain from trembling. She wanted to wait with the memories and story of that particular day, but there was something that told her she needed to know the full story now—before he would leave again and take his secrets with him.

"It started with the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha," Itachi softly said. "The village council members began to suspect the Uchiha being behind the attack. Our Sharingan gives a few of us the ability to control the demon fox. My clan was placed under surveillance shortly after Konoha recovered from the attack."

"Surveillance?"

"We were forced to live in a corner of Konoha which you now know as the Uchiha District. We were segregated from the rest of Konoha, and the constant suspicion and discrimination that ensued gave birth to ill-will. Ultimately, they served to rekindle the feelings of hatred the Uchiha once had for the Senju Clan. They started planning a coup d'etat and used me as a spy."

"Why did they pick you?"

"I just advanced to Chuunin, but my enrollment in ANBU was already planned." Itachi remained quiet. "I understood their anger and hatred. However… I knew that if this would happen, the civil war would inspire yet another Shinobi World War. And so I made a decision to let the council members and the Third know about the plans."

The soft, green glow of her chakra lit up the tiny room. It illuminated his face and revealed the slight frown on his brow. His eyes were closed, long lashes casting a dark shadow over his cheek. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he opened his midnight blue eye and stared directly at her. "The Third tried to talk to my Clan, but Danzou refused to wait for a peaceful solution. He reaffirmed my fears for war and chaos and promised me two outcomes—one in which I would stand beside my family and turn against Konoha… Or one where I would take matters into my own hand. He would allow for one survivor."

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"Sasuke."

"He showed me what he remembered of the Massacre. First, he showed me the end of it and how he discovered everyone. The second memory only came after he had finished off Homura and Koharu and I forced him to tell me the whole truth. He showed me his memories of you," Sakura said, feeling the familiar sensation of tears stinging her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep for days after Sasuke had showed her his memories of Itachi. "I can't begin to imagine…"

"Sakura," he said, and as she looked into his eyes, she was swept away from the little hospital room. Once again, she found herself in the room deep inside the Uchiha Manor where Mikoto and Fugaku had lost their lives—the last victims of the Massacre.

"I didn't think you could use Tsukuyomi without your eyesight," she whispered to the empty room.

"This isn't Tsukuyomi. It's a normal genjutsu," Itachi's voice echoed. "Break it if you wish."

Slowly, the room filled up with more things—scrolls, a tiny rug, billowing curtains and finally Mikoto and Fugaku themselves, kneeling down in front of her. A footstep behind her alerted her to a third person in the room and as Sakura whirled around, she found a younger version of Itachi walking to his parents, katana in his hand.

Apparently Fugaku had noticed him too. "I see," he said, voice deep and haunting in the dark room. "So you've aligned with the other side?"

"Father… Mother…" Itachi whispered, sounding more emotional than she had ever heard before. "I…"

"We know, Itachi," Mikoto spoke up.

"Itachi, just promise me this," Fugaku said calmly. He paused for a brief moment and as Sakura stared at Itachi, she could see the young boy behind his eyes break. "Take care of Sasuke."

Tears formed in Itachi's eyes and slowly made their way down his cheeks as his katana shook in his trembling hands. "I know," he said finally just as Sakura pressed her hands against her mouth to quell her sobs.

"Do not fear," Fugaku continued. "This is the path you've chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you."

Itachi was crying in earnest now, gritting his teeth as he attempted to steady his sword. She took in the entire scene—Fugaku staring proudly at the door through which Sasuke would enter moments later. A small smile was playing on Mikoto's lips as she listened to her husband's words. Faintly, Sakura wondered what her last thoughts were of, just as Fugaku spoke his last words.

"You are truly a gentle child."

The illusion ended just as Itachi cried out and thrust his katana forward.

When she reopened her eyes, she was back in the room. Fugaku's final words kept playing over and over in her head. Itachi was staring at her intently and for a brief moment, she had almost fooled herself into thinking he could see her. He was quiet, even more so than natural, as he waited for her reaction. ' _He hates himself for all that transpired that day and ever since_ ,' Sakura realized. ' _Was that why he left? Because he thought I would be unable to love him if I ever knew the truth?_ '

Without realizing she had moved, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She inhaled the scent of embers deeply as she buried her hands into his soft raven hair and allowed herself to cry. For him, for Sasuke and for the world of pain both brothers had been forced to experience. Fugaku had been right. Itachi's pain was ongoing, even decades after the massacre had taken place.

He remained tense for a little while longer, but gradually relaxed under her grip, as if he was struggling to remember what close contact with her felt like. Finally, his arms came up and held her. It was hesitant at first, but his hands pressed against the small of her back almost urgently. It reminded her of a time long ago, when he had seemed like the invincible ANBU captain who decided to indulge her and help her fight against the overpowering loneliness. That man was still there.

Leaning back, Sakura took his head into her hands and softly pressed a kiss against his forehead. ' _This time, I'll be the one to protect you, Itachi. I promise._ ' She smiled as she looked down at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to see. ' _It's the promise of a lifetime_.'

They continued their healing session in silence. It didn't feel right to speak, not after witnessing one of Itachi's most secret memories. She couldn't help but repeat his father's final words inside her head, over and over. All he had ever done was for Konoha, and they spat on him without giving it a second thought.

Whatever there used to be between the two of them might have been lost in time's restless tides. But there was something she could do for him—she was certain of it.

* * *

When she returned the next day, she found the room empty and felt the tiny shred of hope that had rekindled flicker before it died out.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.** _


	19. Chapter XIX

* * *

**ARC III**

* * *

**Chapter XIX  
IGNITION**

* * *

The countryside south of Konoha bathed in brilliant summer sunlight and as Sakura crouched down, she could clearly see the hillside covered with white and pink flowers. Ahead of them, cows grazed contentedly while the tall grass in the meadows swayed and rustled with every gust. Wispy clouds scudded slowly across an azure sky.

She smiled.

It was a perfect day.

Behind her, she could hear Naruto's loud laughter and turned to find the boisterous ninja tossing something at Shikamaru. The Nara Clan shinobi was lying in the grass, taking a bite off his apple. Closer to her stood her Captain. Itachi was slowly surveying the area, the crimson in his eyes vivid as he scanned their vicinities. When he noticed her looking at him, he flashed the tiniest of smiles and blinked. His eyes were dark when he reopened them.

It had been strange at first to go on missions and do administrative work together with him. Most of their nights were spent together these days after all. But normalcy had set in. The first weeks were spent looking for any excuse she could find to visit him. After a while, she never bothered since he didn't seem to care anyway. She would simply knock on his door and he would open up for her without asking any questions.

Similarly, if he spent the night with her, he would simply show up at some ungodly hour and ask her if it was 'all right'.

Sakura's smile grew. She had come to realize that there was a certain routine and a certain hesitance within Itachi to break that routine. He had come to bed fully clothed except for his sandals during the first few months. When the temperatures rose and she could almost feel how uncomfortably warm he had to be, she suggested that he took off his shirt at the very least.

Her cheeks burned as she recalled the way he had looked at her when she had, very awkwardly so, suggested he would undress. In the distance, Itachi raised his eyebrows and there was no doubt in her mind that he was wondering what she was thinking of. She slowly shook her head and he nodded, beckoning her to come to him.

"Yes Captain?" she asked when she reached him.

"Set up a perimeter around us. Our target should be in a cottage north from this hill so make sure to look for a proper place to keep an eye out. We'll be taking shifts. Report back once you're finished."

"Yes Captain Uchiha," she replied dutifully.

There was a hint of a smile on his face which she reciprocated quickly before rushing off.

* * *

In three steps she was beside the bed. Ignoring the pang of pain at being betrayed once more, Sakura held her hand against the covers. They were still warm. ' _He is close and blind_.' She grimaced. For once, his tendencies to ignore her advices would work against him.

She bit down on her thumb, and slammed her palm against the tiled floor. Pakkun appeared almost instantly, immediately assessing the situation. The elderly pug turned on his haunches and stared at the empty bed before shaking his head in quiet resignation. "Still the same."

"Find him, Pakkun," she ordered.

"Of course, Sakura," Pakkun said, sniffing the air experimentally. "He is close."

Without waiting for an answer, Pakkun swiftly padded away, knowing she would follow him. The tiny pug sprinted through the abandoned hospital corridors and crossed the town square, heading for Lake Biwa. ' _The last untouched lake_ ,' she realized with a start. ' _My ANBU troops aren't due until tomorrow_.'

"Is he at Biwa?" she asked as they rushed through the gates.

"A little farther," Pakkun replied. "But he stopped there for a while."

"Sai is supposed to be patrolling Biwa," Sakura pointed out.

"Itachi is an excellent shinobi… Even when blinded." Pakkun barked softly in amusement. "Sai is good but he had no idea Itachi was there."

"Remind me to harass Naruto about training his team in surveillance," Sakura sighed.

They were out of the forest now and Sakura ducked low, picking her way across the furrows and pathways. She weaved through a large heap of leaves and stepped clear of a large puddle on the road. Ahead of her, Lake Biwa glistened in the dim light of the lopsided moon that hung low in the east.

One of Sai's animal patrols was nearby. A paw scraped over the cobblestone path that circled around Biwa, alerting her to its presence. She bent over even further, stealthily following Pakkun as the pug slowly came to a stop to inspect the general vicinity. "He is about five minutes to the south, moving at a slow pace," Pakkun informed her, keeping his voice low. "Sai is patrolling to the east side of the lake. We're going to have head west if we want to avoid him."

She could almost hear the question in his voice. "West it is," she said calmly.

It was bitterly cold now. Long crystals of ice thrust up through the mossy patches next to the lake, like bundles of glass blades. They gleamed magnificently and blue, giving the whole area an ethereal quality. Pakkun stopped in his tracks now and then, notifying her about the sentries around them and Sai's current whereabouts before continuing south.

Pulling the white hood of her winter coat over her head, Sakura raced after Pakkun as they broke away from the lake and rushed onward. There was a small part inside of her that loved this—the open skies, the thrill of a chase, using her perfect chakra control for each step to maximize her speed… how long had it been since she had last felt this way? Cooped up in the administration building day after day, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be on a mission.

And she missed it. Dearly.

' _A couple more years before Naruto will take over. I'll return to being an ANBU Captain and go out on missions again…_ ' There was a small, treacherous part of her that reminded her of a certain Uchiha she was chasing, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts.

As she sprinted into the clearing, she found him. He was aware of her presence, standing in the middle of the field, his back to her. His face was turned to her ever so slightly, as if acknowledging her presence. Pakkun stopped beside her, looking up at her for further instructions.

"Thank you, Pakkun," she said quietly. The pug let out a tiny bark and disappeared. She waited until the tiny poof of smoke disappeared before turning her eyes to Itachi again. "You promised."

"I wasn't running," Itachi replied quietly, his one un-bandaged eye on her. He still couldn't see her, only distinguish dark colors from light at the most. Even now it felt as if he could see right through her. "I was chasing our culprit."

She swallowed her tears. "Culprit? You found out who it was?"

"I was at the hospital for a reason," Itachi said.

"The hospital staff. You think one of them poisoned the lakes and continued administrating the poisonous water after the victims were hospitalized," Sakura deduced. "Why are you here? Are they fleeing?"

"I noticed something off about one of the presences in the hospital. Shinobi. It wasn't you, or Naruto's team. I would've recognized them. This is a new presence and it piqued my attention. I decided to follow and see what I would find."

"And?"

"The trail ends here."

"I can summon Pakkun to see if he can pick up the trail."

Itachi fully turned to her, his dark eye on her. "They were reverse-summoned. I summoned my crows earlier to scout the vicinity, but nothing."

Sakura fell quiet as she walked up to him. Sighing deeply, she observed their perimeter, mulling over the new information. "So that would mean we have two scenarios. Either the culprit knew of my investigation… _our_ investigation, and fled. Or, they're reporting and they will be back soon." She glanced at Itachi. "My bet is on the second. They would've finished off the village, or they would've poisoned the market too before leaving. Cloud shinobi never deliver half work."

"I agree," Itachi said.

"And as reverse-summoning spells are a lot more conspicuous in civilian towns, they'll return to a place outside of the village." Sakura grimaced. "Problem is, it could be anywhere. There is no guarantee that they'll return to this spot. We'll need to set up a perimeter around town and guard it closely."

"Your nin-dogs are too distinct," Itachi said, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Biting hard enough to draw blood, he slammed his palm onto the grassy ground beneath them. Shocked, Sakura stepped back as a massive flock of birds materialized on the ground and shot up into the dark sky. They formed a massive cloud of flapping wings and harsh caws. At Itachi's sign, they dispersed.

"I sent a couple into town also, to keep an eye out."

"Excellent." Sakura hesitated, suddenly feeling like she was transported back in time. Even in the icy wind, Itachi didn't show any signs of being cold. He was simply looking around as though he could see and felt very much like the ANBU captain he had been on their first mission together. "What now?"

"I'll keep watch here. You should return to town."

Unable to stifle the humorless laugh that spilled from her lips, Sakura shook her head. "You're a fantastic shinobi, Itachi. The best I've ever met, perhaps. But you're blind. I'm not leaving you here."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We make up camp in the forest. You still owe me a couple of stories and I owe you a healed eye. I'll send Pakkun to town in the morning to relay a message to Naruto that I'm working on something and for him not to worry." A pang seared through her as she added, "He trusts me."

Itachi stared at her for a moment and she wondered how much he could actually see. The thought occurred to her that perhaps he didn't want her to come along, but she dismissed it instantly. He wouldn't have a choice this time around. A promise was made and it had yet to be fulfilled to her satisfaction. He was no longer the infallible ANBU captain and she was no longer the vulnerable new recruit. Life had progressed and so had they.

"Come," she said, surprised at her stern tone while Inner Sakura cheered at her resolve.

He followed her into the thick, ice-covered forest without saying another word. A thick rime of frost coated every single boulder and tree they passed. It all glinted softly in the moonlight. If she hadn't been so concerned about their present situation, she would've loved a simple stroll through the woodlands.

A foot scraped the ground behind her and Sakura turned to find Itachi slowly trudging behind her, carefully making his way through the icy path. She wasn't still wasn't sure what to do with him. A large part, overwhelmingly so, wanted nothing more but a repeat of the embrace they shared the day before. It had showed her that the Uchiha Itachi she knew and loved was still there. But something else had found a way in between them and was solidly wedged in. Perhaps the betrayal just turned out to be too much for her to handle in the end… Or perhaps it was time itself which refused to be reduced to a triviality.

"Why did you leave me the necklace?" she asked quietly, her fingers tracing the silver flowers.

He didn't falter in his steps, merely continued his path without speaking. "I had something of yours when I left."

She raised an eyebrow. "Something of mine?"

"We should set up camp here," Itachi continued. He cocked his head a little when he heard her laugh and for a brief moment, the corners of his mouth turned upward. "We'll be close enough to undertake immediate action if the culprit shows again."

"You truly are unforthcoming," Sakura said, shaking her head in amusement. "And yes, we should. There is a hollow tree right over here. It'll be a perfect place to take shelter from the cold."

She led the way, making enough noise for him to know how to follow. Checking the inside of the tree, she found it empty. Old pieces of wood had been stacked to one side though—it reminded her of the camping spots you could find anywhere in the Fire Country. Probably abandoned as the cold set in, but it would serve them well for the time being.

Grabbing a couple pieces of wood, she placed them in front of the entrance of the tree and looked at Itachi. "Think you can manage to light this fire? 11 o'clock for you."

She watched in amazement as Itachi's hands formed a quick flurry of hand seals before resting around his lips. A small, yet powerful stream of fire was released from his mouth and found a way to the pile of wood. It crackled and immediately projected long shadows on the surrounding area. The light from the flames danced across the dark trunks, twisting and curling in obscure shapes while providing a small radius of light.

"Thank you," she said, carrying another log outside for them to sit on. Cursing at herself for gesturing at him to take a seat, Sakura shook her head and said, "Please, sit. Let me look at that eye."

He made his way to her and carefully sat down. It annoyed him to show her how vulnerable he was, she could easily tell, even with his stoic face in place. She smiled. ' _I know you Uchiha Itachi. I know you better than anyone!_ ' Her seven year younger voice echoed in her mind.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, pressing her hand against his eye. Immediately, green light spilled from her hands and illuminated his face.

"No."

"What did you have from me when you left?"

His hand found hers and she revealed in the warmth of his skin as his long fingers wrapped around her wrist, taking her hand away from his eye and to the back of his head. Her fingers touched his soft, raven hair as he led her hand down to where it was tied together. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Sakura leaned forward to look at what he was showing.

Holding his hair together was the old red and white tie she had lost years before. She had searched everywhere for the trinket. Her last remaining option for showing off her clan's colors. And here it was, within Itachi's possession all along. "When did you get this?"

Itachi turned his face to hers and suddenly she was acutely aware of how close they were. "After you left on the last day I spent in Konoha. I couldn't find my own and I used yours," he said, warm breath washing over her face. The strong scent of embers still lingered on his breath.

"And you kept it all this time?" she asked, fingers tracing over the frayed tie.

He didn't answer.

She allowed her hand to slip to his neck, softly stroking the warm skin before moving her hands up to his cheeks, cupping them gingerly. Then, ignoring everything that happened between the two of them, she leaned in close and tenderly pressed her lips against his. He remained still and unyielding for a moment, before returning the kiss.

It felt like her insides were set aflame as she ended the kiss and looked at him with a watery smile, tears running over her cheeks. Itachi sat still, observing her with his near useless eye before leaning in once more. He buried one of his hands in her hair while his other arm looped around her and pulled her in close.

He first kissed her eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumb. As she gasped at the intimate contact, he moved to kiss her. Sakura grasped his shirt, pulling him in closer as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep over hers. As he relinquished the kiss and held her close, her face nuzzled in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. As the moment stretched on between them, Sakura realized that the wedge between them wasn't insurmountable.

' _Time waits for no-one_ ,' Inner Sakura chirped. ' _He changed and so have you. That's what time does to a human life. We're constantly evolving, maturing and learning_.'

"Your third dream… What was it?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Tomorrow is the fourth day. I'll tell you then," Itachi replied, releasing her.

"You haven't changed. Still as mysterious as ever."

"Unforthcoming, was it?"

She laughed quietly. "Yes, exactly."

Standing up from her seat, she dusted off her clothes and held out her hands to the warm fire. "There's a small river up ahead. I'm going to see if I can catch some fish there for us to eat. After that, I'll take a look at your eye."

He nodded minimally and she walked away from the campsite.

* * *

The sky behind the stars showed the first signs of predawn indigo as she walked to the entrance of the tree the next morning. Itachi was already awake, having held the second watch. He stood in the middle of the clearing, dark clothes contrasting starkly against the white powder that covered the entire forest.

Sleep hadn't come easily to her. This was their final day—decision day for Itachi, and strangely, she already knew what the outcome would be. It had become clear to her after their intimate moment of the previous day. Now, her lungs wouldn't stop burning and her heart kept hitting her chest so hard she feared it might break her ribs and rip apart her skin. It felt like a void, slowly swallowing the hopes and dreams she had allowed back in for a brief moment since the first time she saw him.

Yet as time ticked on, the void kept growing.

' _No way out but through, Sakura_ ,' she told herself before mustering her best smile and stepping out into the bright world.

"Anything?" she asked.

He glanced over his shoulder, his eye focusing on her. "No sign of our perpetrator."

"And your eye?"

"I can see you clearer. It's easier to distinguish colors today too."

"Good," she said, closing the distance between them. As she hastily summoned Pakkun and sent him off to town, she watched as a crow landed near Itachi, cawing gently before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Your ANBU arrived," Itachi informed her. "Team Tenzou."

"Excellent," Sakura replied. "Though that'll make it hard for you to return to town."

He didn't reply. "The chakra presence isn't back in town yet. If they're undercover, they should be returning right about now, unless they won't be coming back."

At that moment, a flock of crows flew up into the sky several miles up ahead. They circled around for a while before fading from sight. "Is that…?"

"They're back," Itachi said, bursting into action.

Surprised by how fast he reacted, Sakura grabbed her cloak and sprinted after him. ' _Amazing! He is better at distinguishing shapes and colors, but for him to be this efficient and accurate while running… It's like he got his full sight back_.'

Pulling up her hood to camouflage her pink hair, Sakura hastily followed Itachi. She watched in awe as he ducked and weaved around the thick tree trunks with ease, and accumulated chakra to jump after him as he shot up into the trees. By the time she landed beside him, a great grin adorned her face and she struggled to get it under control.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't done this in a while. Forgotten how exhilarating it is to be chasing after someone, or even to use my perfect chakra control like this," Sakura breathed, tucking in the last strands of roseate hair beneath her hood. "I love being Hokage, but I missed this. I missed being a kunoichi on a mission."

Itachi didn't reply. "They should be here somewhere. Can you find them?"

Sakura nodded, focusing all her chakra as she probed the environment. Far ahead of them, she could feel Naruto and Sasuke training… A little closer to them was Sai, patrolling one of the lakes while Team Tenzou had apparently made it to the last untouched lake. But no-one else. "They're camouflaging their chakra from me. Either they're an expert controller, or we were mistaken and the culprit was a civilian, not shinobi."

Itachi's attention seemed to be drifting towards something north of them. He was quiet for a moment, pondering. "Try again," he said eventually.

Finding the same chakra presences as before, Sakura focused her attentions to the north this time, searching until…

"Found it. Masking their chakra, but I've got them," Sakura hissed quietly. "They're getting close at a rapid pace. They'll pass us in under a minute."

Itachi held up his hand and quickly signaled " _buttonhook_ ", using the codes Team Uchiha had used so many years ago. She couldn't help but smile as she signaled back that she had understood and hastily made her way to the trees across the small path that ran beneath them.

Just as she settled on a branch across from Itachi, a small cloud of dust caught her attention up ahead. More of them followed at irregular intervals. Bracing herself for the attack, Sakura signaled for Itachi to hold his position. The Uchiha strained to see what she meant and nodded after a beat.

As the cloud of dust came closer and closer, she held up her hand waiting for the opportune moment. Summoning all her chakra to her feet, Sakura waved down her hand and sprung down to block the path of their quarry. Simultaneously, Itachi jumped down from the other side, landing easily behind the culprit.

"You're surrounded," Sakura said calmly. Their victim had ceased her run and turned around to see if she could escape, but Itachi simply took a step closer, preventing the shinobi from escaping. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I knew this would be troublesome when you came to town, Hokage-sama,"the culprit answered, lowering her hood. Sakura watched in shock as the mousey nurse from the hospital, Namie, revealed herself. "I did think it would take you a bit longer to deduce what was happening, but it seems I underestimated you."

"You're a medic!" Sakura said, shock tingeing her voice. "Why would you harm a village filled with harmless civilians?"

"A mission is a mission, Hokage-sama," Namie replied, anger flashing through her eyes. "But I won't be underestimating you again."

Just as Sakura was about to say something in return, Namie formed a couple of seals and fired off a Lighting jutsu into her direction. Utilizing her chakra to the fullest, Sakura leapt out of the way, avoiding any damage. Rolling over the icy patches of forest floor, Sakura kept her eyes on her adversary, noticing how Namie had turned to Itachi and fired off the exact same technique.

She slammed her chakra laden fist into the ground, causing the ground to erupt and a large fissure to form beneath Namie. As the Cloud kunoichi moved out of the way, Itachi was there, forming the seals for one of his trademark fire techniques. Namie jumped as a massive dragon formed out of fires sped into her direction, reciprocating with an Earth technique.

' _Damn it. This used to be much easier with Itachi's eye techniques. And I am sadly out of practice myself_ ,' Sakura thought, clenching her teeth as she avoided a second Lightning technique. ' _Close combat it is_.'

Sending chakra to her legs, Sakura sprinted towards Namie, avoiding technique after technique until she reached the enemy kunoichi. Allowing her chakra to flood both her arms and legs, Sakura blocked the first attack and ducked to avoid the second before delivering a devastating kick to Namie's stomach. The crunching of bones breaking was deafening as Namie screamed and flew against one of the surrounding trees.

Sakura stood up, panting slightly as Itachi walked up to her, seemingly unharmed. Namie was standing up, clutching her stomach as blood slowly trickled from the corner of her mouth. "You're going to have to do better than that, Hokage-sama."

"The next attack will kill you, Namie," Sakura warned. "Don't throw away your life."

"Because I'll be spared if I don't attack you? You know what will happen. You'll hand me over to your ANBU for interrogation and I'll never see the light of day again," Namie spat. "So no, thank you. I'd rather lay down my life here and now than to be the object of tortures at the hands of Ibiki and the other monsters you have walking around."

"Your country has ANBU and interrogation squads too. What makes the Cloud so different from the Leaf?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Honor," Namie said proudly, walking unsteadily towards the both of them. "My country would never stand for a shinobi who would attack the head of another country without reason. He is a murderer."

"All shinobi are, Namie. Honor among shinobi is only for those serving their own countries. Expecting anything more from them is nonsense, as much as I wished things were differently," Sakura replied quietly, feeling Itachi's intense gaze upon her. "However, we can at least try to break this circle of hate. Enacting punishment on innocent civilians because of one shinobi… what good would that do?"

"Save it," Namie said. "I'm not interested."

"Stand down kunoichi. Final warning," Sakura said.

"Think I'll pass," Namie called out, forming the seals for the next attack. Beside her, Itachi moved, his hands a flurry that finally settled into the tiger seal. Taking a step back, Sakura watched as a sea of flames formed one massive ball and sped off into the direction where Namie was standing. Simultaneously, a massive torrent of blue lightning swept over the forest floor towards them.

"Itachi, she is using the water on the ground to guide lightning!" Sakura warned, jumping onto one of the branches. Just as she landed, Namie appeared beside her, slashing hard with her kunai. Gritting her teeth as the kunai sliced cleanly through the skin of her leg, Sakura formed the seals for a genjutsu, quickly trapping the Cloud shinobi.

"Well done," Itachi said calmly from a branch above hers. Looking up, she was surprised to find him in the exact same position on the exact same branch as he was seated on prior to the fight. "You've grown stronger."

"Using a Kage Bunshin as my back-up?" Sakura said, shaking her head incredulously. "You're still a Captain who wants to see what everyone is capable of, aren't you?"

"I must admit I was curious," Itachi said, jumping down to land beside her. "Your leg?"

"Easily fixed," Sakura said, accumulating chakra to the tips of her fingers. She pressed them against the gaping wound and watched as the skin pulled back together and healed completely. She stood up and tested her leg before leaping off the branch and onto the forest floor where Namie laid.

She stared at the young kunoichi for a while, contemplating for a moment before looking at Itachi. He seemed to be waiting for her to take some action. Sakura walked over to Namie with a heavy heart and cradled the young kunoichi's head in her arms before giving a short, firm tug. The girl fell limp in her arms. "She told me enough about who is after this. I couldn't let her go because this is still the Fire Country and I'm its protector… But she is right. Ibiki would've killed her in the end."

"There is no need to explain yourself to me, Sakura."

Sakura smiled through her tears, happy Itachi wouldn't have to see them. It seemed there was still one part of going on missions she truly hadn't missed. As a medic, it still hurt to end a life rather than to save one. No matter how often she did it.

* * *

Their breaths rose in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night. Strangely, she had begun to enjoy the cold that seeped in through her gloves, the freezing chill that brought crispness to the leaves and made her cheeks feel rosy, and the crunch underfoot with every step she made. It felt numbing, and that was exactly what she needed.

As they lumbered slowly over the frozen pathway, Sakura was acutely aware that every step they took was another one closer to goodbye. She had heard his stories, or the ones that mattered, and had decided that the rest of them were bygones. Was there anything left between them except the final dream he had and the fleeting moments of a year that had passed ages ago? It felt silly that even now, even while she wanted nothing more than to be numbed and unfeeling towards him, he was the only person she wanted to hold onto and never let go again.

In the distance, the wooden gateway to the town loomed and Itachi halted beside her.

"You owe me one more story, Itachi," Sakura reminded him gently. "One last before you make up your mind."

"Why are you so determined to know what my dreams are, Sakura?" he asked, almost sounding tired.

"Because…" she fell silent, happy that her hood was covering most of her face, and thus, most of the emotions playing out on it. "I care for you. I always have. Is it so strange to want to know what someone else's biggest wishes are? Perhaps I can't make them come true, but I'd still like to know I tried."

Itachi fell silent. "Do you remember the other two?" he said finally.

"For Sasuke to return to Konoha, and for him to call you 'big brother' once more."

"Correct. And both of them happened."

"Your point?"

Itachi turned to face her and suddenly, she saw the boy she had seen in the pictures in his face. A tiny, kind smile played on his thin lips. "Two out of three. That's enough."

"Itachi… I know you've made up your mind and I'll never see you again. So please, just give me this. It'll be the last thing I ever ask of you."

He fully turned towards her now, the sweet smile from before now gone. She reached up to trace his deep tear troughs with her icy finger and cupped his cheek, despite the reluctance she felt. "Nothing will change if I tell you this."

"Do it anyway."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and she could almost hear the wheels in his mind turning over and over again until he finally opened and held her gaze. "It was to stay in Konoha." He paused and then added with an unexpected hesitance. "With..."

Unsure what to do or say, Sakura stared at him for the longest time until he wrapped his scarf closer around him. "Your team is approaching," he said, glancing at the gates. He turned back to her one last time. "Thank you."

Still unable to say anything, Sakura watched as Uchiha Itachi slowly walked up the hill back towards the forest they came from. ' _Nothing will change if I tell you this_.'

' _Nothing will change._ '

Countless images flooded her head. How he had walked in during their first ANBU team meeting, how he had congratulated her for the first time with a job well done. Their first moment together drinking tea when she learned about Sasuke, the wise words he shared with her. The first time they hugged, the first time he stayed the night and dispelled the loneliness that haunted her, their visit to the Uchiha District, the times they spent training together, the relief on his face when he found her alive and well at the Konoha Hospital during Pein's first attack. Their first kiss, their first and only love-making, the first time she realized she truly loved him and all the subsequent moments that followed, good and bad.

"Come back," she croaked, hating how her voice was low and soft, like a child instead of the grown woman she was. "Come back," she called out again, but he didn't hear her. Tears were streaming freely over her cheeks now and she wiped at them as she quickly sprinted after him. "Come back," she said, and this time he turned around.

"Don't say a word," Sakura warned, grabbing his sleeve. "Just listen to me. Do you remember the day you came up during my Jounin Ceremony to congratulate me and hand me my invitation? That was the day everything started. You and I… Naruto and Shikamaru. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough, and hard work, but, above all... it was fun."

She smiled through her tears. "I know what you did to your clan, and how it haunts you every day. But… You're a gentle man. That was true when you were forced to do this, and it is still true now. And… Neither you or I will be happy if you stay away."

Itachi watched her intently, dark eye going back and forth between hers. "That day when we met, I was lonely. I have family and friends… But if you're gone, it'll be the same as being alone again!" She breathed deeply, not caring that he saw how broken and sad she truly was. He was the only person who would understand, she was sure of it. "If you stay with me, I promise you won't regret it. I can protect you. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you, so please, come back to Konoha."

' _If you can't stay… Then take me with you_ ,' the treacherous thought occurred to her, but Naruto's face flashed before her, as well as all the other villagers and her beautiful Konoha. Once, she would've been able to make a promise as such and she would've left without any questions, but she couldn't abandon Konoha. That time had passed.

Itachi was still staring at her, his face betraying no emotion at all.

"Come back to Konoha, Itachi," she begged one final time. "Come back."

* * *

__**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.**  
  
\-- M. Shiroi  



	20. Chapter XX

* * *

**Chapter XX  
FINALE**

* * *

_So when your hope is on fire,_  
But you know your desire.  
Don't hold a glass over the flame.  
Don't let your heart grow cold.

_I will call you by name, I will share your road.  
\- Mumford and Son's "Hopeless Wanderer."_

* * *

Brilliant crimson and orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon. Beyond the east side of Konoha and the thick, luscious forests that surrounded her village, the sky turned red. The furrowed clouds that graced the horizon turned into every shade from the palest pink to the deepest purple.

The Seventh Hokage could only watch in awe as one of the most beautiful sunrises of her life announced the dawn of a new day. Pushing back a pink strand of hair, Sakura opened one of the windows of her office and drew in a deep breath.

Far below, she could see Iruka pulling together his graying hair into a ponytail before unlocking the gates to the Academy. He was yelling something at one of the other, younger teachers and apparently felt her gaze as he glanced up to the Hokage Administrational building, using his hand to shade his eyes.

She waved, uncertain whether or not he would be able to see her behind the sun-kissed windows.

A knock on her door alerted her to Kotetsu and Izumo's arrivals. "Come in," she called.

Izumo walked in first, carrying a large stack of scrolls in his arms. "Good morning, Hokage-sama," he said with a smile, gently laying down the scrolls on her desk. As he noted her crestfallen look, he sighed. "It seems the tensions between the Lightning and the Fire Countries are increasing our workload again. I can sit with you to distribute the missions today."

"It's fine, Izumo, thank you," she said. Sakura hung up her hat on the back of her chair and straightened her coat before seating herself. "S-Class missions?"

"Quite a few," Kotetsu said as he walked into the office. He too carried a stack of scrolls, though considerably less in number. These were the trademark black ones that she always designated to her best teams in ANBU.

"Kotetsu, can you call in the ANBU Captains?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Izumo, I need you to guard the main gate with Kotetsu today," Sakura said as she rifled through the massive stack of scrolls, sorting them quickly. "I'm expecting Tenzou to return with his team today, as well as some of the Intelligence Forces. Have them report to the hospital if they're hurt—if they're fine, send them to me immediately to debrief." She paused. "Send the captain of the Shadow Squad to me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they said before disappearing from the office.

She sighed as she picked through the scrolls, sorting them in a high pace. Iruka would be in later to distribute the D-Class and C-Class missions to the Genin and Chuunin. As she broke the first seal on one of the S-Class scrolls, a knock came.

"Enter," she called, realizing vaguely how much she had started to sound like Tsunade.

"Morning," Naruto said as he strode in, Sai and Sasuke following him swiftly.

"Good morning Team Uzumaki." Sakura smiled fondly at them and scanned the document in front of her. "Tensions are rising in the Lightning Country. I've sent an emissary to the Raikage in order to remedy the situation, but he hasn't returned yet." She gritted her teeth thinking of the young man she had sent out. A fool's errand perhaps, but she had hoped the Raikage would at least try to be reasonable.

"You want us to go there?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura glanced up at him to find him standing with his arms crossed and disapproval etched over his face. ' _I told him to try and hide his emotions a little better_ ,' she thought affectionately.

"No. Sasuke is their target and I will not risk one of my best teams into that area right now. I'm sending you to the Sand to liaise with the Kazekage. I want the three of you to reinforce our long standing relationship with the Sand and see whether they will support us if the Raikage decides to pursue this war of his." Sakura leaned back and noted with satisfaction that Naruto seemed to cheer up a little.

She glanced at Sasuke. He stared rather impassively to the windows behind her, but there was not a doubt in her mind that he was paying close attention to the exchange. Sakura could've sworn she could see a muscle jump in his jaw. "Sasuke," she called out, waiting for him to turn his midnight eyes to her. "I hope you fully understand our current predicament. Do not forget about the oath you made to me."

"I haven't, Hokage-sama," he replied quietly, but the irritable tone was clear. Naruto seemed to have picked up on it to as he looked at the Uchiha over his shoulder and pinned him down with a glare. Meanwhile Sai seemed to find the whole situation incredibly fascinating as he stared from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Good," she said calmly. "The Kazekage knows of your arrival in three days. The borders between the Wind and Fire Countries are still opened, so your passage is guaranteed. Return to Konoha in a week's time."

As Naruto opened his mouth to say something to her, a knock on the door came. "Enter," she called out. The door opened to reveal the captain of her newly formed Shadow Squad—a squad she had specifically formed for reconnaissance and spy missions in and about the Lightning Country. Her captain was a man whose code name she barely remembered, but one of the few men she trusted to do a good job. Thus far, the squad hadn't failed her yet, but they annoyed Naruto immensely.

Even now, Naruto was staring at the captain distrustfully.

"Captain Shadow," he said with a faint tone of disparagement.

"Naruto," she warned.

Despite him acting like a big child, Sakura couldn't help but look at Naruto affectionately as he observed the newly arrived captain through squinted eyes. "Excuse me, Captain," Naruto said. He glanced over his shoulder to Sakura and she smiled apologetically.

Even though Naruto had a special status within Konoha and he was privy to many of the secrets only known to the Hokage and her closest associates, the Shadow Squad was a specially formed squad that reported only to Sakura herself—effectively bypassing Naruto and Tenzou both.

"You know your missions details, Team Uzumaki. Report back in a week's time," she repeated. As the three men nodded and moved to walk out of the office, Sakura added quietly. "Be safe."

"You know we will," Naruto said, flashing his trademark grin at her before closing the door behind him.

She leaned back in her chair and glanced at the captain in front of her. "Did Kotetsu and Izumo brief you about the situation?"

"Not yet, Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded, looking for one of the scrolls she had set apart earlier. Finding it, she handed it over. "This is an A-Class mission that will take you close to the Lightning Country's border. Do the mission then make a detour to scout out how the border is looking. According to several reports, more and more Cloud shinobi have been up and about the borders, fortifying their positions. I need to know what the actual situation is and as detailed as possible."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

She was quiet for a moment longer, observing the black paint on the porcelain mask as if looking for a hint of emotion. "Dismissed, Captain," she said and watched him disappear from the room, leaving nothing but faint wisps of smoke.

* * *

Sakura crouched down beside the little pond, tearing up the last pieces of her bread. As she gently threw them into the water, a swan started swimming towards her, four grey signets in tow.

Sighing, she wiped at the sweat that began to bead on her forehead. The muggy heat that came to the Fire Country every summer was one to be reckoned with. It was high noon now and the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality. In the distance, a few withering trees cast patches of pathetic shade over a couple of crocheting grandmothers. They shared a laugh and continued their loud prattling and tittering.

A little ways behind them was the Ninja Academy—the last day before the summer holidays had finally come and even from her spot in the clearing, she could see countless children pressing their faces against the windows, counting the minutes until midday. Just in front of the Academy was an ancient swing. She smiled fondly, remembering how Naruto had often occupied the swing in his lonely years before Team Seven came into existence. Now it seemed to be one of the few relics left from the Konoha she grew up in.

"Congratulations," she said, noticing the arrival of a shinobi behind her. Glancing over her shoulder with a broad grin, Sakura nodded at Shikamaru. "I heard you're getting married."

The Nara shinobi grinned bashfully. "Afraid so. My single days are at an end. It's time to begin my life of dawdling around and marriage."

"Dawdling?" Sakura laughed. "All these years, you were actually working? Who would've thought that?"

"I sincerely thank you for the compliment, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru grinned, making a mock bow. His face turned serious as he walked up to her and sat down beside her. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Sakura shrugged. "I'm married to the numerous scrolls that occupy my desk."

"Do you still think of him?"

She smiled. Even after all these years, Shikamaru still retained his sharp mind and instinct. "Every day." She remained quiet for a bit, and then looked at him. "You know, sometimes I forget how long it's been since we were in a team together. All my memories of that time are still so vivid. It's like reading a book."

"Like you can just start again from the beginning?" Shikamaru said.

"Exactly."

"Would you do anything differently then?"

"Depends. Do I know the outcome already or not?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I think that everything changes with every decision made. So if you go back and make a different decision, the outcome will differ from what you know too. So it opens up a whole new story."

She toyed with a small cosmos flower. "Then no… But if I didn't know the outcome… Perhaps."

"I like not knowing. Knowing how everything goes and which paths to take sounds bothersome."

Sakura laughed. "Yes, that too."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that the Cryptanalysis Office managed to crack one of the codes used by Cloud nin. Shiho managed to decipher a few of the messages we intercepted already and it seems they've started to rally near the border in hopes of finding any weaknesses in our defenses. I've gathered all the documents and brought them to your office, but I thought it would be best to inform you myself."

"Thanks Shikamaru. And thank your fiancé too. Good work," Sakura said, standing up. In the distance, the bell rang for the Academy and countless children came pouring out of the main entrance, yelling and screaming in glee. Some of them noticed her and waved enthusiastically. She returned the gesture with a big smile and turned to Shikamaru.

"I'll be in office in half an hour. I just need a couple more minutes to cool down and unwind, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, saluting before vanishing into thin air.

She dusted off her white Hokage coat and slowly walked to the entrance of the Academy, finding many mothers waiting for their children in front of the gates. She recognized many of them, kunoichi from her childhood that had turned housewives instead of pursuing a ninja career. Among them was one of the girls who used to bully her. Recognizing Sakura, the woman flashed an awkward smile and chatted with the lady standing beside her. Her son ran up to her a moment later, jumping into her arms.

' _I suppose it's time for women my age to get kids_ ,' Sakura thought, shaking her head as she walked away from the Academy, nodding at some of the teachers standing outside. A pang shot through her as she thought of Itachi and the idea of a small child with his raven hair running about. She dismissed the thought quickly.

As she passed by Ichiraku Ramen on her way back to headquarters, she stopped. In her mind's eye, she could easily see the old Team Seven there, sitting on the stools, listening to Kakashi's inane jabbering. Naruto would always ignore him and Kimimaro would be seated beside her, rolling his eyes as he dismissed whatever wisdoms Kakashi chose to impart that particular day. She giggled as she remembered herself as a 12-year old girl, grabbing a pen and paper whenever Kakashi would start one of his tangents, only to realize most of the information he gave was utterly useless.

Kakashi's wisest words would come when he wasn't even trying—something she figured out soon after their first big mission to the Wave Country.

"Ah, hello there Saku—Hokage-sama," the old proprietor greeted as he stepped out of the back of the store with a broom.

"Good afternoon Teuchi-san," she said in return. "Slow day today?"

"No-one in the right mind eats ramen on warm days like these, Hokage-sama," Ayame's voice sounded from inside the store.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be rude, Ayame. Would you like a bowl, Hokage-sama?" Teuchi said, holding up a hand to the store.

"Not today Teuchi-san, sorry. Naruto isn't in town and he would have my head if I visited you without bringing him along," Sakura apologized. "I was just reminiscing a little."

Teuchi nodded, the corners of his eye crinkling. "Tell Naruto I said 'hi' when he returns. And that he still has an open bill which needs to be paid before the end of the month."

"Will do," she laughed.

She looked at Ichiraku one last time before passing it by, hearing Kakashi's soft, smooth voice and the hyperactive bellowing that belonged to a young Naruto in her mind. Some days would bring on the nostalgia. Nostalgia for days that she took for granted when she lived them and for days that she wished she could relive over and over again as time passed, if only just to refresh the memory of those particular days.

As she looked at the empty chairs, the Genin and Kakashi she envisioned sitting there transformed into three new ANBU recruits and their captain.

Wistfulness seared through her, hot and painful, making it hard for her to breathe as she allowed herself a few intense moments of longing for those simpler times. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before striding away from the tiny restaurant and all the memories it held.

* * *

The dark brown leaves rustled in the wind as the sounds of dead, weak trees creak at every push the wind gave. Apart from the sound the trees made, the Forest of Death was ominously quiet. Looking up, Sakura was transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs. The woods seemed to close in overhead, effectively shutting out moonlight.

She passed a rotting tree stump, crinkling her nose as the damp stench of fungus penetrated her nostrils. "This forest always amazes me," she whispered, as if afraid she might wake something. "The flora and fauna inside is completely different from anything I've encountered in the Fire Country. It's unbelievable."

"I'm glad you enjoy being here," Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm not a fan."

She giggled softly, looking up as a shadow called for her attention.

High up in the trees, Sai was moving from branch to branch with the stealth and grace of a cat. He paused now and then to scan the environment, looking down at their little band with that huge, ridiculous smile playing on his lips before he would return to work.

"Sasuke, have you been here before?" Sakura asked as the Uchiha appeared to her left, crimson Sharingan blazing.

"Once before, during a training session," he answered briefly.

"… _Hokage-sama_ ," Naruto reprimanded, rolling his electric blue eyes.

"I don't think he'll ever address me properly while you keep scolding him," Sakura said, smiling. "And either way, it's fine. You're my elite team."

"I thought the Shadow Squad was your elite team," Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you still annoyed about that?"

"I don't carry grudges. I just don't understand why you didn't consider us, apart from bastard over there," Naruto said, punctuating his remark with a sharp wave of his hand towards Sasuke. "We're highly-effective, loyal and most importantly, trust-worthy. I would've preferred some action over the ambassador missions we keep getting."

"Ambassador missions are crucial for you, and you know it. When I step down, you need to have formed your own bonds with the current world leaders and they need to see you and know you in order for that to happen. The years you were gone from Konoha to train under Jiraiya made you stronger, but also fairly anonymous to countries other than the Fire Country."

"Hm," Naruto replied.

"You're sounding like Sasuke," she said, playfully slapping his shoulder as she passed him by. "Come, you insisted on coming here with me to 'protect' me, but I still need to make haste."

"It's still dangerous here."

"I'm Hokage."

"And I needed some action."

She laughed. "Of course you do."

"Incoming," Sai called out.

Up ahead, the thick bushes rustled. Naruto swore under his breath and hastily jumped onto one of the branches, looking over his shoulders to see whether she had followed him. Just as Sakura landed gracefully on one of the branches, a massive tiger jumped out of the foliage.

His great, convex head looked up towards them. A pair of smoldering, chatoyant eyes scanned the party, as if determining who would be the easiest prey. The predator flashed his giant fangs at her, whisking his tail back and forth. Something drew his attention then and the tiger whipped his head around, growling menacingly at Sasuke. The Uchiha stood in the middle of the clearing, looking distinctly unimpressed as he ceased up his opponent.

Beside her, Naruto groaned softly. "Get out of there you idiot!" he called out.

Two bright orbs of doubloon gold looked up at them, feral in gaze and implacable in their hatred. Sakura stared at the animal, both entranced and impressed. The tiger looked back at Sasuke, and began to pad towards Sasuke with balletic grace, shoulders bunched and muscles rippling.

Time seemed to slow down as the tiger circled Sasuke—the predator closing in on its prey. Finally, it sprang at Sasuke. His colors seemed to ignite in the dim light, a combustible mix of ember-orange and coal black. The tiger's mighty forelimbs descended upon Sasuke and even from her vantage point, Sakura could see the retractile claws emerge from his furry pouches.

Sasuke rolled to one side, nimbly jumping back from the tiger as it took a moment to absorb the impact on his legs. As it turned its massive head towards Sasuke, the Uchiha put his speed to use and jumped into one of the trees.

"Can tigers climb trees?" Naruto asked quietly.

Just as Naruto asked his question, the tiger leapt onto the tree, clawing its way up.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Let's move away. If we stay close, it'll track us down in no time," Sakura said, signaling for Sasuke to move north. As she used her chakra fueled leaps to pass the climbing tiger, she spared the majestic animal one more glance before it faded from view.

"Well that was fun," Naruto said, a big goofy grin lighting his face.

"I've never seen one… Only seen illustrations in books. I knew a few of them lived in the Forest of Death, but I actually thought they had died as time passed. I've been in half a dozen times and never even found a footprint," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Let's just hope the herb you're looking for wasn't there," Naruto joked.

She smiled. "It should be near the middle of the training area. Blue flowers. Keep your eyes open."

By nightfall they had ventured further into the tangled heart of the primeval forest. She had forgotten how the umber-brown forest reeked of age. The woody incense was from centuries of snapping branches crashing to the forest's floor and rotting silently. Composting, organic smell rose up in waves like a miasma as they passed under numerous sprawling trees. Huge roots spread-eagled the ground, twisting and turning, making it impossible for them to easily make their way through.

They finally arrived at a wide glade, where the trees fell away to reveal a bespeckled sky. The first of the night stars were glinting like silver pin pricks, luminous and bright. An ore gold moon hung quietly in the distance, casting a honeyed sheen over the trees. Somewhere up ahead, an owl hooted, heralding the night.

She dropped her backpack next to a lightning blasted tree trunk. "The herbs I'm looking for should be close. But we're not going to make it back tonight. Let's rest here and proceed in the morning."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sai replied calmly, throwing his own backpack to the ground.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Alright. Sai, gather some firewood. Sasuke, you go hunt down some fish—there should be a river just north from here." He ignored the glare Sasuke sent into his direction. "I'll go inspect the perimeter."

As Team Uzumaki went into separate directions, Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had originally planned to go out on her own to look for some excitement in the Forest of Death and perhaps hone her survival skills. The fact that Naruto had absolutely insisted on going along with her had irked her at first, but she found she enjoyed the company of the three men. It had been too long ago since they had been on a mission together—half a year had passed since their stint in the northern part of the country.

She felt sick as she remembered Itachi and their goodbyes in front of the gates. How she had begged him to stay and how she had remained silent about having seen him. Even looking at Sasuke had been hard throughout the first few weeks, but with time, it felt like a scattered dream, or a far-off memory. Not telling Naruto was killing her, but in time, she would have to.

If he was going to become Hokage, there should be no secrets. Secrets were what caused some of Konoha's worst tragedies in the first place, including the Uchiha Massacre. But she definitely wasn't looking forward to having that conversation with him.

Fueling her leg with chakra, she stomped the ground in the middle of the clearing. The moldy forest floor collapsed slightly, making a perfect place for the camp fire. Just as she finished bringing a couple of logs to the fire, Sai returned with dry twigs. He threw them in the middle of the pit she had created and grabbed his backpack.

"Did you get inspired by something?" she asked as he pulled out his sketchbook and his set of pencils.

"The tiger. I drew them before, but seeing one in person helps me in perfecting it. They're much stronger than I had anticipated them to be," Sai said with a smile. He sat down and immediately began sketching.

"I see," Sakura said, watching him surreptitiously as he continued to draw.

Sasuke was the second one to return. Carrying several fish with him on a stick, the Uchiha calmly trotted back into the glade. It struck her again how much he started to look like his older brother. When she had first seen him, almost a decade ago, he had seemed so serious and stern. As time had passed, Konoha had softened him a little—he would smile now and then and dared to open up from time to time. Even now, he almost flashed a kind smile to her as he walked up to the center of the clearing.

He kneeled down beside the pile of twigs and stuck the skewered fish into the ground. His hands formed a flurry of seals as he activated a fire jutsu to start their campfire. "Thanks Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke looked up, nodding to her as he rearranged the fish until they started to roast over the fire. He sat beside the fire quietly, looking off into the distance. There was a swell of silence, but she didn't allow it to bother her. Instead she observed the Uchiha for a moment longer, before leaning in a tad closer. "How are you doing Sasuke?"

He peered at her from the corner of his eye, Sharingan replaced by midnight blue now. "Fine," he replied after a brief pause.

"You're going to have to give me something more than that," Sakura said gently. "We haven't spoken much since you've been on the ambassador missions along with Naruto. I'm curious how you find them."

"Hn…" Sasuke said, staring off into the distance. "Naruto likes more action-oriented missions."

" _Captain_ Uzumaki," she corrected. "And you agree?"

"Yes."

"When you first came back to Konoha, I wasn't sure what to think or do with you. I have to admit, I wasn't happy when the Sixth put you in my team. But it turned out pretty well in the end…" she paused. "I briefly contemplated giving you your own team now that you have my trust… But I have a feeling you like this team."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"I know, Sasuke. The 25th anniversary since the massacre is coming up, isn't it? This December if I'm correct. I was wondering if you wanted some time off perhaps… I can imagine it being a hard time for you."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"No you're not. You're lonely. I know what that looks and feels like. I've felt like you do for years, constantly battling it," Sakura said, leaning in to turn the fish. "Your brother… When he was my Captain, he helped me overcome my loneliness. Now I want to help you with yours."

She glanced at Sai who had stopped drawing in order to watch the exchange with interest. As he noticed her looking at him, he nodded quickly, packed his stuff and disappeared from the campfire.

Sasuke took a moment longer before turning to her. A small, sad smile played on his face while he looked at her for the longest time. "Sakura… You're annoying."

Stunned, she sat still for a moment, observing him until finally she started to giggle. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she continued to laugh until tears formed in her eyes. Wiping at them, Sakura cocked her head. "You're damned annoying yourself, Sasuke."

"Why did you let me stay?" he asked after a pause.

"Because… I saw something in you that reminded me of myself. I knew you were a good person but you have had a very difficult life. Honestly, it's surprising you're even functional with all you've been through," Sakura replied honestly. "But I knew that I could help you in some way."

"Even after I killed those two?"

"I still don't approve. I wish you would've told me what had happened and that you had been fully honest with me from the beginning." She stayed quiet, listening to the crackles of the campfire, gathering courage for her next question.

"Do you hate him?"

He averted his eyes, watching the shadows from the fire dance in the clearing. "No. Not anymore." A pause. "I hated him. I wanted him dead more than anything. I suppressed my memories until I could only remember that night and how he was, and even then, I forgot parts of it. It wasn't until Tobi told me the truth that I began to remember how close he and I were."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There is not much to tell. He was my older brother…"

"And you were crazy about him," Sakura guessed.

Sasuke made an amused little sound. "I used to pester him for shuriken training."

She perked up. "The one with the targets? Where he puts one in a blind spot?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Yes."

"His signature training. It was one of the first things he trained Naruto, Shikamaru and myself in," she said with a fond smile. Another silence stretched between them, this one comfortable for a change.

In the distance, she felt Naruto nearing the clearing and knew her little respite with Sasuke was over. From the way Sasuke was suddenly sitting upright, she realized he felt him coming too. Despite their antagonism towards one another, Sasuke didn't tense up. It was interesting to see—Naruto would always complain about Sasuke but when she had pitched the idea to him about giving Sasuke his own team, there was a certain kind of panic she hadn't seen in Naruto since Itachi had left Konoha.

There was no way she could break up Team Uzumaki. Not when Sasuke finally felt at home somewhere and Naruto had his precious friend so close to him. If there was something she wanted to prevent, it was for Naruto to become lonely.

She leaned in close. "Sasuke… I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you didn't forgive him. But I'm also sure that no matter what you've done or what you decide to do from now on… He would love you forever."

Eyes wide, Sasuke finally displayed genuine shock just as Naruto appeared from the thick foliage and sauntered into the clearing. The blond raised his eyebrows as he quickly took in the scene playing out in front of him and turned his gaze to Sakura, as if silently asking for permission to come closer. She nodded with a tiny smile. "Any huge centipedes stalking us?"

"Sadly no. I know how fond you are of them," Naruto grinned, plopping down beside the fire. "I bumped into Sai on my way here. He is taking the first watch to make sure we don't get mauled by tigers either."

"Good," she said, accepting one of the grilled fish as Sasuke handed her one. "Let's move on at dawn. I'm getting tired just thinking of the work that awaits me if I come back any later than midday tomorrow."

"Such is the bane of being Hokage," Naruto said with a wink, taking a bite from his fish.

"I'll bring Sai his," Sasuke said, picking up one of the two remaining fish.

"He is five minutes into the forest. Five o'clock."

"Thank you, Sakura," he said, and she got the distinct feeling it was for more than the simple instructions. She giggled as Naruto bellowed, "Damn it Sasuke, it's Hokage-sama!" after him and took a bite.

"Now, are you going to share what you were talking about?" Naruto asked, pretending to be more interested in his fish than his question. He prodded the campfire a little as he flashed a mischievous smile.

She flicked a small pebble toward him. "Se-cret."

"He is alright… Sasuke, that is," Naruto said quietly, still poking the fire. "He is arrogant and proud and cocky and obsessive. But he is also lonely. And I get that… I'm sure you do too." He glanced at her. "I liked him from the very start and he has grown to be like a brother to me. Sai also. We're dysfunctional and as individuals, we're broken and idiots. But put together, Team Uzumaki is highly successful."

"When did you grow up to be so wise?" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You used to be such a stupid kid."

"I still am. Stupid that is. I don't think I qualify as a kid anymore seeing as I'm turning thirty in a couple of months," he flashed a grin. "But I like to think I'm learning."

"You are," she replied. "You've grown immensely as a person… So much so that I think that in another year or two, if the village is stabilized and the threat from Lightning is over, I can resign."

"Eight Hokage, huh?" Naruto smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Whatever you think is best Sakura-chan. You know I'll be jumping at the opportunity, whether or not it's next month or in ten years from now. As long as Konoha is in safe hands, I'm fine either way."

"What will you do with Team Uzumaki once you become Hokage?"

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure… Perhaps pick up a shift now and then at the hospital. I would love to return to ANBU too. I miss doing missions and using my skillset," Sakura said, pulling out some grass from the mossy forest floor. "Why, you want to trade positions? You become Hokage and I reform Team Haruno?"

"You'll be my elite squad then," Naruto winked. "Who needs a Shadow Squad?"

She tittered softly. "You never know when it comes in handy."

"They're really good?"

"Apart from Team Uzumaki? The best."

"Good answer," Naruto said, taking a bite from his fish. He fell silent and Sakura patiently waited for whatever was coming. The Number-One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja wasn't prone to thinking his questions over like these unless he didn't really want to know the answer.

Eventually, he looked up. "Tell me something… When I become Hokage…. Will you stay with me?"

"What brought that on?" Sakura asked, dumbstruck. "Of course. I'm always going to be there for you. Whether you need a taijutsu partner, advice or a dinner partner for when you visit Ichiraku. You and I have always been together… I'm not leaving you when you finally achieve your dreams."

"Promise?" he asked and for a moment, Naruto wasn't the almost-thirty year old ANBU captain… but the twelve year old boy she had just been teamed up with. Lonely, fragile and so scared of being alone again. He was right—Team Uzumaki worked, but all three of them were broken and scared. No matter how many years she would be there for them, that core of anxiety would always remain in each of them. No amount of cockiness, ridiculous fake smiles or boisterous attitudes would ever be able to mask it fully.

She sprang to her feet and briskly walked to Naruto, hugging him hard as she reached him. "I would never leave Konoha, or you." Cupping his cheeks, she gently kissed his forehead. "It's the promise of a lifetime… _Dattebayo_."

He chuckled as his signature phrase fell from her lips. "Sounds strange when you say it."

"Probably because you haven't used it in years."

"A sign of growing up."

"Thank heavens."

He raised an eyebrow, looking distinctly unimpressed. "I seem to recall a certain pink-haired kunoichi slamming her fists into my face multiple times a week while bellowing ' _Shannaro!_ ' Or have we forgotten all about that?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Sakura said, giving him a playful push.

"You'd better keep that promise," Naruto warned.

"When did I ever break a promise?"

"Good point. You're not one to lie to me," Naruto said, trademark grin in place.

A memory of a certain one-eyed Uchiha walking away from her came to mind.

She swallowed hard, but the bitter taste remained.

* * *

The serrated mountains loomed in the distance. Just as he looked up, a chute of snow detached itself and went trundling down one of the mountains. It slid over the craggy edge and crashed into the chasm below.

Uchiha Itachi marveled at the magnificent sight for a moment as he warmed his hands with his tea cup. Staring at the murky depths of his tea, he stared at a reflection that wasn't his own. Forced to mask his own face in enemy territory, he had used a simple Transformation Jutsu and sat quietly in one of the mountain cafés, listening in on the conversation between two Cloud shinobi.

They chatted continuously to each other, complaining about the harsh weather conditions high in the mountains that separated the Frost Country from the Lightning Country. Fascinated by their lack of professionalism, he listened in on their conversation until he was confident there wasn't anything more to be gained.

In the end, it wasn't anything he could use.

He stood from his chair and shook some coins out of his pocket. Wrapping his cloak closer to his body, Itachi slowly walked away from the warm heaters of the café.

The concrete path that had led to the café was covered in black ice—using his chakra to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground, Itachi looked with detached interest at the massive icicles that hung from the barren trees.

Once he was sure the shinobi in the café wouldn't be able to see him, he transformed back into his own body and used a chakra fueled leap to jump into one of the bare trees around him. Up ahead of him was a forest and beyond it were the Raikage's forces, rallying to attack the Fire Country.

There weren't many of them—from his vantage point he could see three campfires with three medium sizes camps built around them. Though the Raikage was determined to have his revenge, Konoha was one of the largest Hidden Villages with a decent amount of military power. Attacking them head on would be a gamble and could turn out to be disastrous. Especially considering Akatsuki had exterminated most of the Cloud's strongest nin, alongside both their Jinchuuriki.

As long as Haruno Sakura reigned as Hokage with Team Uzumaki as her private squad, they would be safe from everything but clandestine attacks.

Itachi smiled. ' _Military reports are greatly exaggerated. Raikage is bluffing_.'

Still, it wouldn't hurt to get a closer look.

Placing his mask in front of his face, Uchiha Itachi continued on.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sakura asked.

"Excellent," Naruto replied, folding his hands behind his head. "Nice to visit the Water Country when it isn't freezing there. The Mizukage is pleased with our alliance and has agreed to vote for a Kage Summit in light of recent events to see whether we can persuade the Raikage to reconsider."

"Seen any action?"

"None," Naruto sighed deeply.

"I have some A-Rank missions for you to do over the next couple of weeks. You'll have your action then. For now, thank you for your efforts during the Ambassador Missions. You'll be accompanying me to the Kage Summit as well, providing the Raikage agrees to meet with us."

A knock on the door.

"I'm never getting any work done," Sakura laughed. "Enter!"

The Captain of her Shadow Squad stepped in. "Captain," she greeted, pointedly ignoring the way Naruto's smile briefly turned into a grimace as he noticed the newcomer stepping in. Sai and Sasuke had both glanced at the captain, but returned to full attention as they noticed Sakura's gaze upon them. "Team Uzumaki, dismissed. Return tomorrow for your next mission."

"Understood Hokage-sama," all three of them said in return, walking past the Captain.

As soon as the door closed, she could hear Naruto's disapproving mutters.

Ignoring it, she folded her fingers, waiting for Team Uzumaki to move away.

"I trust your mission was a success?" she asked finally.

"Yes Hokage-sama," the Captain replied.

"You can take off your mask now. I prefer looking into someone's eyes," Sakura smiled. She waited patiently as he took his dark mask off, revealing a shock of brown, tousled hair and grey eyes. "How did it go?"

"Raikage is amassing some forces near the borders, but it isn't anything threatening. I would wager it's simply a training exercise disguised, poorly so, as a threat," her Captain said, sitting down in one of the chairs as she waved at them.

"The Mizukage has agreed to a Kage Summit. I think it's the only way to actually speak to the Raikage. Two emissaries have been sent to the Lightning Country and they haven't returned. I'd go myself, but Naruto would have a fit."

The Captain nodded. "I strongly disagree as well."

"He wants to know who you are," Sakura said, standing from her chair. Folding her arms, she walked to the windows of her office, looking down at Konoha. "But so far, he has been the only one who seriously questions me about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he would know once he became Hokage himself." Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "Dismissed Captain."

She sat silently in the empty office for a moment longer, pressing her hands against the warm glass of the windows. Looking at the pile of scrolls on her desk, she quickly rifled through them to check if she was missing anything vital before deciding it could all wait.

Grabbing her Hokage coat, she admired the vermilion lettering that spelled out 'Seventh Hokage' before stalking out of the office. "Izumo," she said as she passed him by. "I'm taking the afternoon off. Send a messenger if something urgent comes up."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Izumo replied kindly.

As she arrived home, she beamed when she noticed the second pair of sandals neatly stacked by the door. Kicking off her boots as swiftly as she could, Sakura padded into the living room, finding Itachi seated at the kitchen table.

He looked up with a kind smile, laying down his pitch black ANBU mask.

"I still have to get used to talking to you when you're disguised," she said as she sat down in his lap. Itachi simply looked at her with his one good eye, pushing a pink strand of hair from her eyes. "You look so different too. Maybe we should stop having you show up at the Administration Office, just to avoid people from asking questions."

"You know what is best," Itachi simply replied, pressing his lips gingerly against hers as she leaned in.

"I told Sasuke what you wanted me to tell him… About how you would love him forever… He seemed to really appreciate it. Didn't want time off when I offered it to him."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Sakura."

She averted her eyes, still not used to him trying to open up to her completely. Of course, she had always known he cared deeply for her, but it was masked, like it was taboo. Now he finally attempted to show all the emotions that run deep under the surface, as part of their agreement, and she found she still had to get used to it.

He was still distant and quiet and he would always keep some things to himself, but Uchiha Itachi wouldn't be Uchiha Itachi if not for those traits. The lone wolf suited him, no matter how badly she wanted to be included into his thought process. But he was trying hard and so was she.

As his fingers reached the silver flowers of her necklace, she touched the red and white tie around his hair. He was still dressed in an ANBU uniform. The sight of him looking almost exactly like he did when they had first met, if not for him ageing a decade, filled her both with immense happiness as well as sadness. Happy that the man she loved had finally, _finally_ , returned. And sadness that she was the only person within the village confines that knew the true identity of the Shadow Squad's captain.

It was the one condition he had for returning to Konoha with her. For Sasuke never to know he had survived. To give his little brother some sense of peace, as he had originally planned when he left Konoha.

Itachi's anonymity also had consequences for her. They would never be able to have a normal relationship. It was impossible for them to even go out together unless he was disguised. But even so, this tiny shot at happiness was worth it to her. For once, she wouldn't allow it to slip away from her.

She stood from his lap, opening the curtains to the balcony on one side to allow sunlight into the room. Basking in the light of day, Sakura looked at Itachi. He had stretched out his long legs and seemed comfortable in the shadowed parts of her house.

Together, they would protect the village and the people they loved. He, as the nameless and faceless ANBU captain that thrived in the dark… And she as Konoha's light—the Seventh Hokage.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter revised in 2019.** _

**_Also to prevent the "Why is this M-rated when there is only one sex scene in it!" reviews:_ ** _The M rating stands for Mature. Of course, it's suitable for teenagers to read, if you can overlook the one sex scene and some of the cussing. That doesn't mean that it isn't a mature story. It is. And it was certainly written for a mature audience._

_Love always,_

_\-- M. Shiroi  
_


End file.
